


Пастух

by eyalkamarid, Girl_with_Violets, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyalkamarid/pseuds/eyalkamarid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: В горах между Гильбоа и Гефом лежат пустынные земли, где нет ни царя, ни пророка. Там находят приют забытые и ненужные. Никто не спрашивает ни имен, ни званий, не судит, не ищет, не выдает, будь ты беглый боевик, опальный пацифист или мертвый принц.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45





	1. ГЛАВА 1

**Author's Note:**

> В кратком содержании и тексте работы использованы цитаты из песни Идана Райхеля Ba'Yeshimon, а также отрывки из его интервью.

— Жили-были пятнадцать зайцев… Жили-были. Жили…

Голос у капрала Томсона был лучшим в отряде — звучным, богатым. Байки он рассказывал тоже лучше других: бывало, слушали, отложив дела и разинув рот, а потом так же от души смеялись. Томсон смеялся громче остальных.

— Жили-были…

Капрал Томсон сипел и задыхался. По-рыбьи открывал рот, шевелил потрескавшимися сухими губами, глотал тяжелый душный воздух, густой от пыли, бензинового угара и запаха крови. В груди у него клокотало, он сплевывал на пол красную слюну, а затем начинал снова:

— Бобби… Эй, не спи. Не спи… Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку? Жили-были пятнадцать зайцев…

Бобби... сержант Хэмфри полулежал напротив него, привалившись к неровному железному борту. Его запрокинутая голова моталась из стороны в сторону, когда грузовик потряхивало на выбоинах, и казалось, что синие губы бывшего связного вот-вот растянутся в улыбке в ответ. Но Бобби молчал: из потемневшей раны на виске кровь перестала сочиться, кажется, еще до того, как они оказались в этом проклятом кузове.

Джек отвернулся: смотреть было больно. Не смотреть — тоже; сухие воспаленные веки горели от пыли и пота. В голове часто и гулко стучало, левое плечо жгло и дергало, беспрерывно и зло, и боль от него отдавалась во всем теле.

— Жили-были пятнадцать…

Их было чуть больше пятнадцати — здесь, в кузове грузовика с обшитыми сеткой бортами. Живых — вполовину меньше. Трое выживших из отряда Джека — Бобби, Томсон и сам Джек; два генерала, Лэвиш и, кажется, Дейк, из ставки командования. Полковник Темплтон, королевский адъютант.

И сам Сайлас.

Про остальных Джек старался не думать. 

Семеро, повторял он себе... Их было семеро — и вдобавок двое гефцев, не то охранников, не то погонщиков с винтовками вместо кнутов и герлыг. Ни погон на буро-песчаной форме, ни знаков различия.

— Жили…

Их было семеро — а остальных уже не было вовсе. Они остались там, на Шунеме. Их расстреляли, как перепелок. Джек видел их лица, красные на красном, злые, испуганные, безразличные, каждый раз, когда закрывал глаза.

Когда открывал, видел их снова.

— Жили-были. Пятнадцать…

Томсон снова и снова частил, хрипя и задыхаясь. Монотонно раскачивался из стороны в сторону в углу кузова скорчившийся Темплтон с серым лицом. Негромко переругивались на гефском охранники. Тяжело дышали Лэвиш и Дейк. Отец шевелил губами, опустив голову, будто тоже повторял треклятую сказку. Громко стучала кровь в ушах.

— Жили-были пятнадцать зайцев…

«Жили-были, да и сдохли», — зло и бессильно подумал Джек. Вот и вся сказка.

***

И был вечер — а может быть, было утро; и небо над кузовом грузовика висело низкое, белое. Слепящее. И внутри было черно.

— Эй, Бобби, не спи, слышишь?..

Лейтенант Хэмфри не спал, но его глаза, подернутые белесой мутной пленкой, смотрели в пустоту. В уголках их копошились мухи. Им там было не место, нужно было их прогнать. Джек дернул запястьями, но связанные за спиной руки не слушались. Перед глазами потемнело. Он попытался вдохнуть, выдохнуть и только сейчас почувствовал, как затекла правая — висела теперь безжизненной плетью, как парализованная. Левая… Это было больно.

Мух становилось больше. Они мелькали перед глазами, лезли в лицо. Садились на раненое плечо, на присохшую к коже куртку. Скоро он станет таким же, как Хэмфри…

— Не спи, — безголосо повторил Джек, с усилием разомкнув саднящие губы.

Густой, душный, липкий воздух застревал в распухшем от жажды горле, не в силах пробиться в легкие, давил на ноющие виски и едко резал глаза. Джек попытался сморгнуть — не вышло. Он только слабо мотал головой, чтобы не увязнуть… чтобы не спать.

Где-то там, снаружи, был Шунемский перевал, где остались его парни. Где-то там Джонсон все еще прижимал окровавленные руки ко вспоротому осколками животу. Где-то там Лафферти уставился на него развороченной пулей правой глазницей. Хэмфри… нет, Хэмфри был здесь. Он еще слушал сказку, но уже не дышал.

Где-то там… где-то внизу была узкая горная дорога. Она тянулась измятой лентой, подкладывала камни и рытвины под колеса грузовика. Машину встряхивало, и один из охранников, тощий, до глаз замотанный в серую куфию, стучал прикладом в стенку кабины. Ругал водителя. Называл его безрукой гелвуйской шлюхой и как-то еще... Джек не мог сосредоточиться. Слова ускользали, перед глазами плыло.

Перед глазами… пальцы генерала Дейка. Они шевелились, как будто перебирали четки. Да, Джек смутно помнил, что тот всегда носил что-то такое в руках. Сейчас не было четок. Только пальцы — бурые от засохшей крови. Собственной или чужой?

Одна невидимая бусина, вторая, пятая. Джека замутило, к горлу подкатил мучительный сухой спазм. Пришлось отвести глаза — влево и вверх, не смотреть на Хэмфри, не смотреть на мух, на черные точки перед глазами… Не смотреть.

Влево-вверх был угол кузова, а в углу сидел Сайлас. Теперь он, запрокинув голову, смотрел туда, где край сетки царапал прямо по белому небу. Лицо его более ничего не выражало, а рот был приоткрыт; он разговаривал сам с собой? Молился?..

Зачем ты здесь, хотел спросить у него Джек. Зачем ты со своими генералами был здесь, на Шунеме? Сайлас не ответил бы…

Как всегда.

— Бобби, ты слышишь меня?..

Снаружи их, наверное, не было слышно. Говорят, что в горах звуки разлетаются легко — но они не в горах, они здесь, в кузове. И бесконечная сказка про пятнадцать зайцев оставалась здесь, в клетке из неровно обкромсанной сетки, и хрипы генерала Лэвиша, и вялая ругань охранников.

Плечо вскипало болью снова и снова. Джек прикусывал губы, терпел молча. Хотелось заплакать, но слезы не шли. Пересохли. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но там, под веками, были его мертвые ребята.

Хотелось к ним.

— Не спи, пожалуйста… Хочешь, расскажу сказку?..

***

Где-то снаружи, за сеткой, закончились горы, осталось только небо. Оно тянулось во все стороны. Белое… как простыня. Это было правильно — их и нужно накрывать простыней, подумалось внезапно Джеку. Сейчас она упадет — и все закончится.

Голова потяжелела еще сильнее; в ушах стоял монотонный гул. Лица перед глазами расплывались, словно размытые водой чернила.

Водой… У охранников была фляжка с водой, круглая, оплетенная ремешками. Похожая на гранату. Ее перебрасывали из рук в руки, и из-под неплотно завинченной крышки капало. Капли падали на грязный железный пол — с грохотом. Его ведь слышали все?..

Сил, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть, не было.

Пить. Джек пробовал прокусить губу и слизать кровь — не выходило; губа только сильнее саднила, но едва сочилась. Его кровь засохла изнутри, здесь вся кровь засыхала, как та, что на пальцах генерала Дейка…

Которые больше не шевелились. Застыли, будто сведенные судорогой. Как и весь он — согнутый, какой-то маленький, похожий на выброшенную сломанную куклу, бездвижный. На секунду могло показаться, что он тоже… Он тоже слушает сказку.

Рядом ругались на гефском — разобрать слова получалось не сразу.

— …убери падаль, — наконец расслышал он за гулом в ушах и шепотом Томсона.

Один из охранников тяжело поднялся с ящика, на котором сидел. Ящик был хороший, из-под патронов; старый, правда, — гелвуйская бабочка с торца стерлась почти вся.

— И этого заткни, — послышалось еще. — Заебал скулить.

Охранник нагнулся к генералу Дейку. Медленно, словно и сам он вяз в густом душном воздухе, потряс за плечо. Голова дернулась в сторону, словно кукольная.

— Сдох, — бросил охранник. Вытер руку о штаны, выпрямился. — Куда его теперь?

— В угол кинь, — отозвался второй.

— Да как-то это… Не по-людски? — голос первого... высокий, кажется, мальчишеский?.. стал будто тише и неувереннее. — Положу, как...

— А они люди, ли, — бросил второй громче и раздраженнее, — ты еще узором эту падаль выложи. В угол его, я сказал.

Первый помедлил еще несколько мгновений. Дернул рукой — то ли зло, то ли нервно. Схватил генерала Дейка за ворот мундира и поволок. Как мешок.

В углу глухо стукнуло; кто-то громко, с рваным всхлипом вдохнул.

«Жив?» — дернулся было Джек. Тяжело повернул голову на звук, моргнул, фокусируя взгляд.

Темплтон. Там, куда первый охранник кинул тело, был полковник Темплтон. Он забился в самый угол грузовика, сгорбился еще сильнее. Его колотило, тряслись побелевшие руки.

Генерал Дейк лежал теперь совсем рядом с ним, голова покоилась у Темплтона на плече. Если смотреть краем глаза, казалось, что он просто спит, неловко вывернув шею и руки. Суставы потом будут болеть…

«Сдох», — снова, как наяву, послышался голос охранника.

Не будут.

— Бобби? Слышишь меня? — голос у Томсона сделался беспокойным, почти жалобным. Словно он потерял лейтенанта из вида. — Бобби…

А ведь и правда — потерял, понял Джек. Лейтенанта Хэмфри загораживал охранник; Джек не успел заметить, когда он там оказался. Как автомат с плеча оказался в руках, не заметил тоже.

— Да захлопнись ты уже, сука, — рыкнул охранник и коротко замахнулся. Приклад резко дернулся вниз; челюсть Томсона коротко хрустнула. — Ни звука мне тут!

Томсон всхлипнул — тихо, по-детски. Запрокинул голову, затем опустил, и из приоткрытого рта вбок потекла красная жижа.

— Ни звука, я сказал, — процедил охранник и ударил слова — зло, наискосок. — Будешь выть — пущу пулю в брюхо. Сдохнешь, как собака, в собственном дерьме.

Он не успокоится, понял Джек. Он и дальше будет бить Томсона — бить, пока тот не замолчит окончательно, так и не дорассказав свою сказку. Пока дыхание, хриплое, клокочущее, не затихнет.

Пока они все не затихнут.

Пока от них не останется даже звука.

Так было нельзя.

— Отъебись от него, — прохрипел Джек, разлепив губы. Слова давались с трудом и оттого были еле слышны — даже ему самому.

Охранник даже не повернул головы.

— Отъебись от него, ублюдок, — повторил Джек — насколько мог громко, отчего пересохшее горло тут же засаднило. Охранник едва шевельнул головой. Джек стиснул зубы и, собрав все силы, пнул его в лодыжку. Сил едва хватило на слабый тычок, но грузовик качнуло, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы охранник дернулся и повалился на пол кузова. Второй заржал.

Охранник зарычал и рывком поднялся на четвереньки; он смотрел на Джека, и на щеках у него ходили желваки.

Будет бить — Джек это знал еще до того, как охранник вскочил на ноги. Будет больно — но вряд ли больнее, чем сейчас… Впрочем, про Томсона тот забыл сразу же. Хорошо.

— Тявкать мне тут вздумал, — прошипел охранник. Схватил Джека за левое плечо, стиснул пальцами так, что перед глазами побелело, а все тело обожгло — изнутри и снаружи разом.

Стало так больно, что Джек не сразу осознал, как его швырнули о борт и впечатали в лицо кулак. Он только смутно ощутил, как в носу стало мокро и горячо — кажется, хрустнула переносица. А потом охранник сбросил Джека на пол и несколько раз пнул по ребрам и животу.

— Будешь выебываться? — повторял он. — Будешь выебываться, тварь?

Джек едва мог дышать. Слова доносились до него все глуше, как сквозь пелену.

— …что молчишь? — донеслось до него. — Больно тебе, что ли?

Джека снова схватили за плечо и протащили немного по дну кузова, а затем пнули еще раз — в спину.

— Вали давай, — бросил откуда-то сверху охранник, — пожалуйся своему королю. Сапоги поцелуй…

Кажется, он говорил что-то еще, но Джек уже почти ничего не видел и не слышал — было больно видеть и слышать, больно дышать. Жгло глаза, но слез не было.

Под веками было черно, но беспамятство не шло.

***

— Разве Ты не слышишь меня теперь? Или слышишь, но... слушать уже не желаешь?..

Джеку снова слышался голос отца. Он то был совершенно ясным, четким, а то вдруг становился глухой, тихий… как гром. Раскатистый, едва различимый гром. Будто гроза собиралась далеко от них.

Отец, наверное, тоже был далеко — там, куда Джек не мог дотянуться. Не мо…

Дно кузова дрожало перед глазами. Дрожали все внутренности. Сознание уплывало. Голос отца становился почти не слышим.

Джек проваливался в дурную, болезненную темноту; а затем голос становился громче, реальнее — и Джек приходил в себя.

Громче, тише… Джек не разбирал слов, но за белым шумом в голове не слышал больше ничего. Только отец… Или он тоже был только у Джека в голове?

Или Джек видел его здесь? Раньше?

Нет, нет, так нельзя. Отцу нельзя было сюда, в грузовик. Нель…

Снова накатывала дурнота, голос становился тише. Джек проваливался обратно в темноту. Он не хотел туда — там, в темноте, было пусто; здесь, на полу грузовика, было больно, но здесь он слышал голос отца.

Голос, слабо подумалось Джеку. Отец мог…

Папа умел прогонять темноту. Когда-то давно, в детстве. И теперь — тоже; нужно было слушать его голос. Но голос был далеко-далеко, и потому такой тихий.

Нужно было ползти на голос. Даже если он только казался Джеку… нужно было ползти.

Джек стиснул зубы. Дернулся всем телом, пытаясь податься вперед. Правое плечо чиркнуло по жесткому неровному металлу, и Джек дернулся, рухнул на пол грудью. Тут же вспыхнули острой, колючей болью ребра. Джек замер, едва способный дышать, зажмурил невидящие глаза.

Остро не хватало рук. Бесполезных, безвольных рук, которые теперь только мешались.

«Рук нет, но остались ноги, — смутно отдалось в голове далеким, едва знакомым голосом. — Ползи, червяк… отталкивайся — и ползи».

Джек шевельнул ногами. Подошвы берцев скользнули по дну кузова, левая зацепилась за… за?

За ноги Томсона?..

Прости, Томсон.

Джек выдохнул и отодвинулся на сколько-то вправо. Напрягся всем телом, насколько хватило сил, и попытался оттолкнуться от пола и проползти вперед. Хоть немного. В глазах потемнело практически сразу, пришлось останавливаться, чтобы передохнуть.

А голос папы, по-прежнему глухой и тихий, теперь звучал отчего-то совсем близко.

— …мою страну, — разобрал Джек, — страну, что я воздвиг из пыли и пепла… по велению Твоему и с именем Твоим на устах? На нее гневаешься? Так скажи, за что? Или…

Папа опять был далеко. Там, куда не могли дотянуться даже мама и Мишель. Что уж говорить о Джеке.

Он стиснул зубы и сделал еще один коротенький рывок. Передышка — и еще.

— …и им под грязные сапоги Ты бросаешь мою страну? Мой народ?.. — снова расслышал он. И понял с испугом — он никогда не слышал в папином голосе такой горечи. — А меня, как старую рухлядь, отправляешь на свалку…

Джек изогнулся так, что снова хлестнуло болью в плечо и по ребрам. Попытался вскинуться вверх, но тут же рухнул плашмя обратно на дно.

— …да уж... Пожалуй, рухлядь я и есть. Желаешь избавиться от меня, — папин голос стал совсем тихим, но Джек отчего-то слышал его яснее прежнего, — что ж, давай. Убей меня. Вот только…

Еще рывок вперед и вверх.

— …вот только не детенышей. Несколько жизней? Тебе ни во что не встанет. Ты уже столько раз забирал их у меня. Хватит, не их вина в том, что они со мной. В этой войне не они виноваты. Джек…

Еще один, еще один маленький рывок, на сколько хватит сил…

И Джек уткнулся лбом во что-то жесткое, пахнущее грязью, кровью и отчего-то стиральным порошком.

— Папа… — безголосо выдавил он.

Вдруг он не услышит, как всегда? Не узнает таким?

— Джек? Как… что ты… Джек!

«Узнал», — почти счастливо подумал Джек, чувствуя, как ноющего затылка осторожно касаются.

Папа не всегда его слышал, но узнавал — всегда.

***

После дорога стала ровнее; грузовик не трясло на ухабах, не… Не дрожали, должно быть, рваные края сетки над головой. Джек не видел.

Он сидел, почти не шевелясь, на полу, подле отца. Тыкался лбом ему в колено, точно щенок… Папа, кажется, так звал их ласково в детстве — щенятами.

Прохладная сухая ладонь касалась грязной макушки с запекшейся кровью в волосах. Или это Джеку только чудилось? Но от этого ребра болели меньше…

И хотелось поверить, что все наладится...

Потом все вдруг затихло и замерло — и грузовик перестал рычать мотором, и замолкли охранники, и Темплтон перестал едва слышно бормотать в углу. Даже собственного слабого дыхания Джек не мог разобрать в этой тишине — и даже папиного. Показалось даже, что…

Но нет. В плече и груди еще ворочалась боль, рвала изнутри жилы и мышцы зазубренными краями.

— Ишь, пригрелся, щенок помойный, ты погляди, — раздалось вдруг над ухом. А секундой спустя Джека дернули за шкирку вбок и вверх — между лопаток что-то снова щелкнуло, неслышно, но почти нестерпимо остро. Остатки воздуха в иссохших легких будто вскипели.

— Да брось его куда-нибудь, не до падали, — бросил откуда-то сверху второй.

Джек дернулся, загребая ногами; попытался выпрямиться — но его тут же швырнули обратно на пол. К генералу Дейку. К Бобби… К Темплтону.

Вот твое место, слабо пронеслось в голове. С теми, кто уже сдох. Почему ты еще не с ними…

Что-то заскрипело, хлопнуло, заскрипело опять — и под зажмуренными веками стало невыносимо красно от ударившего в лицо света. В уши полилось глухое многоголосье — откуда?.. В носу защипало от сухого воздуха, который не пах ничем.

Джек разлепил ссохшиеся ресницы — совсем на чуть-чуть, чтобы не выжечь себе глаза таким ярким светом. Сначала увидел грязный серый пол с облупившейся краской. Только потом поднял голову и рассмотрел, что задний борт откинут. Толпу людей снаружи — смутно, не различая лиц. Очертания домов где-то далеко позади. Светлое небо в белесой дымке над ними. Городская площадь, должно быть.

Затрещала автоматная очередь, и толпа затихла испуганно, люди сгрудились плотнее. Где-то пронзительно вскрикнул женский голос, но оборвался практически сразу, резко, как от пощечины.

Наверное, были еще грузовики, запоздало подумалось Джеку. И в них другие боевики, те, кто согнал эту толпу — вот так, автоматными очередями. Должно быть, они тоже сейчас стояли снаружи — по периметру площади, не выпуская людей, не давая уйти. Нельзя было сказать наверняка: Джек едва различал лица тех, кто стоял ближе всего к кузову, пусть даже казалось, что до них рукой подать.

Так близко. Останься в нем хоть капля силы, он мог бы спрыгнуть из кузова вниз, даже со связанными руками и перебитыми ребрами. Смешаться с толпой. Сбежать, вернуться к своим… привести помощь. Но будут стрелять по гражданским, пронеслось в голове. Выкосят всех, чтобы добраться до него — полсотни? Сто человек? Больше?

Нет. Нельзя.

И сил не осталось. Ни у кого из них, пленных. Даже у Темплтона, что, кажется, почти никак не пострадал физически… Наверное, смертельный страх и близость полудесятка трупов лишили его воли и рассудка.

Что с ними будут делать? Вытаскивать вниз по одному и расстреливать? Хотят обезглавить страну у всех на глазах? Поглумиться?

Загрохотали по дну кузова ботинки, снова послышалась гефская ругань, затем удар — и глухой шорох, как будто волокут что-то.

Кого-то.

Один из охранников, длинный — не тот, что бил Джека, а второй — подтащил к краю кузова Сайласа. Рывком поставил на колени. Схватил за волосы, дернул так, чтоб показать толпе — смотрите, смотрите на нашу добычу. Вот он, ваш король.

Толпа снаружи судорожно охнула. Слаженно, как единое целое. Кто-то сбоку сипло и отчаянно вскрикнул.

«Почему отец не сопротивляется, — вдруг со странной детской обидой подумал Джек. — Он ведь сильнее охранника и сильнее второго, он ведь может отбиться даже сейчас, связанный. Он же…»

Охранник ударил еще раз.

Сайлас сплюнул кровь на и без того загаженный пол грузовика. Поднял голову неторопливо, степенно, как старый умирающий хищник. Даже сейчас, стоя на коленях, со связанными руками, он развернул плечи и выпрямил спину, словно был в торжественном зале перед подданными.

— Какова смелость — бить короля перед лицом его народа… — он произнес негромко, но расслышали, кажется, все, даже на другом конце площади. Расслышали и затихли, будто их монарх читал речь с балкона Дворца единства, а не стоял в кузове гефской машины. — Много ли чести бить связанного?

— Подавись своей честью, гелвуйская мразь! — рявкнул боевик, вновь дернул Сайласа за волосы, запрокидывая голову. Из-под грязного залоснившегося обшлага что-то блеснуло.

— А ты, я погляжу, — продолжил, будто бы скалясь, Сайлас, — только с теми смел, кого на цепь посадил, как собаку?

— Собака ты и есть, и сдохнешь, как собака, — зашипел боевик. — А они будут смотреть. Вон твое стадо, ублюдок. Я вспорю тебе глотку, и весь твой поганый Иавис будет послушно смотреть…

— Иавис, — словно разглядев знакомые черты, Сайлас меланхолично усмехнулся. — Славное место. Зря я не бывал здесь с Первой Гефской…

— Зато подохнешь здесь.

Охранник вытащил нож пугающе медленно — или только Джеку так показалось. Он приподнялся, дернулся плечами вслед за серебристым отблеском на лезвии, ударившим по глазам. Мотнул головой, провожая резкий замах…

По другую руку от него отрывисто прогудело жестяное днище, отзываясь на движение тела, распрямляясь там, где секунду назад полусидел… нет. Где секунду назад готовился бежать Темплтон. Но сил бежать у него все же не было: он тяжело, как мешок с песком, перевалился через край и рухнул на землю. Белесая пыль взметнулась вверх, а после осела на адъютантский мундир, превращая его благородный синий цвет в болезненно-серый, словно выцветший. Словно истлевший.

«Ведь ему не место здесь», — вдруг подумал Джек, мелко моргая воспаленными глазами, перед которыми вновь поплыло от резкого движения головы. Темплтон, строгий, чистый, в отглаженном новом мундире с начищенными пуговицами, должен был оставаться вместе с отцом и его ставкой в штабе, подальше от фронта. От грязи и вони, от крови, дерьма, блевотины и скопищ мух. От этого грузовика, где умирают от осколочных недобитые оловянные солдатики из сто двадцать седьмого, пережившие Вторую Гефскую и Лисий лес, но сломавшиеся на Шунемском перевале. Такие, как Джек.

А Темплтон приподнялся, опираясь на руки. Дрогнул, упал и поднялся снова. Попытался ползти… И никто его не останавливал. Все замерли — даже боевики, которых это… забавляло, наверное? Так сытый кот забавляется с полузадушенной мышью.

Секунда. Еще секунда…

Грохнул почти оглушительный выстрел — оттуда же, снаружи. Темплтона инерцией шатнуло назад, а после он неуклюже, боком осел на землю. Темные вихры посеребрило взметнувшейся пылью, лицо наискось залило кровью. Стрелявший, все еще сжимая в руках короткоствольный автомат, подошел и медленно, с какой-то ленивой злостью ударил труп тяжелым ботинком в лицо. А потом еще и еще.

Джек не мог двинуться или даже вдохнуть в полную силу. Лишь смотрел в оцепенении, как Темплтон окончательно теряет человеческие черты, как его красивое когда-то лицо превращается в кровавое месиво. Он смотрел на темноволосую голову, на ссутуленную посмертно спину в грязном мундире — сам когда-то носил такой же, только с наградными планками на груди. Смотрел и… в какой-то момент отчетливо, словно наяву, увидел там, на земле, себя. Из другой жизни. Ведь мог бы когда-то не рваться на фронт, сделать карьеру адъютантом при отце. Встретить эту войну в штабе, а не с винтовкой в горах, под пулями.

И лежать там, на земле.

И…

Не он один увидел это.

— Джек, — со смертельным потрясением дохнуло отцовским голосом откуда-то сбоку. Джек отвел глаза от мертвого Темплтона, повернулся на такой знакомый голос… увидел, как Сайлас, вмиг сбросив руку охранника, тянется вниз.

«Джек? Джек… Принц Джек?» — зашелестело снаружи. Кто-то снова глухо вскрикнул. Толпа зашевелилась, подалась вперед… отпрянула от короткой автоматной очереди.

Но ведь… они ошиблись. И папа ошибся тоже, ему только показалось, а Джек все еще жив, здесь, ведь говорил с ним совсем недавно…

— Папа… — проскрипел он, приподняв голову. — Я…

Его не слышали.

Снаружи снова началось движение. Еще один боевик подошел с другой стороны. Вдвоем с тем, первым, закинувшим автомат за спину, они подняли труп Темплтона и швырнули в кузов, обратно.

Высокий охранник снова дернул Сайласа за волосы, но лишь для того, чтобы перетащить вглубь кузова, к борту. Ножа в его руке больше не было. Передумал убивать?

Джек шевельнул онемевшими пальцами за спиной. Нет, конечно же. Просто тянут время, наверное. А может, здесь, в Иависе, им хватило публичной казни принца, которую подтвердил его собственный отец…

Пускай принц и не был настоящим.

Джека снова схватили и поволокли вбок, небрежно, словно он тоже был трупом. Наверное, он мешался под ногами, не давал поднять обратно задний борт … Он успел только подумать об этом, как все мысли из головы смыло очередной тупой болью — левое плечо ударилось о днище. В глазах потемнело, и крики людей в ушах затихли, сменившись почти привычным уже звоном.

Когда Джек пришел в себя, перед лицом его были ботинки — очень знакомые, будто он видел их когда-то в прошлой жизни. Мир снова мерно покачивался, а над головой опять висело низкое белое небо в раме из сетки.

Грузовик ехал, тяжелыми колесами размазывая кровь Темплтона по гелвуйской иссушенной земле.

Джек закрыл глаза, пытаясь нырнуть в никак не желавшую принимать его темноту.

***

Грузовик ехал.

Сколько времени? Джек потерял ему счет вечность назад. Оно проплывало где-то вовне, за пределами кузова… а внутри будто замерло, застряло в похожем на клей душном воздухе. Джек замер тоже, свернулся у ног отца и лежал так, едва дыша на остатках сил. Время от времени его накрывало беспамятство, но отступало тут же, стоило грузовику качнуться на повороте или дернуться от попавшей под колесо ямы.

Грузовик ехал.

Куда? Невозможно понять. Один раз, когда его вырвало из забытья, Джек попытался развернуть перед внутренним взором карту Царств. Найти Иавис. Понять, куда могла привести их дорога оттуда. Но карта размывалась перед глазами, расползалась в гнилую труху.

Да и что она могла дать? Ни солнца в дымном белом небе, ни других ориентиров.

Оставалось только ждать…

А может, и ждать уже было бесполезно. Может, он ошибся, может, все остальные были правы, и он умер там, в Иависе? Но не заслужил иного посмертия, кроме этого места — на полу, у ног отца, — и потому вновь оказался здесь?

Один раз он поднял глаза на отца. Тот сгорбился сильнее, чем раньше. Будто бы состарился на пару десятков лет. Теперь он сидел, опустив голову, но Джека больше не замечал. Быть может, потому, что его расстреляли в Иависе…

Джек напрягся, подполз ближе. Попытался приподняться, чтоб снова опереться плечом о ногу отца, как сидел немногим раньше. У него почти получилось; но («, но что») более важно — Сайлас, кажется, заметил движение.

— Иавис, — пробормотал он, не повернув головы, тихим голосом, как будто продолжил рассказывать историю после того, как его прервали. — Славный город. Совсем невелик, но виноградники… вокруг него и до самых гор. Там делают лучшее в Гильбоа вино. Не такое изысканное, как кармельское, да. Но порой не изысканности мы желаем, а чего-то…

Он замолчал. Джек повернул голову, напряг зрение: отец покачал головой, нахмурился, будто что-то вспоминая.

— Однажды, еще в Первую Гефскую, я был там, — продолжил Сайлас, и Джек вдруг понял, что тот рассказывает эту историю ему. — Тогда… был праздник, и мы танцевали… с местными девушками. А я все смотрел на одну из них. Не мог сойти с места… отвести взгляда, она будто околдовала меня. А потом… Потом она подошла ко мне сама и повела танцевать. Дерзкая женщина, так я называл ее после…

Голос отца потеплел, словно от улыбки, которую Джек не мог разглядеть. Неужели он говорил о маме? Нет, нет, невозможно было представить ее, утонченную и строгую, танцующей с солдатом на празднике в маленьком городе. Да, она была сильной и властной, но вместе с тем назвать ее «дерзкой женщиной» Джек не смог бы.

— Я хотел… хотел подарить ей мир, — продолжил отец. — А она… О, она дала мне гораздо большее, чем я мог желать. Безмятежность. То, чего я так жаждал, но не мог принять. На моей голове уже лежала корона, и Царствам я обязался посвятить свою жизнь, а не ей…

Он закашлялся и вновь покачал головой. Теперь его голос звучал тише, суше, будто он делился с Джеком какой-то тайной… Но не с Джеком, ведь Джека только что убили. С безымянным солдатиком, случайным свидетелем?.. Легко исповедаться незнакомцу в том, чего никогда не рассказал бы сыну.

— Я приезжал к ней, — пробормотал Сайлас, не поднимая головы. — Сбегал украдкой, когда мог. В паломничество… как к святыне. К ней… Желал остаться у нее навсегда. Как горько было, что Он повелел иначе.

Джек не понимал, отчего глаза вдруг снова защипало. Может, от боли, свернувшейся гигантским змеем под кожей. Может, от горечи. Вот так. У папы все это время было нечто более ценное, чем Царства. Чем мама и Мишель. Чем он сам…

— Я буду молиться о ней, — коротко и горько вздохнул Сайлас. — О ней и детеныше. Чтобы они пережили эту войну. Я уже… потерял одного сына и…

— Папа, — безголосо выдавил на выдохе Джек, часто моргая, и ткнулся лбом ему в ногу — посмотри же, я тут, я еще жив, рядом…

— Вот он уже и зовет меня. Скоро… скоро мы встретимся. Так и не поговорили… Не ладили при жизни и вот не успели…. Примириться.

Его слова оборвались очередным сухим кашлем, отчего он весь дрогнул. Силы будто оставляли его с каждым словом.

— Я знаю, что скоро… что путь окончен, — его голос осип окончательно, и теперь Джек больше угадывал, чем слышал слова. — Я прошел, но не раз свернул не туда… Сделал не то. Отдалился от сына. Как я хочу сказать ему… не успел. Может… я взял бы его туда. После войны. В безмятежность. Стал бы не королем, а просто отцом. Может, мы… смогли бы поговорить… — Он вновь закашлялся. — И… о чем-нибудь договориться.

Джек сидел у его ног, не шевелясь и едва дыша, едва понимая, о чем говорит отец. Его снова душила боль, но не физическая, к которой он почти притерпелся. Нет. Так больно могло быть только рядом с… рядом с тем, кто…

Он даже мысленно боялся произнести это. Нет, нет, папа не умирает, так нельзя, так нечестно, по-детски отчаянно хотелось закричать…

Сайлас коротко поднял взгляд на небо, будто взывая к Нему, но мгновением позже уронил голову на руки. Больше он не произносил ни слова.

***

А потом не осталось почти ничего. Джек лишь смутно видел кусочек жестяного дна, на котором сидел… лежал… был. Шум в ушах стал таким громким, что он перестал его слышать. Боль… она была везде, но в то же время казалось, что ее больше нет.

Время не шло, оно умерло окончательно. Как Темплтон и генерал Дейк. Как Хэмфри. Как… все.

Потом был толчок, он услышал глухой, как будто вдалеке, топот, и плечо дернуло сильнее. Отдалось в ребрах, между лопатками и где-то еще. Что-то металлически взвизгнуло, под веками стало красно, и Джек едва приоткрыл глаза.

Он уже видел такое. Когда-то давно. Такой же открытый кузов и людей за ним. Слышал выстрелы вдалеке и плач. Но тогда это было совсем рядом, протяни только руку, а теперь… Теперь далеко. Джек смотрел на них через толщу воды, густой, как сироп.

Он не сразу понял, что его опять отпихнули прочь — просто картинка перед глазами почему-то поехала вбок — резко, сразу закружилась голова. Услышал вдали ругань на гефском — снова тот высокий голос, почти детский… неужели в Гефе служат даже подростки?

Это не армия. Форма похожа, но нет погон и нашивок. Спороты или не было их изначально. Командиров и подчиненных нет. Оружие гелвуйское, он видел же… Может, старое, купили еще у «Кроссгена». Или на его место уже пришел кто-то другой.

Наемники? Остатки людей Белиала или новые? Работают на Геф или воюют с ним? А может, сами по себе и против всех? Но зачем им тогда гелвуйский король? Зачем эти казни на публику?..

Снова топот. Снова поволокли отца к краю грузовика. Кто-то горько завыл снаружи. Что-то блеснуло в руке у охранника. Джек не мог смотреть, но отвести голову… не было сил.

Нет, нет, нет, так не должно быть, так неправильно, нечестно…

Нож презрительно медленно рассек воздух. Впился в выставленное горло отца… и не было ни звука, и снаружи все замерли, и только Джек закричал на остатках голоса, когда из горла брызнуло исчерна-красное, закапало на мундир. Джек вскинулся, забыв про боль. Он должен был. Он бросился на врага, на ублюдка, на тварь…

Его сбили на полдороги и повалили на пол. И снова появились ботинки — одна, две, три пары, откуда… Ударили в живот, под ребра, между лопаток… коротко, зло, еще и еще…

Отчего-то Джек вдруг перестал ощущать боль от ударов, а голова на мгновение стала почти ясной. Он словно со стороны взглянул на этих… нет, точно не гефские солдаты. У тех дисциплина вросла в позвоночник, а приказы священны. А эта казнь… не в столице, без обвинения, без суда… когда даже за преступления против человечества судят — нет, в этой казни нет справедливости. Лишь животное кровожадное ликование боевиков. Они обезглавили Царства. Убили…

Папу.

Новый удар пришелся в голову, и после не стало совсем ничего.


	2. ГЛАВА 2

Вначале было только смутное, неоформленное, не поддающееся описанию самоощущение, состоящее из хрупкого покоя длиной в одно бесконечное мгновение. Ни звука в ушах, ни света, проникающего под веки, ни единого отголоска боли, которая каких-то пару секунд назад, казалось, пронизывала каждый нерв. Лежать было тепло и удобно, и на это мгновение его охватило странное, благодарное умиротворение…

Затем тишину нарушил звук упрямо бьющегося сердца. Удар. Другой…

С третьим ударом боль вернулась — разом вся, накатила штормовой волной, вышвырнула Джека из блаженного полузабытья и отозвалась долгим эхом в каждой ране. Зазвенело в ушах, потянуло спазмом вдоль позвоночника, дернуло перебитый нос, что-то зашевелилось в ране на плече. Мучительно заныли сломанные ребра. Осторожно, чтобы не растревожить их сильнее, он вдохнул.

И с первым вдохом пришел запах. Нет — вонь тухлого мяса, удушающая, невыносимая, от которой защипало в едва приоткрытых глазах, сжались легкие, мучительным спазмом скрутило желудок.

Джек дернулся, пытаясь уйти от источника смрада, но не ощутил ни рук, ни ног. Лишь несколько бесконечно долгих секунд спустя, когда во рту уже стало горько от желчи, в окоченевшие конечности разом впились сотни игл. Не дожидаясь возвращения чувствительности, он кое-как приподнялся, покачнулся и снова рухнул на локти. Перед глазами поплыло, боль накатила с новой силой, острее, чем раньше: прострелило спину, остро запульсировала рана в плече, защипало в глазах и захотелось заскулить вслух, но в пересохшем горле застряла трупная вонь. Лишь со второй попытки подняв голову, он бросил короткий взгляд вокруг себя — и понял, где все это время находился.

В яме с мертвыми солдатами.

Под его левой рукой лежал закоченевший Хэмфри. Сумерки исказили его черты, и Джек сперва узнал рану на его виске и только потом лицо — голова бывшего связного была все так же неестественно запрокинута, как тогда, в грузовике. Справа был кто-то еще, незнакомый, в тронутой тлением форме; в его глазнице уже копошились жирные опарыши. На грудь этого несчастного Джек и опирался рукой.

Осознание пришло лишь через несколько долгих, полных обездвиживающего ужаса секунд. Трупы были повсюду: под ним, вокруг, чьи-то тяжелые, мертвые конечности лежали на ногах. Джек даже не пытался сосчитать схороненных в этой наспех вырытой братской могиле, теперь его заботило другое: нужно было выбираться, и как можно скорее. Стиснув зубы в попытке игнорировать боль, он поднялся и пополз.

Не ощущая никакой опоры, кроме тел под собой, в один момент он опустил ладонь не глядя, и она скользнула по обнажившимся зубам, обладатель которых уже порядком истлел; отшатнувшись от мерзкого ощущения, Джек спугнул ворону-падальщицу, которой не заметил до того. Темнота понемногу сгущалась, и вокруг ему виделись лишь тени и силуэты. Боль и вправду будто утихла, уступила место паническому желанию выбраться из мертвецкой ямы. То и дело в воздух взлетали с неприятным гудением полчища мух, вспугнутые движением, затем садились обратно на трупы. Не было смысла тратить силы на то, чтобы согнать их. Это можно сделать позже.

Он не понимал, сколько прошло времени — несколько секунд или часов, — прежде чем руки нащупали стену ямы. Она казалась почти непреодолимой, перед глазами не было ни корня, ни выступа, за который могли бы зацепиться пальцы, а земля, стоило только прижать посильнее, осыпалась под руками.

«Давай, вперед! — отчетливо раздался в голове смутно знакомый голос. — Ползи, Бенджамин, ты можешь, а ну пошел!»

Джек вяло хмыкнул и вцепился в откос. Злая ирония: отцу бы, наверное, явился глас Божий, а ему достался сержант из учебки…

Отец! Его не могли бросить в эту же яму с безымянными мертвыми солдатами, ведь так?.. Джек должен был его найти, должен был…

Он карабкался изо всех сил, сдирая ногти, скрипя зубами, подтягиваясь что есть сил, задыхаясь от вони и боли. В какой-то момент он, кажется, оттолкнулся ногой от чьего-то черепа, но бедолаге было уже все равно. Стена, казавшаяся поначалу отвесной, нехотя уступала. Не с первой попытки, он все-таки выполз грудью на край, на остатках адреналина подтянулся и закашлялся, упав на сухую, пыльную землю и запоздало осознав, что руки больше не связаны.

Как и у Хэмфри. И у Томсона, наверное, тоже. И у всех других мертвецов, лежавших в яме дни, недели или, может быть, месяцы. Джек хорошо помнил о божественном законе, запрещающем хоронить связанных, но Геф, где религия была не в чести, это вряд ли заботило… Или в этом было какое-то глумление?

Он мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать пропитавшую легкие вонь, и поднял взгляд. Закат уже почти отгорел, только вдалеке на горизонте виднелся край кроваво-красного, будто предгрозового крохотного солнца. Грязно-розовое небо вокруг стремительно темнело, превращая сумерки в тяжелую темно-серую мглу.

Джек попытался подняться. Силы, взявшиеся ниоткуда, схлынули: он ощутил, как его шатает, как дрожат руки и возвращается боль, был готов рухнуть здесь же, на краю, и лежать, ожидая забытья или хотя бы рассвета... Но вдруг заметил по левую руку от ямы столбы. Самые обыкновенные, около трех метров высотой, неровно вкопанные, кажется, даже деревянные. Одни стояли в десяти шагах от ямы, другие чуть дальше. У ближайших к краю возвышались четыре фигуры, неаккуратно примотанные колючей проволокой, петли которой торчали во все стороны. Первая фигура была сухая и скрюченная, в ней с трудом узнавался генерал Дейк; другая, выше и крупнее, принадлежала генералу Лэвишу. К третьему столбу был привязан Темплтон с обезображенным лицом, а у четвертого...

У четвертого столба, статный даже в посмертии, но с неловко опущенной головой, прячущей рану на шее, стоял отец.

Джек не помнил, как оказался рядом с ним, как обессиленно опустился на землю у его ног. Не понял, когда вновь перестал ощущать физическую боль — та не исчезла, но ушла на фон, перекрытая другой, гораздо более мучительной, которая жгла кислотой изнутри, прорывала грудную клетку когтями. Джек не двигался с места и едва дышал, хотя внутри, между уцелевших ребер, было так невыносимо, что хотелось орать. Возможно, он и вправду кричал, хоть сам этого не слышал. Мучительно жгло глаза, пересохшие от пыли, соли и непролитых слез.

Только сейчас окончательно пришло осознание: отца больше нет. Насовсем. Навсегда.

Время шло, но он все сидел у ног мертвого короля. Нужно было подниматься, идти, добраться до своих, позвать на помощь, чтобы снять… Нет. Если он уйдет сейчас, бросит папу здесь, того не станет окончательно. Он останется совсем один в этом враждебном, пыльном, пропахшем тухлым мясом мире.

Стемнело, и на монохромно-сером небе над головой проступил узор дождевых туч, пришедших с ветром, таким же жарким и смрадным, как воздух вокруг него, не остывший к ночи. По другую сторону ямы раздались шорохи и визгливое тявканье, в темноте проступили несколько мелких фигур, похожих на тощих степных волков или одичавших собак. Падальщиков следовало отогнать: Томсон и Хэмфри были для них самой легкой добычей, а доберись они до Джека, приняли за труп и его. Но он даже не шевельнулся. Сейчас, здесь, рядом с этим столбом, было безопасно. С отцом ему ничего не угрожало.

Шурша, тявкая и взвизгивая, те подобрались ближе. Джек подумал, что у них где-то наверняка есть пологий спуск в яму, к «пиршеству», но сразу же после этого напомнил себе: сегодня им не было нужды лезть туда. Им оставили угощение наверху, привязав к «позорным» столбам четыре тела. Не дав погребения даже в братской могиле, выставив здесь, гнить у всех на виду, бросив на корм мухам, воронам и шакалам. Это, очевидно, был самый унизительный конец для гелвуйского короля… и принца.

Нельзя было оставлять их здесь. Джек не хотел уходить, готов был отправиться вслед за отцом прямо от этого столба... Но сдохнуть, не похоронив его и остальных, права он не имел. Он был изранен и слишком слаб, чтобы сделать это самому, да и бесчестьем было бы упокоить гелвуйского монарха в гефской земле. Нужно было добраться до своих, хоть до первого дома, привести помощь.

Непозволительно медленно он наконец поднялся, не обращая внимания на притихшую от эмоций боль и отчетливо понимая, что двигаться в быстром темпе сможет недолго — лишь пока не иссякнет адреналин в крови. Времени больше не было, и он побрел почти наугад, забирая чуть левее от точки на горизонте, где недавно садилось солнце. На юг, в Гильбоа.

Первое время он шел уверенно и даже быстро, несмотря на непослушные конечности, сопротивляющиеся, напряженные мышцы, отзывающиеся дрожью на каждый шаг. Отчаяние и страх, от которых безумно хотелось зарыдать, притупилась, уступив рациональному осознанию: даже после похорон отца рано было собираться вслед за ним. Теперь он в ответе не только за себя, но и за Царства, хотя теперь вместо радости, которую испытал бы полугодом ранее, он ощущал только накатывающую волнами парализующую тревогу.

Первым делом нужно был вернуться в Шайло. Утешить мать и сестру. Выставить Гефу счет за то, что натворили их цепные шавки... или шавки, лающие от их имени. Прийти в себя и залатать раны. Потом…

Идти было непросто, с каждым новым склоном ноги казались все тяжелее. Он не видел почти ничего, кроме узкой неровной нити горизонта, очерченной бледным краем неба. Трещины в ребрах давали о себе знать после каждого глубокого вдоха, плечо снова начало пульсировать. Трупная вонь никуда не исчезала, следуя за ним неотступно. Он не знал, сколько пролежал в яме — несколько часов или дней, — но запахом ее пропитался насквозь. Может, и сам уже умер и гнил. А может, гнила и разлагалась сама земля, по которой он шел…

Первые капли, упавшие на лицо, тоже пахли мертвечиной.

Невыносимо хотелось пить, в особенности теперь, под дождем. Сначала редкий, но понемногу разошедшийся до ливня, тот вымочил Джека до нитки, и оттого только острее ощущалась пустынная сухость во рту и в глотке. Он попытался собрать дождевой воды в ладони, но руки не слушались: она утекала между дрожащими пальцами, вынуждая терпеть и идти дальше, шаг за шагом вперед, еще и еще. Пока не доберется до живых.

«Солдат бежит сколько может, а потом еще сколько должен», — вспомнились вдруг еще одни слова того самого сержанта из учебки. Да, сержант, ты был прав…

Ночь все длилась и длилась, дождь закончился, все вокруг снова окутала тишина. Горизонт будто стал чуть ближе — это значило, что скоро он доберется до гор, а там уже и граница с Гильбоа. Или, может, так только казалось, и идти предстояло еще много часов.

Трава под ногами меж тем даже в темноте теперь казалась гуще и мягче, что давало надежду на затаившийся неподалеку ручей или родник. Эта мысль придала сил, и Джек побрел чуть быстрее. Сейчас бы ему хватило даже обыкновенной лужи, не впитавшейся после дождя, чтобы напиться. Но только спустя какое-то отчаянно долгое время, когда светлая полоса на горизонте размылась перед рассветом, он услышал тихое, но ясно различимое журчание воды и устремился на звук.

Ручей оказался нешироким, но полноводным, текущим откуда-то со стороны гор. Последние несколько шагов до него Джек одолел почти бегом, задыхаясь от снова расцветшей боли. Упал на колени, лег на влажную траву и опустил голову к воде... Та тоже невыносимо воняла мертвечиной, но он все равно сделал несколько глотков, пока не свело желудок и не потемнело перед глазами. Он отдохнет совсем немного, наберется сил, а утром двинется дальше…

…Его привел в себя ослепительно-яркий свет, бьющий в глаза прямо через веки. Открывать их было больно, и Джек слепо прищурился, но не смог разглядеть ничего, кроме света. Может, он все-таки умер, и вот это — настоящее посмертие. Может, скоро он встретится с папой, как тот и хотел. Может, сумеет найти Джо… Свет согревал, под щекой ощущалась мокрая трава, рядом журчала бегущая вода. Или он все еще лежал там же, где упал накануне ночью, и уже наступил рассвет?..

Джек сумел приоткрыть глаза и замер на вдохе от пробежавшего по позвоночнику холода: в потоке света к нему приближалась высокая черная фигура, с головой укутанная не то в балахон, не то в плащ…

Неужели сама Смерть пришла за ним?

***

Джеку пятнадцать, и он отдыхает на природе вместе со всей семьей. Даже дядюшка Уильям здесь и Эндрю тоже. Джек рад и им. Ему тепло, он сидит на шерстяном пледе, который чуть колет ладони. Он только вернулся на каникулы из кадетской школы, и все его тормошат, хлопают по плечу, говорят о чем-то. Джек не вслушивается слова, улавливает только несколько мужских голосов и один женский. Он жмурится, солнце наискосок светит в глаза, ему хорошо и хочется, чтобы это мгновение застыло и осталось с ним навсегда.

Джеку шесть, папа отвел их с Мишель в парк аттракционов. Они сидят рядом в вагоне огромного игрушечного поезда, и папа помогает Джеку сесть, бережно придерживает под спину, затем пристегивает его ремнем безопасности через грудь — плотно, чтобы не вывалился, когда поезд поедет. У папы уверенные аккуратные руки. А потом они едут так быстро, что Джека откидывает назад. Рядом сестра, и это так прекрасно, что хочется завопить во все горло, пускай мама и не разрешает.

Джеку двадцать два, он на закрытой вечеринке «для своих» у Клодии дома. Напротив совершенно прекрасный парень, у него чуть раскосые темные глаза и многообещающая улыбка. Он протягивает коктейль в высоком стакане, и Джек ловит губами кончик трубочки. Вкуса он не ощущает, как будто вместо коктейля в бокале вода?.. Но он весь поглощен своим визави, и этот вечер, еще пять минут назад скучный, вдруг начинает ему нравиться.

Джеку десять, они с Мишель у бабушки, папиной мамы, на юге. У родителей срочные дела в столице, он не видел их давно. У бабушки за домом растет тутовник, и на нем мелкие черные ягодки, от которых пальцы красятся в фиолетовый. Мишель их обожает, а Джек опасается — кому захочется фиолетовый язык? Но Мишель недовольно сопит и толкает ему несчастные ягоды прямо в рот, и Джек послушно жует, чтобы не обижать сестру. На вкус они как разваренная овсянка.

Джеку двадцать шесть, они с Джо впервые наедине, и Джо снимает с него рубашку сильными, но неуверенными руками…

…Джеку одиннадцать, у него температура, и мама кладет на лоб прохладную влажную ткань…

…Джеку двадцать девять, и он отчаянно не хочет приходить в себя.

***

По одеялу медленно ползли квадраты солнечного света из окна. С утра, когда Джек просыпался, они лежали на груди, затем сползали к ногам и пропадали совсем. Он смотрел сквозь лучи на плавающие в воздухе пылинки, пока не начинали болеть глаза. Когда солнце уходило, поднимал взгляд на стену перед собой. Та была светло-серой, откуда-то из угла вверх поднимались ветвистые трещинки на побелке, доходя почти до самой потолочной балки. Иногда между ними пробегал паук. Возможно, разные пауки.

Серое шерстяное одеяло немного кололось под ладонями. Под ним была гладкая тонкая простыня, а под ней в груди ворочалось тяжелое тревожное ощущение, придавливающее к постели, не позволяющее дышать в полную силу и даже повернуть голову. Иногда к этому прибавлялась тупая ноющая боль, которая просыпалась внезапно, понемногу нарастала, начиная беспокоить… И потом пропадала. И Джек лежал, то невидяще уставившись в стену, то считая пылинки.

Лежать было нельзя. Оставались незаконченные дела. Нужно было подниматься как можно скорее, вести людей к братской могиле, нужно было… Назойливый голос долга зудел где-то в затылке и требовал действия, просыпался вместе с болью и не пропадал, даже как только она утихала.

Иногда к Джеку кто-то подходил. Хозяин жилища, наверное. Менял повязки, поил водой... Кажется, через трубочку? Скармливал безвкусную жидкую овсянку, колол обезболивающее, делал что-то еще. Все это время молчал. Джек тоже молчал, даже не поворачивал к этому кому-то головы. Пару раз он замечал краем глаза тощие жилистые руки с большими кистями и мелькнувшие темные патлы, но... все это не имело значения.

Голос в голове требовал встать, но не было на это ни сил, ни желания.

Чаще всего Джек засыпал, не успев отследить путь солнечных квадратов по одеялу, и ненадолго просыпался под вечер. Однажды его выдернуло из сна чужое присутствие — рядом помимо человека, который приходил постоянно, был еще кто-то. Вдвоем они помогли Джеку сесть, и этот второй долго возился с его плечом. Рациональная часть подсказывала, что снимал швы. Джек послушно сидел, не поднимая головы, а как только все закончилось и его уложили обратно, сразу же отвернулся к окну. Никого не хотелось видеть. Нужно было сказать им, наверное, об отце и остальных, но... Слова не шли.

Потом эти двое вышли, и он уловил разговор — вернее, говорил один, и говорил на гефском, машинально отметил Джек. Выходит, он все-таки ошибся и не добрался до границы. Значит, он на вражеской территории, откуда надо было выбираться как можно скорее. Возможно, его похитили, чтобы шантажировать его жизнью маму, но почему-то лечили, кормили, следили за гигиеной. Странно. Но неважно.

…На восьмой день Джек очнулся так резко, словно что-то ударило в спину. Первым порывом было сесть на постели, и от резкого движения закружилась голова. Он осторожно лег обратно, снова прикрыв глаза.

Неделя, прошедшая с пробуждения, осталась в памяти обрывками, восстановить последовательность которых было непросто. Она казалась дурным, беспокойным предрассветным сном, из которого не выбраться. Джек и прожил ее будто в полусне и только в этот день пробудился полностью. Он ясно ощущал всего себя: ноги, которые стоило бы размять, полупустой желудок, ноющие ребра под плотной повязкой, еще не зажившие до конца. Чувствовал, что пересохло в горле, что рана на плече дает о себе знать, что левая рука движется не в полную силу — вероятно, позвоночник ему все-таки повредили. И осознавать себя впервые за это время было пускай не совсем приятно, но... это придавало уверенности.

Головокружение постепенно сошло на нет, и Джек вновь открыл глаза. Солнечные квадраты на одеяле подползли к подлокотнику дивана, служившего ему больничной койкой, а значит, день перевалил за середину. На белёной стене напротив снова сидел паук — за эту неделю он успел заплести паутиной целый угол у потолка. Джек повернул голову вправо и обнаружил, что диван его угловой, и вторая секция буквально завалена упаковками марли и бинтов, простых и эластичных; рядом, на придвинутом журнальном столике, громоздились упаковки с какими-то ампулами с бесцветным и красным содержимым, тюбики мазей, коробки других лекарств. К удивлению Джека, половина из того, на что упал взгляд, имела маркировку гелвуйских фармацевтических компаний. Он точно помнил, что врач, снимавший ему швы, говорил на гефском, и вместе два этих факта напрочь лишались смысла.

Возможно, «Кроссген» продавал гефцам не только винтовки с патронами.

На ближайшем к Джеку краю стола стоял стакан с водой. Из него все еще торчала трубочка, но необходимости в ней больше не было: вполне хватило сил в пару глотков опустошить его через край и даже почти не пролить. Желудок, в котором не было ничего со вчерашнего вечера, неприятно сжался. Жажда больше не мучила, уступив место желанию внимательно осмотреться и изучить помещение, где его все это время держали.

Смотреть, впрочем, было особенно не на что: перед глазами находилась узкая дверь, выкрашенная голубовато-серой краской, рядом у стены — массивный шкаф, забитый книгами, в основном старыми и потрепанными. У изголовья дивана стол комод из темного дерева, отделявший зону гостиной от кухни, но увидеть его можно было, лишь запрокинув голову. По правую руку находился проход в коридор, который Джек уже смутно запомнил. Оттуда одна из дверей вела в уборную; он смутно припоминал стоявший там запах затхлости, словно ею долгое время не пользовались. Лампочка под потолком там еле светила, а когда он однажды машинально потянулся вымыть руки, в кране не оказалось ни капли воды. Теперь ясно, почему там использовалось лишь высокое ведро с крышкой.

При одном только воспоминании о нем Джек осознал, что неплохо бы встать и почтить его визитом.

После он вновь машинально повернулся к нерабочей раковине и едва не отшатнулся от собственного отражения в пыльном зеркале над ней. Узнать гелвуйского принца в этом человеке было непросто. Голову ему обрили, но явно не из-за травм; возможно, волосы тоже так пропитались запахом трупнины в той яме, и отмыть их оказалось невозможно. Сейчас его украшал короткий ежик волос не более сантиметра длиной. А вот щетину никто не трогал, и она успела значительно отрасти; вкупе с прической и сломанным носом она придавала ему совершенно бандитский вид. В желтоватом тусклом свете лампочки бандит из зеркала казался больным и отощавшим, а может, таким и был. Сейчас его и вправду не узнала бы даже семья. Это к лучшему: где бы Джек сейчас ни был, светить «настоящим» лицом не стоило.

Впрочем, те, кто притащил его сюда, наверняка были о его персоне осведомлены, иначе зачем гефцам выхаживать сбежавшего полудохлого гелвуйского солдата? Проще пристрелить.

Джек не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это за люди и где он. В той части обстановки, что он успел разглядеть, все детали, что могли бы дать подсказку, противоречили друг другу и не укладывались в логически стройную картину. Мебель была старой, возможно, она застала еще Войну за объединение, а то и британскую экспансию. Простые, когда-то белые стены, которые явно много лет не обновляли, толстый слой пыли на окне и плафоне под потолком, заброшенная неработающая уборная. Кажется, здесь давно никто не жил, а нынешние хозяева не слишком заботились о доме. Впрочем, пол под босыми ногами был чистый, выложенный плиткой из песчаника, а петли на двери не скрипели. В кухне, куда Джек заглянул следом, шумел старенький холодильник, в нерабочей раковине стоял пакет с бататом, рядом валялась морковь и несколько луковиц. На обеденном столе на тусклом полотенце громоздились миски и пара кастрюль. Окна и здесь были пыльными, но плита оказалась относительно чистой, за исключением поржавевших конфорок.

Узкая голубая дверь возле его дивана вела на хаотично заваленную хламом террасу, куда он пока не рискнул выходить. Оставалась одна неразведанная территория: хозяйская спальня. Узкая деревянная кровать, неаккуратно заправленная еще одним серым одеялом, тумба с ночником, тяжелый потертый комод, книжные полки, письменный стол у окна с громоздящимися на нем тетрадями. Здесь же на стене тикали часы, показывающие четверть пятого. На стуле перед комодом неопрятной кучей лежала одежда — застиранные футболки и штаны, похожие на военные. Может, их приготовили в стирку, а может, хозяин просто не считал нужным поддерживать порядок в своих вещах.

Из спальни Джек вновь вышел в коридор и направился к двери во двор. Он уже взялся было за ручку, но заметил на обувной полке нечто, заставившее замереть на месте. Стопка газет с до боли знакомыми красно-белыми заголовками гелвуйской «Юнити Пост». С передовицы самой верхней из них сурово и укоризненно смотрело до неприятного знакомое лицо.

«Король Дэвид Шепард предъявил правительству Гефа обвинение в военных преступлениях», — гласил заголовок.

Король?

Джек застыл на секунду, затем схватил всю стопку и поспешил обратно на диван.

О Шепарде он не слышал уже почти год, с самого неудавшегося переворота. Тогда, запертые в «камере», они с Люсиндой поначалу были отрезаны абсолютно ото всех новостей. Позже Стюарту несколько раз удавалось передавать слухи. Так Джек узнал, что Мишель торопливо и тайно отправили на юг, в Бетанию, официально для поправки здоровья — врачи подозревали возвращение болезни. Но Мишель, по словам Стюарта, не выглядела больной, наоборот, округлилась и похорошела; первой о возможных причинах перемен во внешнем виде и поспешной ссылки догадалась Лу. У Сайласа действительно ожидался внук или внучка, но не от того из детей, от кого он требовал наследника. Неудивительно, что Мишель отослали прочь: говорили, что Шепард стремительно впал в опалу и сбежал на границу с Гефом. Наследник от такого отца явно был Сайласу неугоден.

Позже Стью принес вести, что гефский премьер Шоу скончался от обширного инсульта, пролежав несколько дней в коме. Место его сразу же занял Закария Маллик, бывший министр обороны. Тогда Джек невесело пошутил, что миру с Гефом конец: он ясно помнил, что Маллик, в отличие от Шоу, был против перемирия. И оказался прав: еще через несколько месяцев его торопливо амнистировали и, разжаловав до лейтенанта, послали с остатками сто двадцать седьмого в Гидеонские горы, на фронт. Люсинду, кажется, тоже отправили на юг, в компаньонки к Мишель, а Стью просто пропал, и связь с ним оборвалась.

Несколько месяцев линия фронта, протянувшаяся от Порта Процветания до Цевоимской долины, не сдвигалась ни на пару метров: Геф выматывал их позиционной войной. Возможно, у них не было военного преимущества, но когда по обе стороны армии начали выдыхаться, в дело вступили боевики в гефской форме со споротыми нашивками и гелвуйским оружием. Потом был Шунемский перевал…

А теперь вот Шепарда, о котором все это время не было вестей, объявили новым королем.

Еще со времен недолгой службы в министерстве информации Джек помнил, что так называемая газета «Юнити пост», тощий новостной листок, выходила трижды в неделю. Тираж ее разлетался по всем Царствам — в основном по деревням и небольшим городкам, военным гарнизонам и другим местам, где не всегда имелся доступ к телевизору и интернету, а новостей жаждали постоянно. Оттого восстановить время, проведенное без сознания, не составило труда.

Первым делом он разложил газеты по дате выхода, от самой свежей к самой старой, и выяснил, что в сумме пропустил две с лишним недели: после выпуска, который сообщал о том, что Сайлас лично посетит фронтовую полосу для поддержания боевого духа солдат, вышло еще шесть листков.

Джек устроился поудобнее и принялся читать — медленно, вдумчиво, пока не начинали слезиться глаза. Прерывался на короткий отдых и снова брался за мелкие, расплывающиеся колонки.

От ставки командования, как сообщали, не осталось и следа: захватив в заложники Сайласа и еще нескольких человек, боевики сравняли этот палаточный лагерь с землей. Ни знаков различия на форме нападавших, ни особых примет на машинах никто не видел — некому было видеть. Всех свидетелей нападения перестреляли.

Нет, это определенно не были регулярные гефские силы. Нельзя было выдумать более политически неумного акта, чем такой, и правительство Гефа, состоящее из опытных военных, прекрасно это понимало. Будь Сайлас даже беглым нацистским преступником, его все равно казнили бы в столице по всей строгости после долгого судебного процесса, за которым наблюдал бы весь мир, как наблюдал он за шедшим целый год судом над Эйхманом за преступления против человечества.

Милитаристы до мозга костей, гефцы могли поступиться законами военного времени, только если бы отчаянно проигрывали — но их силы были в целом равны гелвуйским, иначе не состоялось бы позиционной войны. Или... или в самом деле воспользовались военным положением боевики вроде группировки Белиала. Но те были неугодны старому правительству во главе с Шоу, а значит, и эти могли действовать сами по себе. Или работать на Геф, но тайно. Пошел бы Маллик на такое?..

Джек склонялся к тому, что действовали боевики. В гефской форме, но с гелвуйским оружием, без намека на устав и дисциплину, с животной жестокостью. Ничем, кроме акта устрашения, эта казнь, более похожая на жертвоприношение, быть не могла.

На секунду в голове мелькнула недобрая мысль: что, если Шепард, сбежавший в Геф, был причастен к этой казни? Слишком быстро после нее он объявился в столице и занял трон… С королем они расстались, по слухам, отнюдь не друзьями. Но тогда и Джека, с которым Шепард так искал союза, должны были казнить у той же ямы по его же приказу? Чтобы не претендовал на престол?

От этой мысли голову стянуло болью и застучало в висках. Дворцовая жизнь приучала его с детства держать в уме, что у каждого кокер-спаниеля в улыбчивой пасти прячутся ядовитые зубы. Но как бы Джек ни недолюбливал Шепарда, верить выскочка-соперник обладает таким сочетанием цинизма, ума и хитрости, гордость не позволяла.

От следующей передовицы глаза защипало сильнее и перехватило воздух в груди: с нее смотрели два официальных портрета в траурных рамках: его собственный и... отца.

Из этого номера он также узнал многое. О жителях Иависа и соседней Лидии, которые стихийно отрядом добровольцев выдвинулись на поиски тел пленных. О присоединившихся к ним солдатах, которые считались бы в другое время дезертирами, но теперь стали героями. О том, что братскую могилу обнаружили в гефской провинции Беф-Сан, совсем рядом с линией фронта, и что вывезли оттуда тела, чтобы похоронить в Гильбоа. Что несчастного полковника Темплтона иавитяне «опознали» как принца Джека. Что слегла с инфарктом королева, узнавшая о новостях, и что над кабинетом министров временно взял руководство советник Хэнсон.

Джек сглотнул, отложив газету. Мама едва пережила первую смерть отца, и вторая, окончательная, должно быть, совершенно разбила ее. Потому, наверное, она и не смогла опознать, что снятый со столба изуродованный труп вовсе не принадлежит ее сыну. Она бы в таком не ошиблась.

В следующей газете обнаружились первые новости о Шепарде. Он был прямо на передовице, на смазанной фотографии из Порта Процветания, где, как оказалось, после вестей о казни Сайласа вспыхнули беспорядки. Отчего — неизвестно, ведь именно отец подписывал бумаги о передаче Порта Гефу, и новость о его казни должна была их только обрадовать. Но нет: протестующие заявляли о нежелании жить под началом государства, в котором убили короля Сайласа, и, воспользовавшись случаем, снова требовали присоединения к Гильбоа. Во главе протестующих стояли братья Шепарды… и среди них Дэвид, который, как писали, вел подпольную деятельность в Порту уже несколько месяцев. И теперь, когда он сражался за родной город, а не против его, он сделался местным народным героем. Некоторые, судя по заметкам, даже утверждали, что Шепард сражался с гефцами так же яростно, как некогда в Войну за объединение сражался Сайлас. Кто-то исполнился религиозного духа и распространял слухи, что это новый богоизбранный правитель. Джек усмехнулся: будь преподобный Сэмюэлс жив, этим точно занимался бы именно он.

А дальше события покатились лавиной. Хэнсон вернул из ссылки Мишель с новорожденным законным наследником, и в Порт тут же отправили гонца с предложением о сотрудничестве и заодно с радостной вестью для новоиспеченного отца, и тот спешно прибыл в Шайло. Вся столица имела честь наблюдать, как у Дворца Единства вокруг молодой семьи в траурном облачении порхали рыжие монархи. В таком проявлении Божественной воли не сомневался уже никто, и ослепленный благоговением кабинет министров единогласно присягнул Шепарду.

Чертов Бог и чертовы бабочки.

Шепард же первым своим королевским указом, гласила шестая передовица, объявил ноту протеста правительству Маллика. Даже Джек не сделал бы лучше: тела разместили на территории Гефа, два города свидетельствовали, что боевики, устроившие казнь, говорили на гефском. Под Закарией Малликом зашаталось кресло премьера, даже его собственное правительство выразило сомнения. Сохранить положение ему удалось только предложением мира и репараций в пользу Гильбоа. Шепард — при поддержке Хэнсона, как подозревал Джек — согласился на переговоры, которые готовились в том же Порту, объявленном спорной территорией.

В шестой же газете сообщали об официальном представлении народу сына Шепарда и Мишель, которому в память об покойном короле дали имя Сайлас-младший. На фото не было самого младенца — только Дэвид в мундире, сестра с усталым лицом и в парадном платье, и на руках у нее перевязанный лентами сверток. Новый король в кратком сообщении прессе заявил, что перед получением вестей из столицы ему было видение преподобного Сэмюэлса, который велел возвращаться в Шайло, «ибо пришло время».

Джек долго сидел, погруженный в размышления, не шевелясь и невидяще глядя на ворох прочитанной прессы. Голова раскалывалась, тянуло спину, отдавало болью по всей длине левой руки, заныли ребра. Где-то снаружи, вне дома, слышался лай собак, редкое гудение автомобильных моторов, далекий пастуший рожок; звуки становились громче и стихали, но ни один из них не мог вывести Джека из нового ступора. Вот как, оказывается, за считанные дни меняется целый мир: за то недолгое время, что он провалялся в отключке, его похоронили, дело шло к окончанию войны, а на троне в Шайло сменилась династия. Сын Шепарда, когда взойдет на престол, также будет Шепардом. И как мало народу нужно для веры: новый король говорил о знаках, которым всегда следовал, как велел ему Бог, и люди, казалось, внимали этим речам с тем же благоговением, с каким когда-то слушали отца и его речи о бабочках.

Из тяжелой задумчивости его выдернул звук щелкнувшего выключателя и осветивший комнату желтоватый электрический свет. Джек дернулся, поднял голову, отчего виски снова сдавило болью, и сердито отметил, что совсем растерял чутье: будь он чуть повнимательнее, услышал бы хотя бы хлопок входной двери и не был бы застигнут врасплох.

В дверях комнаты стоял высокий, тощий молодой человек, на лицо едва ли совершеннолетний. Именно он, казалось, смутно запомнился с прошлой полуосознанной недели: перевязывал, кормил безвкусной кашей, пичкал лекарствами, зачем-то тормошил... Джек тогда либо пребывал в полусне, либо отворачивался, не желая никого видеть, а теперь имел возможность беспрепятственно разглядывать нежданного спасителя. Темные волосы того были заплетены в небрежные, неравномерные жгуты, более походящие на колтуны, чем на косы, и на берберский манер собраны покрывающей голову темной тряпкой. По одежде сложно было определить национальную принадлежность парня и их местонахождение: и выцветшая старая футболка, и штаны образца гелвуйской полевой формы, какую носили лет пятнадцать назад, явно с чужого плеча, висели мешками, а коричневые гефские солдатские ботинки совершенно сбивали с толку. От такого человека можно было ожидать чего угодно, от склада боеприпасов на заднем дворе до лаборатории по изготовлению тротила где-нибудь в подвале.

Реакция его также ясности не внесла: остроносое лицо с круглыми глазами и маленьким ртом живейшим образом выражало искренний восторг. Оттого еще более странными показался следующий за минутной радостью четкий порядок действий не потрудившегося ничего объяснить молодого человека: вернувшись в коридор, он внес на кухню ведро воды, аккуратно налил ее в миску, тщательно вымыл руки, затем подошел к Джеку и осторожно, но крепко, знакомым движением сжал правое плечо того, побуждая улечься на живот. Когда в руках его оказались шприц и вскрытая ампула с обезболивающим, намерение стало очевидным.

— Эй! — Джек напрягся и отодвинулся, когда парень с проспиртованной ваткой и шприцом наперевес красноречиво уставился на его штаны, не оставляя вариантов и путей к отступлению. — Сначала ответь. Ты кто? Где я?

Вместо ответа, тот на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, коротко вздохнув. Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник, Джек повторил вопросы по-гефски, но тот продолжал молчать, наклонив голову и хмуро на него уставившись. Он вдруг осознал, что всю неделю, пока лежал в эмоциональном ступоре, хозяин жилища не произнес ни слова. Даже в разговоре с врачом. Как будто…

— Ты не можешь говорить? Ты немой?

Выразительно закатив глаза, парень терпеливо развел руками, по всей видимости, списывая его непонятливость на состояние здоровья.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джек, испытывая неприятное смущение. — Извини. Но с тобой хоть как-то можно общаться?

Секунду спустя тот кивнул.

— Два вопроса. Где я и кто ты?

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, тот отложил шприц на столик так, чтобы игла ничего не касалась, затем сунул руку в один из огромных карманов на штанах, извлек оттуда блокнот с коротким карандашом, нацарапал несколько слов и протянул Джеку.

В середине листа крупной и не самой разборчивой гефской клинописью были нацарапаны два слова: «Я Авель». И ниже — еще три: «Ты в Зифе».


	3. ГЛАВА 3

Позднее тем же вечером Джек снова лежал на диване, уставившись в темноте в потолок и сбив одеяло к ногам. Сон не шел, даже несмотря на обезболивающее, которое Авель все-таки ему вколол. Возможно, окажи он сопротивление, настойчивый парень даже не стал бы спрашивать согласия, а уложил бы силой для этой инъекции. Да и новый приступ боли бунтарские порывы сдерживал эффективно.

После тот накормил его ужином — несолеными и сильнее обыкновенного разваренными тушеными овощами, в основном почему-то цуккини, среди которых время от времени попадались измельченные волокна курятины. От стабильно не проходящей головной боли подташнивало, но желудок, в котором за полдня не было ничего, кроме стакана воды, требовал пищи. Даже той сомнительных вкусовых качеств жижи, что Авель упорно готовил для него, более всего похожей на испортившееся детское питание. Причиной тому, вероятнее всего, был наказ навестившего их гефского врача.

После ужина, вытолкав его из кухни, юноша долго гремел посудой, затем ушел в спальню, предоставив гостю возможность углубиться в рассредоточенные размышления. Болевые ощущения понемногу уходили, желудок больше не напоминал о себе неприятными спазмами, да и в целом самочувствие приходило в норму. Неплохо бы, конечно, было помыться: от Джека явно не пахло розами после долгого пребывания в полудиких зифских условиях, пускай он отчасти и притерпелся. Хозяин жилища, судя по всему, не отличался чистоплотностью, но, раз не зарос грязью от макушки до носков ботинок, значит, какая-то гигиена у него была налажена.

Интересно, только у Авеля дома не работало водоснабжение или подобная ситуация была повсюду?

Джек осознал, что никогда раньше не сталкивался с зифскими реалиями воочию. Знал только, что это небольшой городок, приютившийся в распадке на западном краю Гидеонского хребта. Когда-то его, как сейчас Порт Процветания, поочередно захватывали то Гильбоа, то Геф, но вскоре после Первой гефской его и несколько соседних деревень вывели из состава спорных территорий и объявили демилитаризованной зоной. Формально и тогда, и сейчас Зиф принадлежал Царствам, на деле же Царства как будто забыли о его существовании. Джек вновь мысленно разворачивал перед глазами карту: визуально он представлял, где находится этот населенный пункт, но не мог припомнить ни предприятий, там находящихся, ни важных объектов инфраструктуры, ни крупных дорог… Никакой информации о том, чем жили местные. Разве что какие-то заметки в прессе об успехах когда-то прославлявшей Зиф футбольной команды. Впрочем, он мог ошибаться, и команда на самом деле была из Иависа или Нофы, или же ее вовсе никогда и не было. Да и сам городок, похоже, не жил, а умирал — без воды, без финансирования, без налаженной связи с остальным Гильбоа…

С другой стороны, будь он боевиком, не желающим, чтобы о его группировке знали по обе стороны границы, лучшего места, чтобы окопаться и устроить базу, он не смог бы найти. На территории этой зоны запрещено было размещение войск обеих стран — но это касалось только регулярных сил, тогда как незаконные формирования наверняка разгуливали тут как у себя дома. Формально границы охранялись, да, но толку от того в горах?

Джек повернулся к окну спиной и прижал руку к груди, убаюкивая остаточные спазмы. Значит, не исключено, что его подобрали и теперь выхаживают как раз такие независимые «воины гор». Вряд ли те же самые, что везли их на казнь в Беф-Сан: те не пожалели бы пуль, устраняя собственную оплошность. Группировок на близлежащих территориях могло быть как минимум две, и одной из них Джек был нужен, судя по потраченным на него ресурсам и медикаментам. При том отчего-то его держали в доме у немого неряшливого мальчишки — как будто прятали в чулане с хламом. Зачем? Вопросы звено за звеном превращались в бесконечную цепь.

Впрочем, наиболее волнующим оставался один: как отсюда выбраться? Как добраться до Шайло и способен ли такой поспешный шаг погубить его окончательно? Путь пешком через горы без проводника казался маловероятным. Получится ли раздобыть транспорт? Не пристрелят ли его при переходе границы? От воспоминания о «дружественном огне», под который он попадал когда-то, ныли разом все раны, старые и новые. А стоило подумать, что тогда от шальной пули его спас именно Шепард...

Шепард на троне Гильбоа оставался еще одной проблемой, к решению которой Джек пока не имел возможности даже приблизиться. Максимум, на что тот мог претендовать по закону — это регентство при собственном сыне. И как получил бы право зваться регентом и управлять страной тот, кто не имел даже капли такого опыта? Неудавшаяся карьера пресс-атташе — это все, чем мог блеснуть этот «самородок». Даже отец до восшествия на трон долгое время руководил армией, где сам заслужил высокое звание и пост. Божья милость, на которую он так уповал, снизошла значительно позже. А что Шепард?..

Но пока что это были только полные негодования мысли, не желающие складываться в хоть сколько-нибудь понятную стратегию. Ее создание стоило отложить хотя бы до завтра. Или до того момента, как он немного придет в себя, сможет ясно соображать без лекарств и отыщет ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов, не дающих спокойно спать. Пока что без уколов обезболивающего дважды в сутки тело начинало буквально разваливаться на куски от боли, и факт этот задерживал его месте на неопределенное, продолжительное время.

Проворочавшись всю ночь и беспокойно задремав только под утро, Джек проснулся от шорохов на кухне, перемежающихся то и дело бряканьем посуды, как будто некто старался не шуметь, но в силу неуклюжести в этом не преуспевал. Под раздражающие звуки вернуться ко сну не получилось бы никак, потому он сел, ощутив, как снова разболелась голова.

На диване рядом обнаружилась застиранная серая футболка, от которой пахло мылом. Авель, конечно, был способен и здесь раскидать свои вещи, но этот предмет гардероба предназначался конкретно Джеку. Неопределенных размеров штаны, в которых он дневал и ночевал, тоже наверняка принадлежали хозяину жилища, а ни следа собственной полевой формы он накануне не обнаружил, что было логично: после пребывания в яме с трупами ее наверняка оставалось только сжечь. Натянув предложенную футболку, он, пошатываясь, вышел на кухню.

Авель топтался у плиты, помешивая очередную кашу. На сей раз его косы свободно рассыпались по спине и плечам, и часть из них опасно болталась над кастрюлькой. Джек вздрогнул: конечно, на службе приходилось есть всякое, но одно дело — найти в солдатской каше одинокий волосок товарища, и совсем другое — комок пыли из колтуна с черт знает как долго не мытой головы.

— Можешь это убрать? — он приблизился к пареньку сзади, протянув руку к волосам над левым плечом, и того в полсекунды будто смело на несколько метров вбок, после чего он уставился на Джека хмуро и напряженно, до побелевших костяшек сжав в руке деревянную лопатку. Джек тоже замер, не понимая, как на такое реагировать. В голове мелькнула глупая мысль, что теперь они стоят друг напротив друга, как бойцы в какой-то компьютерной игрушке; и только секунду спустя он понял с удивлением, что Авель и в самом деле принял боевую стойку, неловкую, но узнаваемую, в любой момент готовясь оттолкнуться опорной ногой и защищая руками корпус.

Вид его пробудил любопытство. Значит, прошлое его все-таки как-то связано с боевыми действиями, а судя по отсутствию попыток обучить гостя языку жестов, молчание наряду с дерганностью могло быть связано с какими-то травматическими событиями. Хотя у кого здесь, на границе Гильбоа и Гефа, таковых не было?

Спустя секунду Авель враз растерял боевитость, ссутулился под внимательным взглядом, сердито посмотрел в ответ и, отложив лопатку, немного демонстративно собрал свои патлы, свисавшие вперед, и завязал их на затылке узлом.

Воцарившийся хрупкий мир нарушила кастрюлька: неплотно прикрытая крышка приподнялась, из-под нее полезла пена, которая тут же начала шипеть, соприкоснувшись с конфоркой. Мгновенно запахло горелым. Парень схватил лопатку, негодующе махнул на Джека рукой, отгоняя, а сам вернулся к плите ловить убегающий завтрак. Джек отступил к стене, не понимая, как реагировать: один только взгляд на недовольную фигуру у плиты говорил, что сейчас лучше не приставать с расспросами.

Ели молча, в неловкой натянутой тишине. Каша, на этот раз ячменная, поскрипывала на зубах недоваренными крупинками, и про соль Авель и вовсе забыл — может, потому, что Джек спугнул его с мысли. Зато не оказалось и волос. Джек ел медленно, дуя на ложку, и потому затянул с завтраком, тогда как хозяин жилища, торопливо прикончив свою порцию, поставил тарелку с ложкой рядом с нерабочей раковиной и скрылся из кухни. Далеко, впрочем, не ушел, а завозился с очередной ампулой возле дивана. Джек еще доедал кашу, когда тот встал возле комода, выразительно помахивая шприцем, но старательно сохраняя на лице терпеливое выражение.

— Да, иду, — Джек поднялся из-за стола и направился к дивану, на ходу закатывая подол майки. Какими бы смущающими ни были уколы, он всем телом ощущал, что в ближайшие несколько дней, а то и недель сможет полноценно передвигаться только на обезболивающих. Да и Авель видел его в таком состоянии, после которого куском оголенной задницы не напугать. Кажется, именно он отмывал его от трупнины и вычищал личинок из раны на плече.

— Кстати, где тут можно вымыться? — Он подтянул штаны и оглянулся сосредоточенного парня.

Подумав недолго, тот изобразил руками серию выразительных, но совершенно ничего не говорящих постороннему человеку жестов, затем, не получив отклика, состроил недовольную гримасу и вышел из комнаты. Только остатки чувства такта помогли Джеку удержаться и не бросить в спину вопрос, есть ли люди, способные понять эту пантомиму. Язвить в адрес того, кто кормил его завтраками и ужинами, было как минимум невежливо, а то и небезопасно.

Авель вернулся в гостиную через полминуты, все еще недовольный то ли собой, не способным изъясняться по-человечески, то ли надоедливым постояльцем, задающим вопросы, на которые затруднительно было ответить жестами. Он вручил гостю обрывок листка, на котором было нацарапано «В реке», и снова вышел.

Джек повертел бумажку в руках, не зная, как на нее реагировать, и выглянул в коридор. Стоя у двери в расшнурованных ботинках, Авель торопливо заматывал голову давешней тряпкой.

— Это сарказм, шутка или серьезно? — Джек махнул в его сторону листком.

Тот снова театрально махнул рукой и вышел. Вернувшись в гостиную, он потоптался на месте, все еще не выпуская бумагу из рук, и опустился на диван, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Состояние его оставалось подвешенным: ни на один мучивший вопрос ответа он не получил. Судя по тому, как неохотно Авель общался письменно, рассчитывать на него как на источник информации не приходилось. Конечно, можно было попытаться разговорить пугливого парня, но при мысли об этом вспоминалась старая притча о человеке, который поливал мертвое дерево в надежде, что оно снова родит плоды, до тех пор, пока не пересох колодец, из которого он черпал. Однако других источников у Джека не было и от бездействия не прибавлялось.

Он покрутился на месте. Затем встал, заправил диван одеялом, машинально по-казарменному разгладив складки, и сел обратно, тут же наделав новых. Тело, пробывшее долгое время в неподвижности, требовало сорваться с места и действовать, но голова не могла придумать ни одного занятия, кроме побега — а на него Джек пока был физически не способен. Можно было попробовать… но себя было жальче.

Впрочем, на кухне подсыхали оставшиеся с завтрака тарелки из-под каши, которые Авель явно оставил Джеку. Разумно с точки зрения общего быта: один готовил, второй моет посуду. Он вернулся на кухню, соображая, как провернуть эту операцию, не имея проточной воды. Нужна была миска с водой, как та, что он обнаружил сохнущей на полотенце накануне. А также губка или тряпка, средство для мытья… Никакой емкости, однако, в поле зрения не было: Авель убрал посуду с глаз долой. Джек открыл один шкафчик, где обнаружилась невысокая стопка тарелок и пара щербатых кружек; следующий, с нагромождением всевозможных пустых и полупустых банок, коробок от специй, чая, кофе и прочего; другой, с несколькими навалившимися друг на друга пакетами круп, рядом с которыми на полке сиротливо лежало несколько темных зернышек... Нет, не зернышек. Это был мышиный помет.

— Прекрасно, — пробурчал Джек себе под нос. — Просто прекрасно.

Кухня оказалась аккуратной только с виду; за обшарпанными дверцами царил сложноописуемый хаос. Здесь по соседству громоздились старые консервные банки, пакет подгнившего лука с реющими над ним мелкими мушками, посуда, какие-то коробки, еще пакеты, цветочные горшки с остатками земли и бесчисленное множество других вещей, как полезных, так и хлама. Миски вместе с кастрюлями обнаружились в предпоследнем по счету шкафчике, когда Джек, отчаянно ругаясь про себя и вслух, уже почти сдался. А вот ни моющих средств, ни губок он не обнаружил. Возле раковины лежал еще лук, к счастью, свежий, а под ним обнаружился большой белый цуккини, который при попытке поднять его сложился пополам и пустил лужу гнилого сока.

Наполнив стоящий на плите чайник водой из ведра, которое Авель принес накануне, Джек присел на край ближайшего стула, погрузившись в размышления. Неужели кому-то было приятно жить в таких условиях? Конечно, находиться в помойной яме было несколько спокойнее, чем в яме с трупами, но... Возможно ли, что Авель также обитает здесь вынужденно и потому относится к временному жилищу наплевательски? Должно ли его это беспокоить? Ведь Джек был даже не гостем — то ли пленником, то ли заложником, то ли просто временно обитал в этом месте до выздоровления или до момента, когда понадобится тем, кто его сюда определил. Гармоничное сосуществование с мухами и грызунами оставалось на совести хозяина жилища.

Крышка чайника запрыгала, плюясь паром, внутри забурлила вода, и Джек снял его с огня. На соседней конфорке все еще остывала кастрюлька с остатками завтрака, которую следовало бы убрать в холодильник, пока она не скисла. Потом вымыть тарелки и вернуться к себе в угол, на диван, чтобы уже там обдумать дальнейшие шаги.

Он открыл дверцу холодильника и в первую секунду испытал явственное чувство, что снова попал в Беф-Сан. Нет, протухшим мясом там, на его удачу, не пахло; зато ощутимо воняло затхлостью, прогорклым жиром, кислятиной и чем-то другим, нераспознаваемым и оттого еще более неприятным. На полках громоздились несколько тарелок с остатками пищи, появившихся тут не вчера и даже не пару дней назад, но все равно терпеливо ждуших, пока о них вспомнят; в углу из жестяной миски торчал оплывший белесый кусок предположительно жира; рядом лежал заветренный овечий сыр с желтоватой корочкой. Не решившись всматриваться дальше, Джек захлопнул дверцу.

В этой помойке, старательно замаскированной под дом, было какое-то завуалированное издевательство. Если бы его держали в плену в военном палаточном лагере, в тюремной камере или даже в зиндане, все стало бы проще и понятнее. Но такая кухня почему-то вызывала большую брезгливость, чем любой зиндан.

От злости Джек плеснул в миску больше кипятка, чем надо было, едва не ошпарив пальцы. Он и сам закипал от негодования — на Авеля с его наплевательством и антисанитарией, на неизвестных, оставивших его, Джека, здесь, на самого себя... На тонкий назойливый голосок, который зудел где-то в затылке, что никто кроме него не станет чистить эти авгиевы конюшни.

— Да кто ты вообще такой, чтобы я разгребал твое дерьмо?! — выплюнул он, отскребая от тарелки уже начавшие присыхать остатки каши.

«Он тебе никто, — шепотом подсказал все тот же внутренний голос. — И ты никто. Мертвец, случайно сбежавший из могилы. Слабак, что не в силах сбежать отсюда. Идиот, собственным бездействием отдавший страну в руки безродному самозванцу. Подлец, который даже не похоронил по-человечески собственного отца…»

Злость схлынула волной, забрав с собой все силы. Он рухнул на все тот же стул, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Шепот в голове становился все громче, распался на нестройный хор из обвинительного многоголосья, повторявшего одно и то же раз за разом. К ним примешался монотонный речитатив о пятнадцати зайцах Томсона, и хрип отца, рассказывающего о какой-то «безмятежности», и тявканье падальщиков у ямы. Звуки не отпускали, затягивали, высасывали остатки сил и били по самому больному. Не физически, нет, тело не чувствовало ничего, накачанное лекарством, но где-то внутри, где, наверное, все еще была душа, жгло так сильно, что глаза сами собой наполнились злыми, горячими слезами.

«Ты никто. Ты слабак. Ты не сумел выполнить даже то, что обещал отцу. Ты подвел его. Снова подвел. Ты ни на что не годен…»

Он сам не понял, когда его начало знобить. Перед внутренним взором всплывало лицо отца, укоризненное даже после смерти, и передовицы газет с портретами Шепарда, и сухие строчки «Вдовствующая королева отбыла в госпиталь с инфарктом», и усталый взгляд сестры, и снова отец, и безликие безымянные тела из ямы…

«Никчемный мальчишка. Бог тебя не хочет. Ты недостоин трона. Ты отдал его другому. Ты предал семью. Предал память отца. Предатель. Предатель…»

И снова отец шепчет про то, что встретится с ним после смерти, и Хэмфри невидяще смотрит в серое небо, не спи, Бобби, не спи, хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку о дураке, который поливал сухое дерево?..

— Нет!

Джек заорал, срывая голос, самого себя с криком вытаскивая из душащего хаоса безумия. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, щеки стягивало от подсыхающих соленых дорожек, а сердце колотилось так, словно хотело доломать уцелевшие ребра. Он судорожно вдохнул, считая до трех, и так же выдохнул. И еще раз. И еще, пока мозг не зацепился за примитивный счет, как за соломинку, выплывая из водоворота кошмарных мыслей.

— Я не сошел с ума, — прошептал Джек. Собственный голос казался чужим. — Я знаю, кто я и где я. Я Джек Бенджамин. Я в Зифе. Я солдат. Я принц. Я человек. Я не сошел с ума. Я выберусь отсюда.

Сердце немного успокоилось, но руки все еще дрожали.

***

Остаток дня утек, как песочная пыль из пальцев, быстро и незаметно, хотя Джек не успел сделать ничего существенного. Успокоившись после приступа паники, он домыл тарелки, выплеснул остывшую воду во все еще стоящее в уборной ведро и принялся сортировать и приводить в относительный порядок лекарства, разбросанные по дивану и журнальному столику. Отложил пустые упаковки, тщательно изучил этикетки, чтоб убедиться, что содержимое точно безопасно. Разложил бинты к бинтам, ампулы к ампулам и так далее; он старательно занимал руки и ум мелким, нудным трудом, лишь бы только не впускать вновь в голову пугающий и невыносимый водоворот тягостных мыслей. Тем утром он понял с первого раза и предельно ясно: стоит отпустить контроль над собой, перестать занимать себя делами, даже пустяковыми — и он сойдет с ума. От самой вероятности подобного становилось дурно, а от того, как велика эта вероятность, и вовсе холодело внутри.

Сортировка медикаментов отвлекла на какое-то время. Брать книги из шкафа, стоявшего рядом с диваном, пока не хотелось: от продолжительного чтения начинала болеть голова. А какие еще оставались дела?

С одной стороны, выбросить гниль из холодильника нужно было непременно: в тех не иначе как останках уже, судя по виду, зарождалась новая жизнь, а Авель, устроивший этот «инкубатор», вряд ли пожелает с ним расстаться по собственной инициативе. Джек же имел дело с разной мерзостью, от разлагающихся тел до кузена Эндрю, потому смог бы подавить в себе брезгливость и отправить всю коллекцию объедков в мусор.

Перчаток и респиратора на этой кухне не водилось. В какой-то момент в нем проснулся капризный мальчишка, когда-то неприязненно вытиравший ладони даже после рукопожатия с не нравящимися ему людьми. Изнеженный Джек Бенджамин, разумеется, голыми руками туда не полез бы. Боевой офицер, майор… лейтенант Бенджамин — вот ему не составило бы труда. Его руки бывали и в более грязных местах.

Впрочем, до самой уборки он в тот день не добрался. Отыскал в хламе пару тряпок, довольно ветхих, но годящихся для намеченной цели; вытащил мусорное ведро, выяснив, что донце треснуто; обнаружил за ведром банку едко пахнущего чистящего порошка с давно истекшим сроком годности, ссохшегося в единый ком, но неохотно крошащегося. Тратить питьевую воду он не решился, а выяснить, откуда ее тут брали и сколько ее вообще, пока не мог, потому решил отложить этот вопрос до возвращения Авеля.

При мысли о нем Джеку пришло в голову, что неплохо бы организовать какой-то ужин из того, что было на руках. Снова заглядывать в пресловутый холодильник он не решился, понимая, что не отличит на глаз и по запаху съедобные вещи от биологического оружия, а потому попросту настрогал в утреннюю кастрюльку луковицу, морковку и пару бататов, а после, когда они протушились немного, вывалил туда же остатки каши. На полевых операциях такое называли «солдатский ужин из подножного корма» и кидали в котелок все, что могли найти. Лучше всего получалось всегда у Хэмфри, который из самых несочетаемых продуктов умел сварить что-нибудь съедобное. У Джека редко выходило что-то пристойное — обычно в его смены стряпню мог есть, не морщась, разве что неприхотливый и никогда не жалующийся Мэллори. Остальные в отряде обычно приправляли ее специями из сухпайка и солеными шуточками покрепче.

При мысли о погибшем Хэмфри, о пропавшем Мэллори, которого он не видел с самого Шунема, снова сдавило грудь, и он поспешил отвлечься, задумавшись о том, что Авель с его безвкусным овощным рагу уж точно не станет придираться к кулинарным талантам Джека. Может, даже поблагодарит.

Когда свет из окон из белого сделался оранжево-желтым, Джек накрыл кастрюльку полотенцем и решил, что неплохо бы выйти на улицу и осмотреться, подышать свежим воздухом, которого он не ощущал уже давно. В коридоре среди обуви нашлись старые, жесткие от времени кеды со стоптанными пятками, в которых он и вышел из дома.

В первое мгновение он задохнулся от полузабытого ощущения приятной прохлады на коже, зажмурился, ловя едва ощутимый ветерок. Погода стояла сухая, и солнце уже не палило, как в середине дня. Джек вслушался: где-то поодаль лаяли собаки, раздавался визг детей, стрекотали ранние цикады; вдалеке, за горами, негромко, но отчетливо грохнул снаряд, и на секунду все остальные звуки стихли, но вскоре возобновились, как ни в чем не бывало.

Он отошел от двери и осмотрелся. Дом Авеля, похоже, был крайним по улице — по левую руку за низким забором совсем близко стоял другой дом похожей конструкции, за ним выглядывал еще один и так далее, а справа начиналась луговина. Рядом, справа от крыльца, обнаружился сарай с примыкавшим к нему навесом, под которым хлама было, казалось, втрое больше, чем на заваленной старьем веранде; за сараем, к приятному удивлению, притулился знакомый желтый «гробик» армейского типового сборного туалета, которому Джек обрадовался как старому другу.

В правом углу дворика росло дерево — старое, скрюченное, иссохшее от основания серого ствола до кончиков костистых веток. Казалось, оно было мертво не то что задолго до появления Джека в Зифе, но даже задолго до его рождения. Между голых прутьев виднелась полоса грунтовой дороги, уходящей за ближайшую гору. Джек зажмурился, а затем приоткрыл глаза, и ему померещилось, что дорога повисла на мертвых ветвях грязно-коричневой лентой.

Он жмурился, пока не заболели глаза, а пейзаж не стал отсвечивать красным. Может, это случилось оттого, что солнце садилось за горизонт и красило дорогу, дерево, забор и горушку в розоватые закатные оттенки.

Откуда-то издали ветер донес звук пастушьего рожка. Джек смутно узнал его: кажется, он уже слышал то ли утром, то ли вечером тот же незатейливый, бесконечно повторяющийся мотив, словно выдернутый из какого-то народного напева — не разобрать, радостного или печального. Рожок звучал все громче и громче, и наконец, когда к нему присоединилось отчетливое блеяние, Джек увидел, как из-за горки потекло сплошное полотно кудрявого меха, заполнившее всю дорогу. Казалось, что овец в нем без счета. Замыкала шествие высокая темная фигура с герлыгой в руке; пришлось долго щуриться, чтобы опознать в ней Авеля.

Пастух по имени Авель... какая ирония.

Все той же плавной волной овцы вскоре потекли по улице, громко блея и поднимая копытами желтовато-серую пыль. Шерсть их была такой же желто-серой, и оттого Авель в черной футболке и болотного цвета штанах выделялся среди стада, как тощая ворона.

Когда до него оставалось шагов десять, Джек разглядел, что пастуший посох с резным крюком на навершии болтается у Авеля в перевязи, пристроенной на манер автоматного ремня. Разумно: так обе руки оставались свободны, и юноша мог наигрывать мелодию, подгоняя стадо. Джек мельком улыбнулся мысли, что раньше считал пастухов, играющих на рожках, героями старинных сказок, которые папа когда-то читал им с Мишель…

Нет. Не думать.

Он и раньше встречал пастухов, но те подгоняли животных громкими возгласами, порой обильно сдобренными руганью. Но этот пастух оказался вынужден отыскать эту красивую на слух альтернативу.

Проходя мимо калитки, он, конечно, заметил Джека и повернулся к нему, на мгновение прервав мелодию. Уголки его маленького рта приподнялись, а в глазах блеснула робкая радость. Джек на секунду позволил себе подумать, что тот доволен его выздоровлением — это ведь значило, что усилия не прошли даром. Он проводил паренька взглядом и неожиданно рассмотрел кое-что, не замеченное ранее: из-за забора с левой стороны торчало зеленое навершие водяной колонки.

Воодушевленный, что нашел источник воды, он еще раз оглянулся на горы, залитые закатным красным золотом, и направился в дом.

Авель вернулся спустя полчаса. На ходу развязывая тряпку, на этот раз повязанную на манер платка какой-нибудь гефской старушки с базара, он приветственно махнул Джеку и прошел на кухню мыть руки, но, не дойдя до ведра и ковша, застыл, а затем обернулся и с недоумевающим лицом указал на накрытую полотенцем кастрюльку.

— Там ужин, — ответил Джек, старательно не подпуская в голос гордость. Брови Авеля взлетели вверх, и Джек зачем-то пояснил: — Я приготовил. Что такое?

Тот с сомнением дернул носом и, так и не помыв руки, сдернул с кастрюльки полотенце вместе с крышкой, заглянул внутрь, принюхиваясь. Джек подошел ближе, держась на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не спугнуть его, как это случилось утром. Внутри все еще бурлила гордость, несоразмерно большая по сравнению с такой мелочью, как собранное на скорую руку блюдо.

Авель повернулся к нему с неуверенной улыбкой, но замер на половине движения, уставившись на столешницу рядом с плитой. Джек проследил за его взглядом, но не обнаружил ничего, что могло привлечь внимание, кроме небольшой очистки от батата, которую, видимо, пропустил, сгребая остальные в ведро. Сущий пустяк, особенно на этой кухне, которая таила в себе гораздо более страшные секреты… Однако именно очистка почему-то так взволновала парня. Он схватил ее, повертел перед глазами; лицо его приобрело сердитое и одновременно недоуменное выражение, и он, повернувшись к Джеку, протянул ему находку.

— Что? — не понял Джек. — Это вместо «спасибо»? Извини, не убрал, давай выкину…

Авель, не дослушав, распахнул дверцу шкафчика под раковиной и вытащил оттуда мусорное ведро. Отчего-то при виде горки лежащих там обрезков его лицо вытянулось еще сильнее, а глаза округлились. Свободной рукой он выгреб целую горсть очисток и продемонстрировал Джеку, с негодующим взглядом наклонив голову.

— Что не так? — уточнил Джек. — Я не туда их выкинул? Надо было к тому гнилому луку, где уже мухи завелись?

Авель запрокинул голову, дернул ею из стороны в сторону и отчетливо скрипнул зубами. Сложил очистки почему-то на столешницу, швырнул ведро об пол и полез в карман за блокнотом. Джек, оторопев, отшагнул к стене, наблюдая, как Авель за столом ожесточенно что-то пишет огрызком карандаша.

Целую минуту тот строчил, поджав губы. Выбившиеся из узла разлохмаченные косы на плечах и спине подергивались в такт движению его руки. Вновь воцарившуюся на кухне тишину нарушали только его сосредоточенное сердитое сопение и скрип грифеля по бумаге. Наконец, закончив, он сунул блокнот Джеку, а сам вновь взял в руки ведро.

«Ты сошел с ума?! — буквально вопила первая строка, тянущаяся по странице наискосок. Буквы прыгали, наползая друг на друга. — Зачем ты чистил батату? Ее можно было просто вымыть! Ты режешь так много, этого хватило бы на еще одну порцию. Мы не настолько хорошо живем… — Здесь предложение обрывалось, будто Авель хотел написать что-то, но передумал, и начиналось с новой строки: — …чтобы выбрасывать столько еды!».

— И это все претензии? — Джек опустил блокнот и посмотрел на Авеля. Снова начинали ныть голова и ребра, и тратить силы на выяснение отношений совершенно не хотелось. — Извини, теперь буду знать. Но это же ерунда, исправлюсь в следующий раз. Ты чего так завелся?

Авель, который все это время выбирал из ведра очистки и складывал их на столешницу, буквально вырвал у Джека блокнот и снова принялся строчить в нем — на сей раз тут же, сгорбившись и закрывая его вместе с очистками костлявым локтем. Еще несколько минут спустя он швырнул блокнот Джеку, убрал ведро и вылетел из кухни.

«Когда я только пришел в Зиф, меня приютила одна женщина, — прочитал он неразборчивые каракули. — Тогда шла Вторая война, ее муж погиб, она одна воспитывала маленькую дочь, им было очень тяжело. Еды не было, ее было просто неоткуда взять. А потом появился еще и я, еще один лишний рот, бесполезный и бессмысленный. Иногда она приносила с кухни при мэрии очистки бататы, гораздо более тонкие, чем ты тут накромсал, и готовила нам из них оладьи. Так мы выживали».

Джек опустил блокнот. Гордость за ужин и принесенную пользу испарилась без следа, а вместо нее под заживающими ребрами ворочалась обида. Да, в этих словах был резон, но…

— Это у тебя цуккини в шкафу сгнил! — немного мстительным тоном крикнул он, надеясь, что парень, где бы ни прятался сейчас, услышит.

В ответ ему громко хлопнула дверь.

***

Авель вернулся спустя полчаса, остывший, но все еще дерганый, и даже согласился поужинать кашей с оскверненным бататом. Джек еще раз извинился, заверил, что очистки еще можно промыть и использовать хоть в суп, хоть в те же оладьи, и в доме установилось шаткое перемирие. На этот раз ему даже удалось довольно быстро заснуть и без тревог отдыхать целую ночь… почти.

Под утро приснился пожар. Густой удушливый запах гари забивался в нос, не давая дышать, в дыму не было видно ни стен, ни потолка, не представлялось возможным разглядеть, где он находится. Он слышал треск горящего дерева и пытался подняться, чтобы бежать, нужно было помочь гражданским, которые застряли там, в огне, но он не мог пошевелиться…

Джек проснулся от собственного вскрика и так резко сел на постели, что движение отдалось во всем теле короткими вспышками боли. Продрав глаза, он увидел, что по комнате в самом деле стелется сизый дымок, тянущийся из кухни. Оттуда же раздавался громкий треск и шипение. Путаясь в собственных ногах, он соскочил с дивана и поспешил на звук.

Дым поднимался от широкой закопченной сковороды, и Авель, щурясь, разгонял его сложенной вдвое «Юнити пост». Дышать на кухне было уже невозможно, и Джек поспешил к окну через густые слоистые облака у того за спиной. Паренек резко обернулся с ошарашенным лицом и испуганно замотал головой, глядя, как он распахивает окно настежь.

— Что опять не так? — хриплым со сна голосом застонал он. — У тебя сломана рама и теперь не закроется?

Авель, не сводя с него распахнутых круглых глаз, вновь покачал головой.

— Ты хочешь задохнуться тут? — Еще одно резкое движение туда-сюда. — А, ты боишься, что на дым прибегут соседи? — Дождавшись кивка, Джек уточнил: — Они будут стыдить тебя за пожар или тебе неудобно принимать помощь?

Авель, чуть подумав, показал ему два пальца. Затем, уже опустив руку, поколебался и поднял снова, уже с одним.

— Сначала неудобно, а потом будут стыдить, — догадался Джек, и Авель, торопливо закивав, развернулся обратно к сковороде. Мысленно пожав самому себе руку и поздравив с первым успешным полувербальным контактом, Джек заглянул ему через плечо.

В сковороде обнаружились толстые круглые лепешки, обгоревшие с краев и оранжевые с серединки. Между ними в слое масла плавали мелкие хлопья сажи. На тарелке возле плиты маленькой горкой лежали уже готовые лепешки, по большей части коричневые до черноты. С другой стороны стояла миска с подсыхающими комочками теста по краю, а столешница была присыпана тонким слоем муки, которая, похоже, и плавала обгоревшей на дне сковороды.

Авель бросил на Джека виноватый взгляд и принялся торопливо вылавливать лепешки своей универсальной деревянной лопаткой. Закончив, ею же махнул в сторону стола, на высокую стеклянную бутылку, затем на лежащую рядом записку, придавленную стаканом.

«Это овечье молоко, — гласила она. — Оно свежее, утреннего…» — следующее слово Джек не знал, но подозревал, что речь шла о надое.

Открыв крышку, он принюхался. Молоко странно, непривычно пахло; он вспомнил не к месту, что накануне Авель так ни разу и не вымыл рук, вернувшись от своих баранов, и отставил бутылку.

— Может, сначала прокипятить? На всякий случай? — предложил он.

Авель посмотрел на него выразительным взглядом, в котором читался скепсис, подошел к столу, забрал бутылку и с явным удовольствием отпил прямо из горлышка, затем поставил обратно на стол и вернулся к плите.

Со смешанным чувством пару минут спустя Джек обнаружил, что оладьи в его тарелке были хоть и коричневыми, но несколько светлее тех, которые старательно жевал сам горе-кулинар. Он не знал, как на это реагировать и стоит ли вообще это отмечать.

Подвинув к нему молоко, Авель поднялся и вышел, вскоре возвратившись с блокнотом, в котором тут же принялся строчить, пристроив рядом с тарелкой.

«Я не умею их печь, — прочел Джек, когда тот повернул написанное лицом к нему. — Я смотрел, как это делает Авива, но постеснялся попросить, чтобы она научила меня. Мне очень не хотелось выбрасывать батату, и я сделал тесто наугад. У меня была мука, яйцо, сахар и масло, и я принес свежее молоко. Но что-то сделал неправильно, и они начали пригорать».

— Да ладно, хорошие вышли оладьи, — почти не покривив душой, признался Джек и добавил: — Спасибо.

Авель буквально просиял и, забрав тарелки, понес их к миске из-под теста.

— Я вымою посуду, если ты покажешь мне чем, — сообщил ему в спину Джек. Затем его взгляд упал на оставшиеся оладьи. — Мы ждем кого-то третьего или ты их тоже поставишь гнить в холодильник?

Приязненное выражение на лице Авеля будто сдуло, но изобразить недовольную пантомиму он не успел: снаружи хлопнула калитка, а сразу за ней — входная дверь, и он побежал навстречу гостю… или гостям. Джек поднялся, вытер руки брошенным в раковину полотенцем и направился следом.

Вошедший в дом мужчина не понравился Джеку с первого взгляда. В нем не было ничего подозрительного — гражданские серые брюки и рубашка с коротким рукавом, чистые руки, аккуратная стрижка, никакой кобуры под мышкой или за пазухой — такие вещи наметанный глаз видел даже через одежду. И все же от вида его у Джека по спине пробежали мурашки.

Нежданный гость более всего напоминал ему ожившего мертвеца. Вытянутое, словно картинка в старом телевизоре, лицо было бледным, и черные глаза выделялись на нем, как две пугающие дыры под хрупким слоем стекла. Уголки тонких губ были опущены вниз, и это придавало ему бесконечно унылое выражение, напоминающее разом апатию, тоску и брезгливость.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он на гефском, и Джек мгновенно узнал голос и специфический выговор, неживой, как у робота. Это был врач, который в прошлый свой визит снимал ему швы с плеча. — Мне нужно вас осмотреть, если не возражаете.

Джек снял майку и, подчиняясь жесту, развернулся к нему спиной. Какое-то время он молчал, пока тот снимал повязку и осматривал рану, затем, не выдержав, оглянулся через плечо:

— Вы вообще кто?

— Врач, — мужчина бросил на него короткий взгляд. — Повернитесь, пожалуйста, я проверю ребра.

— Вы не поняли, — стараясь сохранять голос спокойным, Джек развернулся и приподнял руки, облегчая доступ к повязке на груди. — Я хочу знать, кто вы, что это за место, кто меня сюда притащил, зачем меня здесь держат, сколько это будет продолжаться и… — он набрал в грудь воздуха для продолжения, но доктор с не терпящим возражений видом приложил палец к губам.

— Я врач, который зашил вам осколочное ранение, — совершенно ровным голосом ответил он, сцеживая каждое слово так, как змея капала бы ядом с клыков. — Вы в Зифе, на нейтральной территории между Гильбоа и Гефом. Авель нашел вас без сознания у ручья, в котором поит овец. Вы у него дома. Вы здесь, пока вам не станет лучше. Как минимум я попросил бы вас не тревожить ребра, пока они не заживут окончательно. Хотя бы месяц в вашем случае. Но вас никто здесь не держит, и вы вольны возвращаться, если вам есть куда.

Голос доктора не изменился и на четверть тона, но в последней строке Джеку явственно послышался сарказм. Он был абсолютно уверен, что этот врач, так старательно сохраняющий свое инкогнито, опознал принца с самого начала, а значит, понимал, что в настоящий момент идти ему некуда.

— Какие-нибудь жалобы? — все так же ровно и безэмоционально спросил доктор.

В первое мгновение Джеку безумно захотелось пожаловаться, что его держат за дурака, но подростковая эскапада не добавила бы ему очков в глазах человека, определенно связанного с его похитителями. Жаловаться на гнилье в холодильнике Авеля тоже было бы ребячеством, и потому Джек ответил честно:

— Левая рука болит по всей длине. Хотя ниже плеча даже синяков нет. Травм до этого не было.

Доктор нахмурился, приобретя еще более опечаленное выражение, и снова развернул Джека спиной к себе, после чего долго прощупывал его позвонки. Кажется, именно туда его били ногами в прошлой жизни в грузовике?..

— Без рентгенограммы я не скажу точно, но боюсь, у вас смещен позвонок вот здесь, — доктор надавил, указывая место, и Джек зашипел. — Избегайте прямых нагрузок на этот отдел в ближайшие месяцы, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.

Наложив новую повязку на ребра, гость наказал носить ее еще неделю, проверил лекарства на столике и выложил еще несколько упаковок, вколол Джеку полдозы обезболивающего, продемонстрировав новый режим хозяину дома, коротко попрощался и исчез так же стремительно, как и появился.

— И кто это все-таки был? — Джек взглянул на Авеля, который все это время торчал у входа в комнату, подпирая стену и патлами обтирая с нее пыль.

Тот закусил губу, словно обдумывая вопрос, затем сложил указательные пальцы крестом и поднял ко лбу.

— Я понял, что врач, — вздохнул Джек и поплелся на кухню, где ждала грязная посуда. — Это ему ты берег оладьи?

Ответа не последовало. Возможно, Джек был прав, а может, Авель просто не умел соразмерять порции еды; судя по мавзолею в холодильнике, последняя догадка была вернее.

***

Следующие несколько дней он провел на кухне: уборка, которую он опрометчиво пообещал сам себе закончить за один раз, все тянулась, тянулась и тянулась.

Вернее, тянул сам Джек: его главным противником в этой войне был холодильник, где укрывалась вражеская база, однако сил сунуться туда еще раз он в себе не находил, потому начал с кухонных шкафчиков, полных разнообразного хлама. Тщательно выгреб и утопил в нужнике все сгнившие овощи, вымел мышиное дерьмо и пустые упаковки; рассортировал ящик со специями, в котором обнаружились также несколько пакетов хорошего, судя по этикеткам, но на несколько лет просроченного чая; аккуратно разложил консервы и крупы, наказав самому себе узнать у Авеля, можно ли добыть в Зифе отраву от грызунов.

А тот, казалось, не замечал, что Джек хозяйничает на его кухне. Только один раз он недоуменно воззрился на пакет с пустыми коробками, мешочками и другим мусором и в ответ на просьбу показать, куда это можно выкинуть, назавтра забрал его с собой. Еще через пару дней Авель долго глядел то на свежеприбранный шкафчик с сухими продуктами, то на Джека, шумно вздыхал, а потом до демонстративного долго искал какую-то определенную крупу. Но в целом он, кажется, не возражал против уборки и уж точно не мешал. Возможно, ему просто было все равно.

Очередь холодильника настала на пятый день. То утро Джек начал с того, что проклял себя, Авеля, незнакомую ему Авиву, от которой, видимо, и пошла в этом доме манера беречь остатки еды, пока они сами не обретут способность кого-то поедать, и вдобавок безымянного доктора, который за все приезды сюда не удосужился объяснить нерадивому мальчишке, как опасны могут быть такие объедки. Затем, придя в боевое расположение духа, он завязал рот и нос своей же футболкой и принялся за дело. Тарелку за тарелкой он не глядя опрокидывал в заготовленный пакет — когда-то в нем лежал мушиный лук, пакету было не привыкать, — а опустевшую посуду замачивал в тазу с горячей водой и чистящим порошком. Вредно, конечно, но зато наверняка убивало все проросшее в еде дерьмо. Последним покинул верхнюю полку мини-тазик с комом оплывшего жира. Крепость пала без боя.

Воодушевившись, Джек все с тем же едким порошком отскреб холодильник изнутри. Избавиться от вони не вышло ни после первого раза, ни после второго — даже сквозь резкий химический запах пробивался гнилостный душок. Более того, в какой-то момент Джеку даже показалось, что с каждым разом, что он залезает внутрь, гнилостная отдушка становился все сильнее. Вскоре от нее перестала спасать и самодельная маска; смрад стал таким мощным, словно там, внутри холодильника, была та самая братская могила, из которой он едва выбрался.

Или не выбрался… Он опустился на пол, закрыв голову руками, чтобы не слышать шума крови в ушах, жужжания мух и лая падальщиков. Может, он унес эту яму с собой, и теперь она жила внутри него вместе со всеми трупами и понемногу засасывала его, пожирала, растворяла в себе…

Холодильник задрожал и громко заурчал мотором, вырывая Джека из душной глубины. Он резко вскочил, согнулся пополам от прострелившей боли, но вскоре снова поднялся.

— Я здесь, — напомнил он себе безголосо. — Я жив. Жив.

И снова принялся за работу.

Во дворце, должно быть, пришли бы в ужас, узнай они, чем он тут занят; ужасалась этому и часть Джека, та самая, что с радостью натягивала на него образ капризного принца вечеринок. Другая часть, треть жизни прожившая в казармах и палатках, только подгоняла.

Намучившись с холодильником, он сделал себе по местным меркам царский подарок: набрав воды в колонке, подогрел ее чайником и, устроившись в углу кухни с тазом, ковшом и одной из найденных на кухне тряпок, с наслаждением вымылся впервые за почти месяц. Хотя вернее было бы сказать «осторожно обтерся», стараясь не намочить повязку, не потревожить спину и не устроить на полу мини-потоп, но даже после этого ощутил себя посвежевшим и даже будто бы отдохнувшим.

В этот день Авель вернулся раньше обычного, когда Джек не то что не успел приготовить что-нибудь на ужин — даже не начал соображать, как на этот раз из все тех же морковки, лука и батата соорудить нечто новое и съедобное. Размышлять и не пришлось: с собой Авель притащил две большие холщовые сумки, из которых начал, как фокусник из шляпы, извлекать еду: бутылку молока, очередной батат, новый мешок овсянки, кусок мяса, яйца, какие-то подозрительные на вид колбаски... Джек содрогнулся и отвернулся: мясо одним своим видом напоминало о проклятой яме — еще живее, чем запах из холодильника. Возвращаться туда даже мысленно не хотелось

— Давай помогу, — предложил парню Джек, кивнув подбородком на другие продукты, чтобы отвлечься. Тот помотал головой и, подхватив пакет с яйцами, понес их к холодильнику. Он замер на месте, ожидая реакции.

Авель оборачивался так медленно и с таким ошарашенным лицом, что Джек испугался, что сейчас этот пакет полетит в него.

— Что опять не так? — воскликнул он, когда тот замер на добрый десяток секунд, даже, казалось, не дыша. — Я весь день драил твой гребаный холодильник от всякой дряни, а ты опять недоволен? Что я на этот раз сделал не так?! Выкинул твою коллекцию биологического оружия?

Парень не сдвинулся с места, не стал ни кивать, ни качать головой, только несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Его губы задрожали, а глаза влажно заблестели.

— Да, выкинул! — На Джека эта траурная физиономия произвела только один эффект: все накопившееся за эти дни недовольство прорвалось наружу и полилось непрекращающимся фонтаном. — Все объедки, потому что они уже сто лет как сгнили и воняли! Ты сам-то не чувствовал, что ли, что у тебя из холодильника несет трупниной?

Авель стоял на том же месте, не отрывая от него глаз. Вид его был совершенно несчастный, но Джека уже было не остановить.

— А, ну да, конечно, не чувствуешь! — снова повысил голос он. — Ты ведь даже руки после своих баранов не моешь! Про эту паклю на голове я вообще молчу… Конечно, так ты ни черта не почувствуешь!

Он выдохся и замолчал, переводя дух. Авель еще несколько секунд беспомощно смотрел на него, часто моргая, затем осторожно поставил пакет в холодильник, закрыл дверцу и совершенно неслышно выскользнул из кухни.

Входная дверь на сей раз даже не скрипнула.


	4. ГЛАВА 4

Авель не вернулся ни до принесших долгожданную прохладу сумерек, ни позже, и, когда солнце тронуло горизонт, Джек все же забеспокоился.

Мысли о том, что Авель мог сбежать куда-нибудь в горы, чтобы вдоволь себя пожалеть, он гнал прочь — наверняка у мальчишки в городке имелось, у кого заночевать. Та же приютившая его когда-то вдова, о которой он говорил… Авива, кажется. Или кто-нибудь другой, способный мириться с его... своеобразными манерами. Может быть, где-то в Зифе у этой одиозной персоны даже имелась подруга. В задумчивых предположениях он успел разложить принесенные продукты, сделать несколько кругов по дому, соорудить нехитрый ужин из очередной комбинации овощей, на этот раз с найденной в глубине шкафа банкой консервированной фасоли, затем проверил двор, чтобы убедиться, что обидчивый мальчишка не решил заночевать на веранде или в сарае.

Положа руку на сердце, признавать за собой вину он отказывался. Конечно, какая-то часть сознания возражала, зудела в голове, что не стоило быть таким резким, другая же готова была снова повторить сказанное, глядя парню в глаза. Он ведь всего лишь отметил факты, и это была не та правда, от которой стоило импульсивно прятаться.

Поужинав в одиночестве, Джек кое-как ухитрился вколоть обезболивающее себе в бедро, сознательно вполовину сократив дозу, затем лег и попытался заснуть, но то и дело ловил себя на том, что прислушивается, не скрипит ли входная дверь. В доме царила тишина, нарушаемая только звуками тикающих часов и глухим гудением холодильника. В конце концов, убаюканный этим мерным фоном, он усилием воли унял тревогу, повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

Точно сказать, когда Авель остыл и вернулся — ночью или утром, — он не мог: тихие шаги и шорохи, уже знакомые и привычные, разбудили его в предрассветную рань. Снова задремать не получилось, и потому он вскоре стал в удивлении прислушиваться: против обыкновенного хозяин жилища не копошился на кухне, но снова вышел на улицу.

Повертевшись на своем диване еще какое-то время, Джек поднялся, натянул футболку и вышел следом во двор, гонимый все еще не осознанным, неприятным чувством вины. Утро было ранним: едва поднявшееся из-за гор солнце не успело согреть остывший с ночи влажный воздух, с луговины еще тянуло свежестью, и Зиф только начинал просыпаться, в это время дня навевая своим видом идиллическое настроение.

Авель сидел у забора на каком-то старом коврике, поджав под себя ноги, и вопреки предназначению затертого изделия, отнюдь не молился. Он был по пояс обнажен — очередная безразмерная майка висела на заборе рядом. Сбоку от него стояло ведро с торчащей ручкой ковша, у колен — таз с мутной мыльной водой, в которой сосредоточенный юноша ожесточенно стирал собственные волосы.

Джек с интересом принялся наблюдать за действом: тот брал по нескольку кос, мочил их в воде, неловко наклонившись к тазу боком, и долго намыливал; затем откладывал мыло и тщательно перетирал пальцами каждую прядь, пока пена не становилась серой от скопившейся пыли, после чего набирал воду ковшом и лил сверху, выполаскивая мыло. Джека он при этом не замечал: не то от увлеченности процессом, не то демонстративно.

В утреннем косом свете, безжалостно обрисовывающем все его черты, Авель выглядел еще менее приглядно, чем обычно. Без своей мешковатой майки он оказался гораздо тщедушнее — по всей видимости, не только от скудного рациона, но и от природы, наградившей его далеким от мужской привлекательности астеническим сложением. Жилистые руки, тощие плечи, грудь и живот без намека на рельеф — все это делало паренька похожим на вытянувшегося за лето, нелепого подростка. Джек усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что все-таки вряд ли у того в Зифе того имелись поклонницы: на его взгляд, даже на месте местных девушек, не обремененных разнообразием выбора, на такое недоразумение клюнуть было сложно.

Ковш звонко ударился о дно ведра, и Джек двинулся с места.

— Помочь? — он подошел, глядя на Авеля сверху вниз, но тот только недовольно дернул подбородком, все еще насупленный. Когда в намерении набрать еще чистой воды из колонки он начал подниматься с места, Джек остановил его, положив руку на плечо: — Сиди, я принесу.

Авель уже знакомым жестом резко дернулся назад, уходя от прикосновения, но послушно опустился обратно на коврик, позволив забрать ведро. Джек расценил это как хороший знак: если так пойдет и дальше, сегодня они смогут провести день в перемирии. Может, даже уживутся на время его вынужденного пребывания в Зифе.

Поставив заполненную водой емкость сбоку от Авеля, он заметил, что волосы на затылке у того все еще в мыле, однако ожидать от этого странного парня просьбы о помощи не приходилось.

— Ты затылок сам себе не вымоешь, — хмыкнул он, нарвавшись на очередной возмущенный взгляд. — Давай помогу.

Авель по-собачьи замотал головой, обрызгав свои и без того мокрые штаны, но Джек был настроен решительно: подхватил ковш, набрал воды и примерился.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Наклонись, иначе спину оболью. — Авель в ответ опять упрямо мотнул головой, и Джек, почувствовав раздражение, надавил ему на загривок, вынуждая согнуться: — Ну давай, ниже!

Тот застыл. Шея под рукой закаменела, но как только вода из ковша плеснула на затылок, Авель вывернулся, перекатившись по земле и собрав на себя новый слой пыли, и вскочил на ноги в паре метров от таза. Глаза его сделались дикими, грудная клетка судорожно вздымалась, несколько секунд он перепуганно пятился, затем как был, полуголый и мокрый, перемахнул через забор и снова сбежал.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — крикнул ему вслед Джек, швырнул ковш обратно в ведро и вытер руки о штаны.

Раздосадованный очередной неудачной попыткой наладить связь со своим предполагаемым якобы спасителем, он выплеснул грязную воду из таза прямо на землю и с ведром вернулся в дом, вконец перестав понимать, что происходит.

Список вопросов все полнился, теперь к нему добавилось недоумение, отчего любое его действие вызывает у странного мальчишки тягу к побегу, почему такая будничная гигиеническая процедура, как мытье головы, вызывает у него приступ паники, зачем так усложнять процесс, если можно просто пойти к реке?..

Обескураживающий ответ напрашивался сам собой: его зачем-то подселили к местному городскому сумасшедшему, и ничем, кроме изощренной психологической пытки, такое было не объяснить.

Так или иначе, думал Джек, высыпая в кастрюльку для утренней каши горсть ячменной крупы, застрял он тут надолго. Грудная клетка все еще болела каждое утро и начинала тревожить по вечерам, как будто вместо повязки он носил пыточное устройство, да и левое плечо регулярно давало о себе знать, отзываясь тянущим дискомфортом при любой, даже легкой нагрузке. Он нехотя признавал, что был слаб и нуждался в восстановлении — в таком состоянии идти ему было попросту некуда.

Так или иначе, с Авелем надо было искать общий язык, и эту задачу тот облегчать никак не собирался. Обходной путь обнаружился почти сразу, хотя и поначалу не был для Джека очевидным.

Тем же утром, когда с уборкой на кухне было покончено, скука начала донимать Джека сильнее прежнего. Читать принесенные Авелем свежие выпуски «Юнити пост» за прошедшую неделю не хотелось: скорее всего, половина колонок снова была посвящена новому выскочке-королю, мысли о котором то выводили из себя, то вновь толкали в водоворот бессмысленных переживаний.

Промаявшись до обеда без дела, на границе сознания он поймал едва заметное, но стойкое ощущение чего-то... неправильного. Необъяснимое беспокойство не покидало, он стал прислушиваться, но не заметил ни необычных звуков, ни голосов за окнами. В доме также все было спокойно, и только дойдя до приоткрытой входной двери, он наконец почувствовал, как с улицы явно тянуло гарью. К запаху горящей травы, как во время степного пожара, примешивалось что-то еще, смутно различимое. Со стороны колонки, за которой и образовалось возгорание, воняло гораздо острее, оттуда же тянулся вверх разносимый легким ветерком столб сизого дыма.

Виновницей распространившейся на повыглядывавших из ближайших домов соседей паники оказалась юная хулиганка, имя которой вскоре озвучил вылетевший из дома напротив взъерошенный мужчина.

— Кабра, мать твою! — рыкнул он на темнокожую кудрявую девчушку, разведя руками в возмущении. — Ты что творишь?!

— Ничего! — огрызнулась та, съежившись, затем вздрогнула и спряталась за обвинителя, завидев стремительно приближающуюся с полотенцем в руках, грозно сдвинувшую брови... собственную мать.

— Это твоя работа? – рявкнула она, схватив ту за плечо и подведя к занявшемуся резвым пламенем костру, недавно бывшему небольшим стогом сена.

— Ее, я застал ее на месте преступления, — махнул рукой недовольный сосед.

— Я не хотела, он сам загорелся! — хмуро пожаловалась она, вырвав руку и отойдя на шаг.

— Сейчас придем домой, получишь у меня по заднице! — уперла руки в бока рассерженная женщина.

— Авива, успокойся! — вступился тот за нарушительницу порядка. — Это же ребенок! Мозги через зад не вставляют!

— Целый стожок сена! — продолжала та стыдить дочь. — Ты посмотри, что от него осталось! Нет, чтобы убрать его, раз от безделья некуда себя девать!

— Ну мам… — протянула девочка, высказав главный ответ любого подростка на родительские претензии.

— Видел бы твой отец, что из тебя выросло! — в сердцах бросила Авива. — Дал бы тебе ремня за такие выкрутасы, раз разговоров не понимаешь…

— Нельзя бить детей, — сдвинул брови сосед, позволяя девочке снова спрятаться за его спину.

— А ты еще расскажи, как мне воспитывать мою дочь, — та, заткнув за пояс фартука полотенце, без видимых усилий отодвинула его в сторону. — Хотел бы помочь — остановил бы ее, пока она сено жгла. Что теперь лезешь?

Понимая, что назревает новый конфликт, да еще и в непосредственной близости от их с Авелем жилища, молча наблюдавший за перепалкой Джек сошел с крыльца и решительно направился к троице, по мере приближения рассмотрев внимательнее всех троих.

Поначалу взгляд его приковала, конечно же, Авива, осанкой и статью напоминающая разгневанную древнюю богиню. Вид ее был почти... царственным и заставлял самого Джека, несмотря на королевскую кровь, чувствовать себя самозванцем. Даже в простой холщовой одежде и темном фартуке, с собранными в хвост каштановыми волосами, плечистая и большегрудая, она казалась достойной античных скульпторов. Спорить с такой особой решился бы разве что...

— Там, где я вырос, любое физическое насилие над детьми приравнивается к сексуальному, — оскалился мужчина. Невысокий и сухощавый, он был ниже соседки на полголовы; хищные черты вразлет, непослушно вьющиеся волосы, рано тронутые сединой, и напряженная поза делали его похожим на поджарого степного волка, готовящегося к нападению.

— Да что ты говоришь! — грозно надвинулась на него Авива. — Меня бы в детстве за такое высекли, глазом не моргнув!

— Доброе утро, — обратился к ним Джек твердым голосом, присоединившись к дискуссии. — Нет нужды наказывать девочку, если она восстановит ущерб. Сама, своими руками заготовит новый стог или то, что она там спалила.

Вся компания разом повернулась к нему, словно до этого не замечая присутствие стороннего наблюдателя. Незнакомый пока мужчина в подозрении вскинул бровь и прищурился, оглядев его с головы до ног, маленькая Кабра громко фыркнула, сунув руки в карманы, недовольная появлением еще одного воспитателя, тогда как лицо ее матери вдруг просветлело.

— Ну вот и познакомились, найденыш, — уголки ее губ приподнялись в доброжелательном приветствии, однако Джек все равно внутренне сжался под ее давяще-материнским взглядом. — Мне нравится твоя идея.

— А мне нет! — захныкала девчушка, скривившись от обиды.

— Лето, занятий нет, — осторожно кивнул сосед. — Займи ее чем-то, чтоб не вредила.

Джек подошел ближе и глянул на догорающий стог. Кроме обугленной сухой травы на по краям его можно было заметить обгорелые клочки скомканной бумаги — вполне возможно, сено занялось именно от них.

— Я бы тоже не знал, чем себя занять, — улыбнулся он Кабре ободряюще, слегка покривив душой: по возвращении из кадетской школы ему чаще не давали продохнуть от занятий с учителями, и порой не хватало времени даже спокойно пообщаться с сестрой. — Я Джек, кстати.

Женщина смотрела на него покровительственно и с интересом, потому ему вдруг вспомнились слова Авеля, что когда-то тот и сам был «найденышем» в доме вдовы с маленькой дочкой. Кажется, только что он познакомился с тем самым семейством.

— Спасибо за мирное решение, Джек, — она приобняла девочку за плечи и потянула в сторону дома. — Заходи к нам как-нибудь.

Попрощавшись с хорошим чувством, он обернулся к мужчине из дома напротив. 

— Дани, — Тот все еще внимательно и отчего-то неприязненно его разглядывал, но руку для пожатия все-таки протянул. — Тащи ведро, надо это залить.

Как только последствия поджога были устранены, тот без каких-либо послесловий молча направился к своему дому, всем видом показывая, что не настроен на общение и не питает к гостю Авеля никакой симпатии.

Джек, впрочем, обиды на него не держал. Мысли его были заняты внутренним удовлетворением от пребывания в законно предназначенной ему роли и успешного разрешении даже такого несущественного конфликта. Он действовал так, как подобает разумному, беспристрастному руководителю, и это было хорошим знаком.

В доме он не высидел долго: настроение не располагало к тихому чтению, да и проверять, через сколько газетных или книжных страниц его одолеет приступ уже привычной головной боли, не хотелось. Пробудившаяся внутри энергия не желала успокаиваться и требовала действия, и для начала он решил прибрать за сбежавшим Авелем одежду и коврик, заодно забрать таз и выстирать собственные вещи, которые, по ощущениям, вот-вот были готовы задеревенеть от долгой носки. После можно было бы снять, наконец, культурный слой пыли с окон или попробовать освободить от хлама веранду...

«Сам себе Томасина», — мысленно усмехнулся он и отправился на улицу... где его, как оказалось, уже ждали.

— Ты, придурок! — раздалось из-за забора, едва он прикрыл за собой дверь. Развернувшись, он увидел раздосадованную Кабру: она висела на рычаге колонки, время от времени дергая его больше для вида, чем из желания набрать воды, и не сводила с него колючего взгляда черных, блестящих от недавних слез глаз.

— Это почему? — Джек подошел к забору с другой стороны.

— По природе, — Кабра показала крепкие белые зубы в пародии на улыбку и снова нахмурилась. — Зачем ты полез со своими советами?

— Может, чтобы твоя мама тебя не выпорола?

— Да она никогда меня не бьет, — отмахнулась девочка, дергая себя за подол цветастой футболки. — Наорала бы и все. А теперь из-за тебя придется косить эту траву для коз. Как будто она не вырастет еще. Кто тебя просил лезть, подобрашка?

В эту нарочитую пародию на «найденыша», которым назвала его Авива, было вложено столько отчаянной детской обиды, что Джек едва не рассмеялся.

— У меня вообще-то имя есть, — хмыкнул он.

— Да знаю я, что у тебя имя есть! — воскликнула в ответ Кабра, снова навалившись на рычаг колонки. — Авель три недели только о тебе и говорит! Джек, Джек, Джек!.. Да если Зиф бомбить будут, он не заметит, потому что у него же Джек! Зачем ты приполз помирать к реке? Кому ты тут нужен?!

Казалось, ответы девочку не интересовали — ей просто хотелось выплеснуть накопившееся недовольство. Джек старательно сдерживал веселье, не понимая, как реагировать — до сих пор он и предположить не мог, что одним своим присутствием в Зифе портит жизнь соседским детям. Однако из произнесенной обвинительной речи зацепило его только одно слово.

— Говорит? — переспросил он.

— Ну пишет, — Кабра знакомым манером закатила глаза. — Исписал всю тетрадку. Русалочка идиотская, спас себе принца и радуется.

Внешне никак не показывая волнения, Джек вдруг почувствовал, как похолодело все внутри. Вот так просто, значит — один неосторожный мальчишка, поделившийся со своей малолетней приятельницей конфиденциальной информацией, свел всю конфиденциальность к нулю. Откуда знал Авель, было ясно — с ним поделились те таинственные личности, что помогли его выходить и присылали врача с безжизненным лицом. А вот кто мог узнать о Джеке от Кабры, записавшей его во враги, нельзя было даже предугадать.

— И… много еще людей об этом знают? — осторожно уточнил он.

— О чем? — Кабра в очередной раз дернула за рычаг, и из крана, плюясь и фыркая, полилась вода. — Что Авель подобрал у реки полудохлого бандита в погонах или что он дурак, который верит в сказки про принцев?

— Кабра! Хватит прохлаждаться! — раздалось от соседского дома. Оглянувшись, Джек увидел Авиву, вышедшую на крыльцо с фартуком в руках и многозначительно им помахивающую. — Иди за травой!

Уже набравшая в грудь воздуха для новой очередной обличительной тирады девочка презрительно фыркнула, подхватила едва наполнившееся ведро и поплелась к матери. Джек же, которого так и не отпустило напряжение, подобрав майку и таз, вернулся в дом.

Приподнятое настроение как ветром сдуло, и вместо задуманных дел Джек принялся бесцельно бродить из кухни в гостиную и назад, вертя в руках несчастную майку. Он снова не знал, что делать с новой информацией, что случалось с ним здесь, в Зифе, уже с завидной регулярностью. Как будто его усадили за незнакомую настольную игру, и всякий раз, когда он приноравливался, сообщали новое правило... Нет, не усадили — бросили на игровое поле без инструкций.

Если допустить, что Авель, надежный, казалось бы, хранитель тайн в силу своей особенности, проболтался о его личности девочке-соседке, то инкогнито Джека повисало на волоске. Сплетни распространялись по Царствам быстрее, чем свежие выпуски «Юнити пост», и оставалось считать дни, если не часы, до того, как в Шайло узнают, что он жив. Нужно ли это новому королю? Нужен ли живой и относительно здоровый законный претендент на престол? Или проще будет добить конкурента, пока он слаб, не имеет за спиной никаких сил и союзников и официально похоронен, а на стороне Дэвида — народные симпатии, армия и правительство? Как бы Джек ни хотел вернуться и заявить свои права на корону, он собирался сделать это на своих условиях. Один государственный переворот он уже пережил и вынес из него свои уроки.

С другой стороны стояли незнакомые силы, которые держали его здесь, в Зифе. Выгодно ли им раскрытие личности нового поселенца? Пока Джек не знал, на чьей они стороне, не мог даже предположить возможный мотив их помощи.

Накрутить себя до очередного помутнения рассудка он не успел: его блуждания по комнате прервал стук в дверь, громкий, но вместе с тем какой-то неуверенный. На пороге снова обнаружилась Кабра, уставшая и все такая же сердитая. Она нарочито смотрела куда-то в сторону и переминалась с ноги на ногу, а в руках мяла «букет» из какой-то зелени.

— Я… — Она вздохнула. — В общем, мама рассердилась, что я на тебя ору, и отправила извиняться. Вот, — с этими словами она протянула Джеку слегка повядший букет и спрятала руки за спину. — Это от нее к обеду. Эта штука съедобная.

— Проходи, — Джек отступил в коридор, пропуская ее внутрь, отщипнул край ближайшего круглого листа и осторожно попробовал на вкус. Это оказался самый обычный шпинат; кроме него в букете обнаружились свекольные листья с мелкими корнеплодами на концах и еще какая-то зелень.

— Мама кладет это в суп, — подсказала Кабра, заметив, как Джек замялся, не зная, куда деть неожиданный подарок. Недовольство ее поутихло, и теперь она наблюдала за Джеком с любопытством ребенка, построившего муравьиную ферму. — Ты умеешь варить суп? Или закинь это в субботнюю пакость, которую готовит Авель. Может, хоть так ее можно будет есть.

— Субботнюю… пакость? — переспросил он, сбитый с толку.

— Ну, да… Я называю ее другим словом, но ты нажалуешься маме, что я ругаюсь, и она опять наорет, — Кабра пожала плечами. — Он постоянно готовит пакость по пятницам, а потом всю неделю доедает. Говорит, это какое-то его национальное блюдо. Ты что, не знал?

Не дожидаясь ответа, девочка шмыгнула мимо него, направляясь, по всей вероятности, на кухню, где через пару секунд хлопнула дверца холодильника, а следом раздалось недоверчивое:

— Вау! А чего тут так чисто? А где пакость?

— Я выбросил всю пакость, — пояснил Джек, положив зелень на обеденный стол. — Не спрашивал, субботняя она или какая. Авель… в общем, он расстроился и не пришел ночевать. И я, честно говоря, думал, что он у вас.

— Не-а, — Кабра принюхалась, сморщила нос и захлопнула холодильник. — Но ему и так есть где прятаться. Ничего, проголодается и придет. Так ты будешь варить суп или я зря тащила тебе траву?

Джек с сомнением взглянул на букет, печально примятый ничуть не нежными девичьими руками по краям, затем на кастрюлю с собственной стряпней из фасоли и овощей, которую приготовил вчера на ужин и был намерен разогревать сегодня на обед. Варить что-то еще не было желания.

— Вчера пакость готовил я, а значит, зелень накрошу в нее, — вслух решил он. — Может, получится съедобно. Составишь компанию?

Кабра меж тем по-хозяйски, с видом завсегдатая Авелевой кухни, принялась распахивать поочередно дверцы всех шкафчиков, сопровождая каждую громким «Вау!».

— Ну ты и чистюля, — наконец заключила она, проинспектировав всю полки. — Понятно теперь, почему он сбежал, ты же выкинул весь его драгоценный хлам. Мама не могла заставить, я не могла заставить, а ты прямо волшебник. Видимо, вас, военных, как-то по-особому учат делать порядок. Режь траву, чего смотришь?

Пока та разогревала овощи, Джек взялся за свеклу и шпинат. Вопрос, который терзал его с утра, открылся с новой стороны. Почему Кабра назвала его военным, если уже успела узнать, что он принц? Для большинства людей служба рядом с титулом отходила на третий план. Какое-то время он молчал, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что дипломатия, как он помнил по собственному отрочеству, не работала с подростками. Проще всего было спросить прямо.

— Слушай, — начал он, — это Авель тебе сказал про принца?

Кабра недоуменно развернулась к нему.

— Какого принца? Старого, которого убили, или нового мелкого?

Джек замер с занесенным над доской ножом. Он решительно переставал что-либо понимать.

— Ты утром сказала, что Авель — русалочка, потому что спас себе принца, — медленно повторил он слова Кабры.

— Ну да, как в сказке, — кивнула та. — Там тоже одна немая идиотка спасла парня, а он женился на другой. Вот я и придумала, что Авель это русалка, у него даже водоросли на голове есть, ты будешь принц, а я этот… — Она изобразила рукой в воздухе странный жест. — Краб.

Она забрала у замершего Джека нарубленную зелень и одним махом вывалила в кастрюлю к булькающему вареву.

— Ну, это для него ты принц, а для меня просто придурок, — заключила она. — И суп варить не умеешь. Чего застыл? Не всем быть настоящими принцами, у кого-то другая миссия — подойти сюда и посмотреть пакость, например.

От неожиданности Джек прыснул, но послушно взял у нее лопатку и начал помешивать содержимое кастрюли.

— Слушай, подобрашка, а ты правда на него похож, — раздалось вдруг за спиной. Джек обернулся: Кабра, которая минуту назад сбежала из кухни и шуршала в другом краю дома, теперь стояла рядом, держа в руках старую «Юнити пост» с траурными фото на обложке. — Только этот красивый, а тебя как будто помойные собаки не доели.

Джек вздохнул. Отступать было некуда: позади булькала пакость, впереди Кабра разглядывала то его самого, то его же парадный портрет.

— Глаза такие же, — задумчиво сообщила она, приложив передовицу к виску Джека. — Нос похож, но не такой. Ухо прямо один в один…

— Тебе нужно идти в разведку, когда вырастешь, — невесело хмыкнул Джек, отодвигаясь. — Давить психологически ты уже умеешь.

— Это у меня от мамы, — с гордостью ответила девочка, но тут же, не давая сбить себя с толку, опомнилась. — Тогда отвечай, ты он или не он?

Джек опустил голову. Неожиданно и неприятно было осознавать даже не то, что его таки раскрыли, а то, что в этот угол он загнал себя сам, сперва додумав за девочку, а затем подняв тему повторно. Вот как-то так он и провалил прошлый переворот.

— Да, — он развел руками, признавая свое поражение. — Да, я — это он.

— Вау! — в который раз за день выпалила Кабра и кинула газету на пол. — Ты что, зомби? Выкопался из могилки и теперь живешь у нас в Зифе? А почему ты тут, а не в столице? А Авель знает, что он теперь русалочка? А кто еще знает?

— Никто, — оборвал град ее вопросов Джек. — И я надеюсь, что никто и не узнает. Не говори никому, пожалуйста. Я тебя очень прошу.

— Я, может, и так никому не сказала бы. — Кабра снова мгновенно насупилась. — Но какой смысл в тайне, если ее нельзя никому выдать, даже маме?

Джек вздохнул, решая, что ответить.

— Придурок! — пробурчала вдруг Кабра, неожиданно оказавшись рядом, и пихнула его локтем в бок. — И шутки у тебя придурочные. Какой из тебя принц? Принцы красивые, хоть и говнюки, как тот, из сказки. А ты некрасивый. И не совсем говнюк… Наверное. Я еще не решила. И вообще, разве вон тот, — она кивнула на разлетевшуюся газету, — смог бы открыть этот холодильник? Умер бы на подлете. А ты его даже вымыл.

«Да, — мрачно подумал Джек, снимая обед с горячей конфорки. — Именно в этом холодильнике принц во мне и скончался».

Он разложил овощи по двум тарелкам и вручил одну девочке, которая тут же забралась с ногами на один из стульев, устроилась на нем по-турецки и, вытянув ложкой длинный лоскут свекольного листа, отправила его в рот.

— Пакость, — заключила она, когда Джек уселся на соседний стул. — Но съедобная.

Какое-то время они ели молча. Затем Кабра, отставив тарелку в сторону, сощурилась на Джека и заявила со всей подростковой решимостью:

— И вообще, подобрашка, ты не будешь принцем этой русалочки. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я ее принц, понял? Это моя русалочка. А ты найди себе другую.

После этой реплики и неприязнь, и ревность с ее стороны сделались логичными и объяснимыми. Кажется, он нечаянно перешел дорогу первой детской влюбленности.

— А ты не слишком маленькая, чтобы метить в принцы? — уточнил он, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться.

— Мне уже тринадцать, — запальчиво ответила та, — еще раз назовешь меня маленькой, получишь в нос. И ты даже ничего сделать не сможешь, ты такой тощий, что тебя плевком можно перешибить, так мама говорит.

Реплику ее прервал звук хлопнувшей входной двери, и парой мгновений спустя на кухню зашел Авель — все так же в одних штанах, которые теперь были такими мятыми, словно их вместе с хозяином отжимали после стирки. Гнездо у юноши на голове распушилось, а по шее и груди вилось несколько выбившихся из колтунов кудрявых прядок. Лицо его, поначалу совершенно несчастное, в секунду просияло при взгляде на Кабру.

— Вот видишь, я же говорила! — с довольным видом сообщила та Джеку. — Проголодался и пришел.

***

Кабра осталась у них до вечера. Раздобыла в одном из комодов какой-то крючок, приказным тоном усадила Авеля на диван, а сама, взобравшись на спинку, принялась подплетать его косы, распушившиеся после мытья, и вправлять в них выбившиеся у корней короткие кудри. По лицу Авеля сложно было сказать, что процесс ему нравится, тем не менее, он смирно терпел, не выказывая никакого недовольства чьей-то близостью за спиной и прикосновением к волосам. Это рождало в груди Джека легкую зависть, и он напоминал себе, что эти двое, скорее всего, знакомы уже давно, и потому Авель успел привыкнуть к ее рукам. Или девочки-подростки просто казались тому не такими опасными, как гелвуйские военные, пусть даже бывшие и раненые.

— Это я плела, — с гордым видом Кабра потянула парня за одну из кос. — Ребята из школы показали, как делать дреды. Но он не черный, у него волосы жесткие, очень плохо путаются. А я придумала, как сделать так, чтобы держалось. Хочешь, научу? Сам он ни за что не смог бы так, видишь, как опять запустил? Прикрывает тряпкой, чтоб никто не видел. А под тряпкой кошмар!

Джек усмехнулся. Разлохмаченный и печальный Авель больше не казался таким уж отталкивающим, и даже дреды, которые еще с утра казались воплощением ужаса и антисанитарии, теперь не отталкивали. Их даже захотелось потрогать, и Джек автоматически протянул руку, но сразу спохватился и уточнил:

— Можно?

Авель недоуменно повернулся к нему и недоверчиво кивнул. Джек коснулся пушистого жгута и осторожно покрутил в пальцах, разглядывая. На ощупь тот напоминал неплотную, упругую и вместе с тем мягкую трубочку, колючую, как грубая шерсть, у концов, и становящуюся мягкой, как кашемир, ближе к корням. Завершались косы тугими завитками гладких кисточек кофейного цвета, из чего он сделал вывод, что естественная текстура густых, гладких, вьющихся волос сделала бы парня гораздо более привлекательным, нежели традиционная для африканцев прическа.

Еще какое-то время он понаблюдал за сосредоточенной Каброй и терпеливой жертвой ее экзекуции, затем все же достал с полки первую попавшуюся книгу — в установившейся атмосфере спокойствия, такой редкой для этого дома в последние дни, не хотелось заниматься никакими хозяйственными делами. Он не вчитывался в написанное, лишь рассеянно скользил взглядом по строчкам. Послеобеденная уютная тишина казалась теплой и осязаемой, в нее хотелось завернуться и греться, не физически, но душой, и Джек с трудом припоминал, когда в последний раз ощущал нечто подобное. Не нужно было никуда бежать и ни о чем заботиться, не давили на плечи ни груз ответственности, ни гнетущее беспокойство, как это было в той, прошлой жизни... И даже Авель, казалось, перестал обижаться на него за замечание о немытых волосах. Все было хорошо.

Однако злопамятный парень, может, обижаться и перестал, но забывать о случившемся не собирался и вернул подначку при первой же возможности, которая выдалась уже на следующее утро после плановой инъекции. Джек уже натянул штаны и расправил подол футболки, когда Авель развернул его к себе за здоровое плечо, с невозмутимым видом наклонился к воротнику, демонстративно принюхался и изобразил на лице недовольство и негодование, слишком праведное для искреннего. Наклонив голову, он вопросительно приподнял брови; вид у него при этом был непривычно ехидный, а в глазах плясали солнечные искры.

— Я понял, понял, не продолжай, — криво усмехнулся Джек. Попахивало от футболки вправду неважно. — Если бы у меня была вторая футболка, я бы уже постирал эту. И штаны постирал бы.

Авель пожал плечами, оглянулся в поисках тетрадки. Не найдя ее, безапелляционно постучал указательным пальцем по его подбородку, затем большим ткнул себя в грудь и лишь после этого отошел за диван, к комоду.

— Говоришь, я мог бы у тебя попросить? — хмыкнул с сомнением Джек.

Авель, едва ли не с головой зарывшийся в один из ящиков, вытянул вверх руку с поднятым средним пальцем. Секунду спустя в Джека полетела футболка, за ней еще одна и штаны от очередной полевой формы, на сей раз гефской, и две пары трусов точь-в-точь как те, что выдавали гелвуйским новобранцам.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Джек, когда тот закончил потрошить запасы. Парень выпрямился, оглядел его с ног до головы и неуверенно повертел запястьем. То ли хотел сказать «Не стоит благодарности», то ли прикидывал, будут ли вещи впору, и остался недоволен. Джек же сложил аккуратно их все и уточнил: — А те, что на мне сейчас, я стираю, значит? Ты только скажи, где.

Юноша снова заозирался, ища тетрадку, и Джек не смог удержаться:

— Если ты ищешь ту бумажку, где написано «в реке», то я ее выбросил на прошлой неделе. Напиши новую, будь так любезен, раз уж у нас не выходит на языке жестов.

Авель скрипнул зубами, но изображать пантомимой, что думает о Джеке, не стал. Он действительно взял тетрадь, оставленную с вечера на обеденном столе, и принялся строчить длинное письмо. Пару минут спустя, когда творческий процесс еще не был окончен, Джек подобрался сбоку и принялся читать прямо в процессе.

«Если бы я владел языком жестов, то, конечно, научил бы тебя, — сообщали неожиданно высоким слогом неровные строчки. — Но, к сожалению, мне самому неоткуда его узнать, и поэтому я импровизирую. Стирать одежду по одной вещи нецелесообразно, а я обычно стираю по пятницам в реке. В следующий раз мы пойдем туда вместе…»

— А до пятницы мы опять будем зарастать грязью? — уточнил Джек, оторвавшись от чтения. Авель грозно нахмурился на него и ткнул сперва в угол комнаты, где стоял забытый со вчерашнего дня тазик, затем на полупустое ведро и дописал поперек листка: «Дальше, я надеюсь, ты сам разберешься. Только постарайся не намочить повязки, Йен будет недоволен».

— Йен — это доктор, значит? — Джек сощурился в ответ на взгляд вскинувшегося парня. — Успокойся, мне это ни о чем не говорит. По обе стороны от границы живут сотни Йенов, одно имя мне ничего не даст.

«Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — подумав, дописал Авель. — Ты можешь смотреть на меня как на деревенского дурачка, но если меня просят чего-то не говорить, я молчу. И о тебе, к слову сказать, тоже, Ваше Высочество».

— Что-то ты сегодня разговорчивый, — не найдясь с ответом, сказал Джек. — И где ты научился так выражаться?

Тот долго крутил в пальцах карандаш, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли отвечать на этот вопрос.

«В школе, — наконец нацарапал он, — и из книг».

Он захлопнул тетрадь, сунул ее в карман штанов и направился прочь из кухни, на ходу завязывая дреды в узел. У комода он остановился, вновь сунул руку в один из ящиков, а затем вдруг с короткой, но хитрой улыбкой швырнул что-то в тазик. Джек заглянул туда и увидел кусок мыла в прозрачной пленке. Он вновь повернулся к Авелю, который неожиданно подмигнул ему и только после этого вышел.

Подмигнул?

Джек тряхнул головой. Такой жест не вязался с образом этого человека — ни с прошлым, насупленным и нечесаным, ни с нынешним, чуть улучшенным и более общительным. Мальчишка наверняка подсмотрел это у кого-то еще — у того, с кого, должно быть, хотел брать пример. У кого учился общаться с людьми, может быть. У друга? Родственника? Может быть, девушки?

Джек почесал в затылке, с совершенной ясностью осознав, что не знает о своем лохматом домовладельце толком ничего: ни фамилии, ни возраста, ни информации, где тот родился, в какую школу ходил, как появился в Зифе, — не говоря уже о таких эфемерных материях, как, например, интересы и увлечения. Не то чтобы за время, проведенное им здесь, у них была возможность или настроение беседовать… Но сегодняшний успех в общении просто необходимо было при случае повторить.

Едва закончив с мытьем и выйдя из дома, чтобы вылить грязную воду, Джек мысленно выругался: у колонки снова торчала знакомая фигура, явно его ожидавшая.

— Эй! — тот самый сосед из дома напротив, представившийся как Дани, коротко махнул из-за забора, подзывая Джека к себе. Первым порывом было развернуться и проигнорировать неуважительный жест, но Джек сдержался, напоминая себе, что первое малоприятное впечатление может оказаться обманчивым; он отставил тазик на землю и подошел к забору.

Издалека тот казался более-менее спокойным и даже миролюбивым, но стоило подойти, как взгляд цепких глаз на все том же хищном лице стал острым, пристальным, изучающим. Джек в своей жизни встречался с игрой в гляделки бессчетное количество раз, но сейчас от неожиданности едва не поежился.

— Ты не местный? — спросил Дани, оглядывая его сверху вниз.

— Найденыш, — коротко ответил он, сознательно переняв манеру Авеля отвечать короткими фразами при нежелании общаться.

— Джек, значит, — мужчина кивнул и протянул руку для пожатия: — Даниэль, я уже говорил. Для своих Дани. У нас тут все по-простому. Кем работал, что умеешь?

— Солдат, — бросил он настороженно. — А тебе какое дело?

— Да так, — Дани дернул подбородком. — Пришел узнать, с кем предстоит делить территорию. А чего не на фронте, солдат? Дезертировал?

Джек внутренне напрягся еще сильнее. Он не понимал цели разговора. Вывести его из себя? Заставить выдать какую-то ожидаемую реакцию?

— Был в плену, — отрезал он, решив, что придумать себе легенду прямо сейчас не успеет и что полуправда звучит убедительней вранья. — Бежал к своим. Забежал не туда. Думал, что сдохну, но меня подобрал ваш пастух.

Ни по лицу Дани, ни по его по-прежнему колючему взгляду не было понятно, удовлетворил ли его ответ.

— Где служил?

— Сто двадцать седьмой. Лейтенант, — бросил Джек, внутренне закипая. Отчасти от ощущал себя загнанным в угол в непонимании, что этому Дани от него понадобилось.

— Пехота, значит, — кивнул тот с таким видом, словно не верил ни одному его слову. — Ну иди, пехота.

С этими словами он развернулся и, снова не прощаясь, направился к себе. Джек машинально отметил, что одно плечо он держал чуть выше другого, как бывает после сломанной ключицы; что шел он медленно, держа спину напряженной, но в его осанке не было ни намека на военную выправку; что из-под короткого рукава на правом бицепсе, едва прикрытый серо-синей выцветшей татуировкой, выглядывает край грубого шрама, довольно старого и уже потерявшего цвет, но все же заметного.

Еще один покалеченный человек, прижившийся, видимо, как и Авель, в этом богом забытом городишке, до которого не было дела ни к северу от границы, ни к югу. Может, будь Дани чуть более настроен поговорить, а не выразить кому-то всю силу своего недоверия, они с Джеком нашли бы общий язык.

Он оставил таз на солнце, уже начавшем припекать, и вернулся в дом, к тишине и немытым окнам, однако какую-то четверть часа спустя в дверь постучали, коротко и очень громко. Джек не успел даже выйти в коридор, как незваный гость уже переступил порог. И если предыдущие знакомства с Дани и унылым врачом Йеном просто вызывали смутную и не всегда оформленную неприязнь, то этот мужчина вызывал чисто инстинктивное напряжение в каждой мышце, побуждающее бить, бежать или замереть на месте. Он имел круглое лицо с двухдневной щетиной, пегие от седины взлохмаченные кудри шапкой и недобрый взгляд; он возвышался над Джеком почти на голову и, казалось, едва помещался в узком коридоре, несмотря на поджарую фигуру. Тонкий летний пиджак не скрывал рельефа мощных рук, а из-под полы отчетливо виднелась кобура.

— О как, — выдал он вместо приветствия, и на его лице появилась улыбка, с какой, должно быть, в древности варвары крушили врагам черепа. — Ты погляди, не врут сплетни. Тебя как звать, парень?

— Джек, — осторожно ответил он.

Незнакомец пугал — и сам этот факт был неприятен: что могло напугать его после ямы с трупами и смерти, прошедшей на волосок от виска? Прежде — только отцовский гнев.

— Пройдем в комнату, Джек, поговорим, — отрезал мужчина.

Поворачиваться к нему спиной не хотелось. Если это и был боевик, то явно не из той же группировки, что и врач Йен: те знали Джека в лицо и не стали бы задавать лишних вопросов. Скорее всего, этот человек заправлял здесь, в Зифе, раз заходил в любой дом как в свой собственный. Но зачем он явился, что подразумевал под этим «поговорим»? Скажет убираться из его города? Пристрелит, пока Авеля нет?

Возрастом незваный гость был явно старше сорока, может, приближался к пятидесяти, но точнее определить было так же сложно, как узнать его намерения. Он по-хозяйски окинул взглядом комнату и сел на диван, опершись локтями на колени, а затем кивнул Джеку, предлагая также присесть.

— Можешь звать меня дядей Беном, — вдруг сказал мужчина. — Меня здесь все так зовут, по-простому.

Джек усмехнулся чуть заметно, подумав, что это подходящее прозвище для главаря какой-нибудь оседлой банды.

— До меня, как ты понимаешь, донесли, что мой пастух на моем же пастбище подобрал умирающего солдатика, — продолжил тот. — Солдатик, как я погляжу, уже жив и, — он коротко глянул на стоящие на столике лекарства, — будем считать, что здоров. Так что давай, рассказывай.

— Что именно? — настороженно уточнил Джек.

— Как попал на пастбище, — начал перечислять дядя Бен, — откуда шел, что забыл в Зифе, что будешь делать дальше…

Джек замялся. Он чуял нутром, что при желании этот человек может или вытянуть из него абсолютно всю правду, или добыть сведения окольным путем, а затем уличить во лжи. Именно теперь, понял он, проще было сказать чистую правду, недоговорив пару малозначительных деталей вроде своего титула и фамилии.

— Служил в сто двадцать седьмом пехотном, — медленно начал он, аккуратно подбирая слова. — Мы были на Шунемском перевале, нас накрыло подразделение без опознавательных знаков, скорее всего, боевики. Большинство убили на месте, меня и еще двоих кинули в грузовик и куда-то повезли. В том же грузовике были два генерала… — Он сглотнул. — Его величество Сайлас и его высочество Джонатан.

Дядя Бен смотрел на него внимательно, практически не мигая. Он тоже читал статьи в «Юнити пост» и теперь наверняка сверял устные показания с написанным.

— Я не знаю, зачем нас везли, — продолжил Джек. — Возможно, хотели казнить перед глазами короля. Для устрашения, что ли. Привезли в Иавис, там за попытку побега расстреляли принца на глазах у толпы. Дальше… один из боевиков разозлился, что наш капрал бормочет в бреду, и начал его бить. Я вступился, и меня тоже били. Потом я очнулся в яме с трупами. Видимо, меня тоже приняли за мертвеца, раз не стали тратить пулю. Увидел парней в яме, а наверху короля на столбе. И других. Хотел выбраться, марш-броском до своих, чтобы привести помощь и забрать тела. Сбился с пути и оказался здесь. Потом прочел в газете, что никого из наших не осталось. Так что там, — он кивнул на окно, подразумевая лежащее на юге Гильбоа, — официально я мертв.

Какое-то время дядя Бен молчал, обдумывая сказанное и хмурясь. Возможно, он собирался уличить Джека в том, что собрал себе историю из газетных статей.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — наконец сказал тот. — В то, что тебя зовут Джеком, я не верю, но это и не мое дело, зовись кем хочешь. Случается, что к нам в Зиф приходят такие как ты, из списков погибших. Многие остаются, тот же пастух, как видишь, обжился. Настоящее имя тут никто у тебя не спросит, кем ты был раньше — тоже. Если, конечно, ты захочешь остаться и жить тут.

«Конечно, никто не спросит, — с невеселой усмешкой мысленно перебил его Джек. — Уже второй человек за сегодня… не спросил».

— Я это к тому, — продолжил дядя Бен. — Если захочешь остаться в Зифе, то тебе не помешает работа, чтоб не быть приживалкой у пастуха. И я тебе могу эту работу дать. Я держу здесь овечью ферму, и лишние руки никогда не помешают. Пойдешь работать на ферму?

— Я бы, наверное, пошел, — подумав, ответил Джек, — только работник из меня, я бы сказал, не очень эффективный. — Он вытянул левую руку, удерживая ее на весу: даже от такого легкого напряжения пальцы тут же начали непроизвольно дрожать. — Нужен вам однорукий?

— Мне любой сгодится, — отрезал дядя Бен. — Ты, однорукий, считать умеешь? И красиво буквы выводить? Счет-фактуру от товарной накладной отличишь?

Джек, сбитый с толку, кивнул.

— Вот и договорились, значит, пойдешь ко мне в секретари, — с этими словами тот поднялся и махнул ему рукой. — Пошли. Покажу, что делать надо.

Джек не нашел в себе сил возразить. В конце концов, что он терял? В Зифе он так или иначе застрял бы еще на какое-то время, «похитители» о нем забыли, а секретарская работа вряд ли сложнее службы в министерстве информации и могла бы помочь загрузить голову, чтоб не сойти с ума от скуки.

Все это он додумывал уже по дороге к ферме, куда вслед за дядей Беном пришлось идти через половину городка.

В первые свои дни здесь Джек думал, что Зиф мал площадью и кучен застройкой. Он помнил, что на юге, близ Экрона, дома в маленьких городках лепились друг к другу так, что на местных кривых и узких улочках едва могли разойтись два человека, а уж проехать на автомобиле там не представлялось возможным. Подсознательно он и здесь ожидал увидеть то же самое. Но нет: на деле застройка оказалась более чем эклектичной. На окраине дома стояли близко друг к другу, потом расстояние между ними становилось чуть больше; еще шагов через пятьсот по обе стороны улицы выросли руины — слева здание было разрушено полностью, справа уцелел остов. Последствия авиаудара были узнаваемы с полувзгляда.

Несколько разрушенных домов попалось дальше; кое-где из уцелевших потолочных перекрытий прорастали тонкие, трепещущие на ветерке деревца. Затем улица раздваивалась. По обе стороны от ее левого рукава продолжались дома, точно такие же, как у Авеля, с небольшими дворами. За ними тянулась луговина, отделявшая еще одну улицу, а за ней шла третья, взбиравшаяся на склон горы. Правый же рукав дороги вел к ферме.

Это был комплекс зданий, такой же эклектичный, как и сам Зиф. Овчарня, похожая то ли на теплицу, то ли на стеклянный самолетный ангар, на первый взгляд казалась просто гигантской, а хозяйственные постройки, ее окружавшие, напоминали муравьев при царице, одинаковых, типовых и безликих. Что находилось позади овчарни, было не разглядеть, а впереди, отделенное широким проездом, стояло беленое каменное здание, очень старое на вид, к которому и направился дядя Бен. Похоже, тут заседала администрация.

Впрочем, внутри здание оказалось сильно меньше, чем виделось снаружи. Главный вход вел в крохотный тамбур, слабо освещенный только солнечными лучами, пробивающимися через мутное витражное окно над дверью — оттого разглядеть в нем что-то было невозможно. Тамбур примыкал непосредственно к приемной, тоже небольшого размера и такой захламленной, словно до Джека тут работал Авель. Нет, трое Авелей. Стол слева от входа чудом не сгибался под горой бумаг, которую венчал гроссбух с подозрительными пятнами на обложке, под ним прятался компьютер, явно разобранный. Справа громоздились коробки с бумагами, какие-то мешки, выкрашенный облупившейся серой краской сейф, на котором теснились несколько горшков с кактусами. Несмотря на окна позади стола, наглухо занавешенные серыми от времени жалюзи, и отсутствующий кондиционер, толстые стены хорошо сохраняли прохладу даже в жаркий полдень.

Напротив входной двери располагалась еще одна, с потертой вывеской «Г-н Эбенезер Эджбридж».

— Вот это и будут твои владения, — дядя Бен широким жестом обвел приемную. — Это рабочее место… — Он подошел к столу, хлопнул рукой по гроссбуху, и гора бумаг поехала вбок. — А это все — должностные обязанности. Тут, как видишь, небольшой беспорядок. Прошлая секретарша сбежала в Аустерию, и уже полгода некому следить за документами. Теперь это будешь делать ты. Разгребешь все это — возьму на официальную работу. Договорились?

Джек, не находя вежливых слов, обвел взглядом «рабочее место». За всю свою жизнь он не видел столь безобразного хранения документов: здесь в кучу были свалены банковские выписки, счет-фактуры, договоры, расписки, черновики, чистые листы… Даже крохотные ларьки, в которых по всем Царствам продавали еду на вынос, наверняка вели свои дела более аккуратно. Как эта ферма вообще держалась на плаву? Как дядя Бен подавал декларации о доходах? Как… как такое вообще было возможно?

— А, да, и еще, — добавил вдруг дядя Бен, словно прочитав его мысли. — Бухгалтерия, как ты видишь, тоже не в порядке. Тебе надо будет отобрать все финансовые документы и подбить доходы с расходами, и желательно так, чтобы они не слишком различались с движением средств на счете. Уяснил фронт работ?

— Э… я это буду разгребать сто лет, — проскрипел Джек, мысленно сползая по стене с той же скоростью, с какой сползал с горы бумаг на столе гроссбух.

— Я тебя и не тороплю, — бесстрастно взглянул на него дядя Бен. — Главное, чтобы все было качественно и аккуратно. Все, приступай.

Напутственно похлопав Джека по плечу, он скрылся за дверью в свой кабинет.

Похоже, Джек погорячился, решив, что здесь будет просто.

***

— Твоя подруга Кабра была права, — заявил Джек, едва Авель появился на пороге кухни. — Никакой я не принц. Я чертова Золушка, которой нужно посадить семь розовых кустов и сложить из них слово «Бухгалтерия».

Авель, уже направившийся было к воде умываться, развернулся, подлетел к Джеку и с обеспокоенным видом опустил руку ему на лоб. Джек рассеянно подумал, что некоторые люди в его жизни даже били нежнее, чем это недоразумение проверяло температуру.

— Нет, это не жар, — проворчал он, выворачиваясь из-под карающей длани. — Сегодня утром сюда пришел твой хозяин и предложил мне работу. Тогда я согласился, а теперь жалею.

Авель в ответ почему-то замотал головой и принялся снова строчить в тетрадке.

«Когда ты успел разболтать ей о своем титуле?» — едва читаемыми от возмущения буквами вывел он. Казалось, сейчас он выдаст целую гневную тираду мелким почерком, но Джек перебил его, накрыв своей ладонью руку с зажатым в ней карандашным огрызком.

— Твоя Кабра вчера обозвала тебя русалочкой, которая в сказке спасла себе принца, — объяснил он. — Потом решила, что я для принца слишком уж некрасивый. Сравнивала, если хочешь знать, с моим же портретом. — Он усмехнулся. — Так что теперь я тебя даже расколдовать не смогу, русалочка.

Авель уставился на него и вдруг зарделся — похоже, вспомнил, как именно в сказке происходил этот процесс. Джек торопливо убрал руку и отошел — не хватало еще смутить парня так, что тот опять убежит ночевать невесть куда. Но Авель не торопился сбегать: наоборот, он замер, уставившись в пустоту на добрый десяток секунд, затем, будто опомнившись, все же вернулся к воде.

— Я опять сказал что-то не то? — на всякий случай уточнил Джек, но тот медленно покачал головой.

Весь оставшийся вечер Авель пребывал в задумчивости. Он рассеянно кивал на рассказ Джека о нечаянно обретенной работе, слабо пожимал плечами на возмущение неприятным соседом, а затем снова уходил в себя; что творилось в этой лохматой голове, представить было сложно.

Он ушел к себе в спальню рано, но долго не засыпал: Джек еще около получаса, если не больше, слышал оттуда шуршание и тихие вздохи. Хотелось зайти и проверить, в порядке ли парень, но чувство такта останавливало. Наконец, когда все шорохи стихли, он тоже задремал под мерное тиканье часов.

…За окном рычал мотор автомобиля. Ранее этот звук казался привычным и гармонично вливался то в звуки большого города, то в фоновый шум военного лагеря, но здесь, в почти деревенской тишине, он казался громовым раскатом, был лишним в этой идиллии, даже подозрительным. Услышав его, Джек проснулся мгновенно, хоть и не сразу это осознал. Он выглянул в окно: было еще темно, только небо над горами, еще не тронутое рассветом, едва-едва посветлело. Зиф спал, не удавалось разглядеть ни одного горящего окна.

Скинув с себя простыню, беззвучным шагом он направился к входной двери. У самого выхода, не удержавшись, он заглянул в комнату Авеля. Тот крепко спал, разметав свои похожие на водоросли косы по подушке, сбив простыню в угол постели и тем самым открывая выгодный вид на свои стройные ноги, на безволосые и нежные по-девичьи плечи и грудь… Взгляд невольно задержался на натянувшемся белье в паху парня. Джек одернул себя, напомнив, что шел наружу выяснить, что за машина его разбудила.

У дома напротив был припаркован темный армейский джип. Около распахнутой водительской двери стояли четыре фигуры. Джек напрягся, вглядываясь, и практически сразу узнал в одной из них врача Йена. В темной полевой форме без опознавательных знаков и с автоматным ремнем на груди он был столь же бесстрастен, сколь и в гражданской одежде. Рядом с ним, опершись о капот и сложив руки на груди, нервничал новый знакомый, Дани, который переводил взгляд с Йена на оставшихся двоих, стоявших спиной.

Одна из этих фигур была девичьей, и тут Джека не мог обмануть ни разворот плеч, ни короткая стрижка. Женщина какое-то время коротко и экономно жестикулировала, поворачиваясь то к Дани, то к четвертой фигуре, от которой даже через улицу веяло опасностью. Куфия покрывала голову и нижнюю часть лица этого мужчины, над плечом его выглядывало дуло снайперской винтовки, поза пугала своей абсолютной неподвижностью.

Джек замер, стараясь дышать как можно тише, но от джипа не доносилось ни звука. Постояв еще какое-то время, женщина коротко пожала руки Дани и снайперу и, обойдя машину, села на штурманское сиденье. Место за рулем столь же бесшумно занял Йен, и джип, рыкнув мотором, развернулся и поехал в сторону гор, куда Авель гонял овец.

Секундой спустя Джек перевел взгляд на Дани со снайпером и едва узнал их. Дело было в положениях тел: напряжение, сковывавшее обоих, будто утекало из них в землю. Снайпер по-кошачьи плавно переступил с ноги на ногу, повел плечами, будто танцуя, и скинул из-за спины винтовку; Дани расслабил спину, в полтора шага пересек расстояние до него и порывисто обнял так, как не обнимают соседей, приятелей, коллег или даже друзей. Долго, крепко, уткнувшись носом в шею и вцепившись пальцами в затылок. В этом эмоциональном движении было что-то отчаянное, и на мгновение у Джека защемило под диафрагмой от мысли, что его, вернувшегося с фронта, никогда и никто не обнимал вот так. Даже Лу. Даже, наверное, Джо.

Эти двое на другой стороне улицы, наконец, целую вечность спустя, разомкнули объятия. Дани потянул своего снайпера за руку домой, а тот…

…развернулся всем телом и посмотрел прицельно на Джека.

И подмигнул ему.


	5. ГЛАВА 5

На второй день пребывания Джека в приемной дяди Бена количество неразобранных бумаг ничуть не уменьшилось, а после поверхностной инспекции даже прибавилось: несколько коробок с расписками и заявками обнаружились под столом рядом с пыльными комплектующими от компьютера и в дальнем углу под горшком с каким-то неопознанным засохшим растением. В груду хлама, что громоздилась у противоположной стены, Джек опасался заглядывать. Судя по ее виду, она росла в течение многих лет, и помимо документов там могло обнаружиться все что угодно, от давно утерянных скрижалей с Божественным законом до чучела собачки предыдущего владельца фермы. Однако после Авелева холодильника такой противник Джеку не был уже страшен.

Поначалу работа пугала своей неохватностью. Казалось, что документацией фермы не занимались с ее создания, и с какой стороны теперь за нее хвататься, он не представлял и порой ловил себя на мысли, что зря переоценил свои силы, но в итоге разозлился и одернул себя. Разве не он еще недавно был боевым офицером и сам дослужился до майора? Не он готовился стать королем? Отец тоже был военным, а не экономистом или политиком, и, тем не менее, смог поднять из руин и отстроить целую страну... Нет. Не думать об отце. Свалиться прямо здесь в новом приступе паники Джек хотел меньше всего. Он мысленно отвесил себе пощечину, веля собраться, вдохнул поглубже и принялся за дело.

Отсортировать бумаги по назначению — вот что надо было сделать в первую очередь, а уже потом разбираться с ними. Чеки в одну стопку, расписки в другую, в третью — зарплатные ведомости. В коробку под стол летели старые газеты и обрывки бумаг неясного назначения. Джек ушел в работу с головой; потому, когда над ухом хлопнула входная дверь, от неожиданности он едва не подскочил.

Вошедший человек был невысок и до болезненного худ, имел живое лицо с мелкими подвижными чертами и живо блестящими глазами за дымчато-серыми стеклами небольших круглых очков. Глубокие залысины только подчеркивали его высокий лоб и вместе с маленьким подбородком и острым носом его совершенно не красили, но благодаря мимике и манере себя держать он казался обаятельным и располагал к себе.

— Работаешь? Молодец, — вместо приветствия напутственно улыбнулся он Джеку, сверкнув золотым зубом. — Уважаю таких как ты. Только вскочил с постели, еще весь в бинтах, а уже трудишься, применение себе ищешь. Далеко пойдешь, — с этими словами, похлопав его по плечу, мужчина повернулся к двери в кабинет дяди Бена и зашел, не постучав.

На несколько секунд Джек замер в замешательстве. Внезапный посетитель сбил его с выработанного размеренного ритма, в каком он раскладывал документы по стопкам, и это вывело из себя; с другой стороны, неожиданная похвала порадовала, пускай он еще не сделал толком ничего и даже на четверть не разгреб завал. Мужчина говорил таким приязненным, отеческим тоном, что слова его придали уверенности, что Джек справится. И с документами для овечьей фермы, и — немного позже — с управлением страной.

Все прошедшие дни он невольно избегал мыслей о возвращении: те были накрепко связаны с отцом, пленом и пережитой болью. Но сложно было забыть о том, что, пока он лечился здесь, в Богом забытой дыре, на трон в Шайло взошел самозванец, что на костях прошлой королевской семьи начал новую династию. Шепард занял место, которое столько лет маячило перед Джеком, как морковка перед носом у осла, и которое раз за разом уходило из рук. Будто преподобный Сэмюэлс был прав и все эти Божественные предназначения решают все за людей. Но Бог не спас Сэмюэлса от гибели, не уберег отца, которому так благоволил, а значит, и он не абсолютен, и Джек по праву крови мог претендовать на престол.

Поездка в Шайло сейчас была равносильна самоубийству. Если он появится тихо, то так же тихо его найдут и прикончат, как воскресшего неугодного покойника. И семья не поможет: Мишель занята младенцем, мама все еще в госпитале; да и не факт, что они простили Джеку угрозу оружием. Да, он мог бы «воскреснуть» на публику, сделать это максимально громко, но для такого наступления в данный момент не было никаких ресурсов: ни сил, ни союзников, ни даже располагающей внешности, подобающей правителю. Народ, уставший от войны, смирившийся со сменой власти, вряд ли захочет слушать отощавшего мертвеца с лицом беглого преступника. А значит, пока выходить из тени не стоило; максимум, что он мог сделать — попытаться связаться с остатками своей гвардии… если, конечно, кто-то из них выжил после Шунема. И искать новых союзников.

Мысли его вернулись к предрассветной встрече, которой он стал случайным свидетелем. Члены той группировки определенно были вхожи в дом хмурого соседа Дани... Если он, конечно, таковым не прикидывался, чтобы не спускать глаз с пленного гелвуйского принца. Теперь к нему присоединился еще и снайпер. Нельзя было исключать вероятности, что скоро эти люди себя проявят, втянув его в очередной виток кровавых интриг, заговоров, планов... При благоприятном стечении обстоятельств именно они могли стать теми союзниками, в которых он теперь нуждался. И, тем не менее, было крайне неприятно осознавать, что за тобой следят и даже не пытаются этого скрывать.

— …твою мать! — громыхнуло из-за двери, и Джек, снова вздрогнув, осознал, что уже с минуту крутит в руках одну и ту же выписку со счета. Машинально выхватив глазами несколько цифр, он отложил листок в стопку и прислушался, пытаясь понять, что разозлило дядю Бена.

— Раньше они отговаривались особым режимом, из-за которого им очень сложно выбивать нам разрешения на строительство, — каким-то усталым голосом ответил ему посетитель. — Теперь сказали, что им нужно в первую очередь восстанавливать после войны регион, а на нас нет средств.

— Да дам я средства! — снова рыкнул Эджбридж. — Они могут на нас ни копейки не тратить, просто пусть подпишут!

— Не подпишут, — отрезал его собеседник. — Думаю, я не успел выйти на улицу, а мои бумаги пошли в мусор. Им это не нужно, Бенни, и мы не нужны, чтобы из-за нас поднимать задницы.

— Ублюдки, — веско отрезал тот. — Надо в столицу. Не ждать Судного дня, а с первой же оказией. Попробуем выбить разрешение в инстанции повыше.

— И кто нас там ждет? Старый король хотел нас забыть, а новый вообще не знает.

Дядя Бен снова выругался, на этот раз неразборчиво.

— Ладно. Придумаем что-нибудь. Скважину пробурим, водокачку поставим. Все сами, Шимми, все сами…

Джек еще раз взглянул на закрытую дверь, скользнул взглядом по табличке. Ему показалось, что он где-то слышал имя Эбенезера Эджбриджа, но память упорно не выдавала, где именно.

Он вновь повернулся к столу и даже не обратил внимания, когда мужчина, названный Шимми, вышел из кабинета. Гора бумаг понемногу таяла, однако стопки документов, которые разбирал Джек, оставались подозрительно тощими. Зато коробка, стоявшая на полу у его ног, была уже полна. Ненужной макулатуры оказалось так много, словно секретарский стол кто-то использовал как мусорную корзину…

…или намеренно высыпал их вперемешку с документами. Сейчас, когда не отвлекал ни диалог за дверью, ни собственные размышления, Джек заметил наконец, что под значительно просевшей горой виднеются аккуратные стопки скрепленных и частично разложенных по папкам бумаг. После более внимательного изучения прежний завал подозрительно напоминал хорошо срежиссированную постановку. Персональную, для проверки одного конкретного человека...

Или не для него, подумал Джек, машинально пролистывая пачку счетов и чеков. А для того, чтобы в куче мусора спрятать что-то важное.

Он ушел из приемной в пятом часу, когда от количества перебранных листков начало ныть в висках, а буквы и цифры стали расплываться перед глазами. Дядя Бен отпустил его без вопросов, но Джек все же уточнил, что вернется завтра и продолжит работу.

Медленно направляясь домой, он грелся под палящим послеполуденным солнцем, чье тепло после прохладной пыльной приемной казалось благословением. На свежем воздухе голова слегка прояснилась, он никуда не торопился, наслаждаясь прогулкой, и, пользуясь моментом, разглядывал дома, мимо которых проходил. Какие-то стояли заброшенными, будто призраки, потускневшие и печальные; другие, наоборот, были аккуратно выбелены или подкрашены и смотрели на улицу чисто вымытыми окнами, и от таких веяло уютом. Во дворах он видел людей: темноволосую молодую женщину, вышедшую кормить кур; стариков, густо дымящих сигаретами… Они глядели в ответ. В первые мгновения он ожидал неприязни, подсознательно сравнивая всех с Дани — это предсказуемо, испытывать неприязнь к незнакомцу, да еще и такому неприглядному. Но, к его удивлению, взгляды эти лишь немного настороженными, и чаще — любопытными. Очень скоро люди и вовсе теряли к нему интерес и возвращались к делам. Это ощущение принятия за «своего» было странным и почему-то обнадеживающим.

— Эй, найденыш! — окликнули его неподалеку, и Джек, еще даже не развернувшись, узнал низкий голос Авивы. — Иди сюда, у меня тут кое-что есть для тебя.

Звала она его в небольшую пекарню, прячущуюся в проулке между двумя заброшенными домами. Узнать ее по характерному манящему запаху было сложно — Джек проходил мимо с наветренной стороны, — зато уже у дверей окунулся в него с головой. Желудок голодно сжался, напоминая, что об обеде он сегодня забыл, да и любая выпечка после авелевой стряпни, да и его собственной тоже, казалась манной небесной.

Внутри царила уютная полутьма: небольшие окна были закрыты плотными жалюзи, не впускающими солнце, а желтые лампы под потолком после яркого полудня светили тускло и рассеяно. В углу бормотал подвешенный к стене небольшой телевизор, транслирующий гелвуйские новости, Джек узнал логотип канала UNN и прикипел к экрану. Он подсознательно ждал появления Люсинды, но та ушла из репортеров еще до помолвки, и теперь о переговорах с Гефом в Порту Процветания рассказывала другая журналистка. Вслушиваться в сам репортаж Джек не стал, зная, что позже то же самое напишут в газетах, и потому перевел взгляд на стоявшего у витрин одинокого покупателя.

Посмотреть было на что: из всех встреченных в Зифе незнакомцев он был самой необычной фигурой. При довольно высоком росте мужчина этот будто бы весь состоял из одних плавных линий. Он небрежно, даже вальяжно опирался на прилавок, выставив вбок бедро и уложив на него расслабленную гладкую руку, до середины предплечья унизанную разноцветными браслетами и шнурками бус. Воротник его тонкой белой майки, изношенной до полупрозрачности, был срезан, съехал на одно плечо и кокетливо открывал вид на ровные красивые ключицы. С шеи на грудь стекали под майку несколько цепочек. Свободные штаны-афгани с низким шагом больше походили на юбку и разительно контрастировали с гефскими военными ботинками. Незнакомец был по-солдатски коротко острижен, но на макушке и надо лбом темные волосы пушились и завивались мелкими кудрями. По-девичьи мягкая линия небольшого подбородка была тронута легкой щетиной, подкрашенные темным глаза влажно сияли. Он тоже рассматривал Джека... Вернее, буквально ощупывал взглядом, ощутимым почти физически.

— У-у-у, — вполголоса протянул он, и темные губы его растянулись в чрезвычайно довольной, даже непристойной улыбке. — Свежие булочки.

Джек даже не нашелся с ответом на такую скабрезность. Будь он чуть моложе и неопытнее, вспыхнул бы непременно, но сейчас только вскинул подбородок и ответил взглядом на взгляд.

— Габи! — Авива выглянула из боковой двери, притворно хмурясь, и в шутку замахнулась полотенцем. — Держи себя в руках!

— Ну, — тот дождался, пока она снова скроется за дверью, — да, я бы с удовольствием подержал…

— Я тебя слышу! — донеслось из-за двери.

— Все-все, ухожу! — Габи подхватил сумку с покупками, с невинным видом прошествовал мимо Джека, мазнув плечом по его плечу, и вышел на улицу. Затылком Джек все еще чувствовал его взгляд.

Авива появилась парой секунд спустя, неся в руках внушительный бумажный пакет, из которого выглядывали длинный багет и еще теплые булочки.

— Держи, — она безапелляционно сунула ношу в руки Джеку, отрезав все возможные возражения. — Такой худой, страшно на тебя смотреть! Нужно хорошо есть, а то не поправишься.

— Спасибо вам, но… — Джек покачал головой. — Денег у меня пока нет.

— Успокойся, какие деньги! — отмахнулась Авива. — Да и потом, надо же этот хлеб куда-то девать, чтобы завтра напечь свежего? Бери, будешь есть сам, накормишь Авеля, тот вообще тощий, как заборная жердь, смотреть больно.

В ее тоне было что-то приказное, непререкаемое, с чем он спорить даже не пытался.

— И не сердись на Кабру, — добавила она чуть тише. — Она хороший ребенок, но темпераментный, иногда заносит. Да и возраст такой…

— Понимаю, — кивнул он. — Все такими были.

Поблагодарив ее еще раз и выйдя на улицу, он лицом к лицу столкнулся с никуда не ушедшим Габи — тот снова смотрел таким же довольным, ощупывающим взглядом, и Джек, сбросив изначальную оторопь, ощутил, что такое внимание даже приятно: слишком давно его не разглядывали со столь неприкрытым интересом.

— Привет, — хмыкнул он. — Я Джек. Габриэль, верно?

— Габи. Эли. Как тебе угодно, — мужчина прикрыл глаза и повел плечом. — Идем? Нам с тобой, кажется, по пути.

Джеку было трудно подобрать слова, которым можно было бы описать его необычные движения и интонации. Габи был безусловно манерным, но против ожидаемого эта манерность казалась гармоничной и естественной в сочетании с его образом, липла к нему второй кожей и почему-то не отталкивала. Он шел по дороге неприлично близко к Джеку, то и дело притираясь плечом, и время от времени искоса кидал на него многозначительные взгляды.

— Я не видел тебя тут раньше, — протянул он заинтригованно. — Ты давно у нас?

— Где-то с месяц, — Джек решил не вдаваться в подробности.

Улыбка того стала еще шире.

— У-у, это большой срок, — сказал он. — Как тебе Зиф? Может показаться, что здесь скучновато. Зато… — Он снова прижался к Джеку плечом, на сей раз на несколько секунд. — Свобода, равенство и... братство.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Джек, и какое-то время они шли молча, сопровождаемые только негромким позвякиванием украшений на руках Габриэля.

— А ты симпатичнее, чем я думал, — неожиданно заявил тот, застав Джека врасплох. Он замер на середине шага и развернулся всем корпусом:

— А что ты думал?

Габи снова бросил на него короткий взгляд и возвел глаза к небу.

— Ну-у, — тягучим, как патока, тоном ответил он, — весь город знает, что Авель подобрал и выхаживает какого-то полудохлого бедолагу. Я думал, ты еще лежачий, так что не ожидал…

Он врал, врал безыскусно и очевидно, и делал это так обаятельно, что Джек не нашел в себе сил уличить его. Потому он, помолчав немного, попытался перевести тему:

— Я тебя тоже не видел здесь. Ты живешь здесь? Чем занимаешься?

— Живу, — кивнул тот, — я, м-м, друг Дани, ты, наверное, его знаешь.

Вот, значит, куда он шел. В гости, должно быть, к Дани и его суровому снайперу, любителю угрожающе подмигивать соседям по ночам. Когда до крайних домов остались считанные шаги и настало время расходиться, Габриэль остановился и повернулся к Джеку.

— Ты мне нравишься, — без предисловий сообщил он, хитро улыбаясь. — И знаешь, я хочу в честь знакомства дать тебе… м-м, кое-что. Я хочу, чтобы ты его принял.

Он сунул руку в сумку и, немного покопавшись, выудил оттуда крупный белый цуккини, почти близнец того, что на прошлой неделе с руганью выкидывал Джек.

— Смотри, какой большой, — Габриэль стрельнул глазами на овощ, затем на Джека, — такой свежий и твердый… — он улыбнулся особенно похабно и погладил цуккини большим пальцем, а затем вложил в руку Джека и повторил жест с его запястьем так, что от прикосновения по руке побежали мурашки.

— Сп-пасибо, — хмыкнул он нервно.

Только зайдя во двор Авеля, чтобы не слышал ни Габриэль, ни кто-то из соседей, Джек остановился и расхохотался вслух. Это было просто потрясающе: за всю его жизнь никто — ни партнеры, ни знакомые любого пола — не пытался так откровенно его склеить. И уж тем более никто не пробовал это сделать при помощи овоща.

Нарезая цуккини, чтобы добавить его к другим овощам на ужин, Джек то и дело срывался на смех. Вместе с тем, однако, весь облик Габриэля и его манеры казались ему необычными не только для Зифа, но и для всех Царств. Такого сияющего бесстыдства средь бела дня на улицах Джек не встречал никогда, даже во вполне себе вольных нравов Шайло; вероятно, в этом и заключались декларированные свобода, равенство и братство — Габи вел себя как хотел, и над ним не нависала карающая рука общественной морали. А может, она просто была лояльнее. Или же его никто не смел упрекать благодаря ослепительной наглости и самоуверенности, каким и сам Джек мог позавидовать?

Эта наглость, однако, подкупала, а открытый интерес льстил: он отдавал себе отчет, что отощал и подурнел и в качестве возможного партнера для чего-либо приятного без особых обязательств уже не столь привлекателен, тогда как поведение Габриэля буквально кричало о том, что тот находит его весьма востребованным.

Настроение оставалось приподнятым весь вечер, и вернувшемуся с пастбища Авелю это определенно понравилось: все время, пока Джек доделывал ужин и раскладывал овощи по тарелкам, тот с заинтересованным лицом и легкой улыбкой следил за ним, отвлекшись только на то, чтобы выудить из пакета с выпечкой булочку. После стрельбы глазами от Габи этот взгляд казался таким невинным, что почти умилял. Время от времени Авель то перекидывал копну из кос за спину, то принимался теребить одну из них, но никаких попыток пообщаться не предпринимал.

— Тебе надо разработать какую-то систему знаков, — предложил Джек, ставя перед мальчишкой тарелку овощей. — Когда ты придумываешь их на ходу, я перестаю тебя понимать.

Авель улыбнулся одним уголком рта, наклонив голову вбок, выложил на стол тетрадку с карандашом и выразительно похлопал по обложке. Видимо, решив, что этого ответа достаточно, он приступил к еде. Удивительно, но любую стряпню Джека, даже сомнительного вкуса, он всегда ел безропотно, но сегодня ковырялся в тарелке дольше обычного, и причиной тому стал тот самый цуккини: Авель вылавливал его ломтики и аккуратно складывал их на край тарелки.

— Что это значит? — недоумевающе уточнил Джек. — Ты не любишь цуккини?

Вместо ответа Авель приложил руку к подбородку и высунул язык, выразительно изображая рвоту.

— Не знал, извини, — Джек пожал плечами. — Я видел у тебя на кухне другой цуккини. Правда, он испортился.

Авель закатил глаза, видимо, негодуя, что Джек все еще не может забыть о той уборке, и придвинул к себе тетрадь.

«Я не могу их есть, меня тошнит», — вывел он.

— И что ты теперь будешь с этим делать? — хмыкнул он. — Хочешь, чтобы я доел, что ли?

Авель бросил на него недовольный взгляд и снова сжал карандаш.

«Это для кур», — написал он и, не добавляя никаких пояснений, вернулся к еде.

— Чего? — не понял Джек. Никаких кур ни у Авеля, ни у соседей не водилось: во всем околотке он ни разу не слышал квохтания или петушиных криков по утрам. — Ты что, еще и кур пасешь? И скармливаешь им цуккини?

Для полной абсурдности образа Авелю только этого и не хватало. Почему-то на ум пришла картина, как Авель прячет кур от него, а ночью тайком выпускает, и птицы разгуливают прямо по дому, да еще и нагло лезут в спальню и на кровать. Он встряхнул головой, выгоняя из головы абсурдную фантазию.

Авель меж тем вновь закатил глаза, будто бы Джек спросил несусветную глупость, и дополнил:

«Это для Мири».

— Ни черта не стало понятнее, — развел руками Джек. — Мири — это курица? Или владелица кур?

Авель изобразил на лице скепсис и медленно поднял два пальца.

— Понял, — хихикнул Джек. — Курица Мири. Я запомню.

Раскрыв новую страницу в тетради, тот посмотрел на него с таким праведным гневом, что Джек поперхнулся, давясь одновременно смехом и овощами.

«Если ты при ней назовешь ее курицей, — гласила новая запись, — рискуешь остаться без яиц».

Больше он не стал ничего добавлять, позволив Джеку трактовать написанное самостоятельно.

***

Несколько дней спустя Авель вместе с завтраком — ради разнообразия это была яичница — вручил ему записку: «Не задерживайся сегодня, так как мы идем на реку стирать и мыться. Вода достаточно прогреется после полудня. Я буду ждать тебя здесь к трем часам». Джек кивнул с готовностью: он помнил про заявленную пятничную стирку и даже ждал ее с нетерпением, да и с документами фермы почти закончил.

Он пришел даже раньше времени, подгоняемый праведным негодованием, копившимся с прошлого воскресенья и сегодня, наконец, дошедшем до края. Чтобы не сорваться прямо в приемной, Джек буквально сбежал оттуда, намереваясь при случае выговориться молчаливому Авелю, и только потом все обдумать и вернуться к дяде Бену с холодной головой.

— Ты знаешь, что твой начальник отмывает на своей ферме деньги, причем в крупных масштабах? — спросил он, едва переступив порог.

Авель с недоумевающим лицом выглянул из своей комнаты, коротко пожал плечами и снова скрылся. Джек заглянул следом и наткнулся взглядом на его зад, торчащий из-под кровати.

— Я всю неделю разбирал выписки и сверил цифры, — прислонившись к дверному косяку и сложив руки на груди, продолжил он, несмотря на то, что ни зад копошащегося под кроватью Авеля, ни остальные его части не проявляли реакции. — Представь, он даже не скрывает махинаций. Если, конечно, не считать, что он прячет их среди старых газет и мусора.

Авель поерзал, сдавая назад, и махнул рукой в сторону стола, прося, очевидно, тетрадь. Джек схватил первую попавшуюся и подал вместе с карандашом — Авель как раз поднялся на ноги, пыльный и сжимающий в руке пару носков, коротко чихнул, раскрыл тетрадь на последней странице и принялся писать прямо на обложке.

«Доброе утро, пророк Йонатан, — прочел Джек, присев рядом. — В любом бизнесе отмывают деньги. И я бы не рекомендовал тебе в это ввязываться и копаться в их грязном белье, у нас есть свое».

— В том-то и проблема, что я уже ввязался, — ответил он.

Глаз машинально выхватил строчку с последней страницы: «…для него война была любимой матерью, подарившей ему все. Для меня — постылой мачехой…» Но остаток Авель прикрыл локтем, демонстрируя следующую записку:

«К сожалению, не могу помочь тебе советом, моя задача — считать овец. Пожалуйста, не задерживай нас разговорами, нам нужно успеть высохнуть до заката».

— Мог бы хоть для приличия изобразить, что удивился моим новостям, — пробурчал Джек себе под нос, возвращая тетрадь на прежнее место. Авель, однако, его услышал и, закатив глаза, покачал головой, а затем подхватил с кровати внушительный тюк грязных вещей, сложенных в пододеяльник на манер мешка, и вручил Джеку. Тот крякнул от неожиданности и здоровой рукой закинул его себе за плечо. — Ты что, копил стирку несколько месяцев, а теперь решил удобно свалить ее на меня?

Авель, состроив раздраженную физиономию, развел руками и вышел из спальни. Выглянув следом, Джек увидел, что тот, стоя над еще одним тюком вещей, рассовывает по карманам штанов куски мыла.

— А, я понял, — сказал он. — Именно я сказал тебе, что ты засранец, и потому мне и отдуваться? В таком случае я вовремя это сделал, иначе к осени вещей было бы вдвое больше.

Авель шумно вздохнул, но возвращаться за тетрадью не стал.

Выйдя со двора, они повернули на грунтовку, по которой Авель гонял барашков в горы. Это казалось логичным: река, возле которой тот нашел Джека, текла по пастбищу, а значит, туда и лежал их путь.

По дороге мысли его снова свернули к черной бухгалтерии дяди Бена, и он даже не мог сказать, что возмущало сильнее: сам факт махинаций или то, как грубо и неприкрыто их проворачивали. Взять хотя бы дядюшку Уильяма, ныне забившегося в какую-то гадючью нору — тот прикрывал свои дела так мастерски, что ни одна проверка не смогла уличить его в незаконном обороте средств. А этот… Дядя Бен проводил крупные суммы, практически не прячась, более того — дал возможность взглянуть на них абсолютному незнакомцу, который вполне себе мог набрать доказательств и, сбежав в Иавис или Нофу при первом же удобном случае, предъявить их налоговикам.

Стоило ли Джеку обдумать такой вариант? Пока что он этого не знал.

Дорога уходила вправо, огибая гору, и он уже свернул было туда, но Авель, махнув ему рукой, направился налево, на едва заметную тропку, ведущую в распадок между горами. Та уходила вверх, теряясь между жидкого кустарника, растущего прямо на почти отвесных склонах.

— Эй, ты куда? — воскликнул Джек в недоумении. — Река же там!

Авель махнул рукой в сторону распадка и первым пошел по тропе, указывая путь. Конечно же, он, как местный, знал дороги лучше, но Джеку, бредущему следом, отчего-то казалось, что в итоге тот, поплутав по горам, выведет его к тому самому пологому берегу, куда можно было пройти по обычной торной дороге.

— Какого черта, — бормотал он минут десять спустя, когда тропа несколько раз круто свернула, меняя направление, но продолжая идти вверх. — Какого черта происходит? Мы идем стирать или устраиваем кросс по пересеченной местности в полной выкладке?

Авель продолжил подъем, не удостоив его реакцией.

— Куда ты, черт тебя дери, меня ведешь? — просвистел Джек спустя какое-то время, когда ему перестало хватать дыхания. — Собрался завести подальше в горы и прикончить? Тогда зачем мы тащим с собой все эти тряпки?

Авель только шумно вздохнул, вероятно, пожалев, что оставил тетрадь с карандашами дома.

Целую вечность спустя тропа оборвалась у внушительного плоского камня. Авель по-козьи легко вспрыгнул на него, а затем, развернувшись, присел и подал руку. Поначалу Джек нерешительно замер, но затем все же схватился за нее и вдруг ощутил, что, пусть и тощая по-цыплячьи, та оказалась на удивление сильной. Авель втянул его на камень и даже не изменился в лице, будто это ему ничего не стоило.

Как только Джек поднялся на ноги, Авель махнул рукой в сторону спуска со склона, а затем сложил пальцы щепотью. Джек понадеялся, что это означало «осталось чуть-чуть». Он злился на себя, на свое захиревшее тело; когда-то такой путь не составил бы ему труда, но сейчас силы были на исходе. А ведь предстояла еще ручная стирка и обратная дорога.

Как оказалось, он перевел жест абсолютно правильно: тропа ушла вниз, нырнула в очередную гущу веток, выше прежних, и резко оборвалась, влившись в широкое ровное плато на берегу небольшого круглого озерца. С трех сторон его обнимали отвесные скалы, поросшие разноцветным мхом, и у их подножия ютились кустарники и тонкие деревца с колышущейся на слабом ветерке листвой; напротив тропы, откуда они вышли, шумел питающий озеро, высокий водопад, а в нескольких шагах от них вода стекала через каскад более мелких и полноводных. При этом гладь в центре озерца почти недвижимой, ближе к берегу под ее прозрачной толщей виднелись крупные плоские камни на дне, а дальше, у середины, она становилась голубой, отражая и приумножая в себе синеву неба.

— Это же… — от восторга Джек замер, невольно заулыбавшись и лишившись остатков воздуха. — Это же заповедник! Я видел его фотографии, он был у меня в учебнике по географии... Бер… Бер-Эр? Бер-Эль?

Авель только пожал плечами и принялся распаковывать свой тюк с грязным бельем. Джек же не спешил следовать его примеру: портить такое место грязью и мылом вдруг показалось ему святотатством.

— На что только не пойдешь, когда не работает водопровод, — вздохнул он минуту спустя в ответ на выжидающий взгляд и принялся наконец за работу.

Под одной из плоских скал у Авеля оказалась припрятана длинная веревка, схватив которую за один конец, он перескочил по камням на другой край ближнего водопада и начал прилаживать ее между камней и тонких стволам деревьев.

— Это еще зачем? — крикнул ему Джек, щурясь, чтобы лучше разглядеть. Авель отмахнулся, не поднимаясь. — Мне не лезть? Ты лучше знаешь, что делать? А мне объяснишь?

Вновь подняв руку, Авель показал сначала два пальца, потом три и один. Вскоре он вернулся, на ходу вытаскивая из карманов мыло, вручил Джеку брусок, схватил первую попавшуюся под руку футболку и присел у берега на корточки, выжидая, пока тот последует его примеру. Затем сперва окунул футболку в воду, намылил не жалея, а после, сложив пополам, подвесил на веревку.

Секунду спустя Джек понял смысл задумки: ткань подхватило и потянуло течением в самую бурную часть каскада. За какие-то считанные десятки секунд из нее выполоскало все мыло вместе с той грязью, что оно успело зацепить, но унести ее саму, удерживаемую веревкой, поток не мог.

— Умно, — кивнул Джек, хватая другую футболку, чтобы последовать примеру Авеля. — Сам придумал?

Тот робко улыбнулся одним уголком рта и отвернулся, пряча порозовевшие скулы.

В четыре руки дело стало спориться: за небольшой горой футболок последовали белье и штаны, а затем наволочки и простыни, которые они без труда расправили на пару. Лишь носки пришлось полоскать вручную, но это было меньшее из зол. От работы Джеку стало жарко, хотя у поверхности воды в тени скал и деревьев царила прохлада. Ему показалось, что прошло не более получаса, но солнце, укатившееся значительно западнее, говорило об обратном.

Авель меж тем невозмутимо вылез из ботинок, скинул майку и штаны, распустил узел из дредов и безо всякого стеснения полез в воду, прихватив с собой мыло. Джек помедлил: почему-то факт, что все это время на том не было белья под штанами, заставил его замереть в смущении. Хотя, возможно, оно было вызвано новым знанием, что задница парня оказалась совсем не подобающей всей остальной нескладной костлявой фигуре, а маленькой, круглой и крепкой…

Он одернул себя и тоже принялся раздеваться, припоминая, что пришел сюда по делу, а не разглядывать мальчишеские прелести. Не хватало еще смутить его неуместным стояком…

О последнем, впрочем, можно было не беспокоиться. Едва ступив в воду, Джек с трудом подавил желание заорать и выскочить обратно от холода.

— И это ты называешь «прогрелась»? — возмущенно крикнул он Авелю, уже отплывшему ближе к водопаду, после чего попробовал окунуться в воду еще раз. Вторая попытка оказалась удачнее, и он даже смог зайти по колено. Затем замер, привыкая, и, когда вода почти успокоилась, опустил голову, чтобы глянуть на свое отражение.

От увиденного в груди разлилась досада. Казалось, он отощал еще сильнее, чем в начале своей жизни в Зифе — сказывались отсутствие нагрузок и рацион из сплошных овощей. Синяки вроде бы сошли, но кожа на груди все еще была расцвечена желтушными остаточными следами. Руки тоже отощали, а вот щетина превратилась в полноценную бороду.

И вот это убожество кто-то вроде Габриэля мог найти привлекательным? Джек от себя самого шарахнулся бы и уж точно не стал бы с таким спать. Кто захочет такое неприятное, малоприглядное, отощавшее и подурневшее существо, в котором ни следа не осталось от прежнего лоска? Сможет ли он вернуться в тот облик хотя бы отчасти? Он шевельнул ногой, чтобы по воде пошли круги, и отражение растаяло. Кажется, он стал противен самому себе.

Решительно зайдя в воду по пояс и изо всех сил сдерживая немужественно тонкий вопль, он принялся намыливаться. Красивый или нет, он все равно отчаянно хотел отмыться от накопленного слоя грязи. И даже эта ледяная вода из горного озера была лучше, чем ничего.

Пока он торчал на одном месте, Авель, которого холод, похоже, не брал, зашел в воду почти по грудь и теперь старательно намыливал дреды; по воде вокруг него расплывались мыльные разводы, и Джеку снова вспомнились слова Кабры о русалочке, которая спасла себе принца. Авель сейчас как никогда прежде напоминал русалку в морской пене. Его губы раскраснелись, придавая лицу абсолютно девический вид, а косы змеились по воде, как диковинные морские растения. Джек вновь поймал себя на том, что пялится, и торопливо отвел глаза.

Меж тем парень отплыл дальше, к водопаду, где озеро было мельче и доходило ему лишь до середины бедер, и помахал, подзывая к себе. Джек повернулся к нему и от неожиданности сглотнул, впервые рассмотрев без белья, как щедро природа наградила того по мужской части — даже в холодной воде член его внушительно выделялся на фоне мокрых темных завитков. Да, с таким арсеналом было неудивительно, что мальчишка не заботился о своей фигуре и внешности в целом, ему просто не было в этом нужды.

Сойдя со скалы, Авель оказался практически под водопадом и призывно замахал руками. Джек мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за неуместное внимание и поплыл ближе.

— Как ты терпишь? Вода же ледяная! — крикнул он сквозь шум воды, ощущая, что зубы вот-вот начнут стучать. Авель с улыбкой пожал плечами и запрокинул голову, подставляя волосы под мощные струи. Джек попытался было последовать его примеру, но мышцы опасно закаменели, предупреждая о близящейся судороге. Он решил не рисковать и, наскоро ополоснувшись, погреб обратно к берегу.

Выбравшись на благословенно теплый воздух, он устроился на одном из камней, переводя дух и отогреваясь. Взгляд его вновь невольно прикипел к Авелю; тот, совершенно забывшись, стоял в водопаде, и зрелище это вдруг показалось ему воплощением гармонии. Не было больше нескладного тощего пастуха с дурной прической. Вместо него нежился под потоками кристальной воды дух горного озера, единый с ним и со всей окружающей природой заповедника. Он вышел из водопада, нырнул и поплыл, и в эти мгновения не было никого нежнее и могущественнее, не было никого прекраснее, чем это создание с тяжелой копной темных кос, спускающихся до талии, юным гладким лицом и сильными руками, рассекающими водную гладь. Он ступил на берег, опустился на камень рядом с Джеком, и предвечернее солнце вызолотило его кожу, отразилось двумя огненными цветками вокруг зрачков в его серых глазах, золотыми искрами заиграло на длинных ресницах. Он вдохнул полной грудью, приоткрыл покрасневшие губы и…

…и оглушительно громко чихнул.

Наваждение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и рассыпалось мелкими брызгами. Рядом с Джеком, неловко обняв руками угловатые колени, снова сидел прежний Авель, худой, нелепый и дрожащий после купания, с кое-как вымытым гнездом мохнатых лиан на голове.

— А знаешь, — неожиданно для себя выпалил Джек, ловя на излете утекающие остатки завораживающего ощущения, охватившего все его существо, — лучше всего такое место подходит для свиданий.

Авель едва взглянул на него и весь вспыхнул — румянец стек с его щек на шею и даже на грудь. Он отвернулся и, поднявшись с камня, наклонился за одеждой.

«Только не влюбляйся в меня, чудище, умоляю, — мысленно воззвал к нему Джек. — Не надо усложнять мне жизнь еще и этим».


	6. ГЛАВА 6

— Мне нужно кое-что вам показать.

Джек зашел в кабинет дяди Бена, постучав, но не дождавшись приглашения, точно так же, как тот сделал неделю назад. В три шага пересек расстояние до его рабочего стола и выложил на него свои тщательно отсортированные находки из горы бумаг — как картежник выкладывает козыри. Дядя Бен едва взглянул на них, прежде чем с выжидающим лицом воззриться на Джека.

— Ну? Ты хочешь этим что-то сказать?

У Джека было что сказать. Остудив голову в горном озерце, на следующий день он вновь мысленно перебрал документы, оставленные в приемной, и долго размышлял, что с ними делать. Все доказательства финансовых махинаций были у него в руках, более того — Эджбридж дал их сам.

— Вот эти товарные накладные, — Джек прихлопнул ладонью первую стопку, — за разные даты с января прошлого года по июль нынешнего. Все от разных фирм, но напечатаны на одном принтере и заполнены одной и той же ручкой. Вот договоры на поставку, отгрузку, оплату — все без единой спецификации. Что это за фирмы — «Единство», «Элемент»?

По отдельности туманные названия и заполненные кое-как бумаги могли бы остаться незамеченными, но когда эти два недобрых призрака встретились в одних и тех же бумагах, в голове у Джека словно сработала тревожная кнопка.

— А вот тут у вас расчетные счета вашей компании. Вашей компании «Эдбридж фарм», «Эдж Бридж фарм» или «Эджбредж», к слову? Тут есть все три. И все они отпечатаны на одном и том же принтере, судя по полосам краски. И все — в одно и то же время, раз полосы совершенно идентичные.

Возможно, в приемной оставались другие документы, которые он упустил, но сейчас они были не столь важны. Уже тех, что он разыскал, было слишком много для одной скромной фермы.

— Ну, — повторил тот, не меняясь в лице. Разве что ленивый интерес в его взгляде проявился чуть ярче. — И?

— Даже человек с улицы, порывшись у вас в мусоре, найдет достаточно доказательств отмывания денег, чтобы вас упекли в Геенну на несколько лет. А если к вам заглянет эксперт, то с такими топорными методами от вас не останется мокрого места.

— Надо же, — и на этот раз на лице дяди Бена не дрогнул ни один мускул, — и что же ты будешь теперь с этим делать?

Этот вопрос мучил Джека весь вчерашний день. Что делать с такими сведениями? Другой человек, добропорядочный гражданин, очевидно, отправился бы с доказательствами в полицию и налоговую службу. Еще кто-то последовал бы совету Авеля, не стал встревать в свое дело и промолчал бы. Третий смог бы отыскать выход получше…

Каждое решение имело последствия, особенно продиктованное сомнительной моралью. Джек знал это лучше многих — неудавшийся заговор научил его осмотрительности.

— Я мало что могу сделать, — честно признался он. — Попробую переписать платежки, чтобы они выглядели убедительнее. Доделать договоры тоже неплохо бы. Только не барахлом вроде «поставка ящика скрепок», а чем-то более фермерским. Вы тут всем заведуете, вам лучше знать. Счета подставных фирм я бы вывел в Аустерию, чтобы не светить их с основными. И уж точно не печатал бы все бумаги за раз.

— Надо же, все до единой нашел, как ищейка, — дядя Бен пролистнул выложенные перед ним бумаги, почему-то при этом одобрительно кивая. — Какой-то ты умный для солдата. Экономический заканчивал до войны?

Джек мог бы соврать, но эту ложь слишком легко было раскусить. Ссылаться на то, что Джо был финансистом, тоже не стоило — тревожить уже улегшуюся память и бередить раны не хотелось.

— Двоюродный дядюшка был бизнесмен, — медленно и ровно процедил он. — Рисовал такие договоры, что все диву давались. Как-то раз я гостил у него дома и пачку договоров извел на самолетики. Так он только вздохнул и сел рисовать новые.

Это была не его история, а кузена Эндрю, но она, кажется, пришлась к месту: Эджбридж улыбнулся, показав зубы, и повернулся к сейфу, стоявшему за его спиной.

— Молодец, — сказал он, скрежеща ключом. — Считай, что проверку ты прошел и принят.

— Какую, к черту, проверку? — почти прошипел Джек, чувствуя, что снова начинает злиться.

— Лояльность, парень, — Эджбридж хлопнул по столу ладонью и оставил на нем несколько купюр разного достоинства. — Ты показал, что готов работать на благо фирмы, даже если приходится поступиться кое-чем.

Монархам часто приходилось поступаться, и Джек это прекрасно понимал, когда накануне принимал решение. Чтобы получить деньги, завоевать доверие, обрести союзников — сейчас ему нужно было все это. Отцу тоже приходилось выбирать не в пользу моральных принципов: когда-то в Первую гефскую люди долго шушукались о народных волнениях под Экроном, которые кончились так быстро и резко, словно бы их и не было. Теперь очередь принимать неоднозначные решения настала и для него.

— Куда и зачем вы выводите деньги, не мое дело, — сказал он, — но я не хочу, чтобы мое рабочее место схлопнулось вместе с вашей фермой после какого-нибудь внезапного аудита.

Этот ответ, похоже, удовлетворил Эджбриджа, и он придвинул деньги Джеку.

— Заслужил. Иди, на сегодня свободен. Если понадобишься, за тобой придут.

— Вы сами все это переделаете? — уточнил Джек, кивнув на бумаги, но дядя Бен только хмыкнул:

— Ты вроде как умный парень, подумай: на кой черт мне их переделывать?

Сперва Джек не понял, о чем он, но, уже оказавшись в приемной, хлопнул себя по лбу и выругался. Ну конечно. Такие грубые подлоги, заметные невооруженным глазом, слишком уж походили по стилю на гору бумаг вперемешку с мусором, что встретила Джека на столе, когда он впервые зашел сюда. А это значило, его снова испытывали.

«Учись, Бенджамин», — подумал он про себя и вышел на улицу.

Заработанные, пускай и небольшие, деньги грели душу. Прежде они показались бы Джеку пустяком, который ничего не стоило спустить на один коктейль; теперь такую сумму предстояло тянуть до следующего заработка, обещанного неопределенным «если понадобишься». Да и неплохо бы вернуть долг Авелю, у которого месяц прожил нахлебником… Но в первую очередь отдать Авиве деньги за хлеб.

В булочной на сей раз было многолюдно. У телевизора, вновь транслирующего новости на UNN, собрались, помимо самой Авивы, еще несколько разновозрастных женщин, из которых Джек узнал только одну, что иногда заходила на на чай к Авиве домой. Возможно, это была та самая Мири с курами, которую упоминал Авель. Кроме нее и Авивы, из знакомых лиц в углу обнаружился Габриэль. Пока все женщины наперебой говорили, отчего не удавалось выхватить на одного предложения и понять, о чем именно шла беседа, он с живейшим интересом им внимал. Никем не замеченный, Джек отправился именно к нему.

— Что тут происходит? — спросил он вполголоса.

— Дамский политический клуб, — откликнулся Габриэль, попеременно стреляя глазами то на Джека, то на экран. — Обсуждаем, что происходит на большой земле с обеих сторон от нас.

— А ты что тут делаешь, если клуб дамский? — уточнил он недоумевающе.

— Мимикрирую, — тот ехидно улыбнулся, дернув бровями, и погладил себя по бедру. Он снова был одет в напоминающие юбку шальвары, еще более свободные, чем прошлые афгани, и увешан побрякушками, словно манекен из магазина бижутерии. — Интересно их послушать. Иногда мне кажется, что они понимают в политике больше, чем половина наших чиновников.

Он кивнул на телевизор, где транслировали Шепарда, выходящего из какого-то здания в сопровождении советника Хэнсона и свиты секретарей, охраны и помощников. Джек узнал фасад мэрии Порта Процветания. А секундой спустя сердце пропустило удар: среди окружавших нового короля людей камера крупным планом выхватила Люсинду, похудевшую и строгую, едва накрашенную, в сдержанного тона костюме и с гладко зачесанными волосами.

— Новая королевская пресс-атташе, — доверительно сообщил Джеку на ухо Габриэль, почти касаясь мочки губами. — Бедная девочка. Так подурнела. Неужто и правда любила жениха…

Джек повел плечом. Говорить о Лу не хотелось; где-то в глубине, под всеми слоями злости на себя, горя по отцу и неприязни к Шепарду ворочался жгучий стыд перед ней, по его прихоти попавшей в самое крупное змеиное гнездо Царств. Продолжи он говорить или даже слушать о ней, это отразилось бы на его лице; поэтому он попробовал перевести тему:

— У них еще первый этап переговоров?

— Уже второй, — отозвалась неожиданно Авива, наконец увидев его. — Отложили третий до осени.

— Затягивают, как всегда, — фыркнула одна из незнакомых женщин, тоже черноволосая, с острым угловатым лицом и резким гефским выговором. — Одни хотят выдоить максимум, вторые пытаются сохранить лицо и прикрыть задницу. Могу поспорить, до зимы не подпишут.

— Если Маллик продолжит менять одного министра за другим, им еще год будет не до перемирия, — включилась в беседу Мири. — Чует мое сердце, что он просто пользуется предлогом связи с боевиками, чтобы убирать неугодных.

— Конечно, неугодных, — согласилась еще одна женщина, стриженая и с сединой в волосах. — А угодные срочно чистят себе биографии. Маллик сам в юности ползал с автоматом по горам и вокруг себя соберет таких же, попомните мое слово. Хабибти, переключи на гефский. Посмотрим, кого он там на этот раз снял.

На экране меж тем замелькали коричневые мундиры и новые лица. Джек знал из них от силы половину, хотя еще год назад всю гефскую верхушку наизусть помнил по именам и в лицо.

— Судя по лицу министра связи, ему тоже недолго осталось, — Авива скривилась. — Глядите, опять Арвади. Слишком часто стал мелькать.

— Метит на теплое место, — предположил негромко Габриэль, практически улегшись на Джека. — Будет вторым человеком после Маллика. А для этого нужно уметь, м-м… — он прикусил нижнюю губу, искоса глядя на Джека. — Подставляться.

Орхана Арвади, который с фальшивым участием смотрел на сжавшегося министра связи из-за плеча Маллика, Джек знал. Его лицо сложно было не запомнить: худое, скуластое, с круглыми светлыми глазами и узким ртом, оно делало его похожим на змею — и именно так его называли в казармах. Возможно, не только в гелвуйских.

— Он что, и министру рассказывает свою жалостливую сказочку про потерянного братика? — поинтересовалась Мири. — Построил себе имидж на цевоимских костях.

— Да они там все такие, с костями…

— А ведь он командовал цевоимским наступлением, — вырвалось у Джека, и все взгляды резко повернулись к нему. Он было спохватился, но быстро успокоился — это знание не угрожало его инкогнито. — Я помню как сейчас. Мы были в увольнительной, когда нас подняли по тревоге. Это лицо было на всех каналах.

Он замолчал. Пять лет назад в Цевоимской долине, перепаханной гусеницами «Голиафов», осталась лежать добрая половина его однокурсников по кадетской школе. Генерал был не единственным, кто потерял там близких людей, но именно к нему Джек не питал ни капли сочувствия. Он очень живо ощутил себя на месте бедного парня, младшего Арвади: что бы он сам ощущал, если бы родной отец отправил его на смерть?..

Нет. Не думать об отце. Не думать о смерти.

— Пойдем отсюда, Джек, — Габриэль, похоже, заметил, как он изменился в лице, и потянул за локоть к выходу. В его голосе впервые за все время пропали жеманные нотки, и Джек отстраненно подумал, что тот, похоже, уже имел дело с солдатами с посттравматическими расстройствами.

— Подожди, я сейчас, — он встряхнулся, с извинениями протиснулся между дамами к Авиве, доставая деньги. Та отмахнулась и даже слегка рассердилась; через пару минут уговоров она все же взяла деньги, но взамен, не слушая возражений, вынесла другой пакет с хлебом и сдобой.

— Если она решила тебя угостить, ты ее не переубедишь, — пояснил Габриэль уже на улице, продемонстрировав початую бутылку ликера знакомой марки. Приторная липкая пошлятина… прямо как сам Габи. — Вот этим она угостила меня.

— А ты и не возражал, — закончил за него Джек, глядя в его хитрые темные глаза. Тот беззаботно пожал плечами и не ответил — возникало подозрение, что он, напротив, сам выпросил ликёр у Авивы, если не утащил втихую.

То ли некое предвкушение будоражило Габриэля, то ли он просто пребывал в хорошем настроении, но сегодня его игривость даже превышала обыкновенную. Он не шел по дороге, а плыл, покачивая бедрами и совершенно бесшумно ступая ногами в мягкой тряпичной обуви под стать штанам, мурлыкал себе под нос, в такт позвякивая браслетами и пуская солнечные зайчики от колец на пальцах.

— Носишь на себе все украшения, как мусульманская женщина? — не удержался от комментария Джек. — Чтобы в случае развода не уйти ни с чем?

— О нет, я прекрасная жена и не боюсь развода, — Габриэль рассмеялся и, снова прилипнув к нему сбоку, продемонстрировал увитое браслетами предплечье. — И смотри сам, они все вместе стоят от силы полсотни мейтов. Если они и дороги, то только как память.

Он вновь смотрел на Джека с таким хитрым лицом, словно задумывал нечто неприличное.

— Я видел, Авель брал тебя с собой на Бер-Эль, — сказал он. — Новый этап в отношениях?

Джек вопросительно приподнял брови. Когда они с Авелем уходили, соседские дворы пустовали, равно как и улица, и никакого Габи он не заметил. Тот, вероятно, снова торчал у Дани. Или, может, незаметно залег в горах, выслеживая их, но первый вариант нравился Джеку больше.

— Какие отношения? У нас нет никаких отношений, — отрезал он.

— Не нужно стесняться, — пропел тот и игриво толкнул Джека бедром. — Здесь все свои. Тем более что Авель — такой симпатичный мальчик. Я бы на твоем месте не устоял. И еще у него есть один большой плюс…

— Да, я видел, — кивнул Джек. — Очень большой… плюс.

— У-у, — протянул Габриэль, масляно сияя глазами. — Вообще-то я имел в виду, что он не трахает мозг… Но, похоже, он уже трахает кое-что другое, да?

Джек подавился воздухом и возмущенно на него уставился.

— Что? — тот совершенно невинно развел руками. — Я простой человек и спрашиваю прямо.

Подозревая, что дальнейшее отрицание его только раззадорит, Джек решил, что лучше сменить тему.

— А ты что-то зачастил к Дани, как я погляжу.

— Что, ревнуешь? — Габи прикусил губу и прикрыл глаза.

— Нет, что ты. Я переживаю, как бы тебя не подстрелил его снайпер. Если ты и с ним ведешь себя так… — Он задумался, подбирая слово. — Раскрепощенно.

— Может, я люблю риск, — поиграл тот бровями.

У самой калитки Габриэль развернулся к нему всем корпусом и оказался так близко, что их с Джеком разделял только пакет выпечки.

— Зайдешь? У нас есть ликер, можем распить в приятной компании…

— Э-э… я бы с радостью, но Дани вряд ли сочтет мою компанию приятной, — признался Джек. — Кажется, он меня недолюбливает.

— Ну как знаешь, — хихикнул тот.

Теперь, когда Габи был совсем близко, его лицо показалось Джеку очень знакомым. Где-то он уже видел такой разлет бровей, прямой нос с высокой спинкой, такой же волоокий взгляд… Мысленно перебрав всех новых знакомых, он наконец сообразил.

— Послушай, вы с Авелем случаем не родственники? — спросил он.

Габриэль отступил от него на шаг и таким же, как у Авеля, жестом наклонил голову вбок.

— Скорее наоборот, — ответил он. — Мы саарим. Я чистокровный, а он по матери. Вообще-то наши рода враждуют уже где-то... семь поколений. Но он такой забавный, что я готов забыть о кровопролитии. Хотя иногда я люблю это дело…

Он загадочно улыбнулся и зашел в калитку. Джек проводил взглядом его покачивающийся зад и вдруг осознал, что Габриэль действительно прощупывает почву. Как бы спокойно его ни принимали в Зифе, ему явно не с кем было встречаться. Возможно, ему нравился Дани, но отбивать того у боевика было чревато последствиями, а вот Джек был свободен и восприимчив к гей-радару. Что ж, он не возражал.

***

— Эй, подобрашка!

На этот раз Кабра не потрудилась даже постучать перед тем, как зайти в дом. К счастью, она делала громко абсолютно все, потому Джек успел услышать хлопок двери и не дал застать себя врасплох. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу девочки, она как раз планировала обратное.

— И тебе привет, — ответил Джек, не вставая со своего места. — Что-то случилось?

— Мама тебя зовет, — Кабра приблизилась, уселась рядом и с любопытством вытянула шею. — А что ты делаешь? Хочешь собрать бомбу с часовым механизмом?

Таким талантом Джек не обладал, да и пересобрать старое радио во взрывное устройство было бы, по его мнению, непросто. Приемник он обнаружил на веранде в груде хлама, куда заглянул из чистого любопытства; несмотря на солидный возраст, его можно было реанимировать. Выдвижная антенна оказалась целой, а вот батарейки, надолго оставленные в отсеке, от старости истекли электролитом и намертво присохли. Их-то Джек и извлекал.

— Да, бомбу. Информационную, — пошутил он. — Читать новости в газетах надоело, а бегать каждый раз к твоей матери в пекарню, чтобы посмотреть новости, неудобно.

— Будешь слушать радио, как старый дед, — фыркнула девочка. — Бросай его, тебя мама зовет. Ей нужна помощь.

Джек поднялся.

— Скажи мне, где у вас в Зифе добыть батарейки, и тогда пойдем.

— В хозяйственном магазине, он недалеко от моей школы. Все, идем! — подскочила Кабра.

Джеку это не говорило ровным счетом ничего.

— Увы, но я не знаю, где твоя школа, — сказал он, открывая дверь. — Я вообще здесь ничего не знаю, кроме фермы.

— Говорю же, ты придурок, — отрезала она и за руку потянула его на улицу. Там, развернувшись, показала пальцем на одну из тянущихся по склону горы улиц: — Видишь во-он там белое здание в три этажа? Это моя школа. Там рядом есть хозяйственный магазин. — Помолчав, она добавила: — И каждый день я туда хожу по полчаса в гору. Скажи, вот стоит школа таких мучений?

— Зато ты можешь потом пойти в армию, — предложил Джек уже на улице. — С такой подготовкой тебе никакие кроссы не страшны.

Кабра шумно вздохнула.

— Нет, ты точно никакой не принц. Тот наверняка знал бы, что из нашего города нельзя пойти в армию, потому что мы особая зона. Так что мне светит только какой-нибудь идиотский колледж в ближайшем городе.

Джек хотел бы пропустить ее замечание мимо ушей, но все же ему стало немного досадно.

— Думаешь, принц знал про жизнь всей страны? — спросил он.

— Конечно! — уверенно ответила Кабра. — Это его работа. Это даже маленькие дети понимают. Мама печет хлеб, Авель пасет овец, ты воюешь, а принц — это будущий король, который должен знать о своей стране, чтобы у всех жителей было благополучие. А жопа страны — это тоже ее часть.

— Тебе не рановато ругаться? — невесело усмехнулся Джек.

— Пока мама не слышит, ничего не рано, — огрызнулась она.

Джек старался сохранить дружелюбное лицо, несмотря на то, что в груди жгучей кислотой разлилось недовольство. Что она понимает в управлении государством? Вертикаль власти придумали задолго до их рождения именно потому, что один человек физически не способен знать все обо всех. Есть кабинет министров, есть местные администрации, в конце концов...

Он вспомнил подслушанный у дяди Бена разговор о том, как власти не дают хода какому-то прошению. Вспомнил и о том, что сам о существовании Зифа знал лишь по карте. Возможно, губернатор Галаадской провинции, к которой город формально принадлежал, тоже мыслил примерно так же, но с этим можно было что-то сделать: даже не будучи премьером Малликом, убирающим министров за малейшие провинности, Джек мог бы, вернувшись в Шайло, встряхнуть галаадских чиновников, чтобы ревностнее относились к своим обязанностям.

— Прости, что я к тебе с такой просьбой, — вместо приветствия попросила Авива, встретив его у крыльца и смущенно улыбнувшись, — мне нужны мужские руки, одна не справлюсь.

Джек не стал спрашивать, отчего она попросила именно его, а не Дани или его снайпера. Возможно, те прямо сейчас... распивали приторный ликер на троих с Габриэлем, и Кабра не смогла их дозваться.

Авива привела его на задний двор, где обнаружился старый каменный колодец, борт которого по кругу был выложен плитами метра по полтора в длину, общим числом семь; сейчас плит осталось всего шесть, а на месте одной зияла дыра, словно от гнилого зуба.

— Я облокотилась об нее, чтобы проверить, есть ли там хоть какая-то вода, а борт возьми и обвались, — расстроенным голосом пояснила Авива. — Одной мне ее не вытащить.

— Мама! — воскликнула увязавшаяся за ними Кабра. — Необязательно было звать его, я могла бы залезть и вытащить!

— Эту громадину? Ну нет уж, дочь у меня одна, — нахмурилась женщина. — А двое взрослых сильных людей смогут. Да, Джек?

Джек повел плечом, проверяя, не подведет ли. Оно не болело, и рука уже несколько дней не беспокоила — значит, он вполне мог подсобить с колодцем. Он заглянул внутрь, но ничего не увидел в темноте.

— Мне бы фонарик и веревку подлиннее, — сказал он. — Такую плиту не вытащить просто так, попробуем рычагом… — Он оперся рукой о мощный деревянный ворот, проверяя, выдержит ли тот.

Фонарик нашелся быстро; за веревкой отправили ворчащую Кабру, пока Джек осторожно лез вниз. Колодец оказался не очень высок, а в старых стенках нашлось достаточно выщербленных участков, чтоб цепляться за них, но все равно на то, чтобы спуститься, понадобилось пару минут. На дне оказалась вода — немного, где-то по щиколотку, она даже не покрывала целиком упавшую плиту. Возможно, осенью и зимой вода поднималась, но сейчас от колодца не было пользы. Неудивительно, что Авива и Кабра ходили к колонке.

Едва Джек твердо встал на ноги, ему прямо на макушку упал конец веревки.

— Все в порядке, поймал! — крикнул он.

Только наклонившись к плите, Джек осознал, что опять сглупил. Веревок, чтобы обвязать ее, нужно было две, для обоих краев, обмотанная вокруг ворота цепь могла не выдержать веса, а вить две петли из одного конца он не умел. На придумывание способа ушла добрая четверть часа; Джек справился бы быстрее, если бы не Кабра, заглядывающая в колодец сверху с по большей части бесполезными комментариями.

— Лучше не болтай, а перебрось веревку через ворот! — крикнул он, закончив, и полез наверх. Не успел он выпрямиться, чтоб ухватиться за стену, как веревка натянулась струной, и он добавил: — Не смей тащить без меня, надорвешься!

Джек ухватился за стенку, отвесную и кажущуюся непреодолимой, и в первую секунду показалось, что она посыпалась под пальцами. Вода под ногами окрасилась в красный, а на дне захрустели кости мертвецов, десятков мертвых солдат, которые лежали здесь так долго, что плоть их сгнила и рассыпалась прахом. К горлу подкатила тошнота, а небо в просвете над головой отдалилось еще сильнее…

— Нет, — прошептал он, в последние мгновения ловя ускользающее сознание и отгоняя приступ паники. — Я больше не в яме. Я выберусь. Я жив. Здесь нет мертвецов. Я Джек.

Шепот отразился от стенок колодца и окружил Джека, на разные голоса повторяя его собственные слова. Он сжал голову руками, стараясь их не слушать, опустился на корточки и поплескал мутной водой в лицо. Затем примерился к стенке и ухватился за ближайший выступ. Нужно было подумать о чем-то другом, отвлечься, чтобы избежать нового приступа и не сорваться. О чем-то, совсем не связанном с колодцем…

Габриэль, ходячая сладкая непристойность. Наверное, если попросить его, он помог бы с колодцем — или не захотел бы мараться? Джек подозревал, что второй исход вероятнее. А вот Авель помог бы. Руки у него сильные, хоть и тощие. Но Авель еще не пригнал стадо с пастбища… Интересно, мелодию, которую он наигрывал, он сочинил сам или подхватил у кого-то?

Джек полз, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую, почти пять минут; когда он перевалился через край, тяжело дыша, силы окончательно его покинули.

— Сейчас, — проскрипел он, не поднимая головы на подошедшую к нему Авиву. — Передохну и… все вытащим...

Кабра, торчащая у забора, шумно засопела, выражая недовольство, что ее не пустили тащить плиту.

Отдав женщине конец веревки, Джек перехватил ее же у самого ворота, повернулся боком, выставив одну ногу вперед, и потянул. Даже через систему рычагов плита поддалась не сразу, очень медленно и неохотно, так что тянуть, то и дело перехватывая веревку, пришлось долго. Изнывшуюся Кабру, которая уже не предлагала помочь, а просто крутилась рядом, отправили в хозяйственный магазин за батарейками; Джек заикнулся было о деньгах, но, судя по взгляду Авивы, только веревка в ее руках спасла его от подзатыльника.

— Уймись со своими деньгами, — отрезала она. — Услуги грузчика стоят дороже батареек, а я тебя уже сколько тут эксплуатирую.

Джек слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. Его левая рука понемногу начинала ныть, а плита еще не показалась из зева колодца; он стиснул зубы и продолжил тянуть.

Когда целую вечность спустя край ее возвысился над поверхностью земли, Джек уже почти попрощался с левой рукой, подозревая, что она оторвется вместе с веревкой. От радости, что работа выполнена, он едва не упустил веревку, но все же удержался; в три с половиной руки они с Авивой уложили чертову каменюку на место, промазав стыки цементом, который, как оказалось, ждал все то время, пока Джек возился внизу.

— Спасибо тебе, Джек, — благодарно улыбнулась женщина. — Ты отличный парень, и голова у тебя светлая. Хорошо, что ты у нас появился. Идем в дом, пообедаешь с нами.

Джек сделал несколько шагов, хлюпая промокшими насквозь кедами.

— Не берите из колодца воду еще месяц, — попытался пошутить он. — Я вам там все заразил своими подошвами.

Авива глянула на его ноги и всплеснула руками, нахмурившись.

— Еще и обувь из-за меня испортил! Знаешь, у меня кое-что для тебя отыщется.

Усадив его за стол и вручив ему большую кружку молока и несколько слоек с козьим сыром, она скрылась на веранде — такой же, похоже, как и в доме Авеля, вернувшись с большой сумкой в руках.

— Примерь это, — сказала она, опустив сумку рядом со столом. — Тут вещи моего Эбби. Рубашки, немного штанов, обувь. Он был примерно того же роста, да и фигура похожа. — Ее голос подскочил на четверть тона и тут же снова вернулся в норму, а по лицу пробежала тень. Так проявляла себя давно улегшаяся, но еще тлеющая в глубине души печаль, понял Джек.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я… соболезную о вашем супруге.

Авива мягко улыбнулась и села напротив него, сложив руки на груди. Солнце, клонящееся к закату, раскрасило ее лицо и волосы мягкими бликами, навевая мысли о сентиментальных портретах.

— Он не был мне мужем, — шепнула она.

Джек глянул на ее левую руку, где на загорелом безымянном пальце белела полоска от вдовьего кольца.

— Ах, это, — Авива погладила полоску пальцами, словно хотела спрятать. Взгляд ее затуманился, и она посмотрела будто бы сквозь Джека. — Хочешь послушать старушечьи байки о прошлом?

— Старушечьими они станут лет через пятьдесят, — поправил ее Джек. — Вы такая молодая и красивая, что…

— Вот и он так говорил, — задумчиво перебила она, затем, опомнившись, заговорила обычным голосом: — Я родилась и выросла далеко отсюда. После балетной школы мне прочили большую карьеру там, в столице... А судьба распорядилась иначе. Влюбилась в военного, вышла замуж и уехала сюда, в Зиф. — Она помолчала, глядя в окно. — Тогда это был совсем другой город. Ухоженный, красивый, как с открытки. Весь утопал в цветах, представляешь? Мы с соседями соревновались, кто вырастит лучший сад. Да… там, где сейчас Авель, когда-то жила другая семья. У них был такой хорошенький сын, умный красивый мальчик. А дом напротив купили молодожены. Мы жили так мирно… Никаких перестрелок, никаких боевиков. Райский тихий уголок.

Джек слушал, затаив дыхание. Он едва запомнил окончание той войны — им с сестрой было не более восьми, и большую часть времени они жили на юге, у бабушки, подальше от боевых действий. О Зифе он тогда не то что не помнил — не знал вовсе.

— А потом случилась Первая война, — бесцветным голосом продолжила женщина. — Прокатилась прямо по нашему городу. Те, кто был умнее, хватали самые важные вещи и бежали. Я была дурой, осталась здесь — муж воевал совсем рядом. Его убили в одном из первых боев. Город захватили, потом отбили. И так много раз. Мы перестали различать, чья солдатня пришла. Что с севера, что с юга — одинаковые бандиты и мародеры. Зачищали город друг от друга… — Она вздохнула и отвела взгляд. — Однажды я проснулась ночью от шума. Оказалось, пьяные гелвуйские молодчики обыскивали дома, кого-то искали. Нашли, вытащили во двор и застрелили в затылок. Наутро оказалось, не тот. Думаешь, хоть кто-то извинился?

В груди Джека вскипело почти детское возмущение и обида. Это не могло быть правдой. Его армия, его ребята, такие же, как те, с кем он делил палатку и банку с консервами, с кем сражался бок о бок — они не могли быть мародерами, не могли убивать невиновных без суда и следствия, не могли…

— Спроси, если хочешь, любого в Зифе, почему здесь никто не любит солдат что с севера, что с юга. У любого найдется такая история.

А затем Джек вспомнил гелвуйские автоматы в руках боевиков. Вспомнил, как легко загорелся бунт в Порту, где были все те же парни, отслужившие в армии, которые шли громить город и строить баррикады. Вспомнил рассказы отца о том, каким грязным бывает порой военное дело. Вспомнил...

— Я понимаю вас, — севшим голосом сказал он. — Меня самого люди без погон и нашивок бросили в яму с трупами.

— Как я и сказала — спроси любого в Зифе. Ты тоже считаешься, — мягко кивнула Авива.

— Но потом война закончилась, верно?

— Можно сказать и так, — ответила она. — Перед этим на город был авианалет, ты видел, наверное, разрушенные дома. Кто это был, мы уже не спрашивали. Потом нам сказали, что Зиф теперь демилитаризованная зона. Объявили о выводе войск. Разницы мы не заметили. Просто с мундиров тех бандитов, что шастали по городу, пропали погоны, а называться они стали боевиками. Они постоянно менялись, но вскоре ловить им стало нечего, а строить базу в умирающем городке без водоснабжения и с постоянно гаснущим электричеством никто не хотел. А мы… Выживали. Человек — такая странная тварь, которая может привыкнуть даже к концу света, наверное.

Авива помолчала, затем, будто вспомнив о чем-то, наклонилась к сумке и достала из нее фото, лежавшее поверх аккуратно свернутой одежды.

— Иногда к нам все же приходили… разные люди, — продолжила она. — Квартировали в пустых домах по окраинам. Приезжали и уезжали по ночам, иногда задерживались дольше. Однажды… однажды я возвращалась с работы и встретила у колонки Эбби.

Она дернула уголками губ и протянула Джеку фото. На нем Авиву, немного моложе и стройнее, чем сейчас, обнимал улыбающийся темнокожий паренек с буйной копной кудрей.

— Ему едва исполнился двадцать один, а я была на десяток лет его старше. Когда-то это показалось бы мне дикостью, мезальянсом. Я не замечала его, а он с первого дня стал за мной ухаживать. Ждал после работы. Целовал руки, говорил, что красивая. Что влюбился с первого взгляда. Приносил какую-то еду, бог знает где доставал. Чечевицу большим мешком или кукурузную крупу. Однажды вызнал, когда у меня день рождения, и принес коробку шоколада… — Она повела плечом, а глаза ее заблестели. — Такой хороший был. Ласковый. Меня никто так не целовал, как он. Хотел осесть здесь, в Зифе, со мной, обещал, что никогда не оставит одну. — Она вздохнула. — Но однажды он просто не вернулся. А его… его товарищи по оружию перестали смотреть мне в глаза. А затем я узнала, что Эбби сдержал обещание и я осталась не одна. У меня была Кабра.

Джек не двигался с места и едва дышал: в горле перехватило и защипало глаза. Авива рассказывала просто и спокойно, и ее негромкий низкий голос окутывал его, проникал под кожу, возвращая на полтора десятка лет назад и заставляя своими глазами видеть то, что когда-то видела она.

— Потом все как-то стихло, и про нас как будто забыли. Север и юг дрались за красивый и ухоженный Зиф, а разрушенный и вымирающий бросили — кому мы такие сдались? Только и оставалось, что держаться друг за друга.

— И… как-то выбрались? — наконец выдавил Джек.

— Выбрались, — улыбнулась Авива. — Шимшон, наш мэр, наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы выбить субсидию на ремонт электролинии. Затем на постройку дороги и на восстановление школы. Помогал людям устраиваться на работу в соседние города, у нас негде было. Ты видел его, верно? До того, как его избрали, он был черноволосый красавец, настоящий киноактер. Теперь половину волос потерял, оставшихся половина седые. Но нам на него надо молиться. Единственный, кто впрягся в эту телегу без колес и вывез на себе…

— А Эджбридж?

— Бен, — поправила Авива. — Он не любит, когда его зовут по фамилии. Говорит, не хочет привязки к прошлой жизни. Он появился в городе девять лет назад. До этого тренировал сборную то ли Словакии, то ли Словении… Как только закончился контракт, он вернулся.

Тренировал…

У Джека щелкнуло в голове, и память любезно подкинула нужный файл. Эбенезера Эджбриджа, игрока зифской футбольной команды, он помнил по спортивным новостям, которые в далеком детстве читал отец. Голкипер, которого называли «Нерушимой скалой» за пять сезонов, проведенных всухую, без единого пропущенного мяча.

— Он родился и вырос здесь, в Зифе, — продолжила меж тем Авива. — Уезжал за границу из цветущего рая, а вернулся к тлеющему остову прежней жизни. Ему предлагали вернуться в Европу, тренировать другие команды, а он… Сказал, что врос корнями в эту землю и останется там, где нужнее. Снял накопления и купил на них землю с заброшенной фермой.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Кабра, с недовольным лицом влетевшая в дом, хлопнула по столу упаковкой батареек. Авива поймала ее за руку, обняла и поцеловала в кудрявую макушку. Девочка шумно фыркнула и снова убежала.

— Ребенок, — улыбнулась Авива. — Дела у Бена шли поначалу ужасно, он все-таки футболист, а не бизнесмен. Да еще и властям его усилия были не нужны. Мэр продавливал разрешения на строительство зданий, на выкуп земель под пастбища… Денег на это никто не давал, он все брал на свои. Пять лет работал в убыток. Жена забрала дочь и уехала, и никто ее не осуждает. Потом приноровился, выкарабкался… Вытащил нас. Дураки героические они с мэром, но где бы мы без них были, я не знаю.

Пока она говорила, в ее речь понемногу вплелся звук пастушьего рожка, наигрывающего все тот же нехитрый мотив.

— Что-то он сегодня раньше, с чего бы это? — Авива оглянулась на окно. — Или это мы с тобой так засиделись? Ну точно я как бабка старая, раскисла. Спасибо тебе, Джек. Что помог. Что выслушал. Я тебе дам еще пирожков, угостишь Авеля, и проследи, чтоб съел, пока свежие. А то я его знаю…

Возвращался он, нагруженный помимо пирожков кругом желтого домашнего сыра и новым букетом зелени, и лишь на пороге вспомнил, что когда-то хотел расспросить добрую женщину об Авеле... и тут же одернул себя: она только что открыла перед ним душу, и выпытывать что-то еще было бы верхом бестактности.

Он оставил сумку с вещами у дивана, унес еду на кухню и отправился кипятить чайник. Машинально, как делал уже неделю, поднял его левой рукой, и та мелко задрожала, а плечо противно потянуло болью.

— Ну, вот и погеройствовал, — сказал он сам себе.

Авеля он встретил, сидя за столом возле тарелки слоек и баюкая ноющую руку.

— Привет, — кивнул он. — А нам тут выпечки дали. Садись есть, пока свежее.

Авель вопросительно поднял брови и указал подбородком в сторону дома Авивы.

— Ага, — подтвердил Джек. — Я помогал ей ремонтировать колодец. Знаешь, я никогда не был в каменоломне, но сейчас ощущаю себя так, будто все-таки побывал. Незабываемо.

Авель сполоснул руки, встряхнув распущенными из узла дредами, уселся за стол и без раздумий схватил слойку.

— Ты видел, какие там плиты на борту колодца? Одна из них свалилась вниз, и нам пришлось ее вытаскивать на веревке, — продолжил он, изо всех сил стараясь не морщиться: плечо ныло все сильнее, как бы он ни пытался массировать его.

Авель, не переставая жевать, поглядывал на него с все возрастающим беспокойством.

— Все нормально, просто чуть-чуть перетрудил, — слабо попытался успокоить его Джек. — Поболит и пройдет. Я как-то с огнестрелом в плечо через пару часов…

Не дав ему договорить, Авель отложил надкушенную слойку и жестом, точно имитирующим движение дяди Бена, ударил ладонью по столу. В следующую секунду он, сцапав Джека за правый, здоровый локоть, бесцеремонно потащил в гостиную, где стащил с него майку, уложил на диван лицом вниз и сдернул штаны — все это так быстро, что Джек даже не успел издать ни звука в знак протеста.

Но он и не стремился протестовать. Эта ситуация вдруг срезонировала с непрекращающимся эмоциональным возбуждением от близости Габриэля, всем своим видом обещающего возможность потенциального секса — и Джек с легким ужасом ощутил, как по спине бегут мурашки, а в паху приливает кровь.

Авель меж тем не ограничился традиционным уколом, а сел рядом с тюбиком в руках. Безошибочно нащупал нужный узел между лопаток и начал растирать кожу над ним остро пахнущей мазью — сначала легко, едва касаясь, затем все сильнее и увереннее. И это никак, никоим образом не помогало справиться с непредвиденной эрекцией. Тело, давно не имевшее ни с кем близости и раззадоренное утренним флиртом, трактовало массаж как полноценную прелюдию и реагировало соответственно. Даже мозг утверждал, что Авель не растирает Джека, а щупает.

Он мысленно щелкнул себя по лбу. Во всем был виноват мерзавец Габи. Джек хотел его — не как конкретного человека, а как воплощенное обещание. Авель был здесь совершенно не при чем, и его осторожные сильные руки тоже. Джек вообще не представлял, как с ним можно спать — с тощим, нервным, обидчивым, при любой загвоздке убегающим. И наверняка девственником. Более того, в отрыве от непристойных намеков Габриэля Джек даже не знал, привлекают ли Авеля парни.

Все эти размышления никак не успокаивали проснувшееся вдруг либидо, и рука Авеля на пояснице, удерживающая, чтобы он не ерзал, тоже делала ровно обратное. Сказать об этом он, конечно же, не видел возможности ни при каких обстоятельствах.

К счастью, Авель интуитивно выгадал момент, когда Джек едва не застонал от стыда и возбуждения. Он деловито завинтил тюбик, вытер руку о штаны и вернулся на кухню к слойкам, четко обозначив свои приоритеты.

Джек приподнялся и осторожно сел, мысленно кляня предательский организм. Как в кратчайшие сроки справиться с стояком, чтобы при этом не выдать себя, он пока не представлял.


	7. ГЛАВА 7

Джеку снился Зиф.

Темные улицы пустовали, до самых гор ни одного горящего окна. Вдали дымились обугленные остовы домов после недавнего авиаудара, и в свете убывающей луны все вокруг казалось черно-белым.

— Томсон, Хэмфри, Хантер, на вас первые два дома по левую сторону, — скомандовал он. — Лафферти, ты со мной, Мэллори направо. Гражданских без необходимости не трогать. Цель одна — Белиал. Быстро зашли, обыскали, ушли.

— Принято, — басовито откликнулся за плечом Томсон. Джек повернулся: тот был бледен, по подбородку из уголка рта стекала нить кровавой слюны. Хэмфри сбоку от него кивнул с улыбкой, и с раны на его виске взлетели мухи.

Парни в порядке, как и всегда.

— Рассредоточились, — скомандовал Джек. — Выступаем на счет «три». Раз, два…

Он не успел договорить. В одном из домов вдалеке кто-то коротко отрывисто вскрикнул сиплым и едва слышным голосом: «Нет!» Крик сразу же стих, но повторился через секунду, чуть громче.

— Три! За мной, туда! — Пригибаясь, он первым метнулся на звук незнакомого, но такого отчаянного голоса, и…

…и резко сел на постели, распахнув глаза. Перед внутренним взором все еще стояли его парни, живые и мертвые разом, сморгнуть их не удавалось; в ушах даже после пробуждения не утих хриплый, едва слышный крик. Мутный тяжелый сон не желал отпускать. Джек тряхнул головой, потер лицо ладонями и, когда уже готов был лечь обратно, снова услышал тот же крик.

Тот шел из спальни Авеля.

Он вскочил с дивана так резко, что едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги. В голове не укладывалось: мальчишка, который за весь месяц не проронил ни звука, даже когда вздыхал или зевал — как он мог кричать?

Авель крупно дрожал, не просыпаясь, сжимал побелевшими пальцами простыню, на его лице застыло мучительное выражение, на лбу выступила испарина, а грудь вздымалась часто и неровно — ему снился кошмар.

— Нет, — сипло частил он, — нет, нет…

— Авель! Авель, проснись, — позвал Джек, опустился на кровать рядом с ним и тронул за плечо. Тот снова напрягся, как сжатая пружина, и через секунду метнулся в угол к изголовью, распахнув невидящие глаза, блестящие от слез, и все еще открывая и закрывая рот, но уже совершенно беззвучно. Словно в его голове резко щелкнули тумблером, отвечающим за звук. С перепуганного лица не сходила паника, и Джека он, по-видимому, не узнавал.

— Авель, — повторил Джек, на этот раз тише, и протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх, приближаясь, но не касаясь. — Это я, Джек. Слышишь меня? Ты не во сне. Ты здесь. Ты в Зифе. В безопасности.

Он говорил, почти не думая, повторял на гефском нехитрые мантры, которыми вытаскивал сам себя из надвигающихся панических приступов. Авель едва ли слушал: он, похоже, все еще переживал события сна, и дозваться его пока не представлялось возможным. Но Джек говорил и говорил, тихо, настойчиво, глядя ему прямо в лицо, до тех пор, пока не прояснился взгляд заплаканных глаз.

— Посмотри на меня, — шепнул он, вновь протягивая ладонь. — Дай мне руку. Здесь никого нет. Тебя никто не тронет. Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности.

Авель взглянул так опасливо, будто ждал удара. Страх был почти осязаем, и Джек невольно мысленно задавался вопросом, что за события тот заново переживал в своей голове и что послужило триггером именно в этот день, вплоть до которого такой реакции парня на кошмары он не наблюдал.

Наконец Авель кивнул и протянул все еще дрожащую руку. Джек мягко обхватил ее ладонями, затем отпустил, погладил по запястью и снова осторожно сжал.

— Ты здесь, я с тобой, — мягко повторил он убеждающим голосом. — Это был просто сон. Тебя никто не тронет. Я рядом, видишь? Я пришел, потому что ты кричал во сне.

Авель поднял на него глаза и вдохнул, словно собирался что-то сказать, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Ладонь в руках Джека напряглась, как будто ее собирались вырвать; он снова открыл и закрыл рот, пробуя, похоже, выдавить хотя бы сип, но и эта попытка осталась безуспешной. Темные глаза снова наполнились слезами, он уронил голову и беззвучно, совершенно по-детски заплакал.

— Эй, — Джек подсел ближе и легко дотронулся до плеча, убрав в сторону несколько перекрученных кос. Тот не отдернулся от прикосновения, и это слегка обнадежило. — Вставай, пойдем во двор. Подышим, проветримся.

Авель, плечи которого еще вздрагивали от тихих рыданий, неуверенно кивнул. Джек отпустил его, чтобы дать ему возможность встать, но тот вдруг крепко вцепился в его руку, поднимаясь.

— Идем, — шепнул Джек и потянул его к выходу. Тот послушно пошел следом, посекундно шмыгая носом, и лишь у самой двери остановился, чтоб вытереть глаза. — Не трогай, будут утром как после пьянки. Пойдем.

Они сели рядом прямо на крыльцо, прижавшись боком к боку, и Джек, помедлив, уложил руку парню на плечи в подобии успокаивающего объятия. Тот замер, привыкая, но понемногу расслабился.

— Мне тоже снятся кошмары, — начал он, осторожно подбирая слова. — Почти каждую ночь. После первого плена... тоже снились, но я тогда нашел способ их быстро забывать. Это несложно. Когда просыпаешься, сразу начинаешь думать о чем-то другом, концентрируешься. Краткосрочная память выкидывает сон секунд за двадцать. Мне помогало.

Авель затих, глядя на него, только шумно сопел заложенным от слез носом. Его плечи под рукой оставались бездвижными.

— Сегодня тоже снился, — продолжил Джек. — Я его запомнил. Услышал, как ты кричишь, и... Принял сон за реальность. Долго не мог разобраться, что происходит. Я вроде был в Зифе, но тут же видел парней из своего отряда. А они остались в той яме с трупами, из которой я вылез перед тем, как дополз сюда.

И еще он оставил там отца, за которым обещал вернуться… И до сих пор запрещал себе думать об этом, потому высказать такое вслух не смог бы.

— Я на самом деле пытался добраться до расположения наших войск, но... Сбился с курса. Со мной такое иногда происходит, — он усмехнулся невесело. — Всю сознательную жизнь.

Теперь уже Авель сочувственно, а может, ободряюще сжал его ладонь.

— Когда я шел, я думал о том, что надо возвращаться в столицу, — неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал он, и внимательные темные глаза невольно побудили продолжить. — Думал, нужно занять престол, продолжать дела отца. Я ведь когда-то не просто хотел стать королем. Я жаждал этого. Мне постоянно пытались показать, что я недостоин, что Бог не хочет видеть меня королем, что я не... Меня это только злило. Корона даже была у меня в руках, но такой ценой, что… — Нет. Не думать. — А тогда, после... ямы. Это уже был мой долг. Долг взойти на престол по праву. И я не смог его выполнить. Потому что сейчас во дворце сидит Шепард. Деревенщина, который не представляет, как управлять государством. Который... Зато этого выскочку отметил Бог. Я постоянно злюсь на него, постоянно думаю, что это я должен быть на его месте, что я готовился к этому много лет. А потом меня снова... возвращают на землю и показывают — я ничем не лучше. Ни черта не знаю о собственной стране. Это ведь король должен быть для Царств, а не Царства для короля. — Он сглотнул, отстраненно радуясь, что темнота спрятала вспыхнувшие щеки и наверняка отразившееся на лице осознание, что прежде он ни разу об этом не задумывался. — Выходит, мне придется еще долго учиться, чтобы стать хорошим королем. Как отец или даже лучше. Я обязан это сделать. Для страны, не для себя. Но… понимаешь, мне никогда не было спокойно так, как здесь, в Зифе. С одной стороны, мне нельзя задерживаться, нужно возвращаться в Шайло, пока не поздно, но с другой… — Он вздохнул, понимая, что даже сейчас, в момент откровенности, не готов это сказать. — Я не знаю, Авель. Не знаю. От меня всегда требовали между собой и долгом выбирать долг, а я…

Он вздохнул. Авель, не отпуская руки, легонько толкнул его плечом, и на все еще заплаканном лице появилось слабое подобие ободряющей улыбки.

— Думаешь, я справлюсь? Смогу с этим всем разобраться? — переспросил Джек, но Авель не стал ни кивать, ни качать головой. Возможно, он просто поддерживал, а не пытался что-то сказать. — Наверное. Разберусь. Отец бы смог. Идем спать, а то холодает.

Еще какое-то время он лежал, глядя в потолок. Мысли крутились вокруг странного мальчишки, неожиданно приоткрывшего одним кошмаром двери в свое отнюдь не безоблачное прошлое. Авель все еще был физически способен говорить, и немота его, очевидно, носила какие-то психосоматические корни. Что-то в том прошлом покалечило его, и эту травму он снова переживал в кошмарах. Что именно стало триггером, предположить было сложно, но факт целости связок оставлял шанс на излечение в будущем, если вывезти парня в Шайло, найти хорошего врача, который проработает травму… На этой оптимистичной мысли он успокоился и закрыл глаза.

Как он и предсказывал, на веках Авеля ночные переживания отразились не лучшим образом. Казалось, тот не спал по меньшей мере несколько дней: и без того угловатое лицо было бледнее обычного, под покрасневшими глазами залегли темные круги. Тем не менее, он расталкивал Джека с безмятежной улыбкой, ловя ресницами слабый утренний свет, играющий на их кончиках золотистыми бликами. Джек не смог удержаться от невольной ответной улыбки: еще пару недель назад, выловив одну такую ресницу из утренней каши, он весь содрогался от отвращения, а теперь они ему даже нравились.

Тишина за завтраком была уютной: ее не хотелось заполнять ни разговором, ни иными звуками вроде так и не собранного радио. Общаться короткими фразами и простыми жестами оказалось легче, чем он ожидал; Авель то и дело поглядывал на него, расцветая смущенными полуулыбками, но интересоваться причинами таких перемен в настроении он не спешил, не желая разрушить эту неосязаемую атмосферу мирной приязни.

Только когда тот ушел, Джек со смешком подумал, что такими темпами и сам скоро прекратит говорить.

Не успел отзвучать по дороге топот многочисленных копыт, сопровождаемый пастушьим рожком, как в дверь постучали. Это был не торопливый громкий стук нашкодившей Кабры и не оглушительный грохот кулака дяди Бена — скорее тихий перестук костяшек, принадлежащий незнакомой руке.

На пороге обнаружился Дани, на лице которого на этот раз не было настороженного недоверия. Сосед смотрел испытующе, даже вопросительно, но без тени недовольства.

— Привет, — Дани протянул руку первым, и Джек, секунду помедлив, ее принял. — Давай сразу к делу. Ты в механике сечешь?

— Смотря в какой, — оторопев от неожиданного вопроса, ответил он. — Двигатели не перебирал, если что.

— Этому научу, если надо будет, — усмехнулся тот. — Мне нужна пара лишних рук не из жопы. Покрутить домкрат, подать инструменты. Ключи под разную гайку. Осилишь?

Джек задумался, нахмурившись. Дядя Бен говорил, что пришлет за ним, если потребуется. В любом случае, он будет недалеко, и соседи посыльного наверняка перенаправят.

— Ладно, попробую, — сказал он. — А что, из своих некому помочь?

— Если я захочу, чтоб у меня пропала половина инструментов, я его позову, — беззлобно огрызнулся Дани.

Он говорил, без сомнений, о Габриэле — Джек того тоже не подпускал бы к ответственной работе, но в то же время задавался вопросом, отчего Дани, у которого под боком был еще один человек, в силу специальности наверняка обладающий и спокойствием, и аккуратностью, и прямыми руками, не хотел позвать своего сожителя.

Вероятно, тот снова уехал с мрачным врачом Йеном, оставив его в одиночестве.

Однако машину, стоявшую в гараже за домом, Джек узнал сразу, хоть и видел ее до этого всего раз, издалека и в темноте. Это был тот самый внедорожник, на котором ездила замеченная им группа боевиков. Вблизи и под светом электрических ламп он не казался таким большим и опасным, Джеку не раз доводилось водить транспорт покрупнее. А вот окружающая автомобиль обстановка, напротив, вызывала удивление.

Гараж, самый обычный, с серыми стенами и самодельными полками из алюминиевых направляющих, более всего напоминал операционную. Джек никогда не видел так скрупулезно разложенных по размеру гаечных ключей, так тщательно отсортированных по отдельным коробкам болтов, шайб и гаек одного диаметра; неудивительно, что Габриэля, воплощение хаоса с томным лицом, в это царство порядка Дани пускать не хотел.

— Не стой столбом, надевай, — тот сунул Джеку в руки пару старых перчаток, а сам похлопал машину по поднятому на домкрате заду, подлез под него и с головой нырнул в вырытую в центре гаража яму. — Сейчас будет магия.

— Почему магия? — Джек осторожно заглянул внутрь, тихо радуясь, что его взяли всего лишь помощником. Опыт с колодцем показал, что с лазаньем в ямы стоило повременить, даже в такие аккуратные и облицованные светлым кирпичом, как эта.

— Потому что это все по-хорошему надо делать в сервисе у специально обученных людей, — глуховато раздалось снизу. Раздался щелчок, и яма осветилась ослепительно-ярким белым светом установленного внутри фонаря. — Подвеска по местным дорогам рассыпается как сахарная, амортизаторы просто влет уходят, рычаги те же, а я меняю и потом сижу гадаю, докрутил, не докрутил, продержится еще пару месяцев или отвалится на выезде. Так, повернись направо… на твое право, да, и дай накидной ключ на шестнадцать.

Едва Дани принялся за работу, его непривычное красноречие иссякло, как вода в колодце у Авивы. Он молча возился под днищем, время от времени высовывая руку и требуя один за другим ключи разного размера. Иногда из ямы неслись короткие крепкие ругательства, щедро перемешанные с терминами, будто Дани пытался чему-то учить; Джек не слишком вникал в объяснения, предпочитая рассматривать инструменты на полках и на всякий случай запоминая их расположение.

Спустя, по ощущениям, несколько часов Дани скомандовал:

— Все! Давай, опускай ее на оба задних.

— Может, сначала вылезешь? — Джек заглянул внутрь ямы.

— Крути давай! — настоял тот. — Мне лучше знать, когда и откуда вылезать.

Джек не ответил, признавая его правоту, и взялся за ручку.

Спустя еще немного времени, вернув ему ключи и велев разложить по местам, Дани ужом выскользнул из-под днища машины и поднялся, отряхиваясь. Щуплая комплекция здесь явно играла ему на руку. Он пошатал автомобиль, несколько раз с силой нажав на крыло, довольно похмыкал и скинул перчатки.

— Ну как? — спросил Джек, оглянувшись на Дани.

— Жить будет, — беззлобно проворчал тот. — И даже поездит немного, если не развалится где-нибудь в горах. Руки вымой, там бочка с ковшом снаружи. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он как мог восстановил порядок, скрупулезно заданный хозяином гаража, сложил на место перчатки и вышел на улицу. Солнце, как оказалось, успело подняться в зенит и ощутимо припекало — перевалило за полдень. Джек успел ополоснуться, зачерпнув воды из синей пузатой бочки, когда из дома появился Дани, держа в руках какую-то снедь.

— Не люблю обедать в доме, — пояснил он, протянув Джеку тарелку с нарезанным хлебом, ломтем холодной вареной баранины и огурцом. — Сейчас перекусим и переднюю переберем.

Джек с сомнением оглядел мясо. После варки оно потеряло красный цвет и трупную текстуру и не вызывало отвращения, как свежее, которое время от времени приносил домой Авель. Эту баранину можно было попробовать съесть.

— А ты? — уточнил он у Дани, который приставлял к стене гаража пару перевернутых вверх дном деревянных ящиков.

— А у меня свой рацион. — Усевшись, тот продемонстрировал небольшую стеклянную банку, на две трети заполненную красно-оранжевым месивом с прослойками темно-серого. Как только он свинтил крышку, в воздухе резко запахло рыбой. — Сам готовил.

Джек поморщился. Соленая рыба пахла пусть и не так омерзительно, как гниющие трупы или холодильник Авеля, но особого аппетита также не вызывала. Дани, напротив, как будто ничего не чуял: он пальцами вылавливал куски прямо из банки и ел, держа за край шкурки. Помедлив, Джек соорудил себе бутерброд из хлеба и баранины и приступил к обеду.

— Вообще я рыбу никогда не любил, даже запаха не переносил, — неожиданно заявил Дани, приподняв очередной кусок на уровень глаз. Отделенный от общей массы, тот был даже красив: красно-оранжевая мякоть, контрастирующая с серебристой кожей, напоминала какой-то диковинный фрукт. — Да и сейчас терпеть ее не могу.

— И где логика? — прожевав, уточнил Джек.

— Напоминает о доме. — Дани глянул на него с усмешкой.

В его глазах отразилась та же далекая тоска, с какой Авива говорила о влюбленном в нее юноше. За этим взглядом тоже крылась какая-то непростая история, и Джек сомневался, стоит ли расспрашивать.

— Пелла или Порт? — коротко поинтересовался он.

— Порт, — кивнул Дани, выуживая очередной рыбный ломтик. — Не был там уже… семь лет, наверное. То одна война, то вторая, то границы с большой землей закроют, сидим здесь без новостей. А теперь туда, наверное, без особого разрешения и не сунешься со всеми этими переговорами. Вот потому, когда к нам привозят рыбу, беру и солю. — Он шумно выдохнул и отвлекся на еду. — А потом думаю, что это мне судьба мстит за мои... взгляды.

— За взгляды? — удивленно переспросил Джек. — Это как?

— В Первую войну, когда север и юг делили Зиф, я как заканчивал школу, — начал Дани, складывая рыбные шкурки обратно в банку. — Тот самый возраст, когда ума еще нет, а жизненная позиция уже отросла. Ты, может, не помнишь, но тогда среди молодежи было принято считать, что спорные территории надо вернуть Гефу. Я тоже их придерживался. — Он хмыкнул невесело. — Ходил на митинги. Орал, что гелвуйские поселенцы заняли Гидеонские горы незаконно, что их надо выселять оттуда силой, если не хотят уходить сами. А кто сопротивляется, тем ломать кости, грузить в грузовики и вывозить…

Джек невольно дернулся всем телом. В глазах на мгновенье потемнело, сердце забилось чаще. Он сжал кулаки и вдавил ногти в кожу ладоней. Боль отрезвила; кажется, он сумел удержаться на самом краю.

— Что? — Дани поднял голову, заметив, странное выражение на его лице. Затем чуть виновато отвел глаза: — Извини. Забыл, откуда ты.

— Нормально, — выдохнул Джек. — Справлюсь.

— В общем, я был не просто дурак, но еще и громкий. И вот теперь огребаю за те выходки: живу в том самом городе, который не могли поделить, а север и юг рвут на части теперь уже мой Порт. И будут рвать дальше, если этот белобрысый сопляк с бабочками на башке не возьмет Геф за яйца. Хватит ли ему на это его собственных яиц, я не уверен.

— Если верить газетам, это наш новый богоизбранный король, — Джек изобразил пальцами кавычки.

— Разумеется, — дернул плечом Дани. — Если мне голову намазать сахарной водичкой вместо лака для волос, я тоже буду богоизбранный. А он просто вовремя заделал мелкого нужной девице и теперь собирает плоды.

— Он только сел на трон, а ты уже его невзлюбил? — удивился Джек. Это у него самого были веские поводы не выносить Шепарда, но ни один не имел точки соприкосновения с причинами Дани.

— Да все, кто на трон садится, мудаки изначально, — отмахнулся тот. — Из столицы, может, и не видно, но отсюда прямо как на ладони. Пока не докажут обратное, будут мудаками.

Джек отвернулся, чтобы не выдать выражением лица всколыхнувшуюся внутри злость. Отец уж точно не заслужил такого грубого слова. Да, его методы вызывали вопросы, да и сам Джек порой сомневался в нем, но так сразу клеймить?..

Он одернул себя. Дани не видел хорошего для Зифа в то время, когда правил отец, и сердиться на него на правду значило впустую растрачивать силы. Гораздо эффективнее для всех будет, вернувшись на трон, позаботиться о жителях дальних окраин Гильбоа, о Зифе в первую очередь, и этим ответить на претензию. Урегулировать вопрос с границами, чтобы люди могли без излишних проволочек выезжать «на большую землю», в том числе.

— Ладно, — Дани поднялся, вытащил откуда-то из-за приоткрытой створки ворот гаража тряпку и вытер ею руки. — Пошли дальше ковыряться.

Сейчас он уже не напоминал хищного злого волка, каким показался Джеку при первой встрече, а походил скорее на хмурого взъерошенного воробья. Так же резко двигался, ругался короткими фразами, деловито сновал по гаражу, переставляя домкрат, и поглядывал искоса, но без капли неприязни. Словно и не было тех настороженных взглядов и недоверчивого прищура.

— Эй! Отставить «смирно», ключ на восемнадцать! — раздалось из-под капота, и Джек, придя в себя, повернулся к полке с гаечными ключами.

Пусть не друзьями, но неплохими приятелями они с Дани расстались под конец дня. Тот оказался пусть и ворчливым, но интересным собеседником, а еще мастерски ругался на всех языках, которые знал. Джек даже решил запомнить парочку оборотов. Он помнил, как разительно переменился Дани в считанные секунды после встречи со своим снайпером, и пришел к выводу, что дурное настроение было связано с разлукой — возможно, с долгой. Это же, впрочем, значило, что теперь снайпер обретался где-то в городе, а может, отсиживался в доме, пока они возились в гараже; однако, раз чувство, что его держат на мушке, ни разу не посетило Джека, с этим фактом можно было мириться.

Его беспокоило другое: слова Дани, брошенные много лет назад и повторенные сегодня утром, то и дело возвращались в мысли, отравляя их и вызывая горечь во рту. Беспокоили не высказанные в них идеи, но форма, для Джека превращающаяся в триггер, толкающий в очередной приступ панического страха.

Слишком много в последнее время стало триггеров. Не помешало бы показать голову специалисту, пока они не проросли в сознании навсегда. А пока что он мог лишь усилием воли подавлять тягучие темные мысли, отвлекаться на сторонние вещи и держать себя в руках.

До самой ночи это удавалось. Он улыбался Авелю, когда тот после ужина принес из комнаты тетрадку и принялся что-то в ней строчить, не вылезая из-за стола; продолжил чистить отсек для батареек в радио; немного почитал книгу, начатую еще пару недель назад, но брошенную. Засыпая, он представлял перед внутренним взором озеро Бер-Эль и даже не возражал, когда в воображаемом озере возникал воображаемый Авель. Это неожиданно хорошо помогало справляться с тревогой.

***

…Он цеплялся за стену ямы, но сухая земля превращалась в зыбучий песок, текущий сквозь пальцы. Он отталкивался ногами, но они проваливались по колено в гнилостно-смрадную разлагающуюся плоть. Не было больше лиц, рук и ног, не осталось даже костей: яма переварила их всех, поглотила и превратила в саму себя, а теперь засасывала и Джека, утробно чавкая вокруг. Нет, нет, он должен был выбраться, он уже спасся из нее однажды, оставил ее позади, она больше не имела над ним власти…

Яма помнила его и теперь отвоевывала свое.

Жижа, бурлящая в ней, была густой и черной, как мазут, и ноги в ней вязли, как в зловонной смоле, не способные пошевелиться. Жижа возникла вокруг, тяжелой волной полилась сверху, и Джек бился, задыхаясь, но увязал лишь сильнее.

Но вот он вдруг наверху, у края, дрожащий, еле живой, судорожно откашливающий ошметки мяса из собственных легких. Руки и ноги его не держали. Яма выпила его досуха, оставив обтянутый кожей скелет. И все же он должен был встать, подняться, чтобы спасти отца…

Отец что-то ему говорил. Посиневшие губы не шевелились, но рана на горле, все еще свежая, открывалась и закрывалась наподобие рта, клокоча кровью. Он что-то говорил, и подернутые белесым глаза с укоризной смотрели прямо на Джека, не мигая. А по телу отца ползали крупные рыжие бабочки.

— Папа, — безголосо выдавил Джек, делая крохотный шаг вперед. — Папа, я здесь, я сейчас… — Он протянул руки к проволоке, удерживающей отца у столба, дернул, срывая кожу о колючки. Бабочек становилось все больше, они укрывали голову и плечи отца шевелящимся омерзительным ковром, но бросались врассыпную, стоило Джеку приблизиться к ним.

— Не ус… пел, — булькал отец вспоротым горлом, и Джек плакал без слез, в кровь обрывая руки о проволоку. — Дже-ек…

— Я сейчас, папа, сейчас, — он захлебывался, отгонял бабочек, которые садились обратно, стоило ему убрать руку, он разматывал проволоку, но на ее месте тут же вырастала другая. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, прости…

Бабочки кружили вокруг них, как рыжие клочья пепла.

…Он пришел в себя от того, что Авель тряс его, схватив за воротник майки — или держал, а трясло самого Джека. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, дыхания не хватало, и он хватал воздух ртом, тщетно пытаясь вернуться в реальность. Даже открыв глаза, он все еще ощущал, будто под ним разверзлась яма, готовая его сожрать. Горло саднило так, словно Джек сорвал его от крика.

Авель схватил его за плечо, удерживая, и вторую руку прижал к его щеке. Касание теплой и жесткой ладони было настоящим, Джек это знал и ощущал. Он прильнул головой к ладони, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Я… я здесь, — просипел он, и Авель, обеспокоенно глядя на него, кивнул. — Эт-то был… сон. Я Джек. Я в Зифе. Я… Я…

Горло перехватило, а глаза защипало. Он вновь задрожал и попытался отвернуться, но Авель, схватив за плечи, прижал его к себе в неудобном, неловком объятии. Джек уткнулся лбом в его плечо у основания шеи и, не удержавшись, все-таки расплакался.

— Я п-подвел его, — прошептал он между всхлипами. — Обещал… обещал забрать. Быть рядом… но не был, и… его забрали у меня…

Авель гладил его по волосам и удерживал вторую ладонь на спине, пока Джек не перестал дрожать. Не способный сказать ни слова, он поддерживал как мог, и в этот момент его костлявая субтильная фигура стала вдруг надежной и несгибаемой опорой. Как машина в несколько тонн удерживалась на одном домкрате, так и Авель легко удерживал Джека вместе с невыносимым бременем вины, горя, тягостных мыслей о долге и снова вины. Он обнимал, не отпуская, и завиток волос, вновь выбившийся из плетения у него за ухом, щекотно лез в нос. А волосы у корней отчего-то пахли совсем не противно, а каким-то... сладковатым печеньем или теплым молоком. Может, ему лишь казалось, но Джек уцепился за этот запах, как за якорь, и сидел, едва дыша, пока не истаяли остатки дурноты, поселившейся в голове, и не перестали течь по щекам слезы. Тогда все еще дрожащими руками он осторожно обнял Авеля в ответ — и тот не сбежал и даже не отстранился.

— Я здесь, — снова шепнул он. — Я больше не там. Я выбрался.

Авель не отпускал его, по ощущениям, еще полчаса, не давая двинуться с места, пока по каким-то ведомым только ему признакам не понял, что Джек понемногу возвращается в норму и снова начинает клевать носом. Тот не возражал против неловких, но все-таки в какой-то мере приятных объятий и даже вяло засопротивлялся необходимости их разрывать. Прямо сейчас хотелось так и уснуть, прижимая парня к себе, как любимую игрушку, и лишь смутное угрызение совести, что игрушка, вероятнее всего, не хочет быть прижатым к нему целую ночь, немного отрезвило. Он устроился на боку, до подбородка укрывшись простыней, и уже в полусне проводил взглядом долговязую фигуру. В дверях Авель обернулся еще раз; Джек поглядел на него, полусмежив ресницы, и заметил очевидно натягивающий белье стояк…

А может, ему просто показалось.

***

Джек ненавидел беспомощность саму по себе, но беспомощность, свидетелем которой стал кто-то другой, его просто убивала. Как будто мало было того, что своими глазами он видел тогда на озере, в какое ничтожество превратился — теперь эту слабость, неспособность держать собственный разум в узде видел еще и Авель. Стоило только раз похвастаться, как хорошо он справлялся с кошмарами — и вот. Живое опровержение в режиме реального времени.

Оттого утром он не находил себе места. Внимательные взгляды, которые он то и дело ловил на себе, казались навязчивыми, изучающими и иногда даже насмешливыми; его мутило, а руки как будто и не переставали предательски дрожать.

— Что? — вскинулся он, когда Авель в очередной раз оглянулся на него из-за плеча, оторвавшись от перемешивания овсянки. — Да, представь себе, вчера ночью ты видел, как гелвуйский принц, поломанный и в соплях, весь вечер на арене плачет по папочке, спешите видеть, этот слизняк когда-то был наследником престола.

Авель нахмурился укоризненно и повел плечом.

— По-твоему, я драматизирую? — прошипел Джек, вскипая внутри. — Ты знаешь, кем я был, и видишь, в кого превратился. Я выбирался из разного дерьма, и каждый раз вставал, а теперь что? Не человек, а... Тебе самому не противно рядом со мной находиться?

Авель развернулся к нему всем корпусом, недовольно хмурясь. Затем подошел, вручил Джеку лопатку и непререкаемо кивнул на кастрюльку, веля, очевидно, сменить его возле каши. Он нехотя повиновался, размышляя про себя, что только мешать теперь и способен — во всех смыслах. Авель же вышел из кухни, долго рылся в комоде, а вернувшись с каким-то мелким предметом в руке, начал быстро-быстро строчить в тетради.

«Я не могу повлиять на твое психологическое состояние, — гласила записка, подсунутая Джеку под нос минутой спустя, — потому что, к сожалению, я не врач. Но если тебе хочется знать, я видел тебя и в состоянии похуже. Личинки мух в ране тебя определенно не украшали».

Джека передернуло, и он ощутил, как волна недовольства чуть утихает.

— Это тебе пришлось их вытаскивать? — уточнил он. — Это же…

«Может показаться мерзким, — быстро дописал тот, разложив тетрадку в опасной близости от плиты. — Но я принимал роды у овец, после такого брезгливость уходит сама собой».

«Или после твоего холодильника», — хотел добавить Джек, но вовремя прикусил язык: напоминания о нем Авель не любил, да и вообще свалил текущую уборку в кухне на него.

— Значит, я менее мерзкий, чем рожающие овцы? — смешок вырвался у него сам собой.

«Ты не мерзок, и они тоже, — неразборчиво нацарапал Авель поперек страницы. — И, кроме того, я считаю, что под твоей бородой, которую скоро тоже можно будет заплетать в дреды, прячется твое прежнее лицо. — Он замер, водя карандашом над страницей, и вдруг торопливо дописал: — Очень и очень далеко в зарослях».

— Ах ты! — Джек повернулся, в шутку замахиваясь лопаткой, но Авель, сунув что-то ему в руки, с хитрой полуулыбкой отскочил, только мелькнули в воздухе длинные патлы. Джек опустил глаза и увидел в руке машинку для стрижки в поцарапанном пластиковом корпусе, не очень новую и явно дешевую.

— О, — вырвалось у него вместо благодарности. — Не думал, что тут такое есть. У тебя вообще своя-то есть или усы еще не начали расти?

Авель фыркнул, кивнул на брошенную без присмотра овсянку и вновь склонился над тетрадью.

«Этой осенью мне исполнится двадцать пять, я ненамного младше тебя, — вывел он. — Прошу прощения, если ввел в заблуждение. Эту бритву привез Йен специально для тебя, мне хватает простого станка».

Он повернулся боком, вскинув гладкий подбородок, и Джек вдруг осознал, что действительно ни разу не видел Авеля со щетиной, не считая прошлую ночь, когда на его лице можно было разглядеть темную тень оной. Получается, мальчишка брился каждое утро, пока Джек еще спал. И еще, с удивлением понял он, вчера ночью от Авеля не пахло ни потом, ни баранами, пахли только немытые волосы — почему-то печеньем и молоком, — да и те не вызывали чрезмерной брезгливости. И ногти на его руках были коротко, пусть иногда и неровно, подстрижены, а не обгрызены, как можно было ожидать. Он был чистоплотнее, чем думал о нем Джек — и кое в чем не мешало бы на него равняться.

— Спасибо, — произнес он, понемногу растеряв утренний гневный запал и чувствуя неуютную пустоту в животе от нового осознания собственной слепоты. Затем, чтобы точно не оставить недомолвок, добавил: — То, что ты вчера видел… На самом деле я обычно так себя не веду. Это была случайность.

«Я тоже кричу по ночам не каждую ночь, а только если слышу, как ты во сне командуешь на гелвуйском, — ответил, подумав, Авель. — У всех есть свои минуты слабости, и в этом мы с тобой равны. Пробуй думать о чем-то другом, чтобы выбросить этот эпизод из кратковременной памяти».

Его слова отчасти успокоили Джека, по крайней мере, поверхностно. В глубине души все еще медленно и неприятно кипела густая смесь из отвращения к самому себе, досады от того, что Авель видел худшие его моменты, и не оставляющего ощущения беспомощности, сопровождавшего теперь постоянно. Но с этим коктейлем следовало справляться самостоятельно, на что потребуются месяцы кропотливого разбора, и такую грязную работу нельзя было показывать никому. Даже молчаливому и понимающему Авелю, этому мальчишке с на удивление литературной речью.

Мельком наблюдая за ним во время завтрака, Джек поймал себя на мысли, что обозначенные двадцать пять мальчишеским возрастом назвать было сложно. Долговязая тощая фигура, наводящая на мысли о новорожденном жеребенке, по-детски широко распахнутые глаза, плавные линии скул — все это вводило в заблуждение, заставляя сомневаться в совершеннолетии Авеля, но тот же высокий рост в сочетании с силой жилистых рук, заметные в косом свете носогубные складки, несколько пропущенных волосков на шее... Все говорило об обратном. Задаваться вопросом, что этот, скорее всего, образованный молодой мужчина до сих пор делает в должности пастуха без какого-либо желания отправиться на большую землю для воплощения амбиций или построения карьеры, наверное, было бессмысленно.

Чуть позже выяснилось, что в своем предположении Авель был прав: под бородой, основательно укороченной после долгих мучений с машинкой перед зеркалом в затхлой ванной комнате, обнаружилось нормальное человеческое лицо — не такое полнокровное, как прежде, осунувшееся и заострившееся, но все же не вызывающее отвращения. Полностью открывать скулы Джек не стал: чем меньше волос оставалось на подбородке, тем сильнее он напоминал прежнего себя после долгой болезни, чего соседям точно видеть не следовало. Как минимум до тех пор, пока он сам не посчитает нужным нарушить конспирацию.

Именно там, перед зеркалом, его застал Авель, вернувшийся на минуту, чтобы при помощи экспрессивных жестов сообщить, что Джека на ферме ждет дядя Бен. Новое лицо ему понравилось: темные глаза заблестели, и парень разулыбался, сам того, похоже, не заметив. Это оказалось неожиданно лестно, и на службу он отправился в приподнятом настроении, которое не смогла испортить даже необходимость перепечатывать зарплатные ведомости за компьютером в кабинете у дяди Бена, пока тот в двух шагах, громогласно ругаясь, выяснял, какая сельскохозяйственная компания готова поставить им в Зиф комбикорм по частичной предоплате.

— Временная мера, — в перерыве между звонками сообщил ему Эджбридж. — Компьютер в приемной сгорел прошлой зимой, да он и не нужен был, без секретаря-то. Починить некому, все, кто шарит в этом деле, отсюда разъехались. Как будет возможность, куплю новый, а пока сиди на этом.

Джек усмехнулся. Похоже, прошлый секретарь уволился, не выдержав таких условий труда, когда начальник целый день орет не за дверью, а прямо над ухом. Ему самому с опытом казарменной жизни, в которой фоновый шум не стихал до отбоя, это пока что не мешало.

— А бухгалтера у вас тоже нет? — спросил он, кивнув на ведомость на мониторе.

— Вот он, мой бухгалтер, — дядя Бен ткнул зажатой в руке телефонной трубкой себе в грудь, — а вон там, в ящике у тебя за спиной, зарплатный фонд. А тут, — он похлопал себя по кобуре под мышкой, — инкассация. Нанять отдельного человека я не могу. Ты видел свою зарплату, да? За такие деньги пойдет работать только преданный своему делу дурак или совсем отчаявшийся человек.

— Например, сбежавший из могилы мертвец, — пробормотал себе под нос Джек. — Получается, вы от отчаяния меня наняли, что ли?

— Можешь думать и так, — дядя Бен отложил телефон на стол и отошел к окну, заложив руки за спину. — А может, это было бизнес-чутье. Хотя какое там, к черту, чутье, я не бизнесмен и не был им никогда. Я по глазам вижу, подкопишь немного денег и тоже сбежишь, и я даже не буду тебя за это осуждать. Я и эту ферму купил от отчаяния, чтобы в городе были хоть какие-то рабочие места и возможность купить мясо не с накруткой в полста процентов от цены, а подешевле. Большую часть года мы по доходам выходим в ноль, а до этого вообще несколько лет работали в убыток. Слышал притчу о дураке, который поливал сухой тутовник?

В версии, которую рассказывала Джеку бабушка, фигурировало абрикосовое дерево, но он тем не менее кивнул.

— Вот нас тут таких дурака двое, я и Шимми, — веско припечатал дядя Бен. — Ты, я вижу, не дурак, потому через полгода тебя тут уже не будет, попомни мои слова. Но если за это время хоть немного поможешь засеивать эту пустыню, будет неплохо.

Несмотря на тяжелые слова, свой грозный вид, поразивший Джека в первую встречу, он растерял. Теперь, на ярком свету из окна, на его лице ясно виднелась печать многодневного, если не многолетнего недосыпа, тени под глазами, морщины у рта и складка между бровей. Будто и у него под внешним слоем пряталась неуверенность в своих силах, которая прорывалась наружу, стоило лишь ослабить контроль над собой. Будто Эджбридж сам не верил, что взвалил на себя ношу по силам.

Отец тоже когда-то взошел на трон, когда вокруг дымились обломки Царств. Но отца вело Провидение… Хотел ли он этого или принял бремя правления только по велению Бога? Джек вдруг понял, что столько раз слышал историю о бабочках, спустившихся на голову, и о Божественном прозрении, но никогда не задавался вопросом, много ли в том было его собственного желания.

— Один человек поливал сухой тутовник, и из него выросло единое королевство Гильбоа, — вырвалось у него.

— Может, и так, — криво усмехнулся дядя Бен. — Только поливал он его кровью своего народа. А я поливаю собственной, вот в чем разница. Ладно, хватит болтать, давай за дело.

Когда пробило два после полудня, дядя Бен оставил Джека одного, а сам, вооружившись счет-фактурами, отправился в банк в Иависе. Одному сидеть в приемной вскоре наскучило, и Джек выбрался на солнце, захватив с собой взятый из дома бутерброд все с тем же домашним сыром, подаренным Авивой.

— Эй! — раздалось со стороны технических построек через дорогу. Джек обернулся и узнал Дани, который махал ему рукой. — Давай сюда!

— И ты тут работаешь? — спросил у него Джек, приблизившись. И тут же спохватился: не далее как получасом назад он вносил в ведомость некоего Даниэля Неймана — вряд ли в маленьком Зифе было много людей по имени Даниэль.

— Где есть что чинить, там и работаю, — кивнул тот. — Вон дядя Бен уехал в Иавис, поедет, чтоб быстро было, по самому короткому маршруту. Он же — самый раздолбанный. А кто потом будет собирать по частям его развалюху? Дани будет.

— Зато всегда есть, чем заняться, — усмехнулся Джек, и тот кивнул в ответ. — Помощь нужна?

— Нет, просто так позвал. Одному скучно, а она вон спит, не поддерживает беседу, — Дани кивнул на большую мохнатую собаку серо-песочного, как авелевы овцы, цвета. Собака лежала в тени от приоткрытой двери сарая, внутри которого виднелись мешки. — Старая уже, ей нужно много спать.

— Пастушья?

— Понятия не имею, — с сомнением покачал он головой. — Приблудилась где-то с год назад и была уже старая, чтобы дрессировать ее пасти овец. Да и как Авель будет ей командовать? Дудкой своей, что ли? А новых хозяев ей не нашли, вот она и прижилась тут. Подкармливаем кто чем может. Вроде как уже местная, своя.

— Да тут вас таких полгорода, выходит, — пошутил Джек.

Собака, словно почуяв, что говорят о ней, подняла голову, приоткрыв глаза, и шевельнула ушами, но быстро потеряла к ним интерес.

— Охранница, — хмыкнул Дани.

Они сели прямо на землю — Джек с бутербродом, а Дани с очередной банкой — видимо, та рыбина была очень большой. По воздуху поплыл уже знакомый запах. Дернула носом собака, но опять успокоилась и задремала. Джек повернулся так, чтобы видеть вход в здание и изредка следить, нет ли посетителей. Какое-то время они жевали молча. Наконец Джек решился задать вопрос, терзавший его со вчерашнего вечера, а если точнее, уже пару недель.

— Слушай, — начал он, — извини за неудобный вопрос, но… Ты живешь с другим мужчиной? Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Тот бросил на него быстрый взгляд, в котором Джек бессознательно ожидал увидеть новую порцию неприязни, на этот раз — за вторжение в личную жизнь. Но Дани только коротко кивнул, пожав плечами, и добавил вслух:

— Ты же сам видел.

Действительно, видел; вероятно, снайпер сказал Дани в ту же ночь, что засек подглядывающего за ними соседа.

— То есть, это здесь нормально?

— Послушай, — Дани вновь повернулся к нему, — всем все равно. Мы живем не в таких благополучных условиях, чтобы лицемерить, цеплять друг друга по надуманным поводам. Если это никому не мешает, никто ничего не скажет. А если кто-то и думает плохое… Пусть, мысли человека — его дело.

— Это хорошо, — Джек, дожевав, поджал колени к груди и обнял их руками. — Значит, свобода, равенство…

— И блядство, да, — ухмыльнулся тот, сразу, вероятно, уловив, кому принадлежали эти слова.

Они еще немного помолчали. Проснувшаяся собака перебралась к ним, ткнулась носом в руку Джека, вяло лизнула и со вздохом улеглась рядом. Джек потрепал ее по шелковистому меху между ушей.

— Он меня вытащил из пожара, — неожиданно сообщил Дани, почесывая собаку по боку. — Выхаживал. Бесил сначала, придушить иногда хотелось, а потом...

Джек мысленно усмехнулся, представив сурового, наверняка бородатого и стриженого, снайпера на месте Авеля, у постели больного, с тарелкой овсяной каши. Картина рисовалась эклектичная и этим очень подходила Зифу.

— Значит, традиция, — произнес он вслух. — Тащить сюда раненых и убогих.

— Мы с ним осели в Зифе уже после того, как я встал на ноги, — без улыбки ответил Дани. — Он потом полез в открытый бой, травмировал спину, и тут же пришла моя очередь его выхаживать. А в Зифе был нужен механик... То есть, механики нужны везде, но тут можно было залечь на дно.

— Ценой комфорта? — с сомнением переспросил Джек.

— Парень, по всей остальной границе шла война, — дернул плечом Дани. — Покой и время на восстановление были в приоритете. И потом… Ты здесь, в Зифе, можешь по-настоящему начать новую жизнь. Никто не спросит ни о твоем прошлом, ни о настоящем имени, если назовешься другим. Сможешь ужиться — примут без вопросов.

И все же один момент в этом рассказе не давал Джеку покоя — и это тоже был вопрос из разряда личных, даже более личных, чем все произнесенное до сих пор.

— Ты любишь его? — взглянул он на Дани. — Или ты с ним из благодарности за спасение?

— Люблю, — просто и без обиняков ответил тот. — Как никого не любил до этого.

— Так разве бывает. Если сначала человек тебя бесит?

— Так оно чаще всего и бывает, — усмехнулся Дани. — Любовь с первого взгляда — это такая редкая дрянь, что в сказках встречается чаще, чем в жизни. А в жизни сначала ты смотришь на человека и думаешь: мать его, какой идиот… А потом понимаешь, что жить без этого идиота не можешь.


	8. ГЛАВА 8

Джек не успел заметить, когда окончательно влился в рутинную зифскую жизнь — или когда она влилась в него и потекла по жилам вместе с кровью. Это произошло слишком естественно: только стоя в очереди за фруктами к приехавшей в город лавке на колесах и вяло вслушиваясь в гул голосов вокруг, он осознал, что и сам, обтесавшись, встроился в картину этого маленького мирка, затерянного в Гидеонских горах. Он печатал документы для фермы, принимал звонки и иногда заведовал бухгалтерией; время от времени помогал Дани с ремонтом автомобилей, реже новых, а обычно старых, помнивших еще времена до создания демилитаризованной зоны. Готовил ужины для Авеля и себя, уже почти перестав дергаться от вида мяса; проводил тихие вечера в его компании и неубедительно сопротивлялся все возрастающим притязаниям Габриэля; общался с Каброй, погрустневшей с началом учебного года, и почти безуспешно пытался вернуть ее матери деньги за очередную выпечку...

С приходом осени снайпер, которого Джек с той памятной ночи видел всего раз или два мельком на крыльце соседского дома, снова куда-то пропал — по всей вероятности, уехал в горы с остальной бандой. Пользуясь его отсутствием, в их околотке буквально поселился Габриэль. На памяти Джека он приходил к Дани пять или шесть раз, оставался подолгу, пару раз даже ночевал. Похоже, общественная мораль была здесь, в Зифе, настолько гибкой, что позволяла Дани изменять своему партнеру. А может, тот был в курсе, раз цветастые афгани Габриэля еще не украсила пара пулевых отверстий в районе паха. Джек говорил себе, что отношения этих троих — не его дело… Вот только это касалось его напрямую.

Габриэль бессовестно флиртовал. Откровенно улыбался, облизывая губы, норовил прижаться и подхватить под локоть, как только выдавалась возможность, периодически выдавал пошлые шутки. Пару раз Джек ловил его руку на собственной заднице, и тот с притворным удивлением убирал ее, но через какое-то время норовил пристроить обратно.

Джек понимал: стоит только сделать шаг, и Габриэль не откажет. Постоянное предвкушение потенциальной близости будоражило и держало в напряжении, но участвовать в любовном многоугольнике, где на одной из вершин стояла угрожающего вида фигура с винтовкой, он никоим образом не собирался.

Габи, явно принимающего его стойкость за нерешительность, это только забавляло и раззадоривало. После артиллерийского обстрела вниманием с его стороны вечера в компании Авеля казались настоящим отдыхом и благословением. Джек все-таки смог починить радио и теперь негромко включал его, в основном не ради новостей, а чтобы поймать музыкальную волну, да и парень со временем перестал уходить к себе сразу после ужина, а наоборот, приносил в гостиную тетрадь и ручку и садился на диване по-турецки.

— Что ты все время пишешь? — однажды спросил его Джек.

Авель бросил в ответ неуверенный взгляд, одновременно будто обрадованный, что его делами заинтересовались, и раздосадованный, что его прервали на середине мысли. Перелистнув на последнюю страницу, он начал выводить что-то в ее углу, и Джек, чтобы не ждать, пересел поближе, заглядывая ему через плечо.

«Дневники», — было нацарапано в углу.

— О, — Джек с уважением покачал головой, — все те тетради, что лежат у тебя на столе — это ты столько успел исписать?

«Нет, — нацарапал в ответ Авель, — часть лежит в ящиках письменного стола».

Джек присвистнул.

— И давно ты их пишешь?

«Четыре года, с тех пор, как живу один. Невозможность общаться меня угнетает, в голову начинают лезть размышления, не всегда приятные, и приходится выливать их на бумагу, чтобы не сойти с ума».

— Теперь я могу с тобой общаться, если захочешь, — предложил он. — Да, не очень удобно, когда я говорю, а ты пишешь, но можно приспособиться. — Он взглянул на просиявшего Авеля и уточнил: — А о чем ты пишешь?

Авель замялся, зажатый в пальцах карандаш заплясал над поверхностью бумаги, не касаясь ее.

«О разном. О прожитых днях, о людях, о прошлом. Иногда просто какая-то отвлеченная философия, вдохновленная книгами, — он махнул рукой в сторону полок. — Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно».

— Мне интересно, — заверил Джек. — Правда.

Задумчиво прикусив губу, тот несколько раз пролистнул страницы тетради, которую держал в руках, открыл на случайной и передал Джеку.

— О, — только и смог выдавить Джек, выхватив глазами первую строчку. — О.

«Подписание мирных договоров между двумя государствами — это еще не завод на границе, где могут работать люди с обеих сторон. Девяносто процентов населения обеих стран не особенно интересуются всеми этими договорами. Люди не хотят территорий, признания или контрибуций. Они хотят просыпаться утром и жить мирной жизнью. Хотят быть живыми, работать, растить детей, поехать в заповедник на севере Гефа, посмотреть на кратер на юге Гильбоа, посетить гефский Этнографический музей и фестиваль авторского кино в Шайло. Они хотят завод на границе, куда могли бы устроиться работники с обеих сторон, чтобы создавали что-то вместе. Девяносто процентов населения хочет жить в мире. Но десять процентов — это фанатики. Они не являются большинством, но они громче всех».

Краем глаза Джек видел, что Авель с неожиданно взволнованным лицом наблюдает за ним. Он крутил карандаш в пальцах и, казалось, вот-вот готов был вырвать тетрадку у него из рук.

«Так много невежества в понимании того, что есть мир. Если вы спросите человека, хочет ли он мира, он ответит однозначно — да, конечно, он хочет мира. И если вы спросите, почему, он ответит — потому что я не хочу войны. У нас есть привычка трактовать концепцию мира как противоположности войны. Но противоположность войны — это отсутствие войны. И это ничего общего не имеет с миром».

Несколько минут Джек провел в ошалевшем молчании, столкнувшись с радикально новым углом зрения на привычные вопросы, ответы на которые прежде казались логичными и однозначными. Теперь же он ощущал, что вкупе с новым опытом подобные размышления могли бы затянуть его в круговорот многогранности порой взаимоисключающих идей и вывести на качественно новые уровни понимания, казалось бы, изученных от и до вещей.

— Это твои мысли? — усмехнулся он неверяще, протягивая тетрадь владельцу и не скрывая изумления в голосе.

Обрадованный Авель тут же схватил ее и разве что не прижал к груди. Затем, успокоившись, вновь открыл последнюю страницу и подписал:

«Я разрешаю тебе читать их».

Тогда же Джек стал ловить себя на мысли, что тот ведет себя несколько странно. Авель улыбался и дольше обычного задерживал на нем взгляд, невесомо касался пальцами его пальцев, когда передавал тетрадь во время беседы или столовые приборы на кухне, начал сам подсаживаться ближе, чтобы давать обзор на свои реплики. Иногда он дольше обычного перебирал дреды перед тем, как завязать их на макушке; пару раз спросонья выходил из спальни голым по пояс, и темные косы спускались по его плечам и спине водопадом. Он был тощ, как черенок от швабры, но в движении под тонкой кожей все же двигались мышцы, и это притягивало взгляд.

Джек упорно гнал от себя напрашивающиеся предположения, что Авель неумело пытался с ним флиртовать, и уж точно не собирался отвечать на эти неловкие попытки. Скорее всего, он вовсе их додумывал, уже привычный к навязчивому вниманию со стороны Габриэля; Авель на его памяти отличался редкостным целомудрием, если не считать нескольких случайно замеченных утренних стояков, характерных для любого здорового юношеского организма. Он понятия не имел, как тот отнесется ко встречным знакам внимания и заметит ли их вообще. С огромной статистической вероятностью эту парню могли нравиться девушки, а Джек просто видел то, чего нет.

Когда сентябрьская жара изжила себя вслед за летней, а потускневшее солнце стало ласковым в полуденном зените, Джек перестал удивляться, время от времени по пути с работы домой замечая во дворе у Дани Габриэля. В один из вечеров тот вместо кокетливого приветствия позвал его:

— Эй, Джек!

Он нехотя подошел к забору.

— Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? — приукрашенный наряднее обычного, Габи томно прикрыл веки и поудобнее перехватил большую пузатую бутыль, оплетенную веревкой, с темно-красным содержимым.

Джек задумался. Судный день прошел совсем недавно — вернее, дата, в которую обычно его проводили, так как саму традицию, как сообщали в новостях, придержали до будущего года. Других же праздников в ближайшие несколько месяцев не предвиделось.

— У тебя день рождения? — наугад спросил он.

— Прошел две недели назад, но спасибо за интерес, — расплылся тот в довольной улыбке. — Ну же, подумай, что мы празднуем в начале осени? Для чего я каждый год готовлю гранатовое вино, м?

— Понятия не имею, — покачал он головой. — Слушай, если ты решил поиграть в загадки, то поищи кого-нибудь другого, я не в настроении.

— Новый год! — почти расстроенно воскликнул Габриэль, всплеснув свободной рукой.

— Вообще-то, еще несколько месяцев, — скептически прищурился Джек, покосившись на бутылку. — Ты что, уже успел попробовать?

— Пф-ф, столичный мальчишка, — Габриэль шумно фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Иноверцы приучили вас праздновать Новый год зимой, а вы и рады забыть о корнях. Вот мы, в отличие от вас, беспамятных, чтим традиции...

— Вы — гефцы, зифяне или саарцы? — устало переспросил он.

— Мы — это мы, — уверенно, но абсолютно непонятно ответил тот и кивнул в сторону дома. — Придешь с нами праздновать?

От неожиданности Джек даже отошел от калитки на шаг, напряженно соображая, как отвечать. В памяти, подернутые густым туманом, плавали детские воспоминания: вот они с Мишель в Бетании у бабушки, осень, и соседи приходят в гости, треплют их по щекам и поздравляют с Новым годом, а они с сестрой смеются: глупые взрослые, они не знают, что его надо праздновать зимой… Еще получасом назад он счел бы эти воспоминания придуманными. Но бабушкины гости и вправду приносили им большие гранаты с терпкими, сладкими зернами, от которых к вечеру щипало кончик языка…

— Идешь? — привычно завлекающим тоном поинтересовался Габриэль, вырвав его из воспоминаний.

— А Авель? — Джек кивнул на грунтовку, уходящую к горам. — Вы его пригласили?

— Бесполезно, не пойдет, — повел тот плечом. — Он побаивается Дани, что ли. Идем, тебе и без него будет весело!

Джек с сомнением переступил с ноги на ногу.

— А много там уже этих «вас»? — уточнил он.

— Нет, что ты, — засиял Габриэль, почуяв его уступчивый настрой. — Даже с тобой не наберется десятка. Посидим по-семейному.

Джек оглянулся на дом. Авель, вернувшись с пастбища и не застав его, наверняка забеспокоится; с другой стороны, далеко он и не уйдет, и чтобы найти его, достаточно перейти улицу. К тому же гранатовое вино могло помочь продвинуть отношения с Габриэлем, неловко зависшие в одной точке, в нужную сторону. Без физической близости тело начинало тосковать.

— Я оставлю ему записку и вернусь, — решил он наконец.

— Чудесно! — крикнул ему в спину Габриэль.

Пять минут спустя, стоя на пороге дома Дани, Джек в нерешительности занес руку над дверью, не решаясь постучать. Всю дорогу он думал, кого же имел в виду Габриэль, говоря «мы» — помимо, конечно, хозяина жилища, его партнера и себя. Прислушавшись, он различил в доме несколько голосов, но общее их число подсчитать не сумел, затем собрался, гоня прочь волнение, и постучал.

За дверью раздались шаги, и спустя несколько томительных секунд на пороге возникла молодая женщина, которой Джек прежде не видел в Зифе. Невысокая и хрупкая на вид, с лицом-сердечком и буйными черными кудрями, остриженными чуть ниже ушей, она на первый взгляд напоминала студентку какой-нибудь либеральной гимназии. Довершали сходство шелковистое платье персикового цвета, спускавшееся ниже колен, приветливая улыбка и приязненный взгляд темных глаз. При более внимательном взгляде становилось понятно, что «гимназистка» приходится ему ровесницей.

— Ты Джек? — голос у нее был мелодичным и грудным, а рука, которую она протянула для пожатия, сухой и теплой. — Я Рахиль. Идем, мы тебя ждали!

В первую секунду, зайдя внутрь, Джек подумал, что попал в жилище не к Дани, а к Габриэлю. Прямо за дверью на полу лежала яркая цветастая циновка, а вход в комнату, расположенную точно как дома у Авеля, прикрывала занавеска из деревянных бус. Газеты в отсутствие тумбы лежали грудой прямо на полу, а над ними на прибитых к стене крючках висели несколько курток военного кроя, гефских и гелвуйских. Выйдя по коридору в гостиную, он увидел там еще один ковер, потускневший от времени, но все еще неприлично пестрый, застеленные яркими покрывалами диваны с множеством подушек, из-за спинки одного из которых выглядывал гриф какого-то струнного инструмента. В кухонную зону, откуда и слышались голоса, Джек пройти не решился, пропустив вперед Рахиль и оглядевшись. Он заметил такой же, как у Авеля, книжный шкаф с открытыми полками, рядом в углу — высокую вазу с сухими колосьями в ней… Снайперскую винтовку, прислоненную к стене.

Значит, все хозяева были дома.

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думал, тебя волки съели по дороге, — пропел Габриэль, неслышно возникший за спиной, и ласково огладил Джека вдоль позвоночника, остановив ладонь на пояснице. — Еще успеешь все рассмотреть. Идем, познакомлю со всеми.

На кухне обнаружилась, по первому ощущению, целая толпа. Первым Джеку приветственно помахал Дани, помешивающий какое-то варево у плиты; Рахиль стояла в паре шагов от него в компании доктора Йена, которого Джек поначалу не узнал: тот больше не напоминал ожившего мертвеца, а тронутые улыбкой глаза, устремленные на девушку, живо светились. В самом углу топтался еще один парень, широкоплечий и мускулистый, но нескладный, как еще не превратившийся во взрослого коня жеребенок. Он с любопытством вытянул шею, разглядывая Джека блестящими из-под козырька кепки черными, как у птицы, глазами. У окна, с грозным видом сложив руки на груди, стоял бритый наголо молодой мужчина с оливковой кожей и самым серьезным из всех присутствующих лицом.

— Это Джек, а вам всем очень приятно с ним познакомиться! — громко оповестил компанию Габриэль, а сам подошел к пареньку в углу и приобнял его за плечи. — Джек, это Нейтан, наш общий маленький братик, а вон та угрюмая рожа в окне — это Галь. Он хороший парень, просто такое лицо.

Галь сдвинул брови, глянув на того, но приветливо кивнул и даже протянул руку. Пожав ее, Джек поздоровался также с Дани, Нейтаном и Йеном, не отходившим ни на шаг от Рахили, и заозирался вокруг. Среди присутствующих не хватало только одного человека.

— Мы ждем кого-то еще? — все так же бесстрастно поинтересовался Йен. Остальные переглянулись, и Джек почувствовал себя глупо. Но ни Нейтан, ни Галь не были похожи на нелюдимого партнера Дани, и он нехотя пояснил:

— У вас вроде в команде был еще снайпер…

— А, Джеффри, — с готовностью перебил его Габриэль, сверкая глазами. Дани переглянулся с Галем, а Нейтан почему-то прыснул. Джек ощутил, что в груди занялось недовольство: все вокруг знали что-то, чего он не знал, и чутье подсказывало, что ответ лежит на поверхности. — Будет тебе Джеффри, если захочешь. Но я бы на твоем месте не хотел.

— Идите отсюда, — кивнул Дани, — я закончу и присоединюсь. Только не надирайтесь там без меня, я вас знаю!

— Не переживай, я заготовил целую бочку вина, — Габриэль прильнул к нему сзади и неподобающе интимным жестом обнял за талию. — Хватит на всех и даже останется на будущий год.

Джек отвел глаза и первым вышел из кухни в гостиную.

— Не смущайся, он всегда так себя ведет, — сочувственно шепнул ему Нейтан, проходя мимо. — Это только первые пару месяцев бесит, потом привыкнешь.

Джек кивнул и решил для себя впредь держаться рядом с этим парнем — со второго взгляда, как и с первого, тот производил приятное впечатление адекватного человека. Галь, прошедший в гостиную следом, глянул на него с интересом, как оценивают потенциального собеседника или спарринг-партнера; с ним тоже можно было бы пообщаться.

Возле диванов, расположенных под углом друг к другу, был накрыт низкий, но широкий стол, центр которого венчало блюдо с нарезанными фруктами. Вокруг стояли несколько пиал с медом, тарелка с финиками, порезанные на куски и украшенные зеленым луком пироги, судя по запахам, с вареной бараниной и какими-то ягодами, кувшин с водой и небольшая тыква.

Йен и Рахиль, по-прежнему не отходящие друг от друга ни на шаг, подошли к одному из диванов, но садиться не стали, ожидая остальных. Джек взглянул на них мельком: Йен держался за спиной у своей дамы, положив руку ей на плечо, и что-то негромко нашептывал ей на ухо, а та смеялась и пунцовела. Так могли бы вести себя влюбленные, едва начавшие встречаться, но в то же время слаженность их движений казалась рожденной далеко не вчера.

Последним в гостиную вышел своей привычной танцующей походкой Габриэль. Его взгляд скользнул по окнам и двери и задержался на винтовке, на долю секунды став томным и влюбленным, и взгляд этот сказал больше, чем все его слова и жесты со дня знакомства.

— Так это был ты, — устало выдохнул Джек, ощущая себя главным слепым болваном на тысячу километров окрест. — Все это время.

Габи, не говоря ни слова, подмигнул ему.

Джек почувствовал острое разочарование в самом себе от того, как талантливо ему удавалось так долго закрывать глаза на очевидное. Не замечать, не задумываться, не…

— Эй, ты в порядке? — раздался над ухом участливый голос Нейтана.

— Он в порядке, — пропел Габриэль, Габи, Эли, Джеффри или черт знает кто еще. — Каждому человеку в жизни нужно пережить осознание, что он гораздо менее внимательный, чем думает.

Джек сжал кулаки, вскипая.

— Тише, тише, — тот подошел совсем близко и приобнял его за плечи, участливо заглядывая в глаза. — Никто не сомневается, что ты умный мальчик.

От него пахло какими-то сладкими цветочными маслами, на запястьях перезвякивались браслеты, а темные, будто подкрашенные губы кривились в ехидной полуулыбке — ничто не напоминало то лицо, что Джек видел августовской ночью.

— Я раньше думал, — хмыкнул он, — что так только в фильмах бывает, когда героя в маленькой маске никто не узнает. Или когда отращивают бороду и становятся другим человеком…

— С тобой, кстати, сработало, — перебил Йен, вызвав добродушные смешки остальных.

— И с этим тоже, — кивнул Джек.

Немного погодя он подумал, глядя поочередно то на Габи, то на смеющуюся Рахиль, что виной его слепоте послужила их гефская внешность. Или саарская. Общая форма лица и носа, одинаково круглые глаза и маленькие рты делали этих двоих похожими на родственников — и точно те же черты Джек узнавал в Авеле, словно весь этот народ рисовали по одному трафарету. Одна коротко стриженая женщина из политического клуба Авивы тоже походила на них. Да даже генерал Арвади, если б был брюнетом, вписался бы в этот фенотип. Джек припомнил, что именно Арвади несколько лет назад, будучи еще полковником, ратовал за передачу Гефу части Кардоса, где сотни лет назад жили саарцы...

Отпустив Джека под смешки остальных, Габриэль сделал шаг в сторону, к винтовке, бросил на нее еще один влюбленный взгляд и невесомо провел по стволу пальцами.

— Я иногда не могу понять, — почти интимно, но так, чтобы слышали все, шепнул он, покосившись на Джека, — кого люблю больше — своего мужа или этот ствол.

— Ствол мужа! — громко и очень любезно подсказал из кухни Дани.

— Не оружие, а произведение искусства, — будто не обратив на эти слова внимания, продолжил Габриэль. — Хочешь потрогать?

Его голос звучал так искушающе, словно он предлагал демонстрацию не винтовки, а чего-то непозволительно интимного. Джек почувствовал себя до крайней степени неловко: теперь, когда он точно знал, что откровенно флиртующий с ним человек — не парень в свободном поиске, а официальный партнер Дани, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не смотреть потом в глаза последнего.

Чтобы отвлечься немного, он кивнул и принялся разглядывать компактную и относительно легкую, не более десяти килограмм, винтовку. Начищенная до блеска, та всем видом демонстрировала, как сильно любил ее хозяин. Джек уже сталкивался с этой моделью в более ранних и гораздо менее удобных версиях: на любимице Габи рукоять и спусковой крючок затвора были перенесены сантиметра на три вперед, что существенно экономило время и нервы стрелку. Как, к слову, и третья нога, которую тот все же снял — по всей видимости, для максимального облегчения конструкции.

— Лучший ствол, что у меня был, — Габриэль посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц. — Не стесняйся, возьми ее как следует. Тебе нравится?

— Габи, — давясь смехом, проворчал Йен, прижимая к себе заливисто хохочущую Рахиль, — ты бы слышал, как это звучит со стороны.

— Слышу, я же не глухой, — ответил тот, жеманно уперев руку в бок.

— И я тоже, — снова включился в разговор Дани из кухни.

На плечо Джека легла рука, и, обернувшись, он увидел все еще невозмутимого Галя со смешинкой в глазах.

— Мужайся, — коротко напутствовал он.

— Что? — не понял Джек. — Это какая-то проверка?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Они всегда такие.

Джек обреченно застонал и подумал, что сегодня ему понадобится вся бочка заготовленного Габриэлем вина, чтобы в ней утопиться.

Когда в гостиной показался несущий кастрюльку с ароматной рыбной похлебкой Дани, Джек успел забраться в самый угол и вжался там в подлокотник, безуспешно стараясь слиться с диваном. В его груди бушевали обида, досада и гнев, приправленные не осознанным и нелогичным стыдом. Похоже, здесь все, включая нежную маленькую Рахиль и молчащего Галя, заранее смирились с попытками Габи на глазах у мужа заполучить новый трофей. И на праздник позвали лишь ради бесплатного зрелища.

Сидящий рядом Нейтан ободряюще толкнул его локтем и передал стакан с темно-красным, почти черным вином.

— Только не пей разом… — попытался предупредить он, но не успел на секунду: Джек в пару глотков осушил половину. — ...может стать плохо с непривычки.

Плохо не было: вино, приторно-горькое и терпкое, показалось Джеку обычным чуть забродившим соком. Не зашумело в голове, как это было бы после обычного вина, выпитого на голодный желудок, не захотелось выплюнуть обратным ходом собственные внутренности. Остаток он пил маленькими глотками, почти машинально зажевывая его куском пирога с бараниной, что ему подсунул тот же заботливый Нейтан, решивший за ним присматривать. Видимо, статус всеобщего маленького братика его тяготил, а может, он делал это из жалости.

— Если ты злишься из-за Габи, не стоит, — сообщил он, снова легонько толкнув его в бок. — Он всегда такой. Рано или поздно ему надоест, и он отстанет.

— И вы всегда смеетесь над его новыми жертвами? — хмыкнул Джек, глядя, как предмет их беседы, непринужденно осушив уже второй стакан вина, льнет к почти не пьющему, но разомлевшему Дани.

— Нет, просто ты забавно реагируешь, — бесхитростно улыбнулся юноша, и Джек снова дернул желваками:

— Вы меня за этим позвали?

— Ты понравился Дани и Габриэлю, значит, ты хороший человек, — улыбнулся Нейтан.

— Ага, — с сомнением протянул Джек. — Пять минут позора — и ты принят в компанию.

Он огляделся. Нейтан и Йен не пили ни капли, в их стаканах была простая вода; Галь, как и Дани, чуть-чуть пригубив, оставил остаток и молча отдавал должное пирогу; Рахиль же, к его удивлению, пила наравне с Габриэлем, однако алкоголь ее не брал. Она только смеялась чуть громче и жалась к Йену, в конце концов перебравшись к нему на колени. Джеку было немного жаль ее, единственную девушку, хрупкий цветок в компании гогочущих вояк и развратного Габи. Какого черта Йен вообще потащил ее с собой?

Меж тем объект его злости, натискавшись с Дани, встал со своего места. Ничуть не потеряв в грациозности после нескольких стаканов вина, он подхватил бутыль и начал разливать заново. Зашипел на Галя, который не оценил его винодельческих усилий («Ты знаешь, как трудно давить гранаты?!»), и, согнав его с места в гору сваленных на пол подушек, ввинтился между Джеком и Нейтаном. Левая его рука тут же приземлилась к Джеку на колено; тот от неожиданности едва не закашлялся и влил в себя содержимое стакана, чтобы отвлечься.

По всему телу прошло приятное тепло, недовольство немного улеглось, и, несмотря на то, что сидеть с рукой Габриэля на колене напротив Дани было все еще неприлично и неудобно, ситуация стала раздражать чуть меньше.

— Ты зовешь его мужем, — вырвалось у него. — У нас же это не…

— У вас не, — согласился тот, свободной рукой схватив за колено еще и втянувшего воздух Нейтана. — Но где еще, как не в Зифе с его полулегальным статусом, мы могли сыграть свадьбу?

— Ему просто очень хотелось праздника, — с усмешкой пояснил со своего места Дани, никак не комментирующий распустившего руки супруга. — Как я мог отказать?

— Да, — согласился Джек, чувствуя, как от колена вверх бегут мурашки. — Человеку с винтовкой отказать сложно.

— А я могу и голыми руками, — доверительно, как будто открывая секрет, прошептал ему на ухо Габриэль. — Но если серьезно, разве ты никогда не хотел бы привязать к себе любимого человека, сделать его только своим?

— Не надо, — коротко предупредил его Джек, нахмурившись на секунду. — И зачем тебе это надо было, если ты при муже клеишь других?

— У всех свои маленькие слабости, — хитро подмигнул тот.

— Да просто разводит на ревность, — со смехом пояснил Йен. Джек недоверчиво тряхнул головой: даже не выпив ни капли, тот блестел глазами, улыбался и выглядел удивительно живым, словно исключительно близость любимой женщины могла вдохнуть эмоции в это серое лицо. — И нет, я не осуждаю, это ваши постельные дела.

— Может, я хочу рассказывать внукам, что у меня что-то было с королевской особой, — мечтательно пропел Габи, сползая по дивану ниже.

— Какие внуки, у тебя и детей-то нет, — напомнил Джек, понимая, что тот все-таки слегка перебрал. Комментарий про королевскую кровь его самого на этом этапе опьянения уже не беспокоил; он и так знал, что все собравшиеся наверняка в курсе.

На пару мгновений все затихли. Джек уловил заледеневший в один миг взгляд Дани, заметил, как вскинул руку Йен и сильнее нахмурился Галь. Габриэль замер на середине движения, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом. «Как подстреленный», — пронеслось у Джека в голове.

— А кто сказал, что я буду рассказывать своим, — так же мгновенно ожив, хихикнул тот, и его рука протанцевала чуть выше по бедру Джека.

Они просидели еще около часа. С очередным стаканом вина навязчивое внимание Габи уже не казалось чем-то излишним. В закрытых клубах Шайло он видел и не такое. Близость фривольного мужчины держала его на грани возбуждения, и приходилось с трудом сдерживаться, чтобы не показать это остальным, особенно теперь, когда алкоголь ослабил самоконтроль.

Руки Йена не покидали талии раскрасневшейся Рахиль; Галь, кажется, задремал прямо на полу, в подушках; Дани пересел к ним на диван, с другой стороны от Нейтана, и в какой-то момент они с Габриэлем принялись откровенно тискать запунцовевшего юношу уже вдвоем.

На секунду закрыв глаза, Джек с усмешкой подумал, что вечер вот-вот перетечет в оргию — кто знает, как здесь, в Зифе, принято праздновать Новый год по древним традициям? Он вспомнил, как чесали языками изнывающие от недотраха солдаты в казармах, пуская сплетни о специфических ритуалах братания, принятых у боевиков. Умом он понимал, что это всего лишь россказни из желания унизить врага, но сейчас, в этом окружении и под винными парами, о таком приятно было думать. В другой вселенной, где эти фантазии могли воплотиться в реальность, даже Джека могли склонить к участию, если он верно уловил со слов Нейтана, что его хотят принять в компанию. Или он сам так решил?

Это было неважно. От невинных в общем-то картинок перед глазами в сочетании с творящимся в голове развратом Джека повело, и он понял, что нужно отсюда уходить, чтобы не скомпрометировать себя неуместными реакциями организма.

Прощался он торопливо и скомкано, а ретировался к выходу под неожиданно внимательным взглядом Йена, единственного, кто среди них остался трезвым. Тот, конечно же, наверняка понял причину побега, но Джек понадеялся, что это останется тайной.

Вечерний прохладный воздух слегка отрезвил, и он тихо выругался, кляня себя за несдержанность. Нужно было решать вопрос с недотрахом, найти себе уже кого-нибудь — а иначе он, чего доброго, в следующий раз начнет склонять Дани и Габриэля к сексу втроем. От одной этой мысли в пах устремилась кровь и дернулся член. Мысленно отвесив себе затрещину, он побрел домой, пытаясь выгнать из головы искушающие картинки.

В окнах горел свет. Авель неэкономно жег электричество разом в гостиной и кухне, и, похоже, ему было не до выключателей — Джек застал его возле комода запутавшимся в свитере.

— Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, — заключил он, разглядывая, как тот дергается всем телом, пытаясь выдрать ворот из плена собственных дредов. — Стой спокойно и постарайся никуда не убегать, сейчас я подойду и тебя вытащу.

Авель замер, развернувшись всем корпусом на звук, даже позволил подойти к себе вплотную и только потом инстинктивно напрягся. Он не видел Джека и бессознательно воспринимал как опасность.

— Тихо, тихо, это я, все в порядке, — успокоил он, глядя на то, как часто вздымаются ребра юноши. — Я просто вытащу тебя из свитера.

Он с трудом подавил желание положить руки на узкую талию и потянуть на себя, погладить, почувствовать, как сокращаются мышцы под пальцами. Кожа у Авеля на животе наверняка была нежная и легко поддавалась щекотке… Он встряхнулся, запустил пальцы в полуразобранный узел дредов и начал распутывать его остатки. Теперь Авель едва дышал; рукава не давали ему опустить руки, и сейчас он был беспомощен, что его пугало, а Джек… Джек думал, что если сейчас сделать шаг вперед, оттесняя, то можно уронить его на диван, вклинившись коленями между тощих бедер. Задрать свитер за голову, окончательно фиксируя руки, и долго пробовать на вкус кожу на шее и груди, оставляя следы. Он представил лицо Авеля, испуганное и возбужденное, напряженный тощий живот…

И снова жестко осадил себя. О чем он только думал, подогретый алкоголем и непристойным флиртом?..

По одной выпутав косы из воротника, он через голову стянул с Авеля свитер, едва ощутимо мазнув костяшками по его торсу. Кожа и вправду была нежной, и оттого во рту скопилась слюна. Слишком сложно было контролировать порывы — особенно когда Авель стоял так близко, голый по пояс, с благодарным блестящим взглядом. За его спиной все еще был диван, и можно было бы толкнуть его туда, опуститься на колени рядом, расстегнуть его штаны и попробовать…

Авель принюхался к нему и скептически поднял бровь.

— Что, не любишь пьяных? — Джек криво улыбнулся одним краем рта и отступил, молясь про себя, чтобы Авель продолжил смотреть ему в лицо и не заметил существенного стояка. — Не бойся, я себя контролирую.

Авель пожал плечами, подцепил лежащую на диване футболку и ткнул пальцем в направлении кухни, не переставая загадочно улыбаться.

— Если ты об ужине, то я не голоден, спасибо, — ответил он, но Авель повторил жест, сопроводив его кивком головы в том же направлении. Джек послушно повернул голову и оторопел: на столе, аккуратно воткнутый в бутылку из-под молока, стоял букет красных цветов. Он подошел поближе и вгляделся: цветы имели по шесть лепестков и темную серединку, росли по два-три из каждого стебля и почти не пахли.

— Что это? — крикнул он Авелю, но сразу же заметил торчащий из-под бутылки клочок бумаги.

«Это шошаним, — прочел он. — Там, куда я гоняю овец, в горах за Зифом, их растет очень много, и они расцветают только в конце сентября. Я собрал их, чтобы показать тебе».

— Красивые, — признал Джек, чувствуя, как на лице расползается улыбка. При заявленном «взрослом» возрасте иногда Авель вел себя до умиления ребячески. — Лучше бы ты эти цветы подарил какой-нибудь девушке. У тебя же есть девушка?

Вопрос был глупым, и Джек сам это знал, оправдывая себя гранатовым вином. Вместо ответа Авель устроился на диване, поджав под себя одну ногу, и снова раскрыл тетрадь. Эта привычная картина, которую он видел теперь каждый вечер, вдруг показалась донельзя идиллической, особенно дополненная мягким желтым светом с потолка и бормотанием радио, которое передавало какую-то незнакомую аудиопьесу. Отложив записку, он переместился в гостиную и уселся на дальний от Авеля край дивана — так у него появлялась возможность беспрепятственно того разглядывать. Это было неприлично, но сейчас ему было все равно.

Погруженный в свои записи Авель лишь иногда, ловя взгляд, коротко ему улыбался — понимал, что он пялится, но никак не реагировал, позволяя рассмотреть себя в деталях, будто Джек не видел уже много раз эти худые руки и плечи, острые, как у подростка, колени, в целом непривлекательную, какую-то цыплячью фигуру, нелепый образ с этими явно чужими армейскими ботами и огромными штанами, тоже чужими, которые еле держал ремень... Но затем перед мысленным взором вставали картины с озера Бер-Эль, и два образа накладывались друг на друга; Джек ясно понимал, что если вытряхнуть парня из этих напоминающих палатку штанов, он увидит прямые длинные ноги, красивые бедра и крепкий зад. Он смотрел, как тот сосредоточенно хмурится, сводя ровные темные брови, неосознанно складывает губы бантиком и покусывает кончик карандаша; невозможно было вообразить картины более невинной и целомудренной, чем эта, но не отпускающее возбуждение при каждом новом взгляде буквально ошпаривало. Он поймал себя на смутном, но все ярче проявляющемся желании накрыть собственный член ладонью — прямо здесь, на диване, не сходя со своего места, чтобы Авель сидел там, где сидит, думал над записями и не обращал внимания.

Интересно, как часто дрочил Авель? Джек не мог вспомнить, слышал ли когда-нибудь подозрительные шорохи или специфичные звуки из спальни, да и характерных засохших пятен на простынях, что они носили стирать на озеро, он не замечал. А ведь юному и здоровому молодому мужчине было положено делать это едва ли не каждый день… О ком он думает, когда трогает себя? О девушках или парнях? О ком-то конкретном? О какой-нибудь зифской девице, которая ходит к нему на свидания в горы? Последнее было маловероятно: встречайся Авель с девушкой, обиженная Кабра уже растрепала бы это в порыве гнева.

Может, стоило спросить прямо? Джек снова сдержал себя: слишком смелым становился его разум от совместного действия вина, Габи и близости юного, в странном смысле привлекательного юноши.

— Ты так и не ответил, есть ли у тебя девушка, — начал он издалека.

Авель поднял голову от тетради, взглянул недоумевающе и помотал головой. Так, значит, некому было дарить дикие цветы с незнакомым названием.

— Хотел бы найти себе подругу?

Авель снова замер, задумавшись, и пару секунд спустя неопределенно пожал плечами. Разговор не клеился, и придумать, с какой стороны подобраться к такому волнующему вопросу, Джек не мог. Он напомнил себе, что оба они — взрослые люди, которым нечего стесняться.

— У тебя были отношения? — спросил он.

Кажется, подобный допрос Авеля смутил: дописав еще пару строк, тот закрыл тетрадь, заложив карандаш внутрь, и поднялся. Но реплику он услышал и даже соизволил отреагировать: сперва наклонил голову, будто раздумывая над ответом, затем медленно кивнул. Как это трактовать, Джек не представлял; к счастью, ему дали разрешение читать дневники, а уж там, если повезет, найдутся подробности. И все же сейчас он хотел узнать не это, и возможность уходила вместе с Авелем.

— Как ты тогда справляешься с организмом? В постельном смысле? — решился он спросить тому в спину.

Авель обернулся. Вновь наклонил голову так, что распущенные дреды мазнули по плечу. Улыбнулся как-то особенно лукаво, повел плечом и неопределенно покрутил кистью, прежде чем окончательно скрыться.

Джек медленно выдохнул, повторяя про себя, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, что Авель просто ответил на прямой вопрос — как умел. В сознании сейчас говорил не здравый смысл, а приправленное алкоголем возбуждение, и только из-за них он ощущал себя так, словно готов был кончить от одного вида застенчивого, чуть порозовевшего юноши, обтирающего плечом дверной косяк.

Нервное, нездоровое состояние не давало заснуть несколько долгих часов. По ночам начало холодать, но сегодня Джеку казалось, что воздух вокруг стал душным и липким, как в середине лета. Короткая дрочка в туалете не принесла желанного облегчения, он ворочался, сбросив тонкую простыню, и неубедительно пытался выгнать из головы заманчивые образы. Руки Габриэля под рубашкой Дани, горячее дыхание у собственного уха, жилистый тонкий Авель, до которого полшага; изогнутые, как лук, потемневшие приоткрытые губы, уже непонятно, чьи, ключицы в вырезе майки, и снова руки, сжимающие карандаш, сжимающие винтовку, руки на его плечах, руки на его коленях…

В конце концов, не выдержав, он поднялся, натянул штаны и направился на крыльцо, надеясь освежить голову. По дороге заглянул к Авелю: тот спал на животе, обняв подушку, до талии прикрытый простыней. Понимая, что это не поможет выбросить из головы искушающие образы, а лишь прибавит еще один, он развернулся и тихо вышел.

Осенний ночной холодок забрался под футболку и запутался в волосах. Джек глубоко вдохнул, по спине побежали мурашки. В голове не слишком прояснилось, но образы постепенно таяли. Он потянулся, привычно оглядел уснувший Зиф без единого горящего окна. У Габриэля и Дани тоже было темно, а вот звука отъезжающего джипа Джек не слышал — похоже, гости остались ночевать.

Он уже хотел возвратиться в надежде на крепкий сон со второй попытки, как в доме напротив скрипнула дверь, слишком громко в окружающей тишине, и на пороге возникла знакомая до последнего изгиба фигура. Габи двигался мягче, чем всегда, слегка пошатываясь и виляя бедрами сильнее обычного. Он задержался у крыльца, зашел за дом и пропал в тени, а через пару мгновений выдал свое местоположение огоньком сигареты.

Джек не понимал, что делает с ним уже один только вид этого странного распущенного мужчины в пределах досягаемости. Опьянение, развеянное на слабом ночном ветерке, захлестнуло с новой силой, лишая возможности мыслить здраво. В десяток шагов он пересек улицу, скользнул в соседскую калитку и, в считанные секунды оказавшись рядом с Габриэлем, прижал его к шершавой бетонной стене гаража.

— Неосторожный, — шепнул он, одурманенно улыбаясь в считанных сантиметрах от чужого рта, явственно припухшего и покрасневшего, словно уже зацелованного до него. — Будь я снайпером, уже снял бы.

Габриэль с коротким томным стоном выдохнул горький дым, пьянящий сильнее гранатового вина, прямо ему в губы.

— Я так долго добивался, чтобы ты снял меня, а надо было всего лишь покурить в темноте? — Он хихикнул, раздавил окурок голыми пальцами, отбросил в сторону и за ворот майки притянул Джека к себе. — Иди сюда…

Джек прижался грудью к его груди, обнаженной и почти безволосой, толкнулся бедрами в бедра, с восторгом ощутив его стояк под мягкими тонкими штанами. Возбуждение, столь тщательно сдерживаемое рамками приличия и морали, нахлынуло волной, словно из разрушенной дамбы.

— А как же Дани? — теперь Джек шептал Габриэлю в рот, едва касаясь губами губ, и короткими быстрыми толчками притирался пахом к паху, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не стонать на каждом выдохе. — Размажет меня по этой же стенке, если узнает?

— А мы ему не скажем, — Габриэль улыбнулся на сей раз особенно игриво и обхватил ладонями его зад, направляя толчки. Джек задрожал от восторга и хлынувшего в кровь адреналина: в считанных метрах от них за стенкой спали несколько ничего не подозревающих человек, будить которых было нельзя, и от этого возбуждение обжигало только сильнее. Габриэль меж тем развернулся к стене и оперся о нее, приглашающе выставив зад.

Предлагать дважды не было нужды: Джек сдернул его штаны до колен, обхватил обеими ладонями крепкие ягодицы, сжал несколько раз и толкнулся пальцами между ними.

— Не… не нужно, — сладко выдохнул Габриэль, запрокинув голову, но Джек уже и сам нащупал влажное, растянутое, готовое, будто тот каких-то несколько минут назад подставлялся другому. От этого грязного, пошлого осознания он едва не кончил на месте; торопливо спустив штаны вместе с бельем, прижался бедрами к бедрам, толкнулся вперед, примериваясь… Габриэль слишком громко ахнул в ответ на проникновение, и Джек подавился воздухом, крупно дрожа от уже забытого ощущения нежных, горячих тисков. Перехватив того одной рукой через грудь, второй он сжал бедро, вышел, толкнулся еще и еще, пытаясь продлить накатывающее удовольствие и стискивая зубы, чтобы не застонать в полный голос. В какой-то момент он зажмурился, теряясь в ощущениях; Габриэль ахнул чуть громче, выгибаясь, он открыл глаза…

…и заметил боковым зрением огонек зажигалки.

— Оу, — с неубедительным испугом выдохнул Габриэль, даже не думая отстраняться.

Джек застыл. В каком-то шаге от них лицо Дани, освещенное лишь тусклыми красными отблесками, казалось нечеловеческим, а глаза сверкали совершенно по-волчьи. Он тоже не двигался с места, лишь выдыхал дым маленькими облачками, и смотрел, не моргая; не пошатнулся и тогда, когда резво повернувшийся Габриэль схватил его за ремень, притянул ближе и полез в штаны, а затем наклонился — и все это время продолжая насаживаться задом на член Джека.

Это был самый сюрреалистический опыт, что пришлось испытывать, несмотря даже на то, что когда-то Джек делал на закрытых вечеринках в Шайло: неподвижный, молча курящий Дани, не шевельнувший ни мускулом на лице, извивающийся и дрожащий Габриэль, собственные руки на его заднице и короткие, почти инстинктивные толчки бедер. Он смотрел в потемневшие глаза Дани, не зная, как будет делать это завтра и дальше, на работе; хотел быстрее кончить, но от волнения никак не мог уловить потерянную волну; вбивался в зад Габриэля, балансируя на мучительной грани, где не хватало чего-то еще, совсем небольшого, что подтолкнуло бы за край.

Дани щелчком отбросил окурок в сторону и опустил руку на голову Габи, надавливая, а второй скользнул по спине. Тот выгнулся и заурчал, двинул бедрами, и Джек, повинуясь наитию, повел ладонь выше, к пояснице, навстречу руке Дани. Тот наклонил голову, глядя исподлобья, и обхватил его за так беспечно предложенное запястье. Джек вздрогнул, когда кажущиеся железными пальцами сомкнулись, как кандалы, и не успел отреагировать, когда Дани дернул его на себя, впился пальцами второй руки в затылок, сжимая и оттягивая отросшие волосы, и не поцеловал — укусил за губу.

Джек застонал ему в рот, содрогнувшись от сладко-болезненного напряжения, стиснувшего все тело.

Он позорно сбежал домой, едва успев натянуть штаны, все еще ощущая между лопаток пристальный взгляд, прожигающий насквозь. Его колотило от остатков удовольствия и от волнения после пережитого, и он даже думал, что теперь не сможет уснуть весь остаток ночи, однако отключился, как только адреналин в жилах иссяк.

…И снова он был у шершавой стены гаража, и снова вжимал в нее горячее, дрожащее от возбуждения тело. Целовал покрасневший кукольный рот и вылизывал ключицы, мял крепкие небольшие ягодицы и стискивал пальцами нежную кожу на талии, оставляя следы. Снова вталкивался по скользкому в горячий растянутый зад и глушил рваные стоны на выдохе. Касался зубами плеча в подобии укуса, хватал за темные косы, оттягивал голову назад, открывая для поцелуев шею, ловил губами беззвучные рваные выдохи…

Он проснулся снова возбужденным и задыхающимся и долго смотрел в потолок, не в силах подумать о чем-то другом и выбросить сон из головы. Авель у стены гаража, обнаженный, горячий и жаждущий любви, стоял перед глазами как наяву.

Мучительно застонав, Джек зажал локтем рот, и, сгорая от стыда за самого себя, накрыл член ладонью.


	9. ГЛАВА 9

Утренняя головная боль, показавшаяся давно знакомой, не так сильно беспокоила Джека, как зудящее в районе солнечного сплетения непроходящее чувство вины. При одной мысли о вчерашней ночи он начинал чувствовать легкую тошноту, пытаясь представить, как теперь следует вести себя с Дани. Пускай Габриэль и намекал на близость задолго до вчерашнего праздника, но именно он, Джек, не удержав член в штанах, смел все барьеры и перешел границу ни к чему не обязывающего флирта.

Но гораздо сильнее сознание тревожило иное: из головы не шел утренний образ из сна, после которого было мучительно стыдно еще и перед ничего не подозревающим Авелем. Тот по обыкновению прошаркал утром из своей спальни на кухню, на ходу натягивая майку, а Джек, словно пребывая под чарами или в дурмане, вместо нескладных конечностей в мешковатой одежде увидел стройные бока, которые сжимал во сне, и жилистые руки, которые как наяву хватались за шершавый бетон... Эти огромные штаны норовили свалиться с бедер, и он сглотнул, некстати вспомнив про возможное отсутствие под ними белья. В одну ночь Авель из нелепого недоразумения превратился в искушение, и с этим предстояло как-то жить. Если, конечно, жизнь его не оборвется при следующей же встрече с Дани.

Он знал по опыту, что способен был в одно мгновение сломать собственную жизнь, но если прежде это бывало проделано для якобы благих целей, то ради сиюминутного сомнительного удовольствия...

Размышляя о собственном недальновидном выборе, Джек осторожно вошел в кухню. Авель не заметил его внутренних мук, так как стоял спиной к нему, рядом с букетом незнакомых цветов на столе, нетипично аккуратно подвязывая косы. Заслышав шаги, он с застенчивой улыбкой обернулся, демонстрируя вплетенный в волосы на виске цветок. В первые мгновения тот показался чужеродным, но чем дольше Джек смотрел на него, тем очевиднее становилось сходство Авеля с любителем ярких украшений Габи. Он представил парнишку с браслетами на запястьях, разноцветными бусинами в дредах и с ярким шелковым тюрбаном вместо простой черной тряпки; образ вышел таким органичным, что Габриэля с его напускным кокетством с легкостью перещеголял бы.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/48/7e/F56Yy8Fg_o.jpg)

— Красиво, — наконец опомнившись, одобрил Джек сиплым после сна голосом. — Что за повод? Это в честь праздника? Или ты послушался меня и наконец собрался на свидание?

Авель загадочно блеснул глазами, но дважды покачал головой, еще немного покрутился, определенно красуясь, застенчиво поправил цветок и склонился над тетрадкой. Джек приблизился к нему сбоку, чтоб заглянуть через плечо. Подойти со спины, пусть тот уже и не высказывал опасений, он не решился: подкинутая воображением картина такого же приближения с другой целью была слишком свежа в памяти.

«Габи говорит, что мужчинам саарим не зазорно украшать себя, — написал Авель. — Я не знаю других саари, кроме него. Мамы не стало, когда я был еще ребенком, но я помню, как она носила цветы в волосах, и потому решил попробовать так же. Кроме того, мне просто нравятся шошаним».

— Что за шошаним? — пробормотал Джек, пытаясь скорее отвлечь себя сменой темы, нежели действительно интересуясь флорой Зифа. — «Шестерка»? «Шестоцвет»? Как это перевести?

«Я слышал, что у вас этим словом называют розы», — нацарапал Авель и, убедившись, что Джек прочитал, забрал тетрадь с собой к плите.

Распахнутые бутоны, однако, ничем не напоминали розы, а принадлежали скорее каким-то дикорастущим родственникам лилий, цветущим позже всех других цветов. Идеальное растение для Зифа, где даже природа играла по собственным правилам.

Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, что Авель машет ему рукой, одновременно что-то строча.

«У нас заканчивается батата, — прочел он, приблизившись. — Сходи, докупи ее, пожалуйста».

Джек заглянул в стоящий в раковине пакет: в самом деле, он был почти пуст, не считая пары неприглядных мелких клубней и горсти земли.

— Почему ты зовешь батат бататой? — задал он вопрос, мучивший уже пару месяцев. Авель взглянул на него как на спросившего несусветную глупость.

«Потому что она так называется, — нацарапал он и сунул страницу Джеку под нос. — Ба-та-та».

— Может, мы теперь еще и банан начнем звать бананой? — фыркнул тот, заставив его закатить глаза. — Имей совесть не смеяться, я и так постоянно говорю на твоем языке, так что имею право называть батат бататом.

Авель фыркнул, ткнул концом карандаша Джеку в грудь, затем в сторону шкафчика с крупами, а сам вновь принялся строчить.

«Ты постоянно переходишь на гелвуйский, когда говоришь с соседями. Конечно, я думаю и пишу на гефском, но уже пятый год живу формально на территории Гильбоа, так что сносно понимаю и могу общаться».

— А почему тогда не сказал об этом мне? — раздосадовано спросил Джек на привычном языке.

«Мне приятно слышать родную речь», — дописал Авель, улыбнулся и снова кокетливо поправил цветок в волосах. Похоже, он пытался перенять у Габриэля не только любовь к украшениям, но и повадки, а теперь отрабатывал их эффективность на Джеке. Получалось все так же неумело и нарочито, как и месяцем ранее, что забавляло, но вместе с тем казалось даже трогательным.

Перед тем, как уйти, Авель настрочил целый список покупок, каждый пункт в котором сопроводил комментарием столь длинным, словно Джек был маленьким ребенком. Тот хотел было возмутиться, но не удержался от смеха, увидев, что список венчает надпись «батата» с трижды подчеркнутым окончанием.

— А если куплю батат, ты меня из дома выгонишь? — пошутил он, рассмешив и Авеля тоже. Попытку вручить вместе со списком деньги, Джек непререкаемым жестом пресек, ворча, что он не приживалка и сам способен заплатить за еду. Лицо парня стало немного скептическим, но, подумав, он все же кивнул. Как будто Джек не ходил уже в лавку на прошлой неделе и не доказал, что может покупать овощи экономно. Да, в прошлый раз вместо свеклы ему продали красный лук, коего у недобросовестного продавца оказалось в избытке, но ведь тот лук стал неплохой основой для яичницы...

Лавка на колесах, где бойкий пухлый мужчина с назойливо-громким голосом торговал сезонными овощами и фруктами, приезжала в Зиф после двух пополудни, сторговав часть товара в соседних деревнях, но ждать ее было принято заранее, предварительно заняв очередь. Так что впереди ждал час отчаянной скуки, скрашенный подслушанными беседами соседей, но это была небольшая плата за отсутствие необходимости тащиться в магазин на гору, где те же дары природы, но уже изрядно повядшие, продавали в полтора, если не два раза дороже.

Выйдя на дорогу, он увидел стремительно приближающуюся Кабру, у которой, похоже, уже закончились занятия в школе. Настроение девочки было хорошим, шла она вприпрыжку, отчего шапка буйных мелких кудрей подскакивала с каждым шагом, усиливая пружинистый эффект. Заметив Джека, она сперва сникла, а затем почти перешла на бег и остановилась в паре шагов от него, уперев руки в бока.

— Ты, подобрашка, — начала она, вновь вложив в прозвище изрядную долю обиды и гнева. — Зачем ты влюбляешь в себя Авеля? Почему он таскает тебе цветы? Ты что, принцесса?

— Что, прости? — От неожиданных обвинений Джек оторопел. Совершенно точно он не делал ничего для достижения предполагаемой ею цели, наоборот, старался поддерживать с Авелем дружелюбный нейтралитет. — Ты что-то придумываешь.

— Я? Придумываю? — Кабра сердито шмыгнула носом. — Да он даже в башку себе цветок воткнул! Раньше никогда не красовался, никогда!

— Может, оно само выросло, — попытался свести все в шутку Джек. — Из скопившейся в волосах земли и случайно попавшей туда семечки.

Кабру этот ответ, однако, не утешил, а только сильнее разозлил.

— На себя посмотри, принцесса облезлая! — она сжала руки в кулаки, грозно сдвинув брови. — Он тебя спас, вылечил, а ты его обижаешь! Нашелся тут!.. Столичный!..

— Кабра! — громким предупредительным выстрелом раздалось от двери, и во дворе показалась Авива, вытирающая руки маленьким полотенцем. — Хватит приставать к людям, иди домой.

— Ну мам! — возмущенно воскликнула девочка. — Он Авеля обижает!

— Не говори глупостей, — та кивнула головой в сторону дома. — Заходи, обедай и за уроки, чтобы не сидеть до ночи.

Обиженно прошипев еще раз себе под нос «Принцесса…», та сердито фыркнула и влетела в калитку, хлопнув ею так, что вздрогнул весь забор. Следом грохнула входная дверь, и Авива с немного укоризненной улыбкой покачала головой.

— Не обращай внимания, Джек, — сказала она. — Наверное, поссорилась с кем-то в школе, а ты попался под горячую руку. В лавку идешь? — уточнила она, заметив в его руках сумку. — Подожди секунду, я с тобой.

Она действительно появилась через считанные секунды, уже без фартука, но с сумкой на плече.

— Ей полезно будет остыть в одиночестве. Если буду дома, только сильнее ее разозлю, — пояснила она. — Ребенок… Придумала себе влюбленность, оттуда все выходки.

— Выходки? — переспросил Джек.

— О-о, — с мягкой улыбкой ответила Авива. — В начале лета она целый месяц вставала на рассвете, чтобы проводить бедного Авеля на пастбище. Ей, правда, быстро надоело. Любовь любовью, а по утрам спать приятнее. Потом начала бросаться на всех, кого сочла соперниками. Ты еще легко отделался.

Джек хмыкнул.

— А кому повезло меньше?

— Однажды она навязалась к Авелю в гости и встретила там Габи, — рассмеялась Авива. — А как Габи себя ведет, ты представляешь…

Джеку несложно было вообразить, что и к одинокому Авелю тот тоже приставал с непристойностями; как на это могла отреагировать влюбленная девочка-подросток, оставалось только догадываться.

— Ребенок гонял Габи веником по всей улице, — усмехнувшись, продолжила она. — Бегала за ним и кричала, что он подлый и наглый тип. Если бы я не смотрела, она бы говорила по-другому. Но Габи все равно верещал громче нее, что слишком стар для погони, что он сейчас развалится, просил Дани о помощи…

— И что Дани? — настороженно улыбнулся Джек.

— Спросил, что случилось и за что она его хочет отделать. Кабра ему выдала — Габи моего парня отбивает. Дани только рассмеялся и говорит — а, ну тогда давай, верши правосудие. Потом стоял, смеялся, болел за нее. Габи так громко кричал, что он предатель — наверное, весь город слышал.

Джек вздохнул, отсмеявшись. Отношения в этой странной паре окончательно переставали поддаваться пониманию.

— Странные они, — повторил он вслух. — Дани и Габриэль.

— Все уже привыкли, — махнула рукой Авива, — и всем все равно. Они безвредные, никому не мешают. Дани так вообще с золотыми руками, чинит все, что можно починить, помогает бескорыстно. Его за это любят. Габриэль — ходячий цирк с фейерверками. А как они живут, это уже их дело.

Она говорила мирным, будничным тоном, полным доброжелательного равнодушия к чужой личной жизни, и оттого Джек, привыкший прятать интимное в самые дальние уголки самых темных чуланов, укрывая от обыска и изъятия, ощущал, как еще одна башня начинает рушиться в его когда-то непробиваемой стене привычного мироустройства. Его всегда учили выставлять напоказ только то, что помогало составить хорошее впечатление и нравилось общественности. Представить, к примеру, как Мишель на людях лупит Пола Эша полотенцем, он не мог — такое случалось разве что в крохотных закрытых ото всех компаниях в далекой юности. На этом фоне Дани, Габриэль и отношение других людей к ним казались чем-то чуждым и трудноусваиваемым.

Невольно вспомнились слова отца о «дерзкой женщине», к которой он ездил, прикрываясь паломничествами. Если это был не предсмертный бред, значит, и у отца было то самое, личное, что он также прятал ото всех, и в первую очередь — от самых близких. Джек с усилием отогнал эту мысль, способную повлечь за собой тяжелые для рассудка минуты.

Дойдя до развилки, где одна из дорог вела в центр города, Авива вдруг подхватила Джека за локоть и потянула в сторону фермы:

— Идем, заглянем на минутку к Мири в булочную.

— А мы не опоздаем? — засомневался Джек. Каждая минута промедления сейчас могла обернуться десятком лишних минут в очереди, и даже в компании Авивы это время казалось бесконечным.

— Идем, — настойчиво повторила она. — Мири обещала сегодня напечь в честь праздника булочек с гранатовым джемом. Их просто нельзя пропустить!

Сопротивляться такому предложению не сил не нашлось, и Джек послушно пошел за соседкой, мысленно прикидывая, сколько из взятых денег может спустить на выпечку («Прокутить», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос). Выходило, что средств при нем было впритык, но хватало.

В пекарне снова транслировали гефские новости, но дамского клуба перед телевизором не намечалось: собрание, похоже, было перенесено к месту ожидания овощной лавки. Пока Авива с Мири вышли за обещанными булочками, Джек уставился на экран, внимательно слушая новости. Вслед за премьером Малликом, который на этот раз для разнообразия не снимал министров с их постов, а вручал ключи от квартир офицерским семьям, на экране появился замначальника гефской госбезопасности, сообщивший об урегулировании напряженной обстановки на юге с боевиками. Джек нахмурился, припоминая имя: Асаф… Розенберг? Он помнил это жесткое угловатое лицо с внимательными серыми глазами: Розенберг еще недавно был простым офицером разведки, но карьеру сделал блестящую, что прибавило ему седины в волосах и щетине, но это — Джек мог признать без задней мысли — ему только шло. Розенберга сменило еще одно знакомое лицо: генерал Арвади с докладом о примирении с Гильбоа.

— Гляди-ка, хабибти, ты как в воду глядела, — усмехнулась Мири, ставя на прилавок пакет булочек для Джека. — Пролез без мыла в министры.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Авива обернулась к Джеку: — Смотри, сейчас опять будет рассказывать свою любимую сказочку.

Арвади с бесстрастным лицом вещал о давно назревшей необходимости мира. Тщательно отмеряя каждое слово, рассказывал, как обе страны устали от войн, сколько потерь понесли, сколько ресурсов истратили…

— А три месяца назад с такой же уверенностью заявлял, что Гефу суждено победить раз и навсегда, — скривила губы Мири. — Вот она — машина пропаганды.

— Страшной участи не избежала и моя семья, — продолжал меж тем Арвади. — Несколько лет назад в наступлении в долине Цевоим я потерял родного брата. После смерти родителей Джибриль остался для меня единственным родным человеком, но война безжалостно забрала и его.

Справа от него на экране возникло фото мальчишки лет пятнадцати. Крупные кольца темных кудрей, восторженные круглые глаза, легкая, немного смущенная улыбка — портрет дышал юностью и жизнелюбием, неудивительно, что генерал использовал его, чтоб иллюстрировать потери в войне. Джибрилю Арвади хотелось сочувствовать. Джек машинально отметил знакомый разлет бровей, разрез глаз и форму рта: этот мальчик тоже был из саарим.

— Какой хорошенький, — вздохнула Мири, подперев рукой подбородок. — Был. На нашего пастушка похож.

— Да, все саарцы друг на друга похожи, — вырвалось у Джека. — Тот же Габи.

— Да и по этой змее видно, что он тоже из них, — подтвердила, вглядевшись, Авива. — Хабибти, помнишь, как он хотел отрезать кусок от юга на том основании, что это когда-то были земли Саара?

— В этом весь Арвади, — кивнула Мири. — Всегда прикрывается или корнями, или мертвыми родственниками.

Когда они попрощались с Мири и вернулись на изначальный маршрут, Джек, выждав немного, наконец спросил:

— Получается, Авель из таких же солдат, как я, только из Гефа?

Авива повернулась к нему, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Я бы спросил у него самого, но он ленится много писать о себе, я пробовал, — пояснил он. — Разрешил читать дневники, но мне кажется, это как-то... неэтично.

Лицо Авивы заметно смягчилось.

— Я не знаю, откуда он пришел, но это и не важно, у нас не принято лезть с такими вопросами, — начала она. — Я тогда работала в мэрии, и Шимми определил его ко мне, как к самой сердобольной, как он сказал. На беднягу было жалко смотреть: тощий, бледный, забитый, на лице одни глаза, шарахался ото всех, как маленький зверек. Не давал никому к себе прикоснуться. Весь в ранах, неглубоких, к счастью, но никого не подпускал, обрабатывал сам.

Она замолкла, завидев на площади у мэрии еще небольшую, но все растущую очередь, и потащила Джека туда за локоть: не в конец, как он предполагал, а в середину, к знакомой ему по клубу женщине с резким акцентом.

— Чем дольше живешь здесь, тем больше хороших знакомых, которые займут очередь еще и тебе, — хитро шепнула она Джеку на ухо и продолжила уже обычным голосом: — Потом, конечно, он начал понемногу оттаивать. Кабра дала ему одну из своих тетрадей и карандаш, чтобы он мог общаться…

— Он уже был немым? — уточнил Джек.

— Уже тогда, да, — ответила Авива. — Я много раз пыталась его разговорить, но безуспешно. Не мог назвать даже своего имени. Несколько месяцев я его так и звала найденышем. Зато Кабра была счастлива, всем рассказывала, что на него наложила заклятье злая колдунья.

— Он кричит по ночам, — пробормотал Джек, понизив голос: сам он на месте Авеля не хотел бы, чтобы такую личную информацию озвучивали в толпе.

— И тогда тоже кричал, — кивнула она. — А как проснется, не может выдавить ни звука. Бедный ребенок. И постоянно, чуть что, замыкался в себе и отказывался общаться.

— Он и сейчас так делает, — невесело усмехнулся Джек.

Их беседу прервало рычание мотора. Очередь, рассыпавшаяся было, начала выстраиваться заново, и пришлось потесниться в сторону. Торговец спешно распахивал двери кузова и откидывал полог, прячущий фрукты и овощи от солнца. Джек предусмотрительно отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть внутрь, в пугающую темноту, где прятались его кошмары.

— Хуже всего было, что он не мог ничего есть, — продолжила рассказ Авива. — Желудок ничего не принимал. Едва удавалось впихнуть в него пару ложек, как его сразу тошнило. Хотя у нас тогда и есть особо нечего было, одни только…

— Цуккини, — догадался Джек.

— Верно, — мягко кивнула та. — В тот год их было некуда девать, тем и питались. Как догадался?

— Он сейчас ест любую дрянь, но не переваривает цуккини, — ответил Джек.

Чем быстрее продвигалась очередь, тем ближе становился темный зев грузовика. Возможно, темным он казался только Джеку, но смотреть прямо он опасался: сперва старательно отводил взгляд в сторону соседних домов, затем, когда Авива осторожно тронула его за локоть, достал список и принялся его внимательно изучать. Он концентрировался, дыша на счет, стискивал челюсти, думая о цуккини, о незнакомых красных «шошаним», о гранатовых булочках в пакете, об Авеле с цветком в волосах…

Когда подошла его очередь, Джек ощутил, как быстро заколотилось сердце и пересохло во рту; он охрипшим голосом зачитывал список с листа, не поднимая глаз, постарался быстро улыбнуться, передавая деньги почти не дрожащей рукой, и уверенным шагом отошел в сторону, прежде чем расслабить плечи, судорожно выдыхая.

На обратном пути Авива вновь тронула его за локоть.

— Ты весь побледнел. Что-то случилось?

Джек остановился и опустил голову. Сердце перестало колотиться как сумасшедшее, и голова оставалась почти ясной, но это стоило слишком больших усилий, и теперь он не был уверен, что сможет выдержать разговор.

— Нас везли на казнь в кузове такого же грузовика, — прошептал он. — Полумертвых, кто как-то сумел выжить на Шунемском перевале. Там были мои парни… Еще недавно мы все сидели в кафе в увольнительной, ели лоф, трепались, в чьем городе его готовят правильнее. И вот мы в грузовике, и боевик ломает моему капралу челюсть, потому что тот слишком долго бредит. Ломает мои ребра за то, что посмел вступиться. Потом перерезает горло королю.

Он невидяще уставился на пыльную дорогу под ногами, судорожно сжимая пальцами ручки сумки, и не сразу ощутил мягкое прикосновение к плечу.

— Бедный ребенок, — с каким-то непостижимым материнским теплом и участием произнесла Авива и обняла, мягко обхватив руками за спину. — Бедный найденыш.

Джек стоял еще какое-то время, не выпуская сумку и не пытаясь обнять ее в ответ, затем осторожно выпутался из объятий, понимая: еще немного, и он истерически разрыдается на ее плече прямо посреди улицы.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он, старательно не давая голосу дрожать.

***

Джек ретировался чуть более торопливо, чем следовало по правилам приличия: не хватало еще распустить сопли на глазах у Авивы и других соседей, выпустить наружу столь ненавистную внутреннюю слабость, усугубив эту унизительную жалость, в которой где-то в глубине души он так отчаянно нуждался. Случайно открыться Авелю, не способному и не стремящемуся разболтать — это одно; уронить себя в глазах всех окружающих — совсем другое.

Злость на себя эффективно выжигала из мыслей тревогу и панику, и к моменту возвращения домой Джек уже не испытывал противного ощущения беспомощности и дурноты. Он невольно сравнил себя с Авелем и усмехнулся, что тактика побега от неудобных ситуаций иногда действительно облегчает жизнь. Стало интересно, как справлялся с эмоциями Авель. Тоже заменял их гневом или погружался полностью и только потом успокаивался? Вряд ли он станет рассказывать о таком...

Джек мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, поняв, что вновь упускает лежащий на поверхности ответ: дневники. У Авеля были его дневники, в которых он наверняка говорил сам с собой не только о философии войны и мира. Захотелось схватить их прямо сейчас, пользуясь разрешением; история, рассказанная Авивой, это желание только усилила. Но бросить сумки с покупками он не мог, боясь, что забудет о них вовсе, зарывшись в гору тетрадей.

Оставив булочки на кухонном столе и выгрузив «батат раздора» в раковину вместе с луком и морковью, Джек открыл холодильник, и в ту же секунду оттуда потянуло так и не выветрившейся гнильцой. Он торопливо захлопнул дверцу: сейчас его не способной рационально мыслить голове не хватало только второго за день триггера. Оставшиеся овощи могли полежать рядом, пока он не придумает, что делать с треклятой вонью.

Впрочем, если за прошедшие пару месяцев он не смог найти решение, кроме как реже соваться туда и зажимать при этом нос, то глупо было надеяться, что проблема неожиданно решится сама собой. Он мог, конечно, пойти к Авиве и узнать у нее, нет ли других средств избавиться от гнилого запаха, кроме как не оправдавший себя чистящий порошок, но после недавней беседы признаваться ей еще и в бытовой беспомощности отчаянно не хотелось.

Походив по кухне в раздумьях, он снова разозлился, ругая себя, что не может решить даже такую элементарную проблему. Все годы обучения в кадетской школе, боевая подготовка, офицерский курс, многочасовые занятия с преподавателями во дворце, военная служба и работа в министерстве информации — абсолютно ничто из прошлого не помогало отмыть чертов холодильник от проклятой трупнины.

Он раздраженно выдохнул и замер на месте, уперев руки в бока. Не более часа назад Авива расхваливала Дани как мастера на все руки, способного починить что угодно. Джек несколько раз и сам наблюдал, как тот не иначе как магически оживляет пыльные, заржавевшие и поломанные, казалось бы, навсегда механизмы. У такого находчивого парня мог быть припасен в рукаве козырь и на этот случай.

Оставалось только как-то преодолеть смущение после событий вчерашней ночи. С другой стороны, раз их с Габриэлем странные отношения позволяют случайный пьяный секс с соседом, можно просто не заговаривать об этом и делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.

Из приоткрытых дверей гаража раздавался звонкий и ритмичный металлический лязг, словно кто-то стучал чем-то тяжелым по алюминиевой посудине.

Дани сидел у раскрытого автомобильного кузова полубоком к двери, и в руках у него действительно был молоток. С недобрым и острым взглядом это сочеталось неожиданно пугающе, придавая ему немного сумасшедший вид. Лежащие у его ног ножницы по металлу и жестяные обрезки только усугубляли впечатление. Джек отстраненно обрадовался, что не пришлось идти искать его на ферме, не желая терять время, хотя прогулка могла помочь успокоиться и выветрить из головы никак не отпускающую тревогу.

— Ну? — буркнул Дани вместо приветствия, покосившись на Джека. Под тонкой футболкой было заметно, что он снова напряжен, будто струна, как и тогда, в первый день знакомства.

— Нужна твоя помощь, — коротко ответил Джек. — С холодильником.

— Что, дверь не можешь открыть? — скривил тот губы. — Или колечко под низ закатилось, надо достать?

Джек сжал зубы, но промолчал. Впервые на его памяти Дани перешел на подколки с явным желанием задеть, еще и намекая на происхождение.

— Посоветоваться надо, — глубоко вдохнув, спокойным голосом произнес Джек. И добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Тот поднялся, вытер руки о штаны и вышел из гаража, едва не задев его плечом. От Джека, впрочем, не укрылось, что и молоток, и ножницы, и мусор так и остались лежать на полу, будто забыв о собственной привычке сразу возвращать все на свои места, что показалось плохим знаком. Впрочем, это было не его, Джека, дело: он сам справлялся со своими тараканами в голове и оставлял то же самое право другим людям.

Проходя мимо дома, он оглянулся и прислушался: ни звука, даже еле слышного, оттуда не доносилось. Причина дурного настроения Дани стала очевидная.

— Уехали? — на всякий случай уточнил Джек.

— А ты видел в гараже их машину? — бросил тот через плечо.

Ему показалось странным, что Дани не уехал с остальными — ни в прошлый раз, ни теперь. Правой рукой тот управлялся так же ловко, как левой, и не похоже было, что старая травма как-то повлияла на функциональность тела. На секунду он задумался, с кем именно воевала эта группа зифцев. Розенберг убедительно сообщал, что проблемы с боевиками на территории Гефа урегулированы. Скрывал ли что-то? Или говорил правду, а остатки боевиков вроде вчерашней компании теперь промышляли в Гильбоа? Джек пообещал себе разузнать это при первой возможности. Ради такой информации можно было даже во второй раз переспать с Габриэлем в надежде, что в постели тот разговорчивее обычного.

Дани прошел на кухню, все так же молча распахнул холодильник и в следующий миг так же резко захлопнул дверцу, с отвращением на лице резко выпрямившись.

— Черт, — выплюнул он, распахивая окно. — Ты его мыть пробовал?

— Шутишь? — Джек дернул уголком рта, снова начиная раздражаться оттого, что его держат за идиота. — Три раза выскреб с чистящим средством, едва не сдох от удушья. Было бы так просто, я бы тебя не звал.

Дани бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Уксусом не пробовал? — спросил он чуть тише. — Несет так, будто вы в морозилке труп прятали.

— Труп я бы заметил, — скривился Джек. — Только разные объедки.

— Нет, парень, — Дани снова заглянул в холодильник на полсекунды и, судя по виду, с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв. — Объедки пахнут не так. А в этой штуке когда-то что-то сдохло, я тебе гарантирую.

— Бывший сосед Авеля?

— Да, задававший слишком много вопросов.

— С этим можно что-то сделать?

— Проще всего сжечь, — отрезал Дани, скрестив руки на груди. — Тухлятину до конца не отмыть, вонять эта хреновина будет до конца света.

— Спасибо, обрадовал, — фыркнул Джек. — И где в этом постапокалипсисе найти новый?

— Ну… — тот вздохнул и почесал в затылке. — Да. Доставай оттуда все, потащим на улицу.

В четыре руки они освободили холодильник от немногочисленных продуктов, которые Джек аккуратно составил на кухонную столешницу подальше от солнечного света, и выволокли холодильник на улицу, — большей частью на себе, когда выяснили, что колесики на днище от старости и грязи застряли и почти перестали крутиться.

— Гробина чертова, — Дани сплюнул и обхватил левой рукой бицепс правой. Джека и самого беспокоило левое плечо, но после каменной плиты в колодце эта нагрузка оказалась пустячной. — Значит, так. Сейчас мы его оставим открытым на пару дней, пока еще тепло и нет дождей, пусть выветрится. Я попробую достать новые уплотнители для дверей, резина хватает запахи сильнее всего. Деньги после отдашь, если найду. Потом еще раз все внутри выскребешь с хлоркой, если вонь останется, подумаем, что можно сделать.

В его позе и взгляде уже не читалось плохо скрываемой агрессии, профессиональные задачи вытеснили внешние признаки беспокойства, однако в голосе слышались стальные, совсем как у Авивы, нотки.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно улыбнулся Джек, глянув на правую руку, которую тот держал немного на отлете. — Все нормально?

— Да, пройдет, — тот махнул левой и снова покосился на холодильник. — Вам придется несколько дней пожить без этого.

— Унесу еду к Авиве, — решил Джек и спохватился: — У меня там булочки с гранатовым джемом. Свежие, она хвалила. Будешь?

— Не, — отмахнулся тот. — А кофе есть?

Напиток это Авель, очевидно, не пил, потому дома не держал, не нашлось даже остатков в накопленных завалах, а Джек все забывал вписать его в список покупок. Потому он просто покачал головой, разведя руками.

— Ладно, сейчас принесу, — Дани кивнул скорее сам себе, чем ему, и быстрым шагом отправился домой.

Кофе у него был растворимый, дешевый и крепкий. Он всыпал в кружку три ложки за раз и столько же отмерил Джеку, и даже две ложки сахара не смогли перебить горечь.

— Иначе вкуса не почувствуешь, — пояснил он, видя недоумение Джека.

Он сел за стол поближе к пакету с выпечкой, покосился на букет, ничего, впрочем, не сказав, и все-таки вытащил одну булочку.

— Кошмар как приторно, — заключил он, прожевав, но, тем не менее, откусил еще.

Джек сел напротив, обхватил свою кружку ладонями и взглянул на Дани. Тот заметно расслабился и выглядел почти дружелюбно; глаза, ловя осеннее солнце, играли всеми оттенками синего и снова казались нечеловеческими.

— Тебе после твоего мужа что-то может казаться приторным? — полушутя поинтересовался он, и Дани взглянул на него исподлобья странным, нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать о моем муже? — тон его был подозрительно спокойным, но Джек только беспечно хмыкнул:

— Да нет, ты и сам все знаешь, наверное.

Дани не ответил, жуя булочку, и только медленно кивнул. Он не сводил с Джека глаз, и от этого становилось немного не по себе, хотя опасности от него не исходило.

— Просто я как-то не могу себе представить, что нахожусь в таких… — Он осекся. После прошлой ночи эта тема будоражила, и он боялся, что не сумеет удержать язык за зубами и ляпнет что-то лишнее и неуместное. — Но это не мое дело, верно?

— Верно, — Дани слова медленно кивнул все с тем же нечитаемым лицом. Джек сглотнул. Казалось, настала пора сменить тему, но он не удержался и добавил:

— И как тебе с таким?

— Каким — таким? — тот медленно и спокойно отряхнул руки от крошек и обхватил ладонями кружку, отзеркаливая позу Джека. — Ты смотришь на него только с одной грани и думаешь, что видишь насквозь? То лицо, что он показывает тебе — всего лишь одна из форм его... благодушия. А я видел все лица.

Он говорил медленно, вкрадчиво, и у Джека от кончиков пальцев вверх по рукам побежали мурашки. В голосе он едва уловимо, на грани слышимости различал глухой предупреждающий рык.

— Я видел, как он смеется от счастья, — продолжил Дани, — Видел в трауре. Видел, как он сутками может лежать, думать о чем-то своем и смотреть в никуда. Видел, какой он нежный и заботливый с детьми или животными, как сосредоточен в работе, как плачет, когда ему больно. Всегда беззвучно. Как голыми руками сворачивает шеи.

Он замолк, и только сейчас Джек сумел выдохнуть. Он не отдавал себе отчета, что до белых костяшек сжимал остывшую кружку и почти не моргал, глядя Дани в глаза.

— Видел его в ярости, — хмыкнул тот, — и знаешь, я раньше думал, что меня уже ничем и никем не напугать. Но когда он злится, мне хочется спрятаться под диван, как кошаку. Естественно, я видел его таким, каким видишь ты, когда он игривый и липнет ко всем, как патока. А еще — нежным и чутким. Легко судить о чужих отношениях по обертке. Но будь добр, не рассказывай нам про нас же.

Джек снова сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Торопливо отпил остывающего горького кофе и поднял руку ладонью вверх.

— Погоди, ты не так понял, — спешно заверил он. — Я не осуждаю ни его, ни тебя, не пытаюсь задеть. Мне просто интересно, как это у вас работает. Со мной бы такого не вышло.

Дани вопросительно приподнял брови и дернул уголком рта в намеке на улыбку.

— На твоем месте я бы все его адюльтеры расстреливал на подлете, — добавил Джек. — Из его же винтовки.

Теперь на лице Дани прорезалась настоящая ухмылка. Он медленно отставил кружку в сторону, и Джек проследил за ней взглядом.

— Давай начнем с того, — одними губами улыбнулся Дани, — что не его, а наших.

— Наших? — переспросил он, не поняв сразу, что тот имеет в виду. — В каком смысле?

— В таком смысле, что конкретно ты понравился сначала мне.

Джек застыл, переваривая сказанное, не в силах пока как-либо ответить или парировать. Дани меж тем молчал и просто смотрел, не отрываясь, лишь чуть наклонил голову, и осеннее солнце отражалось в его глазах голубыми вспышками.

Джек не помнил, чтобы раньше видел подобный взгляд — спокойный, заинтересованный, но при этом острый и пронизывающий. Если Габи умел раздевать глазами, то его супруг, похоже, ими же был способен вспарывать кожу и пробираться под нее, в беззащитное нутро. Он подавлял и присваивал, не сходя с места, и от одного такого взгляда хотелось опуститься на колени. Ни один из прошлых партнеров не заставлял Джека так быстро по-настоящему захотеть отдаться. И верный заботливый Стью, и восторженный ласковый Джо, и другие — с ними всеми он оставался ведущим, даже будучи снизу. Но Дани, невысокий и тощий, вызывал непреодолимое желание сдаться без боя.

Вызывал. Желание.

Джек только сейчас заметил, как быстро стучит сердце, как побежали мурашки по коже и перехватило дыхание. Возбуждение, темное и тягучее, волнами стекало в пах, к твердеющему члену, и он, не помня себя, как и прошлой ночью, протянул Дани руку. И тот, не произнеся больше ни слова, накрыл ее ладонью и сжал.

Затем буквально выдернул Джека из-за стола и толкнул к стене, не давая ни секунды, чтобы одуматься, вклиниваясь коленом между бедер, притираясь всем телом. Пригнул его голову, схватив пальцами за затылок, и прижался сухими губами ко рту.

Поцелуй был горьким, как дешевый кофе, оставался на языке приторной сладостью гранатового джема. Джек отстраненно подумал, что это лучшее сравнение эмоционального послевкусия этой странной пары — горечь и сладость разом… Сформулировать мысль Дани ему на дал, забравшись рукой под футболку и жадно, требовательно ощупывая бок и грудь. Джек прерывисто выдохнул в поцелуй, впитывая почти забытое ощущение грубоватой, напористой ласки и осознавая, как ему этого не хватало. Не разового быстрого контакта, пусть и приятно было спонтанного нагнуть Габриэля и вставить ему; нет, тело скучало именно по прикосновениям, и теперь Джек не мог сдержать дрожи и рваных стонов, когда Дани, стянув с него майку, стал гладить грудь, спину и бока уже обеими руками, не разрывая поцелуя. У Джека перехватило дыхание, когда тот в несколько быстрых движений расстегнул его брюки, столкнул к коленям вместе с трусами, но не тронул высвободившийся твердый член. Он хотел задрать его футболку в ответ, но тот лишь перехватил его руки в запястьях и после очередного долгого, жадного поцелуя надавил на плечи, без слов заставляя встать на колени.

Он сполз на пол, как был, голый, стреноженный, возбужденный; дрожащими пальцами расстегнул ремень, приспустил джинсы, накрыл ладонью твердый член прямо через ткань. Рука переползла на затылок, пальцы зарылись в волосы и сжали, и он понял намек без единого уточнения. Сдернул белье, на секунду прижался к почти безволосому паху, дурея от запахов мыла, соли и мускуса, а затем обхватил губами открытую гладкую головку и почти тотчас же, повинуясь движению руки, подался вперед, открывая рот шире и глубже пропуская член. Справиться с дыханием и расслабить горло он едва успел — слишком давним, почти забытым и в то же время знакомым и комфортным казалось ощущение уверенно скользящей ко губам нежной кожи и солоноватый вкус на языке.

В ушах звенело, а по телу горячим маслом растекалась похоть. Приноровившись к толчкам, он опустил руку и накрыл собственный ноющий член ладонью; второй погладил Дани по гладкому мускулистому бедру и ягодице, скользнул выше, под майку… Ровная, горячая кожа здесь резко прерывалась грубым рельефом шрамов. Ожоги, осознал он, едва не сбиваясь с ритма, и втянул щеки, отвлекая себя и Дани. Ожоги тянулись наискосок через весь живот и поднимались к груди. Джек не рискнул исследовать дальше и вернул руку на бедро, сжимая и подталкивая.

Это казалось диким и в то же время возбуждающим — стоять на коленях перед полностью одетым Дани с его членом во рту, лаская себя короткими движениями у самой головки. Он вновь балансировал на краю, возбужденный и покорный, с готовностью отвечая на все более резкие толчки бедер, задыхаясь и едва не давясь. Дани не проронил ни звука, лишь дышал все более загнано — и только ахнул в самом конце, когда его член напрягся особенно сильно, выплескивая сперму. Джек судорожно сглатывал, вздрагивая, и торопливо дрочил себе, чтобы последовать за ним, но тот вдруг дернул его за плечо, заставляя подняться на неверные, чуть затекшие ноги. Оттолкнул его ладонь, заменяя своей, и снова поцеловал, буквально вылизывая рот от едкого привкуса собственной спермы. Слишком грязно, слишком пошло, слишком волнующе — Джека захлестнуло новой волной жара, поднимающегося из паха, и через пару секунд скрутило короткой сладостной судорогой.

Когда он отдышался и привел мысли в порядок, Дани уже успел поправить белье и застегнуть штаны и теперь стоял с прикрытыми глазами и довольной полуулыбкой, прислонившись к стене рядом. Пока Джек подбирал брошенную на пол майку, он выудил из кармана мятую пачку курева, вытряс оттуда зажигалку и одну сигарету и хотел было уже зажечь, но опомнился.

— А, — он прищурился лениво, — идем на крыльцо, покурим.

Джек последовал за ним, на ходу поправляя одежду, затем, подумав, принял предложенную сигарету. Кажется, в прошлый раз он курил еще до Шунема.

— Теперь я окончательно ничего не понимаю, — признался он, выдыхая дым. — У вас с ним открытые отношения?

— У нас давние, долгие, стабильные и крепкие отношения, — размеренно и почти напевно поправил Дани, затянувшись. — И это все, что тебе нужно о них знать.

Джек вдохнул поглубже, чтобы парировать, но тот вдруг опустил сигарету и снова взглянул ему в глаза.

— Послушай, Джек, я знаю о тебе и знаю твою историю, — начал он. — Ты нашу — нет. Он вытащил меня из горящего склада со взрывчаткой, который мог в любой момент взлететь на воздух с нами обоими. Туда попал снаряд. Вытащил и волок обгорелый полутруп с собой на базу. Потом выхаживал. Год или, может, больше. Йен посоветовал начинать копать мне яму, а Габи...

Он дернул правым плечом, снова приподнявшимся выше левого, и поднес к губам недокуренную сигарету в едва заметно подрагивающих пальцах.

— Думаешь, тебе сложно восстанавливаться? — он затянулся и сделал пару коротких, рваных выдохов. — Я тогда несколько месяцев не мог встать. С трудом дышал, легкие обожгло дымом. — Он провел рукой по груди поверх майки. — Нащупал, да? Я орал от боли первые недели. Не знаю, как он не свихнулся. Ключица треснула, ее из-за ожогов не смогли вправить, так и срослась криво. А Габи не отходил от меня. Следил, чтобы не задохнулся собственными соплями. Кормил с ложки какими-то размоченными булками, как птицу. Меня потом весь отряд подкалывал — смотри, вон твоя булка идет… — Он улыбнулся дрогнувшими губами и в одну затяжку докурил сигарету. — А пока я в бреду валялся, он сидел рядом и угрожал. Только попробуй сдохнуть, Нейман, я на тебя глаз положил. Говорил, что не оставит в покое, пока я его не удовлетворю, а он ненасытный, так что придется жить долго… Что я мог ответить? Соглашался со всем, мне слишком хреново было, чтобы соображать. Потом, когда в себя начал приходить, он мне припомнил все. Ты обещал, говорит. То, что ты был в бреду, не снимает ответственности. Потом помогал заново руку разрабатывать, она еще пару лет не двигалась нормально.

Джек судорожно выдохнул и прикончил сигарету.

— А вообще... спасибо, — расслаблено хмыкнул Дани. — Отвлек.

— От чего?

— Когда он уезжает в горы, я с ума схожу, — неожиданно голос его дрогнул и стал тише. — Страшно. Извини. Никогда об этом ни с кем не говорил.

Он вытащил еще одну сигарету, поджег от дрожащего на ветру огонька зажигалки.

— Он запрещает мне ехать после того раза, — пояснил он в ответ на немой вопрос Джека. — Говорит, слишком любит и боится, что это на него повлияет. К тому же после травм я не так эффективен, даже после того, как восстановил руку. Иногда остаюсь за связного, но когда что-то опасное, он уезжает без меня.

Джек вгляделся в его лицо, ища следы проявляющегося вновь злого напряжения, в которое и в прошлый раз, и сегодня впадал Дани в ожидании супруга, но увидел только усталость и отчаяние.

— Я согласился не ездить только при условии, что он не будет лезть на передовую. Будет только прикрывать, как снайпер, — выдохнул он. — Но я знаю его лучше, чем он думает. Знаю, что он никогда никого не слушает и врет чаще, чем дышит. Каждый раз нарушает обещание. Думает, что знает лучше меня и лучше всех. Идиот… — Он поджал губы. — Мне без него останется только застрелиться.

Докуривал он молча. Джек тоже молчал, не зная, как реагировать. Любые слова поддержки после такой исповеди казались пустыми, выхолощенными и неискренними. Потому он просто положил руку Дани на плечо и сжал; тот переступил с ноги на ногу, но ладонь не сбросил и даже улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Вообще я бы тебя прямо там, у стенки трахнул, но у вас... инфраструктура не позволяет, — признался он. — Когда Габи вернется... Заглядывай на огонек, если хочешь.

***

Открыв дверцу одного из навесных шкафчиков, Авель на добрых полминуты замер, затем вытащил принесенную Дани банку, развернулся к Джеку и с удивленным лицом потряс ею.

— Это кофе, — любезно пояснил Джек и зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

Тот снова тряхнул банкой, чуть более экспрессивно, так, что колыхнулись разом и все его дреды, и очередной воткнутый в них цветок, и нахмурился, по обыкновению смешно округлив глаза. Как у него выходило делать то и другое разом, Джек не представлял, а попытки скопировать эту мимическую привычку провалились под смех ее обладателя.

— А, нет, я не покупал, — ответил он, догадавшись, что же от него хотят услышать. — Это Дани вчера принес.

Брови Авеля взлетели вверх, а лицо вытянулось. Он аккуратно отставил банку на столешницу позади себя и повернулся к лежащей рядом тетради.

«Что он хотел?» — гласила короткая записка, сунутая Джеку под нос секундой спустя.

— Ну… — Джек задумался, как можно это прилично описать, и ответил прямо: — Очевидно, меня.

Тот застыл с зависшим в воздухе карандашом. Теперь вся его поза выражала сложный комплекс эмоций, в основном недоумение, волнение и даже какую-то обиду.

— Да я сам не понял, как так вышло, — развел руками Джек, понимая, что простой констатацией факта тут не обойтись. — Какая-то дико странная ситуация. Похоже, они с Габи решили втянуть меня в любовный треугольник.

Лицо Авеля вновь поменялось и теперь выражало искренний и абсолютный шок. Он пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба, и взволнованно взмахнул руками, выражая нечто необъяснимое, но очень эмоциональное.

— Сначала я, пока был пьяный после праздника, трахнул Габи у них за домом ночью, — уже не в силах удержать информацию и желая ею поделиться, начал Джек. — Потом нас застал Дани и вместо того, чтобы прибить меня на месте, присунул ему в рот. А вчера заявил, что я ему первому понравился, принес кофе и…

Карандаш в руке Авеля, еще вчера новенький и полноразмерный, хрустнул, и на стол упали два обломка. Сам же он еще раз всплеснул руками, взгляд, теперь выражающий почему-то ужас и ярость, заметался по кухне и остановился на Джеке.

— Что ты так на меня смотришь? — не выдержав этого лазерного прицела, воскликнул он.

Авель оперся о спинку стула, опустив голову, а когда поднял ее, в его глазах появилась мрачная решимость. Он развернулся, лишь мелькнули в воздухе пушистые косы, и вылетел из кухни.

— Да куда ты опять побежал, черт тебя дери?! — Джек метнулся за ним, недоумевая, что этому чудищу опять показалось неправильным.

Тот не успел убежать далеко, да и не собирался: выйдя на крыльцо, Джек увидел его долговязую лохматую фигуру у ворот дома Дани. Авель хлопнул калиткой, живо напомнив своим поведением Кабру, и уже намеревался, похоже, штурмовать дом, когда открылась входная дверь, и на крыльцо выплыл Габриэль в одной только простыне, повязанной на манер юбки. Он снова двигался плавно и вальяжно, а когда Джек подошел ближе, то увидел на его лице умиротворенную и вместе с тем крайне неприличную улыбку.

— Привет, маленький братик, — пропел он. Авель гневно взмахнул руками, ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, странным жестом покрутил в воздухе кистью и указал на дом. Габриэль немного последил за этой пантомимой и просиял: — А-а… Сердце мое, выйди, тебя зовут!

На зов из двери показался Дани, лохматый, сонный, но уже облаченный в футболку. Авель резко повернулся всем корпусом, молнией влетел на крыльцо, схватил его за грудки и выволок на улицу. Не отпуская его ворот одной рукой, другой он принялся отчаянно жестикулировать, то тыча пальцем в Дани, то указывая на Габриэля, то сжимая кулак; пару раз он оглянулся и кивнул на Джека, затем снова замахал рукой. Когда он пару раз встряхнул ошалевшего Дани, который явно не понимал, чего от него хотят и как реагировать, наконец отмер Габриэль: он подошел к Авелю сзади, обеими руками перехватил вокруг торса и потянул на себя, оттаскивая в сторону, после чего прижался лицом к разлохматившемуся вороху дредов и принялся что-то нашептывать юноше на ухо. Тот слушал где-то с полминуты, часто и яростно моргая, но в итоге вывернулся из объятий и вылетел из калитки. На Джека, подошедшего ближе, он даже не смотрел, тем не менее, пробегая мимо, с разгневанным лицом толкнул плечом в плечо. В левое.

Джек растерянно оглянулся, следя глазами, куда тот побежал на этот раз. Как оказалось, домой — за тетрадью. Вылетев из дверей считанные секунды спустя, он вернулся к Дани и, шлепнув тетрадным разворотом ему в грудь, принялся строчить на нем целую тираду. Закончив и выдрав лист, он вручил его растерянному мужчине; пока тот читал, изумленно приподняв брови, Авель вырвал еще один лист, написал на нем по диагонали одно короткое слово, буквально швырнул листок Габриэлю и вылетел из калитки — на этот раз в сторону фермы.

Тот разгладил врученный ему листок, фыркнул и развернул так, чтобы продемонстрировать Дани и Джеку выведенное на нем крупными буквами «Шлюха».

— Кажется, мальчик на тебя запал, — виновато хихикнул он, глядя на Джека, а затем пристроился за плечом Дани и заглянул в письмо, которое тот все еще держал в руках. — Да. Я был прав.

— А мне что с этим делать? — Джек растерянно оглянулся на дорогу, где вдалеке еще виднелась долговязая, лохматая, стремительно удаляющаяся фигурка, затем перевел взгляд на усмехающегося Габриэля: тот прижался к Дани сзади и положил голову ему на плечо, читая заявление Авеля.

— Наслаждаться, — мурлыкнул он. — Красивым мальчиком, его большим плюсом и неутомимой энергией.

— Серьезно? — Джек скептически сощурился. — Мы с ним не в тех отношениях. И, кстати, мне еще с ним жить.

— Вот именно, — Габриэль потерся щекой о висок супруга, жмурящегося и совершенно растаявшего на вид. — Скоро зима, по утрам станет холодно. А греться лучше о горячего юношу, чем об остывшую печку, правда, сердце мое?

Он направился в дом, утянув того за собой, а Джек, глядя им вслед, рассеянно подумал, что Дани мог и приврать о разносторонности своего кокетливого супруга. Или у Габи просто в любой ипостаси мысли сводились к сексу, с его непосредственным участием или без.

Он снова поглядел вслед Авелю, задумавшись о его признаках влюбленности, по степени ребячества которых тот мог легко соперничать с Каброй, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Джек с легкостью готов был признать, что Авель — чудесный человек, с которым при определенной притирке можно было ужиться и научиться беседовать на разные темы. Он готов был даже подтвердить, что Авель ему симпатичен внешне и вызывает желания вполне определенного толка. Но отношения? С ним?

С Габриэлем было просто: он всегда был готов весело провести вместе время. Еще проще оказалось с Дани, который взял инициативу на себя, стоило только поддаться. Но Авель? Нервный мальчишка, вечно сбегающий из любой напряженной ситуации, с которым нужно держать руку на пульсе, деликатничать и осторожничать? Менее подходящего для отношений кандидата, чем это нелепое создание, найти было просто невозможно.


	10. ГЛАВА 10

Обвинять себя Джеку было определенно не в чем: он не давал Авелю никаких авансов или намеков, не проявлял характерного интереса, не соблазнял и не выходил за рамки доброжелательных братских отношений. Более того, как свободный взрослый человек, он оставался в своем праве спать с кем угодно и распоряжаться своей жизнью как угодно. Веру в сказки про русалочку и принца он оставлял на совесть мнительного парня, да и устроенную соседям сцену считал проявлением подростковой инфантильности. Где-то глубоко внутри шевелился клубок не озвученных даже себе сомнений, но он старательно игнорировал это дискомфортное ощущение, пряча его за недовольством.

Им с Авелем еще предстояло как-то уживаться дальше, и выстраивать стратегию общения, обдумывать, как бы не обидеть нервного мальчишку, предстояло именно Джеку. Он полагал, что тот не вернется до вечера, чтобы полностью провариться в своих обидах, и потому вскоре успокоился, решив позволить тому отвлечься от внезапного конфликта.

Уже в доме, машинально заглянув в дверь спальни Авеля, он заметил груду дневников, все так же лежащих на столе и не потревоженных с тех пор, как заходил в эту комнату в прошлый раз перед походом на Бер-Эль. Еще одна тетрадь, в которой Авель писал в последнее время, лежала возле ночника в изголовье кровати, и отличить ее можно было только по карандашу, вложенному внутрь. В остальном все они были похожи: толстые, потрепанные, из желтоватой дешевой бумаги и с темными однотонными обложками. Задумавшись, Джек машинально протянул руку за верхним дневником со стола, но одернул себя. Авель разрешил читать их, и он это помнил прекрасно, несмотря на то, что был тогда не слишком трезв и объективен. Но кто мог знать, не переменят ли последние всплывшие подробности его позицию. Подумав, Джек пришел к выводу, что следует сначала установить между ними мир, а только потом лезть в личные записи.

Авель, вопреки его ожиданиям, явился уже через пару часов. Лицо его было спокойным и подчеркнуто равнодушным, но глаза немного покраснели, а нос припух, и при виде этого Джека неприятно кольнула совесть. Он одернул себя, напомнив, что это право Авеля — оплакивать свои невысказанные и не оправдавшиеся ожидания сколько хочется.

Тот прошел на кухню, даже не глянув в его сторону, вытащил свои красные цветы из уже привычной бутылки и решительно затолкал их в мусорное ведро бутонами вниз. Следом за букетом туда же отправился тот цветок, что до сих пор украшал его волосы. Жест был слишком нарочитым, демонстративным; Джек незаметно усмехнулся, но промолчал.

С этого момента поведение Авеля рядом с ним сменилось на подчеркнуто-нейтральное. Он больше не следил за Джеком взглядом, не улыбался невпопад и не пытался завести разговор, первым протягивая записку. Когда вывести его на беседу старался сам Джек, Авель отписывался немногословно, а порой и вовсе переходил на короткие непонятные жесты, всем видом показывая, что не желает разговаривать. По вечерам он стал вновь уходить к себе в спальню и погружаться в свои записи.

Отчего-то это задевало и даже немного злило. Джек не предполагал, как много вокруг него было Авеля: утренние переглядки и обмен короткими репликами за завтраком, молчаливое присутствие за спиной или у плеча перед ужином, беседы с помощью тетради — только лишившись этого, он осознал, как привык к такому ненавязчивому, но беспрерывному вниманию. Авеля не удавалось упрекнуть в холодности и неприязни — его мимике мог позавидовать любой игрок в покер. Но в сравнении с настроением, которое царило в доме еще пару вечеров назад, такое взаимодействие напоминало холодную позиционную войну. Это грызло изнутри и отзывалось неприятным тянущим ощущением в солнечном сплетении. Хотелось иногда встряхнуть Авеля за грудки и спросить, что произошло, несмотря на лежащий на поверхности ответ. Быть принесшим разочарование героем выдуманного романа Джеку не нравилось, и он даже радовался, что они избавились от бесполезных фантазий, но охлаждение отношений тревожило. В первую очередь, конечно, это было беспокойство за Авеля, уверял он себя, снова отлавливая в голове неугодные мысли. Но где-то в глубине пряталась обида на то, что его словно бы спустили с пьедестала.

Он продолжал общение с не отлипающими друг от друга Дани и Габриэлем, не собираясь выводить их за грань приятельских, но и здесь к неприятному удивлению заметил перемену настроения. Стоило заговорить с Габи, как Дани еле заметно перемещался с видом дракона, охраняющего свою главную драгоценность, плечом оттесняя фривольного супруга. Джек ясно ощущал, как перед ним выстраивают ревностный забор, переполосованный сообщающими об опасности лентами. Это даже смешило, в отличие от вежливой отстраненности Авеля.

Несколько дней спустя он вновь обнаружил себя на пороге спальни с занесенной над дневниками рукой. Молчание начинало угнетать, невозможность поговорить по душам обескураживала, равно как и невозможность понять, что происходит в этой патлатой голове. Авелю тоже было не с кем теперь общаться, потому он все чаще изливал душу на бумагу. Джек решил, что не случится ничего страшного, если он заглянет: он имел право знать, что творится в мозгах человека, с которым приходилось делить жилье и еду. Да и тот все еще не отозвал своего разрешения, так что…

Он взял из-под ночника последнюю тетрадь, исписанную почти целиком, и раскрыл ближе к концу.

«Он прячется за новой внешностью как за броней, заодно убедив себя, что она отвратительна, — выхватил он взглядом пару неровных строк неразборчивым почерком. — Если поверить этим стандартам, отвратительно подавляющее большинство, все, кто не имеет доступа к благам и излишествам цивилизации. Ни один из его шрамов не изменил внешность, ни одно из увечий не сделало калекой. Все, что ему надо — отросшие волосы, лезвие получше и чистый мундир. Что-то изнутри заставляет его ненавидеть себя, и это предсказуемо после всего пережитого. Но в нем объективно нет ничего отвратительно. Мне так нравится даже больше. Тот прежний не вызывает ничего. Я бы не хотел с ним контактировать. Высокомерность и пренебрежение никого не заставят полюбить искренне, все, на что их хватает — лесть и лживое подобострастие. А тот, кто живет со мной теперь — другой. Настоящий. Он полон эмоций и этим красив. И объективно красив. Мне нравятся эти внимательные глаза, утром, когда он щурится в окно, они похожи на воду из родника. Он теперь кажется спокойным и сильным, как прочная дамба, столетиями удерживающая разрушительные течения».

Джек торопливо захлопнул тетрадь и воровато оглянулся. Вне всяких сомнений, это была запись о нем самом, и в то ж время она казалась слишком личной; в такие мысли Авеля он точно не планировал лезть, особенно после размолвки — в этом было что-то неправильное. Аккуратно положив тетрадь на место, он вышел из спальни.

Надолго его благородства и нежелания копаться в чужих романтических переживаниях, впрочем, не хватило. Он походил по гостиной, снедаемый едва удерживаемым порывом вернуться к записям. Личные или нет, эти строки рассказывали о нем самом, да еще и в таком ракурсе, с которого он себя решительно не воспринимал и в то же время безумно желал увидеть. Это естественное, неодолимое любопытство, присущее любому мыслящему существу, нивелировало все основания для стыда.

Немного помявшись еще для приличия, он вернулся в спальню, сел на кровать, вновь взял дневник и на этот раз открыл его с начала.

«Я только что испытал шок. Йен сказал больше не трогать опарышей, так как они полезны и выедают всю омертвевшую ткань, препятствуя дальнейшему некрозу. Я решил, что он просто ударился головой или наслушался пьяного Габи с его чудотворными курительными травками. Я понятия не имел, что такое бывает! Оказывается, в Гильбоа это даже кто-то обозвал биохирургией. Йен считает, что парню повезло, его будто оберегают какие-то высшие силы. Так много мелких открытых ран, он внимательно осмотрел все, ни одна чудом не спровоцировала сепсис. Сказал, иначе не было бы смысла тратить на него силы... Меня угнетает эта позиция. Нет того, ради кого не стоит тратить силы, и нет миров, которые не стоит пытаться сохранить. Даже если это мир их офицера. Я даже рад, что пришлось сбрить его волосы и сжечь одежду. Она все равно насквозь пропахла трупами, а так, когда он очнется, если захочет, сможет начать все с новой страницы».

Джек невольно передернулся. По собственным смутно запомнившимся ощущениям, он выбирался из ямы, действительно будучи полутрупом, гниющим и разваливающимся на ходу. Никто не пожелал бы добровольно иметь с таким дело, а тем более раздевать, мыть, сбривать волосы и вычищать раны. Даже мысль об этом вызывала отвращение. Но в записях Авеля не было брезгливости, лишь искреннее сочувствие — и это рушило картину мира.

«Он так покрыт синяками, что напоминает шахматную доску. Йен считает, что один из позвонков смещен, но сложно определить ущерб, пока он не придет в себя. А с тем количеством обезболивающих, что мы ему вкалываем... Несколько ребер точно сломаны, рана на плече выглядит не лучшим образом. Йен ведет себя так, будто заходит проверить, можно ли уже заказывать гроб. Он должен выжить. Пережил первую ночь, самую сложную... Это было страшнее всего, я боялся, что он перестанет дышать. Подходил, прислушивался...».

Джек не мог избавиться от острого чувства нереальности происходящего: гефским мальчишкам не положено переживать за полумертвых гелвуйских солдат, особенно гефским мальчишкам из Зифа. Он хорошо помнил слова Авивы о том, что здесь у каждого свои счеты с солдатами что с севера, что с юга. Автора дневника хотелось встряхнуть и спросить, какого черта он так печется о потенциальном враге, которого даже не знает. Слишком скучно среди овец? Пусть Джеку где-то глубоко внутри была приятна эта странная забота, умом он понимал ясно, что в его реальности такого не случается.

Несколько следующих записей он пропустил, пробежав глазами по диагонали: в них не было ничего нового, кроме радости, что подобранный незнакомец идет на поправку. Себя в этом человеке он не узнавал.

«Йен пришел сегодня с похоронным лицом и напугал меня потенциалом скрывающихся за этим плохих новостей, но новость оказалась... Странной. Он уверен, что бедный парень, которого мы пытаемся поднять на ноги — гелвуйский принц Джонатан. Это похоже на неудачную шутку, особенно в свете новостей об убийстве их короля и его наследника. Мой солдат действительно чем-то похож на принца, но по официальным сообщениям того торжественно похоронили после опознания королевой. Даже если его искалечили до неузнаваемости, мать бы узнала своего ребенка... Больно об этом думать...

...Габи с Даниэлем спорили около часа, кто этот человек, затем пришла Рахиль и заявила, что это точно он. Она так внимательна, заметила узор из родинок, идентичный фотографии. Какая ирония! Последнее, что я собирался сделать в жизни, это подселить к себе принца Бенджамина. Что мне с ним делать? Йен говорит, восстановление после таких травм займет продолжительное время...

...Возможно, они опасаются, что новый король не хочет видеть его живым, хотя я писал Рахиль, что следует отвезти его в госпиталь в Шайло, а не держать в моей маленькой, не приспособленной для реабилитации раненых солдат норе. Его высочество таких условий не выдержит. С другой стороны, я никогда не видел монархов, может быть, он крепче, чем думает Йен».

Джек хмыкнул и огляделся кругом, заложив страницу ладонью. Сейчас, спустя больше двух месяцев в Зифе, обстановка казалась привычной и даже вполне комфортной, а по сравнению с палатками, где приходилось жить в войну и на время учений, дом вообще казался небольшим дворцом. Авель, похоже, заботился о его комфорте больше него самого. Это и умиляло, и вызывало негодование: неужели он выглядел таким изнеженным?

Он усмехнулся скорой догадке. Авель мог знать о нем как о принце только из газет или репортажей по телевизору. Информацию о военной карьере в эфир пускали дозированно, а сведения о том, что сто двадцать седьмой батальон был разведывательным, а не пехотным, придерживались на всех уровнях. Оттого, должно быть, иавитяне признали его в штабном Темплтоне — по мундиру, в котором видели в прессе чаще, чем в полевой форме. А еще о Джеке Бенджамине писали гораздо подробнее в разделах сплетен и светской хроники, и небезосновательно. «Принцу вечеринок» зифские бытовые реалии могли показаться чем-то близким к экстремальным условиям. Авель не узнавал в подобранном им солдате этого принца, и Джек был с ним в этом солидарен.

Чем дальше он листал, тем больше находил записей о себе. О том, как в бреду просил отправить кого-то за отцом и как Авель мог лишь разбудить его, но не успокоить словами; как неделю после пробуждения не реагировал ни на что и ни на кого — здесь записи становились отрывистыми, неровными, и почерк «прыгал», будто от дрожащей руки.

«Иногда мне кажется, что я все делаю не так. Оставляю в шприце незаметные глазу пузырьки воздуха или задеваю иглой что-то важное. Габи говорит, что воздух в ягодичной мышце не страшен и рассасывается сам... Или как-то не так двигаю его, не там придерживаю, слишком сильно давлю. Я не могу уснуть по ночам от мысли, что мы могли пропустить черепно-мозговую травму, что что-то пошло не так. Он все еще в полусознании и почти ни на что не реагирует. Даже почти не бредит...»

Отложив тетрадь, он тряхнул головой и прикрыл глаза. Почему Авель так переживал за него, за совершенно чужого человека, солдата вражеской страны, почему так привязался к нему? Даже своим королевским происхождением он не мог оправдать такое отношение: упоминания об этом почти сразу пропали из записей. Авель не походил на сестру милосердия, не собирался класть жизнь на алтарь помощи раненым солдатам... Будучи когда-то в таком же положении, судя по рассказу Авивы. Могла ли в этом крыться причина? Единожды спасенный, он такой взаимностью отплачивал миру, спасая того, в ком увидел себя?

Джек перелистнул страницу и продолжил читать.

«Он не способен сидеть без дела, и я могу понять это состояние, что все равно не отменяет необходимости вести себя осторожно в период реабилитации. Но как только он находит себе занятие, даже такое бессмысленное и глупое, как разбор хлама в нижних шкафах, его глаза начинают гореть. Он весь наполняется жизнью. Все время пытается что-то исправить, и мне сложно отделить это от возможного желания исправить что-то во мне. Меня так злит это бесцеремонное вмешательство в мой привычный быт, но я сдерживаюсь, постоянно напоминаю себе, что это помогает ему чувствовать себя лучше. Что он теперь живет здесь, не знаю, надолго ли, но он вправе обеспечить себе условия, которые считает приемлемыми. Что он не пытается задеть или унизить, все его действия — всего лишь попытка помочь. Я надеюсь на это. Наверное, будь я принцем, выросшем в роскошном дворце со слугами, я бы очень страдал от зифских реалий. И уж точно не пытался бы готовить. За четыре года самостоятельной жизни в этом доме я отвык от такого. А теперь, когда возвращаю стадо, испытываю странное, приятное ощущение, что меня дома кто-то ждет».

Здесь записи становились сумбурными и непоследовательными, и относились они, очевидно, к той самой неделе, когда Джек пытался отдраить кухню. Он торопливо пролистнул несколько страниц, но к удивлению своему не обнаружил ни одного замечания об инциденте с холодильником — как будто ничего и не произошло. Он ясно помнил Авеля в слезах, с обиженным от брошенных обвинений лицом — неужели в тот день парень не излил эмоции в свой дневник? Джек бы, скорее всего, очень долго гневался на его месте. Вложить в кого-то столько сил и в ответ получить скандал? Снова кольнула совесть.

«Он говорит на гелвуйском по ночам. Я понимаю не все слова, но этот командный тон ни с чем не спутать. Так отдают приказы их боевые офицеры, и я иногда просыпаюсь среди ночи от страха, что нахожусь в своем кошмаре. Что они вернутся. Подсознание неподконтрольно, оно играет с памятью, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать, как бы ни старался забыть. Больше всего пугают даже не кошмары, я панически боюсь, что снова начну кричать во сне. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то это слышал».

Джек зажмурился на секунду, ощутив, как иррационально погружается в чувство стыда. Формально его вины в происходящем не было, он был так же не властен подсознанием. Но было ли легче от этого Авелю, вынужденному пугаться по ночам теней из прошлого? Что скрывалось в этом прошлом? Джек снова вспоминал рассказ Авивы: сюда, в Зиф, он пришел испуганным тощим мальчишкой, не выносил, когда к нему касались, не мог есть…

Интуиция буквально захлебывалась криком, что мальчишка этот бежал из плена. Джек сглотнул подкативший к горлу горький ком: выходит, Авель, как и он сам, в прошлую войну попал в такой же грузовик с солдатами, которых почему-то не убили сразу. Сложись судьба иначе — они бы встретились не в Зифе, а в братской могиле в Беф-Сане.

Он не хотел даже пытаться представить, что Авель, забавный лохматый паренек со слишком литературными, утопическими рассуждениями в дневниках, милосердный даже к тем, от кого видел только жестокость, к таким, как... Мог оказаться в яме с гниющими трупами. Сколько ему было тогда? Двадцать, девятнадцать? Джек бросил короткий взгляд на тетради на столе и снова перелистнул страницу лежащего на коленях дневника.

«Он выбирает цуккини из моей тарелки, прежде чем позвать к столу. В ней всегда больше еды, чем в его собственной. Готовит заранее воду у двери, чтобы я мог помыть руки, когда возвращаюсь. Хмурится, если я не голоден. Так много мелочей, их обычно не замечают, но именно в них столько заботы. И это затрагивает сердце, заставляет верить, будто бы я ему не безразличен. Он не кричит на меня, никогда не беспокоит, если мне необходимо побыть одному, почти не отвлекает, когда пишу. Без усилий догадывается, что я пытаюсь выразить, мы довольно быстро научились понимать друг друга без вспомогательных средств. Вернее, он меня. И еще он улыбается мне, так особенно, я не нахожу подходящего слова... Никто так не улыбался. Аси покровительственно, Авива по-матерински, Йен всегда сочувственно, Кабра задорно, Габи... это Габи. А он... немного неуверенно и искренне, и как будто начинает светиться. Глаза сияют, даже в сумерках или ночью, и это делает его еще красивее. В тысячу раз красивее».

Это в самом деле было о нем? Джек прочистил горло и перечитал заново, сверяя строчки с собственными воспоминаниями. Авель ничего не придумал, но по-своему приукрасил каждый момент. Джек и вправду убирал из его тарелки цуккини, но это ведь было простой вежливостью — не класть овощ, от которого тошнит. Вежливость — улыбаться в ответ на улыбку или неловкие жесты, так похожие на кокетство, носить домой из булочной слойки с творожным сыром, потому что Авелю они нравятся. Почему каждый такой жест казался тому чем-то особенным, почему восторгал? Когда-то в Шайло Джек четко себе представлял, что заслуживает восторг и восхищение, пусть порой и наигранное, в уплату за возможность получить его благосклонность. Но здесь, в Зифе, где он, разжалованный офицер, бежавший из плена, без имени и документов, не стоил и мелкой монеты...

«Я замечаю за собой, что отвыкаю от одиночества. Оно больше не кажется комфортным и правильным. Теперь у меня есть Джек. Я не уверен, что это безопасно и правильно — привязаться к кому-то за столь короткий срок, и тем более к тому, кто может в любой момент принять решение о возвращении к своей прежней жизни со всеми регалиями, обязательствами, ответственностью и привилегиями. Он выглядит сейчас как обычный молодой мужчина из Зифа, и это заставляет меня забывать об одной критически важной вещи. О том, что он всегда принадлежал и, наверное, будет до конца дней принадлежать другому миру, в котором нет места таким как я, или Габи, или Кабра. Что может одним утром сказать, что уходит, рано или поздно это должно случиться. А еще у него была невеста».

Эти рассуждения отозвались глухой тяжестью в груди. Джек помнил их разговор на крыльце после одного из кошмаров Авеля, как и свои слова о том, что должен вернуться. Он понимал это на протяжении всего времени, проведенное в Зифе, но читать свои же мысли в чужом дневнике было… Странно. Странно, что он настолько нравился Авелю, чтобы жалеть о разлуке. Не тем, прежним, красивым, уверенным в себе, знающим себе цену, а... этим? С бандитской мордой и одеждой с чужого плеча, тощим, угрюмым. Даже в самых свежих записях, которые он читал о ком-то другом, кто мало отношения имел к человеку, которого он видел в зеркале. Прошлый Джек отмахнулся бы от таких слов, восприняв как должное; нынешний едва мог в них поверить.

Следующие страницы он снова проглядывал мельком, но уже не из отсутствия интереса — из смущения. Они были слишком личными даже по сравнению с прочитанным ранее.

«С утра голова как в тумане, весь день в голову лезут мысли, которым там не место при свете дня. Иногда в моей неспособности к вербальному общению есть свои плюсы, в особенности в предрассветный час, когда в полудреме видится то, о чем обычно не говорят вслух. Я знаю его тело слишком хорошо, столько раз помогал мыться, одеваться, осматривал раны, так часто прикасался... Память совсем не жалеет меня. Глаза помнят цвета и формы, пальцы — рельеф и текстуры, и это все теперь все чаще всплывает во снах, особенно утром. Она так подло переиначивает стоны от боли в совсем другие реакции. Заставляет думать о нем не так, как... Не так. Хотеть, чтобы он делал так же. Трогал, гладил. Изучал».

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/e7/pmPcl3Ul_o.jpg)

Джек вдруг заметил, как неосознанно поглаживает тетрадь большим пальцем по краю страницы. Такие наивные фантазии наверняка неопытного Авеля могли когда-то вызвать улыбку, но теперь разум угодливо вытаскивал на поверхность собственный сон, накладывающийся на эти неровные строчки. Джек мог бы сделать так, как тот хотел, или гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем мог вообразить. Если бы только он замечал чуть больше, а Авель флиртовал чуть смелее…

С улицы донеслась мелодия пастушьего рожка, предупреждающая, что настала пора возвращать тетрадь. После прочитанного Джек точно знал, что Авель не будет рад, увидев его с ней в руках. Он пролистнул до последней исписанной страницы и зацепил всего несколько строк:

«Мне все больше начинает казаться, что Даниэль решил отомстить мне за то, что произошло между нами с Габи. Это нечестно и некрасиво, я ведь понятия не имел, что они пара, не пытался увести его, не собирался лезть в их отношения. Верность Габи — их личное дело, и я решительно не понимаю, какую радость они находят в том, чтобы ставить других людей в неловкое положение».

Джек захлопнул дневник и хотел уже положить его на кровать рядом с собой, но вовремя спохватился, аккуратно заложил карандашом и оставил под ночником, где и взял, после чего побрел в кухню разогревать ужин. От переизбытка путаных новых мыслей голова шла кругом.

Так значит, Габриэль успел соблазнить и наивного Авеля, что неудивительно: такой любитель распускать руки точно не смог бы пройти мимо одинокого симпатичного юноши, живущего по соседству, да еще и такого впечатлительного. И тогда Габи провернул тот же трюк, что и с Джеком, не говоря о собственных «стабильных и крепких», или как там описывал Дани, отношениях. Вот только Джек продержался против его чар чуть дольше, а Авель в силу неопытности попался сразу.

К Габи вопросов не возникало: как бы Дани ни описывал его в ярких красках, Джек уже составил свое мнение, и короткая запись это только подтверждала. Размышления его вращались вокруг Авеля и его откровений. Он не знал, как на них реагировать, не был уверен, правильно ли сделал в целом, прочитав один из дневников. Мучившее любопытство было удовлетворено сполна: Авель был влюблен, определенно и бесспорно, и его рассуждения говорили об этом гораздо лучше прямых признаний и приступов ревности. Но объектом его влюбленности был не Джек, каким видел сам себя, и не гелвуйский принц из желтой прессы, а кто-то третий, кого парень видел сквозь призму своего восприятия. В этого человека он влюбился бы и сам.

Еще пару дней назад Джек без раздумий записал Авеля в негодные для отношений — а был ли сам он так хорош? Вне титулов и влияния, что он мог дать партнеру в отношениях? Почему его полюбил Джо, которому пришлось довольствоваться только редкими тайными встречами урывками и нелепым глупым концом жизни? Почему с ним рядом оставалась Лу, которая в ответ на нелюбовь отвечала, что готова довольствоваться даже крохами его расположения? Авель не знал его, судил по каким-то ничего не значащим проявлениям внимания и при этом видел хорошего человека. Того же, что прошлые партнеры? Кого-то другого?

Хлопнула входная дверь, и по полу загремели гефские военные ботинки. Секундой спустя появился их обладатель, тихий и сосредоточенный, быстро глянул на Джека и почти сразу же отвел взгляд. Он уже избавился от тюрбана, но не развязывал узел из дредов, и открытое, ничем не затененное лицо казалось похудевшим и заострившимся.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал Джек. Быть может, стоило снова начать с вежливости, попробовать стать дружелюбнее обычного, действовать под стать своему двойнику из дневника.

Тот обернулся, и в его взгляде промелькнула едва заметная тень; коротко кивнув, он снова наклонился к ведру за водой. Джек запоздало отметил, что теперь Авель практически не гремел о ведро ковшом, будто старался и здесь как можно меньше привлекать внимания. Это задевало, хотелось его встряхнуть, выдернуть из эмоционального оцепенения.

— Как твои барашки? — спросил он, накладывая в тарелку очередного варева из овощей. — Скоро наступят холода. Долго будешь их выпасать?

Авель принял тарелку из его рук осторожно, глянул с подозрением и неловко повел плечом. Он все еще не был настроен разговаривать, и Джек плохо представлял, как это исправить. Он еще пару раз попытался завести разговор, но Авель все так же вяло отреагировал и на рассказ о том, как дядя Бен смертельно рассорился с тремя ветеринарными клиниками соседних городов, отказавшимися вакцинировать овец, и на вопрос о том, что приготовить на ужин завтра. Не помогло даже крайнее средство — когда Джек назвал батат бататой, Авель попросту не обратил на это внимания.

Как и в последние пару дней, он ушел к себе сразу после ужина и больше не покидал комнаты, а наутро впервые за все время ушел раньше, чем тот проснулся. Он оставил на плите кашу, еще не успевшую остыть, однако никаким посланием ее не сопроводил. Не уверенный, как трактовать эту перемену, первым делом Джек сходил и проверил дневник — никаких новых записей там не прибавилось.

И на следующее утро тоже. И через день.

Настроение Джека металось от беспокойства к раздражению и обратно, и не спасала ни работа, где дядя Бен делегировал переговоры с ветеринарными клиниками ему, а сам не вылезал из Иависа, заключая сделки по продаже части овец, ни заседания дамского политического клуба, где ему разрешали сидеть в углу и слушать обсуждения международной политики двух стран. Что он мог сказать о политике, когда не мог урегулировать гелвуйско-гефские отношения даже в одном отдельно взятом доме?

На третий день, отпросившись у дяди Бена пораньше, он вернулся домой и решительно сгреб лежащую на столе груду дневников, чтобы вместе с ними расположиться на диване. Собственная раздражающая беспомощность в отношениях — сфере, где раньше он считал себя опытным человеком, — и невозможность восстановить былое взаимопонимание требовали выхода, а делиться с кем-то этой касающейся только двоих размолвкой он не желал.

Ни в одной из тетрадей не было ни дат, ни нумерации. Авель писал хаотично и не хронологически, а значит, можно было открыть любую тетрадь и читать хоть с середины.

«Сегодня снова пропало электричество, пришлось искать свечи. Починили уже к вечеру, не как в прошлый раз, чему я очень обрадовался, так как с утра всерьез начал обдумывать предложение Авивы временно вернуться под ее крыло. Они замечательные и добрые люди, прекрасная семья, но это неприлично и непозволительно — заставлять их просыпаться посреди ночи от воплей. Хотя, конечно, тишина угнетает. Когда я остаюсь один, они кричат даже днем. Овечки глушат, я не в восторге от уборки стойла, но лучше так, чем слушать это. Мне легче переносить бессмысленные попытки заставить меня говорить и даже унизительную жалость в глазах окружающих. Это безобидные эмоции, они не могут причинить вреда ничему, кроме моего эго. Пару раз я пытался продемонстрировать безрезультатность этих потуг. Еще одну неудачу. Старался изо всех сил, чтобы выдавить из горло хоть звук, но только закашлялся, как поперхнувшись. Ходил потом, задыхался, подрав горло. Как и всегда. Все это бесполезно».

Тон записи был слишком спокойным, и от нее почти не дергало внутри, несмотря на возобновившуюся фоновую тревогу. Джек уже знал обо всем этом: про кошмары, про жизнь у Авивы, про работу на ферме. Он пролистнул тетрадь в поисках чего-то другого, более важного, и взял другую, ничего не найдя.

«Габи принес мне хамин. Он такой красивый, будто из старинной песни. Глаза как темный виноград, губы будто карминовые, плечи нежные, как у девушек. Он рисует сложные узоры на руках, звенит браслетами при каждом шаге и иногда напоминает маму. Такой же заботой, теми же интонациями. Мог бы быть моим старшим братом. Его прикосновения такие ласковые, из-за них мне иногда начинает казаться, что он приручает меня, как жеребенка, подбирается все ближе, но это не отталкивает. Все, что он делает, мне приятно, и в такие моменты я могу думать только о том, как он красив и какие у него притягательные губы».

Описанная тактика отличались от той, что он наблюдал у Габриэля в своем отношении. То ли к каждой жертве тот искал индивидуальный подход, то ли Авель и его воспринимал через призму собственного обеляющего восприятия. В легком раздражении Джек пролистал несколько страниц, пропуская записи с аккуратно выведенным «Габи» и задерживаясь на случайных отрывках.

«Этот бессмысленный конфликт — плодородная почва для войны, которой люди уже сыты по горло. Нельзя искать правду в конфликтных зонах, потому что у правды тысяча граней...

...мы достигаем мира с врагом, а не с другом. И если ты хочешь быть ближе к «врагу», к твоему соседу — ты просто должен уважать то, чем он является. Я не обязан становиться гелвуйцем, и он не должен становиться гефцем или аустерийцем, всего лишь уважать пространство друг друга. И только тогда может вступить в силу какой-либо мирный договор, который не будет иметь никакого отношения к территориям. И любому из нас будут рады везде. В нашей природе — искать баланс...

...когда я оборачиваюсь и думаю о последних четырех годах, понимаю, что встречал в этом маленьком поселении людей более чем из ста разных мест в гармоничном сосуществовании. Здесь я неожиданно увидел, как строятся мосты между представителями разных культур, которые при встрече друг с другом за пределами этого города инстинктивно схватились бы за оружие. Не будь Габи и Даниэль парой, они бы спорили от рассвета до заката. Но здесь, в Зифе, каждый привносит свой вклад, делится красотой своих традиций, и ключ к миру — это принятие, способность найти красоту в различиях между нами. Мы можем продолжать учить детей в школах терпимости, но мы также можем вместо обучения терпению просто показать им красоту другой культуры...

...приснился Ор, отвесил еще один подзатыльник. Иногда мне кажется, что в сновидениях у эмоций в основе лежит какая-то альтернативная логика, потому как я проснулся с чувством сильной обиды, адресованной лично ему, чего точно не происходило в реальности. Он всего раз в жизни ударил меня, но даже будучи ребенком, я не мог его обвинять, прекрасно понимая, насколько ему было тяжело после смерти родителей. Не уверен, что на его месте смог бы справиться с воспитанием перманентно множащего энтропию подростка, будучи в таком юном возрасте. Он же меня потом и успокаивал, говорил, что мужчина не должен рыдать, что переживать из-за переезда глупо, потому что их будет еще много, это является неотъемлемой частью жизни любого военного. Да, с солдатами на плацу было гораздо легче, чем с моей непоседливостью. Иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что хотел бы вернуться в то время, обнять его и позволить хоть ненадолго побыть слабым, снять с себя этот груз, проплакаться хоть раз по маме, погоревать об отце. Ор всегда был сильным, но теперь мне кажется, что эта показательная сила сжигала его изнутри...

...какое бы отторжение у меня ни вызывал путь, по которому нам пришлось пойти, я благодарен ему, что он дал мне возможность увидеть столько интересных мест, узнать столько удивительных людей, услышать столько историй и освоить столько навыков. Все в его жизни всегда было связано с военным делом, как и в жизни отца, и сколько я себя помню, мы постоянно переезжали из гарнизона в гарнизон. Я все время мешал, везде пытался пустить корни, заводил друзей, бегал знакомиться со всеми соседями. Удивительно, как неожиданно всплывают бесполезные, казалось бы, знания, я ведь понятия не имел, когда прибился к толпе мальчишек, пасущих овец, что наблюдение за ними когда-нибудь поможет мне сделать пастушью карьеру. С ними было так весело, это, наверное, одно из самых ярких воспоминаний тех лет — мальчишки, собаки, овечки, все заняты делом, слаженные, дружные, радостные. Играли в мяч и в догонялки, изображали доблестных полководцев верхом на баранах, прятались в стогах, рассказывали страшные истории по вечерам, бегали купаться в ручье, проказничали, изобретали разные вещи, чаще бесполезные... Я бы, наверное, так и захлебнулся рыданиями, если б не тот подзатыльник».

Джек расправил страницы и остановился, остановившись взглядом на легких, спокойных строках, написанных неразборчивым почерком, где разворачивалась другая жизнь. Военный и сын военного, сам он был огражден от гарнизонов и переездов. Все детство они с Мишель провели на юге Гильбоа, далеко от боевых действий, а из кадетской школы он всегда возвращался домой, а потом и с учений, и позже, с войны. У мальчика из дневника не было дома, не было полноценного детства, а лишь отдельные фрагменты, не складывающиеся воедино. Может, поэтому он остался в Зифе, впервые прорастая корнями в эту сухую землю? И потому так легко сошелся с Габриэлем, заменившим этого Ора, которому служба оказалась роднее брата?

Он вспомнил другие подсмотренные в одном из дневников слова: «Для него война была матерью, для меня — мачехой». Две записи сочетались друг с другом, как детали мозаики. Вероятно, изучив все тетради, Джек смог бы составить картину прошлого Авеля целиком; но на такое ушло бы слишком много времени. Он снова перелистнул пару страниц, скользя глазами по строчкам.

«Он такой ласковый. До него мне казалось, что я недостаточно красив, чтобы кто-то постоянно хотел прикасаться ко мне. Он такой теплый, гладкий и всегда так сладко пахнет, мне так приятны его непрерывные объятия. Сложно признаться даже себе, но я очень четко ощущаю, что он нравится мне как мужчина, особенно после таких снов. Возможно, все усугубляет эта предательская тоска по тактильному контакту, мне ужасно стыдно и неудобно, что я возбуждаюсь даже от невинных касаний. Даже когда один, ловлю себя на мысли, как бы хотел снова целовать его. Я знаю, что не влюблен, это ощущается иначе, но я так хочу близости с ним, просыпаюсь от этого по ночам. Он терпелив, не давит и ждет разрешения. Такой хороший».

«Не иначе как сестра милосердия», — усмехнулся Джек, закладывая страницу пальцем. В описании несложно было опознать Габриэля, чуть менее навязчивого. Джека тот атаковал сразу, будто чуял его предпочтения каким-то шестым чувством, а Авеля медленно приучал к рукам, подводя к нужному состоянию. Но какой бы красивой и откровенно эротичной ни была картинка ласкающих друг друга Авеля и Габи, было в ней что-то неправильное, грызущее изнутри, хотя Джек не сразу заметил это дискомфортное чувство под диафрагмой.

Он взял другой дневник и раскрыл на случайной странице.

«Сложно сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда не дают еды. Голод быстро перестает мучить, остаются только спазмы, затем и они проходят. Только тянет иногда. Но это не так больно, как запястья за спиной, их не развязывали, когда давали воду. Приходилось пить мелкими глотками, чтобы не опрокинуть на себя кружку. Вынужденная эквилибристика. Нельзя провоцировать охранника, чтобы не бил по дну. Не так жаль разбитые губы, как воду. Даже когда он ставил кружку на пол, было легче. Унизительно первые пару раз, а после привыкаешь, становится все равно. Страшно, даже когда перестают приходить, как будто о тебе забыли. Все время слышны чужие крики, будто конвейер беспрерывной боли. Наверное, они поняли, что я не стану кричать, потому больше не допрашивали».

К горлу снова подступил ком, и Джек судорожно сглотнул, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Сколько дней нужно было держать человека без еды, чтобы желудок вовсе перестал принимать ее? Зачем морить пленного голодом и издеваться, не давая воды? К чему, кроме медленной мучительной смерти, это могло привести? И что, черт возьми, сделали с Авелем, что он онемел, похоже, там же, в плену?

Он тряхнул головой, не желая вспоминать, как сам допрашивал пленных вражеских солдат, но образы сами лезли в голову. Такова была реальность постоянной войны, которой жили Геф и Гильбоа, так приходилось делать, не раз и не два. Вынужденная бесчеловечность, которую он заливал алкоголем и глушил случайным беспорядочным сексом по возвращении домой. Он умел выбивать информацию, но любил ли? Почему казалось, что эти, безымянные, из дневника, любили?

Так похоже на тех боевиков из грузовика.

Захотелось выпить.

«Не представляю, как теперь смотреть в глаза Даниэлю. Я не знал, не знал, что они пара, откуда я мог это узнать? Габи никогда не говорил об этом, никогда не демонстрировал в его отношении ничего выходящего за рамки дружеских объятий. Я не хотел им мешать, никому не хотел мешать, но получается, что я первый поцеловал Габи, и это моя вина. Но как я мог не целовать, никто не смог бы... Мне так стыдно, что я даже сейчас возбужден от мыслей о нем, о том, как он взял меня с собой к водопаду, как раздевался, как плавно двигался, будто не чувствовал холода. Я хотел сразу же выскочить обратно, но он прижал к себе, согревая, потянул за руки под водопад, гладил так нежно под ледяными струями, я была так возбужден, что перестал обращать внимание на воду. Он тоже хотел меня, даже дрожа от холода, я не мог не целовать. Я не знаю, эта была минута или час, но потом он усадил меня на нагретый камень и сделал самым счастливым человеком в Зифе. Может быть, в мире. Я знал, что это приятно, но не мог даже представить, насколько. Не мог представить, что кто-то решится на такое ради меня. Я хотел сделать так же, но не успел, он не дал мне даже помочь его рукам. Это была абсолютная эйфория, я впервые был в ком-то, даже таким необычным способом, впервые видел так близко чей-то еще член, так много всего впервые. Он не выпускал меня из рук по пути домой, а потом, у калитки мы встретили Даниэля. Он схватил Габи за ворот и некрасиво засосал прямо там. Очень грубо. Мне хотелось исчезнуть от стыда и ужаса».

Джеку снова пришлось остановиться. На еще не утихшее отвращение к неизвестным, издевавшимся над пленным мальчишкой, накладывалась совершенно отчетливая ревность к Габи, к сцене на озере, которая стояла перед глазами кинолентой… и неожиданное возбуждение от нее же. Он будто своими глазами видел обнаженного и дрожащего Авеля, полулежащего на плоском камне напротив водопада, и склонившегося над ним Габриэля, и темные губы на крупном члене... Слышал глухие, довольные стоны, которые помнил до сих пор после той ночи неделю назад. Было сложно вынести этот сложный комплекс эмоций, и он торопливо перелистнул дальше, надеясь перекрыть их чем-то еще.

«Ор во всем похож на отца, и внешне тоже. Светловолосый, с такими же светлыми, строгими глазами. Он так гордился отцом, всей душой хотел пойти по его стопам. А я был как мама, темный, кудрявый, всегда легко загорал. Я так любил ее, без нее мой мир разрушился, я ощущал себя одиноким и беззащитным. Отец пытался воспитывать нас одинаково, но я всегда был неудачным экземпляром. Рос как трава у обочины. Один раз напросился в гости к семейству саарим, жившему около одного из гарнизонов. Они расспросили о семье, а затем вежливо отказали в общении. Я был так расстроен, не понимал ничего, ведь я ничего плохого не сделал. Переживал об этом столько лет, помнил, будто это произошло совсем недавно, а потом Габи объяснил, что саарим не выдают дочерей за иноверцев. Выходит, мама выходила замуж против воли семьи, полюбив не подходящего для них человека, и нас с Ором никогда не признают за своих. Даже несмотря на то, что он всегда их поддерживал».

За последние пару месяцев Джек слышал об этом небольшом народе больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. На уроках истории саарцам уделяли предельно мало внимания: персидское племя, пришедшее на территорию Царств несколько веков назад, частично осевшее на территории Кармела и Кардоса, частично рассеявшееся. В учебниках писали о том, как ревностно избежавшие ассимиляции племена держались за свои родовые традиции, не посвящая в них посторонних, и более ничего — вероятно, потому, что большинство их жило в Гефе.

У Авеля не было за спиной рода, только семья отца, какого-то армейского чина, и Ор, который тоже делал армейскую карьеру, не замечая, как растет младший брат, отбившийся от рук и оказавшийся в итоге в Зифе, где даже саарец из вражеского рода оказался добрее к нему.

Джеку казалось, что он мог его понять. Он перебирал в уме собственные встречи с Авивой, Габриэлем, дядей Беном, да даже Дани — никто из них не был враждебен, не отталкивал, не требовал следовать по стопам отца, не попрекал происхождением, не указывал на то, как должен вести себя настоящий мужчина. Перевернув новую страницу, он подумал, что это все было в равной степени применимо к ним обоим.

«Сегодня я впервые самостоятельно смог принять роды у овечки. Маленькое чудо! Удивительно, насколько сильны и упрямы новорожденные ягнята, как целеустремленно они пытаются встать на ноги в день своего рождения. Мне нравятся овцы, хотя иногда они становятся неуправляемыми, лягаются, пытаются кусать за пальцы. Это не злой умысел, просто инстинкты, да и не слишком больно. Не так, как щепки под ногтями. Как долгие, бессмысленные, жестокие попытки заставить кричать. Я никогда не смогу понять радости того, кто счастлив видеть другого корчащимся на полу. Счастлив изобрести способ сделать еще больнее. Держать и заставлять смотреть, как режут и жгут другого, сослуживца, с которым делил палатку, незнакомца, не важно. Не знаю, жив ли хоть один, но я всегда слышу, как они кричат в агонии, в полный голос, оглушительно и до вибрации в костях».

Джека тошнило. Он сглатывал подкатывающую к горлу желчь и пытался отвести глаза от страницы, но вновь и вновь возвращался к ней, против желания выхватывал строку за строкой. Вновь видел Авеля, испуганного, со стеклянными глазами, полными слез, со сведенными судорогой пальцами. Видел — теперь — то, что являлось тому в кошмарах. И его, боевого офицера, прошедшего два плена и бессчетное количество боев и допросов, именно теперь трясло, будто это по нему устраивали художественную резьбу, будто на его глазах жгли живьем Хэмфри и Томсона. До какого дна нужно скатиться, чтобы от допросов из необходимости перейти к пыткам из любви к насилию?

Дрожащими руками он далеко не с первого раза смог закрыть тетрадь и взять другую.

«Я был в смятении, когда влюбился в первый раз. Мне было тринадцать или чуть больше, они были старше на год, почти одинаковые, но он чуть выше сестры. Я никак не мог определиться, кто из них нравится мне больше, а делиться такими мыслями даже со сверстниками было неприлично. Это было только мое, сокровенное, я страдал около полугода, пока Ора не передислоцировали в другой гарнизон. Проблема отпала сама собой. Гораздо позже я узнал, что любить мужчин нельзя, хотя они нравились мне так же часто, как и девушки. Но еще нельзя было плакать, любоваться красивыми вещами, мечтать, кричать, оставлять кровать незастеленной, возражать даже самым глупым старшим. На самом деле, мне было все равно. Первый поцелуй мне подарила самая красивая девочка из всех, с кем я дружил. Она даже позволила погладить ее грудь, я чуть не сошел с ума от счастья. Потом нас поймали за складом, и ей запретили общаться со мной и другими мальчиками. Я сбегал ночью через окно, чтобы нарвать ей цветов и тайком повтыкать в подоконник, пока меня не застукал красный от злости Ор. Тогда я понял одно: неважно, кого ты любишь, все равно все вокруг будут против. Это утвердило меня во мнении, что взгляды посторонних не важнее, чем лай собак».

Джек слабо усмехнулся. Где была эта запись, когда его так волновал вопрос, нравятся ли Авелю мужчины? Вероятно, там же, где хваленая смелость, безотказно срабатывающая с кем угодно, кроме одного человека.

«Только с Аси я впервые в жизни ощутил, что влюбился по-настоящему, беззаветно и взаимно. Он был старше десять лет или больше, красивый, высокий, уже офицер. Все в гарнизоне любовались им, но у меня было преимущество из-за того, что они дружили с Ором. Аси замечал, как я смотрю на него, но не смеялся, наоборот, заговорил со мной и даже позвал погулять. Мы просто сидели и болтали обо всем на свете, так целомудренно и скромно. Потом он говорил, что мои кудри туже, чем у многих девушек, и в глазах прячется золото, что я самый красивый цветок в этом клоповнике. Когда он поцеловал украдкой, я едва не заплакал. Мы целовались при любой возможности, но этого было так мало, всегда недостаточно, мне хотелось видеть его постоянно. В один день он обещал прийти, когда Ора не было дома, я так волновался, не мог сидеть в нетерпении. Нарвал шошаним в горах за деревней, думал, что так признаюсь в любви. А Аси пришел и не дал мне сказать ни слова, начал целовать прямо у дверей. Я думал, что умру от счастья там же, когда он гладил меня, прижав к стене, но затем он подхватил меня и понес в спальню. Я помню, как рвалось из груди сердце, помню, какие сладкие были его губы, несмотря на табачный привкус… Кажется, я никогда не смогу забыть, как он ласкал меня прямо через одежду и как сладко стонал, когда я повторял за ним. А потом все закончилось, не успев начаться, когда домой вернулся Ор. Он оттаскивал Аси за ворот. Кажется, хотел убить его прямо там же. Вышвырнул из дверей босого и с расстегнутыми штанами, а со мной даже не заговорил. Несколько дней Ор ходил злой, как шершень, а однажды вернулся домой и сообщил, что меня отправят на передовую. Я так испугался разлуки с Аси, а через день услышал в штабе, что он гуляет с девушкой. Мы так больше и не увиделись».

Незнакомого Аси, офицера-красавца-любимца-гарнизона, в которого так не повезло влюбиться Авелю, хотелось наградить крепким ударом в челюсть. Не имело особого значения, бросил ли он мальчишку по прихоти, нагулявшись, или по навету того же братца — офицер с честью сумел бы найти способ объясниться. Со стороны казалось очевидным, кто именно развел Авеля с возлюбленным, со злости отправив служить даже не при штабе, а прямиком на фронт. В самое пекло Второй гефской. Парня, который всю жизнь питал неприязнь к войне…

«Сначала просто били, как и остальных. Переговаривались, я не понимал по-гелвуйски. Спрашивали только о расположении танковой части, но я не мог снова подвести Ора. Не мог. И потому молчал. Двое суток без воды пережить несложно, особенно после того, как часами в ней захлебываешься. Я молчал, даже когда их нашивки начинали порхать крыльями перед глазами, как живые. Кто-то звал меня по фамилии. Удивлялся, что я держусь. Я привык к своей боли, потерял счет дням, как будто начал сходить с ума. Тогда они решили пытать других, чтобы я заговорил. Перекладывая на меня ответственность за их боль. Я тогда не понимал, зачем. Я не мог им помочь, они уже знали все о тех танках. Могли бы спросить об Оре, но не спрашивали. Только один и тот же бессмысленный вопрос о части, наверняка к тому моменту уже сгинувшей».

Джек выронил тетрадь и запрокинул голову, уставившись в потолок, чтобы больше не видеть этих строк. Бабочки на нашивках. Офицеры, говорящие по-гелвуйски. Расположение танковых частей. Нет, он не мог поверить в то, что эти люди с допроса и те палачи, что пытали Авеля, делали это ради забавы, издевались… лишь потому, что он из Гефа? Потому, что приходился братом какому-то важному гефскому военному? Это не могли быть гелвуйские солдаты, его сослуживцы, люди, с которыми он проходил одну учебку. Их не учили жестокости — только жаждать признания, быть героями. Не учили наслаждаться чужими страданиями — и они сами от необходимости их причинять слетали с катушек. Нет, такого быть не могло, чтобы те, с кем он воевал под одним флагом, оказались не лучше тех, кто свозил пленных солдат на казнь к братской могиле. Фальсификация. Специально для него написанные строки, чтобы опорочить армию Гильбоа. Авеля подговорили сделать это. Это не могло быть…

Авель перед внутренним взором открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь выдавить хоть звук, и по его щекам сбегали мокрые дорожки. Холодный рациональный голос в голове твердил, что тратить воду неразумно, когда можно просто накинуть на голову перемотанный скотчем пакет…

Слишком живо он мог теперь представить пережитое Авелем, зная, что именно делали с ним. Слишком ясно теперь понимал, почему тот так реагировал на него после кошмара, почему смотрел с таким страхом. Слишком остро осознавал, что в другой жизни это он был бы человеком, кто накинул бы без особой жалости пакет на голову и равнодушно смотрел на агонию. Чем бы он оправдывал себя потом, заливаясь алкоголем на гражданке? Военной необходимостью?

Так просто было не думать об этом раньше, когда враг оставался безликим и безымянным. Когда чужая кровь смывалась с рук проще грязи. Когда не звучал в ушах горький голос Авивы, говорящей, что солдаты с юга и севера — одинаковые ублюдки, отличающиеся только нашивками на форме.

Но почему, почему тогда Авель так с ним возился? С человеком, сослуживцы которого сломали его, с живым воплощением собственных кошмаров? Как мог видеть в нем что-то хорошее? Как сумел влюбиться? Глупый барашек, пригревшийся под боком мясника, сжимающего за спиной топор руками, что по локоть в крови.

Слабый, едва различимый напев рожка все с той же простой заунывной мелодией в тишине дома показался сигналом воздушной тревоги. Джек очнулся от оцепенения, огляделся кругом, торопливо собрал дневники в одну стопку и унес ее обратно в спальню Авеля. Он не помнил, в каком порядке те лежали раньше, но надеялся, что тот сам не обращал на такое внимания. После вернулся на кухню и пару минут нервно измерял ее шагами; осознав, что в подобном состоянии просто не сможет смотреть парню в глаза после прочитанного, он накинул куртку, вышел из дома и направился в сторону гор.

Закат выдался холодно-розовым, а не красно-золотым, как летом, и вместе с ним пришел промозглый, стылый ветерок, пробирающийся под куртку. Постепенно он выветрил из головы нарастающую боль, и теперь, с чуть прояснившимися мыслями, Джек отстраненно любовался природой вокруг, зеленеющей в преддверии зимы, наполняющейся красками и запахами. Под ногами между камней густо вились, цепляясь жесткими корешками, уже знакомые цветы с шестью красными лепестками, в последних лучах походя на разбрызганные по сухой еще траве капли крови. Таким же пятном в памяти всплывал цветок в темных косах.

Джек взглянул в сторону Зифа: то там, то тут загорались и гасли окна, но в доме Авеля оставалось темно. Лишь ненадолго зажглось окно в спальне, вскоре померкнув.

Он бродил в горах, пока совсем не отрезвел, пока не занемели пальцы и кончики ушей, пока на прозрачном темно-синем небе не высыпали мелкие блеклые звезды. Авель наверняка уже уснул, и можно было вернуться без необходимости встречаться с ним взглядом. Слишком многое предстояло обдумать перед этим.

Тот в самом деле спал лицом к стене, закутавшись в простыню и серое одеяло так, что только темные косы виднелись снаружи. Джек осторожно прошел мимо спальни, стараясь не тревожить его, и только устроившись на своем диване, позволил себе выдохнуть. Но расслабиться не выходило: картины из собственного прошлого и записи дневника перемешивались в сознании, порождая чудовищные картины. Он пытался о них не думать, но все равно проваливался в эту яму со смоляным болотом, из которого не мог выбраться.

И вместе с искренней ненавистью к тем, кто забавы ради пытал беззащитного мальчишку, внутри рождался другой, темный, недобрый, позорный и омерзительный отклик. Образ связанного, заплаканного, истерзанного Авеля где-то глубоко, за болью и состраданием, вызывал безжалостное, животное возбуждение, прорастающее в разум извращенным желанием им овладеть.

Джек едва не зарычал вслух от ярости, отчаяния и предательской невозможности выбросить увиденное из головы. Он ощущал себя таким же монстром, как и все те палачи из дневника. Как мало было нужно, чтобы переродиться в ублюдка в собственном сознании? Как мало понадобилось бы в жизни?


	11. ГЛАВА 11

Всего за пару недель промозглые ветры, пробравшиеся даже в зифский защищенный горами распадок, окончательно выстудили воздух и развеяли последнее летнее тепло. Все чаще заряжали дожди, берега реки в небольшом обрыве у пастбища заметно приподнялись. Даже в ясные дни по ночам подмораживало, и с утра трава покрывалась россыпью белого инея. Джек извлек из вещей, отданных Авивой, куртку потеплее и крепкие ботинки, чуть великоватые, но хорошо севшие на шерстяные носки за пять лавров из хозяйственного магазина. Авель окончательно перебрался из безразмерных футболок в столь же безразмерные и бесформенные свитера, по внешнему виду и изношенности казавшиеся его ровесниками.

Джек больше не заглядывал в дневники — отчасти из нежелания нагружать психику еще большим количеством подробностей из прошлого Авеля, отчасти из запоздало проснувшегося уважения к его личному пространству. Тот точно знал, что он брал и читал тетради, но никак на это не отреагировал, оставаясь все таким же тихим и настороженным, и только неделю спустя снова начал коротко улыбаться, по-прежнему избегая бесед. С наступлением холодов он перестал выгонять овец на пастбище и теперь целые дни проводил с ними в овчарне.

Джек старался заполнять будни работой, не позволяя тяжелым размышлениям захватывать власть над сознанием. Довольный таким энтузиазмом Дядя Бен вскоре вручил ему искусственно состаренный паспорт, практически не отличимый от настоящего, и ключи от машины, поручив вывозить в Иавис овечье молоко, сыр и шерсть. Холодильный фургон слабо напоминал темный кузов грузовика, но все равно приходилось прикладывать немало психических усилий, чтобы держать себя в руках.

В свободное время он продолжал заходить в гараж к Дани, воспринимавшему его как ученика или подмастерье. Тот все больше объяснял разнообразные тонкости механики двигателей, ремонта подвесок и прочего, и неожиданно это увлекло. Если спускаться в яму он еще опасался, то под капотом копался все смелее и смелее. Дани и хвалил, и ругал одинаково крепким словом, но это выводило из себя не так сильно, как неожиданно покровительственный тон. Порой Джеку хотелось огрызнуться, но он вежливо молчал: портить и без того неоднозначные отношения он не собирался. К счастью, никаких шагов в сторону сближения тот больше не предпринимал.

Время от времени в гараж заглядывал и Габриэль. Дани все так же не подпускал его к инструментам, однако тот находил другой предлог: приносил винтовку и принимался с хитрым выражением ее чистить. Как только супруг отворачивался или лез под машину, Габи начинал откровенно ощупывать Джека глазами, а затем отворачивался, делая вид, что увлечен оружием. Сперва это забавляло, но со временем начало раздражать. Дани наверняка знал о всех телодвижениях своего заигравшегося партнера, но никак не пытался его осадить. Джек нервничал, чувствуя неловкость, и держался особняком, стараясь не давать никаких поводов для притязаний в свою сторону.

Осознав, что развести его на реакцию не получается, Габриэль принимался демонстративно, с деланой жалостью вздыхать, что бедный Авель совсем поник и зачах без любви, а Джек совсем не старается его порадовать.

— Что тогда сам его не порадуешь? — поинтересовался тот однажды, не выдержав. — У вас уже все было.

— Было, — без ужимок и кокетства согласился Габи, а Дани даже не повел бровью. — Он молодой здоровый парень, у него самый возраст для радостей, а он зарылся в свою берлогу и заживо хоронит себя с этим бессмысленным целибатом. Я единственный человек, которого он подпустил к себе. До тебя, конечно. Как я мог оставить его без ласки?

— Просто ты слишком самовлюблен, чтобы пройти мимо похожего на тебя мальчишки, — безжалостно сдал его Дани. — Считай, оприходовал самого себя.

Джек дергался от тщательно сдерживаемой ревности, нервничал от его панибратства и навязчивого липкого внимания Габи, но в какой-то момент к собственному удивлению осознал, что привык к ним. Пусть и раздражающие, их повадки были лишены лицемерной вежливости, и это подкупало. Джек понял это случайно, когда однажды, возвращаясь из Иависа, помимо слоек для Авеля купил еще и замороженную рыбину для Дани.

В один из безветренных и почти теплых дней, когда они на пару разбирая очередной чудовищного вида двигатель трактора, а Габриэль вместо винтовки принес уд и стал наигрывать на нем какую-то заунывную мелодию, у ворот остановилась уже знакомая машина. Первой из нее выпорхнула светящаяся Рахиль, выглядевшая хрупкой в огромной куртке с мужского плеча. Она обняла Дани, в обе щеки расцеловала Габи, даже Джеку досталось короткое, но крепкое рукопожатие. Следом во двор зашел Йен, нагруженный двумя сумками; из одной торчал хвост очередной рыбины.

— У вас какой-то праздник? — поинтересовался Джек, вытирая руки.

— У нас, Джек. Не стесняйся, теперь тут все свои, — подмигнул ему Габриэль. — Просто гости. Не все в Зифе такие нелюдимые, как твой пастушок. Иногда ведь нужно собираться с друзьями…

— Вне работы, — не удержавшись, хмыкнул Джек.

— Вне работы, — со смехом кивнул тот и подвинулся на своем ящике, освобождая место для подсевшей к нему Рахили.

Через некоторое время во двор подтянулся Нейтан, сменивший по холоду кепку на сдвинутую на затылок вязаную шапку. Он тоже устроился рядом, достал из сумки ноутбук и с серьезным видом уставился в экран, водя пальцем по тачпаду. Джек мимоходом глянул ему за плечо, боясь даже думать, что можно рассматривать с таким мрачным лицом, и увидел там карточный пасьянс. Йен же почти сразу скрылся в доме вместе с обеими сумками, и спустя недолгое время в приоткрытое окно потянуло жареным мясом. В животе заворочалось неприятное тяжелое ощущение, но Джек попытался прогнать его силой воли — тем более что все остальные, услышав запах, оживились.

— Галь надолго задержится? — спросил Дани, подойдя к Габриэлю и положив руки ему на плечи. — Люди жрать хотят, а он там застрял.

— Трубу строит, что ли? — хохотнул тот.

Шутку про водопровод Джек слышал уже много раз с тех пор, как поселился в Зифе. Для жителей поселения, привыкших обходиться колонками, колодцами или бочками для сбора дождевой воды, это было любимым сравнением для любого медлительного или заведомо неуспешного процесса.

— Скоро подъедет, — коротко отозвался Нейтан, не отрываясь от экрана.

— С водой по-прежнему все глухо? — сочувственно спросила Рахиль, подняв к Дани голову. Тот промолчал, пожав плечами, и все понимающе переглянулись.

— Шимми каждую неделю ездит в управу провинции и пытается выбить разрешение, — неожиданно нарушил тишину Джек, осознав, что он в собравшейся компании ближе всего к информации о водоканале. — Они продолжают прятать его прошения под сукно, говорят, что с этим мирным договором не до нас. Он говорил, что готов лично оббежать все кабинеты, собрать подписи, но его разворачивают.

Все взгляды повернулись к нему, и Джек развел руками.

— Что? Я просто секретарь, мое дело — заниматься документами и подслушивать, о чем мэр города жалуется моему шефу.

Габриэль фыркнул, улыбнулись Дани и Рахиль, и Джек уже готов был перевести тему, как снова стукнула калитка, и через пару секунд к ним присоединился Галь. Его лицо оставалось таким же флегматичным и отстраненным, каким его запомнил Джек, но чуть сведенные брови его неуловимо меняли, делая каким-то мрачным и грозным. Он обвел взглядом всех собравшихся и кивнул Рахили.

— Ужин откладывается, — сказала она, поднимаясь, — Показывай, Нейт.

Всего за несколько слов беспечное веселье осыпалось с нее, как шелуха, в певучем голосе прорезался жесткий, непререкаемый подтон, а спина под курткой по-военному расправилась. Теперь Джек ясно видел то, во что отказывался поверить: той женщиной, которую он видел августовской ночью в компании Дани, Йена и Габриэля, была именно Рахиль.

Нейтан, не меняя выражения лица, свернул окно с пасьянсом, и на экране возникла зыбкая черно-белая картинка, в которой узнавались спутниковые фото.

— Лагерь в долине, тридцать два километра отсюда, если напрямую, — сообщил Галь, зайдя сбоку. — Дорога одна, охраняется незначительно, два контрольных пункта, возле каждого хамви с двумя боевиками на борту и снайпер в гнезде. С трех сторон горы, с севера отвесная скала, которую без спецсредств не преодолеть. Тяжелой техники нет, две дюжины человек и арсенал. Ломиться напрямую — самоубийство, но есть козьи тропы здесь и здесь, охраняются только с земли, часовые сменяются в одиннадцать и в четыре.

— Если выехать прямо сейчас, можно спрятать транспорт у склона вот здесь и сделать бросок пешком, — пробормотал Нейтан, указывая на экран, — успеем снять караул на ближайшей тропе и окопаться там.

— Значит, едем, — Рахиль хлопнула себя ладонями по бедрам. — Готовность пять минут.

Нейтан закрыл ноутбук, убрал его обратно в сумку и устроил ее в гараже у самого входа. Галь остался на месте как был, только достал из кармана куртки такую же черную шапку. Рахиль быстрым шагом промаршировала в дом, а затем поднялся и Габриэль, но вместо того, чтобы последовать за ней, повернулся к Дани.

— Ты не едешь, — отрезал он незнакомым, лишенным всякого кокетства, жестким голосом.

— Предлагаешь сидеть и сходить с ума, пока ты там лезешь в самое пекло? — тот оскалился, глядя ему в глаза.

— Это недолго, — тон его смягчился. — К утру я уже вернусь. Пожалуйста, сердце мое. Я только прикрываю.

— Разумеется, — проворчал Дани, повернувшись к нему спиной. На секунду показалось, что его глаза подозрительно блеснули.

— Думает, что успокоил, — тот сел рядом с Джеком и принялся нервно оттирать руки от остатков смазочного масла. — Как будто я не знаю, что он опять полезет вперед всех. Пятеро против двадцати, самому не смешно? — Он прерывисто вздохнул. — Не представляю, как Йен позволяет ей лезть в самое пекло. Я бы давно на его месте женился и запер ее дома.

— Им просто нужен ребёнок, — коротко обронил Джек, думая о сестре. Мишель после рождения сына, даже вернувшись в столицу, больше не появлялась на страницах прессы ни с предложениями реформ здравоохранения, ни в заметках о благотворительных вечерах и, вероятно, всю себя посвящала младенцу.

— Она не может, — тихо ответил Дани, глядя в сторону дома. — Осколочное. Давно, когда еще был жив ее отец. Йен собрал ее заново, но не целиком. Увы.

Джек нахмурился, переваривая информацию. Почему-то сочетание имени «Рахиль» и факта «не может иметь детей из-за осколочного» показалось очень знакомым, будто он где-то уже слышал такую историю. Он напрягся, пытаясь ухватить мысль за хвост.

— Рахиль, — повторил он вслух. — Погоди. Ты... Состоишь в банде «гефской принцессы»?

О «принцессе» в гелвуйских казармах ходили слухи еще в ту пору, когда он даже не прошел офицерский курс. Историю ее отца, бывшего генерала Ангуса Бен-Ари, знали все, хотя она и проходила по обе стороны границы под грифом «Секретно». Конкурент покойного Шоу на выборах, обвиненный в незаконном обороте оружия; его сместили с должности, разжаловали и судили бы, если бы он не сбежал в горы и не занялся тем, в чем его и обвиняли. Сколотил состояние, держал в руках большую часть оружейного черного рынка, пережил три из четырех покушений. Рахиль, его единственная дочь, стояла во главе одного из самых отчаянных боевых отрядов, и солдаты частенько с удовольствием обменивались грязными сплетнями о том, что бойцов в свой отряд «принцесса» набирала не по умению сражаться, а по мастерству ублажать женщину в постели; некоторые, особо взбудораженные сослуживцы, уверяли, что слышали об оргиях, что она устраивала со своим отрядом. Как правило, за сплетнями не крылось ничего, кроме желания унизить вражеского командира как бойца и как женщину, но повторялись они гораздо чаще, чем другие. После смерти отца о ней будто забыли, а потом и оружейный бизнес развалился и перешел в другие руки — в том числе в руки дядюшки Кросса.

— Поздравляю с прозрением, — невесело хмыкнул Дани. — Но если назовешь ее принцессой, она лично закопает тебя под ближайшей сосной.

— И не собирался, — пожал плечами Джек. — Мне иногда казалось, что ее придумали солдаты, чтобы сплетничать.

— У каждой сплетни есть основание, — развел руками Дани. — Рахиль была боевиком под началом отца, но в бизнес он ее не пускал, говорил, что побегает с автоматом по горам, найдет себе мужа и угомонится. Когда я присоединился к отряду, у нее под началом ходило десятка полтора головорезов. Потом ее отряд подорвался на мине, говорили даже, что их специально туда навели, перекупив связиста. Вполне возможно. После той операции он внезапно пропал, нашли потом только тело без головы. Она начала собирать новую группу. Я был по технике, Габи пришел сам, Йен тогда уже не отходил от нее ни на шаг, Галь прибился и как-то остался, еще нескольких она забрала из других отрядов. Потом убили Бен-Ари. Она была наследницей формально, но на деле бизнес растащили его бывшие «партнеры». Половина отряда разбежалась туда, где обещали хороший заработок, и нас осталось пятеро тех, кому нечего терять. Мы просто продолжили делать то, что раньше — воевали. Против севера, против юга, но больше против мародерских групп. Поначалу у нас даже базы не было. Потом частью осели в Зифе.

— А потом вам в руки свалился полудохлый гелвуйский принц, — Джек дернул подбородком. — Которого вы почему-то не убили, не выменяли, не использовали для шантажа. Почему она не хочет извлечь из этого выгоду?

— Какая нам с тебя выгода? — скептически поинтересовался Дани. — Мы выловили и продали Гефу всех наследников ее отца и поимели с этого неплохие деньги, это были личные счеты. Против тебя и против твоей семьи мы ничего не имеем. Ты для нас просто еще один недобитый с военным прошлым, которому мы можем предложить новый дом в обмен за лояльность.

— Но вы все еще боевой отряд, — перебил его Джек. — За кого вы воюете?

— За себя, — коротко ответил тот. — За Зиф. Это наш дом, другого нет. Здесь по горам ползает много других отрядов, но в город не суются. С севера и с юга постоянно война, но… — Он помолчал. — У меня нет другого дома, даже если земля под ним горит.

Джек подумал о том, что у него как раз был другой дом, законный, по праву рождения. Затем о том, что короткий военный сбор, невольным свидетелем которого он стал, неожиданно пробудил в нем что-то знакомое, но отмершее несколько месяцев назад. Желание встать в ногу с остальными и выступать по пятиминутной готовности, чтобы участвовать операции. То самое внутреннее самоощущение, которого когда-то гнало его служить «в поле», а не в штабе.

Дани вдруг резко повернулся к дому. Джек последовал за его взглядом и тоже замер, не веря своим глазам. На крыльце, одетый в темные штаны и черную куртку, с лицом, наполовину закрытым серой куфией, стоял Габриэль. В руках он почти нежно держал винтовку, но больше ничего прежнего в образе не проглядывалось. Шаги стали широкими, движения экономными, даже глаза блестели иначе. Он подошел к Дани и прижал его к себе. Тот вцепился руками ему в плечо и затылок, знакомым движением наклонил к себе и замер, уткнувшись лицом в основание шеи.

— Не сердись, — Габриэль погладил его по спине. — Я не могу рисковать тобой.

Дани не отвечал, только крепче обнимая его. Минуту спустя тот мягко отстранился и перевел взгляд на Джека.

— Ты едешь с нами. Нам нужен еще один человек.

— И ты сообщаешь только сейчас? — Джек оглядел себя: чужие военные штаны, принадлежавшие когда-то незнакомому Эбби, старый свитер и куртка с чужого плеча. Не исключено, что вся эта одежда уже бывала в полевых операциях много лет назад. Он наклонился, чтобы плотнее затянуть шнурки на ботинках, и снова поднялся.

— Думаешь, если бы они не планировали взять тебя с собой, стали бы обсуждать при тебе операцию? — пытаясь скрыть за раздражением севший от эмоций голос, заметил Дани, и Габриэль посмотрел на него с невыразимым теплом в глазах.

— Если ты согласен, конечно, — как будто спохватился он. — Или нам придется тебя убить, чтобы ты никому не выдал, куда мы собираемся.

Джек фыркнул, нутром ощущая, что в этой фразе от силы три четверти шутки, и одернул куртку. Уже в машине Рахиль обернулась к нему с переднего сиденья, буквально просканировала пристальным взглядом и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Недавно мы заглянули в гости к одному уважаемому человеку, который называет себя Рамон-Аба и очень хочет прибрать к рукам остатки дела Бен-Ари, — сказала она, вновь усевшись лицом к лобовому стеклу, и кивнула Йену, который завел мотор. — Он был так любезен, что согласился почтить нас ответным визитом и теперь отдыхает в персональных покоях, пока мы выясняем, кто больше даст за его голову. Но теперь без их уважаемого руководителя кто-то должен присмотреть за его бойцами, что мы и собираемся сделать.

— А я вам зачем? — нахмурился Джек.

— У нас не хватает снайпера, — подал голос Габриэль. — Ты еще не восстановился, в ближний бой лучше не соваться. Прикроешь с тыла, — на этот раз в его голосе не было ни намека на юмор. — Если нам сегодня повезет, тебя ждет подарок.

***

— Полагаю, мне не нужно знать, кто такой этот Рамон и почему мы зачищаем его лагерь? — спросил Джек, поправив за плечом винтовку, переданную Габриэлем, когда до цели оставались считанные шаги.

— Пока не нужно, — кивнула Рахиль. Она раскатала свою вязаную шапку, оказавшуюся балаклавой, и ее примеру последовали Нейт, Галь и с коротким опозданием — Йен. Габриэль только закрыв лицо до глаз краем куфии. Джек, не имея ни того, ни другого, остро почувствовал себя голым. — Время?

— Без пяти, — коротко отозвался Габриэль.

— Работаем, Джефф, — скомандовала она, и тот первым, бесшумно ступая по узкой козьей тропе, спустился к посту часового. Джек, оглядевшись кругом, пристроил винтовку на крупном плоском камне и лег плашмя позади, страхуя больше для верности: часовой со сниженным после долгого караула вниманием оказался слишком легкой добычей и уже пару минут спустя лежал с краю тропы с неестественно вывернутой головой. Габриэль встал на его место. Темнота скрадывала его очертания, и с первого взгляда отличить его от упокоенного боевика было невозможно. Обманулся на пару секунд и подошедший с минутным опозданием сменный, через пару секунд ровно уложенный по другую сторону от тропы.

По короткому взмаху руки Рахиль они цепочкой спустились вниз, осторожно ступая по каменистому склону. Отсюда открывался хороший обзор на лагерь, и Джек уже начал сомневаться, почему этот подход не защитили получше, но всего один шаг в сторону от тропы в поисках места для лежки дал исчерпывающий ответ: склон оказался сыпучим и мог с легкостью выдать незваных гостей. Он оглянулся, понимая, что не сможет устроиться с винтовкой, не выдав отряда. Подходящий камень обнаружился только парой метров ниже, но там его уже с легкостью могли увидеть из лагеря.

— Придется рисковать, — шепнул он и ужом скользнул туда. Под ногами не дрогнул ни один камешек. Джек выждал минуту, другую, высматривая, не появится ли на тропе кто-то из лагеря, лег за камнем и приник к прицелу.

Габриэль, бесшумно стекая мимо него по склону, украдкой показал большой палец. Ступающий кошачьим шагом Нейтан спустился вслед за всеми, закрывая цепочку. Они рассыпались, пригнувшись, у самого подножия, засыпающий лагерь не был тих. Дело казалось легким, даже несмотря на численный перевес противника, и все же крохотный червячок сомнения ворочался в затылке, не давая Джеку покоя. Он скосил глаза налево, затем направо — все чисто, не о чем беспокоиться; когда он уже готов был с сомнением вернуться к лагерю, на три часа от него что-то едва заметно блеснуло, отражая слабый лунный свет. Он снова всмотрелся, стараясь не шевелиться, и со второй попытки привыкший к темноте глаз выхватил смутные очертания человеческого тела, длинный узкий ствол чужой винтовки и блеснувший прицел.

Еще одно гнездо. Чужой снайпер. Он устроился метрах в десяти от Джека и сейчас просматривал подъезд к лагерю по главной дороге, но при малейшем шуме мог повернуться и в десять секунд перестрелять весь отряд. Сердце пропустило удар: только чудом их не заметили до сих пор.

Он медленно, очень медленно развернулся, затаив дыхание. Один выстрел. У него был всего один выстрел, и в случае промаха он подставит разом всех. Если не выстрелит — то же самое.

Винтовка легла на камень неудобно, под углом. Шанс попасть — один из пяти.

Левую руку обожгло тонкой, но ощутимой болью от неудобной позы. Один из десяти.

Медлить дальше было нельзя, и Джек, поймав в прицел темные очертания головы чужого снайпера, отсчитал три удара сердца и, не дожидаясь четвертого, нажал на спуск. Сухой щелчок, короткий свист пули в воздухе — и снова все стихло. Голова в прицеле коротко дернулась и обмякла, и лишь после этого он с дрожью выпустил воздух из легких. Минус один.

У подножия горы приподнялась и оглянулась одна из фигур, и Джек кивнул в сторону зачищенного гнезда. Фигура кивнула в ответ и, отделившись от группы, бесшумной тенью скользнула в ту сторону, где, если верить сведениям, ждал незваных гостей еще и хамви с двумя боевиками. Остальные рассредоточились и, взяв на себя по одной палатке, скрылись из вида — все еще бесшумно. Джек устроил винтовку удобнее и вгляделся через прицел.

Когда-то в детстве он читал сказку, в которой главный герой, принц, в компании одного только оруженосца побеждал целый лагерь противника; тогда это казалось ему чем-то нереальным. Теперь пятеро на его глазах одну за другой зачищали палатки с двумя дюжинами обитателей — быстро, безжалостно и почти бесшумно. Пару человек, выбравшихся, очевидно, по зову природы, Джек снял сам, и они не успели даже вскрикнуть. На шум падающих тел откликнулись еще двое — но следом за ними из тени выскользнула фигура в куфии.

Первый противник даже не понял, что случилось — рядом с ним слишком стремительно материализовалась темная тень, а мгновением позже он упал со сломанной шеей. У второго, с секундой форы, хватило времени вытащить нож и сделать выпад — но это не изменило практически ничего, разве что прежде шеи влажно хрустнул локтевой сустав. Звук быстрого боя заставил зашевелиться следующие две палатки. Габриэль кивнул головой на ближнюю к Джеку, и тот взял ее на прицел. Минус два.

Считанные минуты спустя осталась незачищенной всего одна цель, куда нырнули разом две фигуры. Брезентовая крыша пошатнулась раз, другой, и наружу появились уже трое. Джек нахмурился, заглянул в прицел, но Габи показал ему скрещенные над головой руки, затем махнул, подзывая. Он поднялся, закинул винтовку на плечо, параллельно разминая спину, и спустился к остальным.

У подножия его встретила Рахиль, узнать которую он сумел лишь по росту — в мешковатой куртке и балаклаве она внешне ничем не отличалась от парней.

— Теперь ты должен кое-что узнать, — чуть приглушенно сказала она. — Человек, который зовет себя Рамон-Аба, был одним из первых лидеров, который, по нашим сведениям, начал сотрудничать с гефским правительством и воевать на их стороне против Гильбоа. Полгода его покрывали и подчищали за ним следы, и он почувствовал безнаказанность. Решил использовать войну как способ устрашения других главарей. Три месяца назад его боевики разгромили лагерь гелвуйского командного состава.

Джек сбился с шага.

— Когда в Беф-Сане обнаружили тела короля, якобы тебя и остальных, Рамон сдал назад и не взял на себя ответственность. Отозвал отсюда все отряды и окопался у себя, но не учел одного: мы наблюдаем за всеми, кто ошивается возле Зифа. Выйти на него оказалось не так сложно, добыть его самого — гораздо сложнее, но это уже сделано.

— Надеюсь, он… — начал Джек и запнулся, а Рахиль успокаивающе тронула его за плечо:

— Будет казнен по всей строгости либо в Гефе, либо в Гильбоа. Будь уверен, его не пожалеют ни те, ни другие, — сказала она. — Но мы здесь не за этим. Помнишь, мы обещали тебе подарок?

Джек кивнул.

— Когда мы пытались подобраться к Рамону, узнали, что он примерно в то же самое время приблизил к себе одного ничем непримечательного парня. Мы, скажем так, поинтересовались у него, чему тот был обязан такой честью. — Она остановилась напротив человека, которого Йен и Нейтан удерживали за вывернутые руки, и брезгливым жестом подняла его голову за подбородок. Даже в тусклом свете Джек узнал это лицо и оловянные глаза, навсегда отпечатавшиеся в его памяти. — Давай, Рами, будь вежливым и поздоровайся. Не каждый день тебя навещают призраки из прошлого.

В глазах боевика, у которого теперь было имя, не осталось теперь ни капли прежней ленивой злости, ни капли брезгливости, с которой он смотрел на пленных в кузове, ни капли ощущения собственной власти. Недоумение сменилось в них шоком от осознания, а следом пришел настоящий животный ужас. Джек сжал кулаки, судорожно выдыхая. В груди раскаленной шипящей волной поднималась безудержная ненависть к тому, кто отнял жизнь у отца. Он замер, ясно осознав одно: стоит отпустить себя — и он разорвет эту тварь голыми руками.

Видел это и боевик, крупно дрожащий под собственный жалкий скулеж и слабые попытки вырваться из стальной хватки.

— Жалеешь? — прошипел Джек, глядя на него и не моргая. — Не надо было жалеть пуль, чтобы никто из той могилы не пришел забрать тебя с собой.

Он не слышал собственного голоса и не видел ничего, кроме изуродованного страхом, мокрого от слез лица человека, который уже ощущал всей кожей неотвратимый конец собственной жизни. Этот человек не сожалел о содеянном и даже не думал раскаиваться; Джек знал это наверняка. Он разжал кулаки, усмиряя собственную ненависть, и его ладони коснулась рукоять ножа. Длинный узкий клинок с маленькой гардой, который так удобно носить в рукаве. Очень похожий на тот, что вспорол горло отца… Или тот самый?

Джек перехватил рукоять поудобнее, чуть отводя руку для замаха, и боевик заскулил еще громче. Габриэль мягкой тенью перетек за его спину и положил обе ладони на трясущиеся плечи. «Давай», — буквально призывал его выжидающий кровожадный взгляд. Но Джек, уже занеся руку, замер.

Этот человек убил его отца тем самым ножом. Секунду назад единственно верным казалось отнять его жизнь взамен. Один удар, и отец будет отмщен, и Джек больше не будет просыпаться в холодном поту от уничтожающего чувства собственной беспомощности. Но... Жизнь загнанного в угол, обмочившегося от страха падальщика никогда не станет достойной платой за жизнь короля Сайласа. Что бы тот сказал сыну в такой момент? Захотел бы, чтобы Джек вымарал руки в смрадной гнилой крови? Месть не вернет отца, как и убийство, совершенное ради того, чтоб усмирить собственных демонов — то есть ради себя.

Снова взглянув на боевика, полумертвого от ужаса, задыхающегося, с позорным мокрым пятном на штанах, Джек опустил нож. Много чести — умереть от руки принца.

Он кивнул Габриэлю. Тот, понимающе опустив ресницы, нежно обнял боевика обеими руками за голову и без усилий повернул. Вблизи звук ломающихся позвонков показался особенно мерзким, и скрюченное тело упало на землю, более никем не удерживаемое.

— Во всяком случае, — Габриэль демонстративно отряхнул руки, — он успел помучиться перед смертью.

Остаток ночи они провели в молчании. Повинуясь указаниям Рахили, стащили трупы в одну палатку и подожгли; арсенал, накрытый брезентом, распределили между собой, чтобы унести в багажник. Габриэль деловито обшарил остальные палатки перед тем, как отправить в огонь и их; когда он покидал лагерь, на его запястье красовался новый браслет, скромная серебряная цепочка с подвеской-цветком.

— Кажется, у кого-то из них была подружка, — беззаботно пояснил он в ответ на немой вопрос Джека. — Теперь ей придется поискать себе другого мужчину. Надеюсь, в следующий раз она выберет с умом.

***

Из машины Габриэль выскользнул неловко, боком, прижимая левую руку к телу. Лицо его, впрочем, нисколько не изменилось с того момента, как они покидали выжженный лагерь, не поблекла улыбка и не померкли глаза — или так показалось только Джеку. Но Дани, поджидавший их, казалось, прямо у ворот, заметил перемены сразу и, коршуном вылетев на улицу, содрал с Габриэля куртку. На левом боку у того расплывалось узкое мокрое пятно, тянущееся наискосок от паха до ребер — ровно по траектории восходящего удара ножом.

— Живо в дом, — прорычал Дани, хватая мужа чуть дрожащими пальцами за локоть и таща за собой. Йен и Рахиль без лишних слов последовали за ними; Галь пересел на водительское сиденье и завел мотор, коротко пояснив, что нужно перебросить арсенал на склад, и они с Нейтаном уехали. Джек глянул на темные окна дома Авеля, ощутив короткий укол беспокойства, но тоже последовал за Дани, решив, что Авеля проверит чуть позднее. Адреналиновая волна схлынула, и тело постепенно унимало мелкую дрожь.

Габриэль лежал на одном из цветастых диванов, голый по пояс, голова его покоилась на коленях у супруга, который волчьим взглядом следил, как Йен сосредоточенно промывает кожу вокруг длинной раны, неглубокой, но пугающей на вид.

— Я мог бы и сам, — дернулся Дани, нервно поглаживая мужа по голове.

— Зачем, если рядом врач, — тонко усмехнулся Йен. — У тебя трясутся руки, вряд ли ты заштопаешь его аккуратно.

— А у тебя бы не тряслись? — рыкнул тот. — Еще чуть-чуть, и вы бы всем отрядом собирали его кишки по лагерю! Кто опять пустил его в ближний бой?!

— Я сам себя, — чуть заплетающимся языком выдал Габриэль, ласково глядя на него снизу вверх — похоже, ему уже успели вколоть обезболивающее и чуть переборщили с дозой. — Сердце мое, не кричи, самое ценное там уцелело, можешь сам проверить…

Дани с отчаянным сипом втянул носом воздух.

— Я посажу тебя на цепь в спальне, — выдохнул он. — Запру и выпускать не буду, пока вся дурь из головы не выйдет, понял, самое ценное?

— Будешь вгонять мне ума через задние ворота, — влюбленно заулыбался тот в ответ, не двигаясь, чтобы дать Йену возможность аккуратно зашить рану.

Джек вздохнул: вернувшись в привычную среду обитания, Габриэль, даже раненый, мгновенно разомлел. Дани, напротив, выглядел так, будто готов был убить любого, кто причастен к ранению его сокровища. Джек вполне мог отнести себя к таковым — успей он застрелить боевика с ножом, не дав Габриэлю покрасоваться, тот остался бы невредимым.

Он поднялся и направился на кухню, где за столом в гордом одиночестве сидела Рахиль, задумчивая и со стаканом в руке. Рядом стояла еще одна оплетенная бутыль наподобие той, что Габи открывал на Новый год.

— Когда Йен работает, — начала она, не глядя на Джека, — я иногда вспоминаю, как он так же штопал меня. Наркоз меня не брал, я слишком хорошо все это помню… — Она залпом осушила стакан. — Садись, отметим твой первый день в отряде. Галь шепнул, что ты снял снайпера. Молодец.

— Только чтобы он не перебил вас, — пожал плечами Джек, но взял второй стакан и послушно сел. — На самом деле боялся, что он просто услышал выстрел и притворился мертвым, чтобы меня обмануть. Повезло, наверное.

— Удача — это еще один член отряда, она же — самая непостоянная в мире сука, — Рахиль, легко подняв огромную бутыль, наполнила оба стаканы. — Не пей много, подожди остальных.

Джек глянул в сторону гостиной, где картина в целом не поменялась, только на животе Габриэля прибавилось стежков.

— Так странно, — заметил он, — какой Габи разный здесь, рядом с Дани, и в лагере. Никогда бы не подумал, что он так легко убивает голыми руками. Дани упоминал, но слышать — одно, а видеть…

— Потому он и носит вместо позывного другое имя, — устало улыбнулась Рахиль. — Джеффри. Так ему проще дистанцироваться от той части себя, которая любит убивать.

Джек вспомнил кровожадные потемневшие глаза на знакомом лице и легкость, с которой Габриэль-Джеффри откручивал противникам головы. Этот же человек в обычной жизни носил килограммы бижутерии, играл на уде, до одури боялся пауков и казался самым безобидным жителем Зифа; напротив, на поле битвы от него хотелось бежать и прятаться.

— Я вижу в твоих глазах вопрос, — Рахиль понизила голос, и Джек кивнул.

— Это тоже связано с войной?

— Да, — кивнула она, — сильнее, чем тебе кажется. Когда-то он жил в Гаваоне, это север, недалеко от границы. Исключительный стрелок, стопроцентное зрение. После армии устроился инструктором в тир. Полюбил девушку, женился, потом она забеременела — в общем, идеальная жизнь, лучше не придумаешь. — Она отпила еще вина. — Однажды в выходной, когда они вдвоем были дома, вышел на улицу покурить. Дальше взрыв, ударная волна… Когда очнулся, вместо дома одни горелые развалины. Потом говорили, что в том доме на другом этаже был притон боевиков. Врали, ублюдки, никогда в Гаваоне не было боевиков, уж мне ли не знать.

Джек сглотнул, сжимая стакан так, что тот вот-вот готов был лопнуть.

— Сутки откапывал ее в развалах, — глухо продолжила Рахиль. — Похоронил, забрал побрякушки на память, какие уцелели. Потом прибился к моему отряду, уже немножко поехавший крышей. Поначалу не брал оружия, в нем было достаточно злости, чтобы убивать голыми руками. Потом немного успокоился… Отделил от себя Джеффри и в него вкладывал весь гнев.

Она помолчала, качая стакан и наблюдая, как плещутся по стенкам остатки вина.

— Знаешь, мы, саарим, верим, что души не уходят в другой мир, а переселяются в другие тела. Габи считает, что душа его жены перешла в него самого. Все эти юбки, украшения, ужимки… — Она вздохнула. — Потом он встретил Дани, уговорил остаться в отряде, бегал за ним, как подросток… Выхаживал после пожара. Для него это, наверное, как уплата долга совести перед собой. Не сумел спасти жену и ребенка, но спас Дани.

— Как ее звали? — севшим голосом спросил Джек самое нелогичное, что могло сейчас прийти в голову.

— Габи, — ответила Рахиль, поднимаясь. — А его Эли.

Джек снова повернулся в сторону гостиной, где Йен собирал окровавленные марлевые тампоны с дивана и пола, а Дани держал Габриэля, не давая подняться и потревожить свежую рану. Затем перевел взгляд на собственный снова дрожащий стакан в руке.

— Ты так легко приняла меня в отряд, — невпопад сообщил он, — Я даже не смог зарезать этого боевика. Плохой знак, да?

Рахиль вновь повернулась к нему, чуть испытующе глядя сверху вниз, и Джек запоздало осознал, как беспомощно прозвучал его вопрос.

Она хмыкнула, пожав плечами.

— Я бы на твоем месте зарезал! — отрывисто и хрипло донесся из гостиной голос Дани.

Джек снова опустил взгляд. Ощущение собственной слабости, не посещавшее его с лета, отозвалось эхом где-то внутри.

— Наверное, не плохой, — закончила Рахиль. — Это всего лишь значит, что твоя психика еще не искалечена необратимо.


	12. ГЛАВА 12

Незадолго до рассвета Джек вернулся домой, снова захмелевший и сонный — не столько от гранатового вина, сколько от событий уходящей ночи. Он постарался неслышно прикрыть за собой дверь и как можно более бесшумно прокрасться по коридору, чтоб не потревожить Авеля, однако кровать в спальне осталась заправленной. Зато в гостиной тихо нашептывало радио.

Авель лежал на боку на диване, подложив под щеку ладони вместо подушки и поджав ноги к груди, и все еще был одет в те же штаны и свитер, в которых уходил утром. Казалось, он прилег минуту назад и невольно задремал. Джека кольнуло сожаление: собравшись вслед за остальными по пятиминутной готовности, он напрочь забыл сообщить, куда отправился. Но Авель, кажется, догадался и потому не ушел спать… Ждал.

Сперва Джек хотел его окликнуть, но осекся: не хватало еще напугать и спровоцировать на новый кошмар. Вместо этого он осторожно прошел к дивану, опустился рядом на корточки и тронул Авеля за плечо.

— Эй, — шепотом позвал он. — Подвинься, я тоже спать пришел.

Авель вздрогнул и заспанно заморгал. При виде Джека на его лице появилось сначала удивление, затем облегчение, а после — беспокойство. Он сел, тряхнув головой, поднялся на ноги и потянул его за собой таким же жестом, как Дани пару часов назад тащил домой супруга, разве что чуть более заторможенным.

— Целый, целый, не беспокойся, — уверил его Джек, позволив снять с себя куртку, и зевнул — слишком заразительным был сонный вид паренька с закрывающимися даже несмотря на беспокойство глазами. — Прости, что не предупредил, было немного не до того. Но видишь, я живой и здоровый.

Зевнув в ответ, Авель кивнул, а после нерешительно обнял; Джек осторожно опустил руку на его жесткую спину и ощутил, как та вопреки недавним реакциям расслабляется под прикосновением.

— Ну все, все, не переживай, — сказал он. — Идем спать.

Авель мягко отстранился, но остался наблюдать, как он раскатывает свернутые в углу дивана одеяло и простыню.

— Вот, так гораздо удобнее, можешь возвращаться, — он шутливо похлопал по простыне рядом с собой и даже в едва пробивающемся в окно лунном свете увидел, как тот зарделся и попятился. — Ладно. Если станет холодно, приходи.

Уже засыпая, Джек вяло размышлял, не слишком ли откровенную отпустил шутку, памятуя о том, как Авель все еще его сторонился. С другой стороны, они оба были взрослыми люди, и обезоруживающая прямота иногда помогала гораздо лучше хождений вокруг да около.

Он проспал, казалось бы, совсем недолго, но когда открыл глаза, из окна уже лился бледно-желтый свет, пробивающийся сквозь дымку облаков. Похоже, время близилось к полудню, если уже не перевалило за него. В доме царила тишина, нарушаемая только тиканьем часов: даже радио молчало и холодильник на время перестал гудеть. Джек привык, что за прошедшие пару недель Авель иногда уходил вот так, не будя его, но именно сегодня об этом почему-то иррационально взгрустнулось. После вчерашней рассветной встречи ему показалось, что вот он — шанс попробовать снова общаться по-прежнему, тепло и почти дружески.

Только зайдя на кухню и увидев, что кастрюлька с утренней кашей накрыта полотенцем и его, Джека, курткой поверх, он осознал: Авель просто дал ему выспаться после опасной вылазки. И кашу укутал, чтобы до его пробуждения не остыла вконец. От этого понимания потеплело в груди, а уголки рта поползли вверх.

Он взглянул на подоконник, куда перекочевала бутыль, служившая некогда вазой для маленького красного букета и без него кажущаяся незавершенной. Если эти нежные поздние цветы пережили заморозки, можно было бы поискать их, чтобы порадовать к вечеру Авеля. Вдруг тот снова решит воткнуть один в волосы? Они точно росли на ближайшей горе, где Джек когда-то бродил, но там почва наверняка уже подмерзла; возможно, они остались где-то на обочинах зифских улиц.

Позавтракав, он запахнул поплотнее куртку, сунув руки в карманы для тепла, и прогулялся до хозяйственного магазина, но не нашел ничего, кроме пожухлой травы и многочисленных побелевших, кучно растущих опунций, на верхушках которых топорщились красно-желтые плоды. В порыве любопытства он протянул руку и попробовал скрутить один: продавец фруктов неизменно привозил их в числе прочих товаров, но в списки покупок они никогда не попадали. Плод отправился в карман, за ним еще один, для Авеля.

По пути на работу, проходя по своей улице, он увидел у ворот соседского дома бледного и немного покачивающегося Габриэля, закутанного в мешковатый балахон, на поверку оказавшийся одеялом. Как Дани разрешил ему вставать и тем более выходить на улицу через день после ранения, одному Богу было известно. Завидев Джека, Габриэль проводил его внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Возможно, он просто ждал здесь мужа, отошедшего в гараж или по каким-то другим делам.

Он снова испытывал какое-то смутное беспокойство, будто что-то было неправильно, не так, как обычно. Нахмурившись, он заметил, что пальцы противно покалывало, по ощущениям, сотнями мелких иголок, не видимых невооруженным глазом. Похоже, не следовало голыми руками срывать дикорастущие плоды. Джек выругался, вывернул карман и сунул пальцы в рот, высасывая посаженные занозы, ежесекундно сплевывая и думая, как теперь избавляться от шипов, наверняка оставшихся в кармане. В голове голос Томсона, смеясь, напоминал ему: плоды опунции едят только после промывки от иголок.

В свою почти родную приемную, так до сих пор и не укомплектованную компьютером, он заходил с осторожностью, ожидая разноса за опоздание почти на две трети дня. Но дядя Бен только махнул рукой и отправил его домой.

— Завтра выйдешь, — сказал он, увидев недоумение Джека. — Да, в выходной, потому сегодня можешь гулять. Приедет покупатель из Нофы за овцами, встретишь, выпишешь чек, проследишь за погрузкой. В общем, сам знаешь, все как обычно. Будет торговаться — не слушай, мы с ним уже сошлись на тысяче лавров за голову. — Он помолчал и хмыкнул себе под нос: — Жалко, что у нас нет двухголовых барашков.

На крыльце ему в колени ткнулась носом собака, все такая же безымянная. Джек потрепал ее по мягким ушам, жалея, что не захватил с собой угощения.

— Что такое? — он присел перед ней на корточки, когда та боднула его ладонь и тихонько заскулила. — Завтра обязательно что-нибудь принесу. Не грусти. Эй, чего ты?

Собака же, однако, не просила еды, а, завладев его вниманием, попыталась куда-то вести, делая шаг за шагом в сторону хозяйственных построек и оглядываясь. Джек послушно пошел за ней, но никого за углом не обнаружил.

— И у собак бывает паранойя, да? — он усмехнулся, снова присев, и ласково почесал ее за ушами.

На обратном пути он заглянул в булочную, где в кои-то веки не намечалось политических дискуссий — все потому, что вместо новостей по одному из каналов транслировали старую мелодраму. Зато в подсобке за кружкой дымящегося чая и с куском пирога в руке обнаружился мэр. Он радушно пригласил Джека присоединиться, а когда тот отказался, велел забрать четверть пирога с собой, уверяя, что не осилит его ни сам, ни в компании с дядей Беном. Джек еще немного погрелся у работающих духовых шкафов и отправился домой, с грустью думая, как там холодно.

Впрочем, над крышами соседних домов поднимался тонкий дымок, словно от затопленных печей. Он нахмурился, размышляя: все эти здания имели приблизительно одинаковую планировку, а стало быть, и у Авеля где-то могла обнаружиться печка, которую Джек так искусно не замечал три месяца, пока в ней не было необходимости. Саркастически поздравив себя с поведением настоящего опытного разведчика, он поспешил домой на поиски. Спрашивать Габриэля, все еще торчащего у забора, он не стал, чтобы не демонстрировать вновь, как искусно умеет упускать из виду очевидное.

Оказалось, что темная металлическая печь достаточно грамотно вписана в интерьер, чтобы бросаться в глаза: труба была встроена в стену, а саму топку, прикрытую дверцей из, как Джек надеялся, жаростойкого стекла, Авель приспособил под хранение обуви, застелив поддон газетами. Последние громоздились и на поверхности, окончательно превращая печь в оригинальную тумбу. Оставалось надеяться, что дымоход не забит никакой золой и безвременно почившими птицами и что где-нибудь поблизости водились дрова. Те, к счастью, в небольшом количестве обнаружились в сарае, прикрытые брезентом в потеках подмоченной пыли.

Возвращаясь, Джек мысленно перебирал дела на ближайшее время: узнать, где добыть еще дров, подлатать крышу сарая, чтобы грядущие дожди не заливались внутрь… Но как только поленья в печке занялись и затрещали, из головы вылетели разом все мысли, кроме одной: тепло, наконец-то тепло. Он принес в коридор свое одеяло, уселся спиной к печке и блаженно закрыл глаза. Только основательно прогревшись, он нехотя поднялся и отправился на кухню за чайником. Было что-то... невыразимо уютное в мысли об этом напитке, согретом не на плите, а на печи. В голове неизвестно откуда всплыло другое слово: безмятежное. Впервые за месяц Джек вновь поймал эту блаженную волну спокойствия, укрывшую на время от мелких бытовых проблем и прячущихся за ними более глобальных. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь погрузиться в это ощущение с головой, запомнить его.

Именно таким, застывшим посередине коридора, его застал Авель. Джек открыл глаза, услышав, как открылась дверь, но с места не сдвинулся; медленно опустив на пол сумки с продуктами, парень прыснул, и глаза его хитро заблестели.

— Нам бы не помешали еще дрова, — прервал его веселье Джек, ощущая желание фыркнуть в ответ. — Мы их покупаем или добываем сами?

Авель, выбравшись из куртки, поднял вверх указательный палец. Джек, памятуя о том, что письменно тот все еще не желал разговаривать, уточнил аккуратно:

— Ты объяснишь как-нибудь, где именно мы их берем?

Авель кивнул и понес сумки в кухню. Проследовав за ним, Джек имел возможность наблюдать, как на столе появляются зеленая чечевица, яйца — опять от Мири, наверное, в мятом пакете вместо картонной ячейки, — колбаски все еще сомнительного, как и летом, вида, морковь, молоко в бутылке, всевозможные овощи...

— У тебя какие-то особые пожелания по ужину? — спросил Джек, взяв в руки молоко, чтоб отнести в отремонтированный, гораздо слабее пахнущий холодильник. Авель покачал головой, затем передумал и энергично кивнул пару раз, жестом призывая покинуть кухню.

— Чего? — не сразу понял он. — Мне пойти отсюда? Сам будешь готовить? — Тот кивнул. — С чего это?

Авель наморщил нос, и Джек понял, что на этот вопрос не ответить набором простых жестов. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, он подхватил ведро и отправился к колонке за водой, которой с наступлением осени и приходом дождей было в избытке.

Уже на улице он увидел, что Габриэль, вооружившись ведром, медленно брел к ней же.

— Я первый, — капризным и одновременно жалобным тоном заявил тот, и Джек послушно уступил очередь: он никуда не спешил.

— Как тебя Дани из дома выпустил? Тебе бы полежать еще хоть пару дней.

— Если никто не хочет лежать со мной и отвлекать, я буду ходить где и сколько хочу, — протянул тот. — Не волнуйся, это не намек, я сейчас слабоват для намеков. — Он несколько раз подергал рычаг, нарочно не доводя до нижней точки, чтобы вода не лилась, и снова взглянул на Джека — но в эту секунду Джек увидел не жеманного мягкого Габи, а снайпера Джеффри.

— Ты хотел о чем-то сказать, — догадался он, машинально понижая голос.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул теперь уже снова Габриэль. — Думал, весь день тут проторчу. Встань с той стороны, давай вместе нажмем, что-то плохо ходит.

Джек послушно обошел колонку кругом и взялся за рычаг.

— А теперь взгляни на три часа, но медленно и очень осторожно, — шепнул тот, накрывая его руки своими.

Джек выпрямился, делая вид, что примеривается, и покосился в указанную сторону, на гору, за которую заворачивала дорога. Сперва он не увидел ничего необычного: те же камни, та же растительность, небольшие деревца, — но спустя несколько секунд ветви кустарника возле одного из камней явственно шевельнулись против ветра.

— Вот теперь нажимай на рычаг, но слабенько, — снова шепнул Габриэль, и Джек, послушно надавив, остановился. — Увидел?

— Если в Зифе не водится крупных диких животных, — так же тихо ответил он, — то да.

— Самое крупное животное сидит по другую сторону границы у Рахили в подвале, — усмехнулся тот. — Осторожно, Джек. Он пасет тебя со вчерашнего дня, и только теперь я смог его разглядеть, а ты вообще не видел. Похоже, по твою душу прислали профи.

— Как мне себя вести? — Джек поморщился, когда заныл давно заживший огнестрел на плече.

— Быть осторожным. Оглядываться. Ждать подвоха, — посоветовал Габриэль. — Могу тебя обрадовать тем, что он не снайпер. Слишком часто шевелится, маловато выдержки. Скорее всего, подберется близко и попробует обыграть все как несчастный случай.

— Понял тебя, — кивнул он и, повинуясь движению пальцев поверх своих, надавил на рычаг со всей силы. Из крана хлестнула мощная струя, разбиваясь о бетонное основание и брызгаясь во все стороны. — Оглядываться, в горы не ходить.

— Я уже говорил, что ты умнее, чем кажешься? — тонко улыбнулся Габриэль и невинно пожал плечами, хотя Джек и помнил, что говорил тот как раз обратное.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Авель на секунду отвлекся от вдохновенного кромсания овощей и взглянул на него с явственно читаемым скепсисом.

— Заболтался с Габриэлем, — Джек развел руками. Тот понимающе кивнул и вновь отвернулся к доске.

Рассеянно наблюдая, как в огромную кастрюлю вслед за нашинкованными морковью и луком летят батат, чечевица, незнакомая крупа и невесть что еще, Джек мучительно размышлял, стоит ли говорить про киллера. С одной стороны, если пришли по его собственную душу, опасаться следовало лишь ему; с другой — он одним своим присутствием подвергал риску и Авеля, и Авиву с дочерью, и даже Дани с Габриэлем.

Нет, беспокоить Авеля он не мог. Слишком легко было разбудить в том старые кошмары, и Джек понятия не имел, не спровоцирует ли эта новость очередной. Это был его киллер, персональный, и лучшее, что он мог сделать — нанести удар превентивно. Может, даже одолжить для такого благого дела винтовку Габриэля.

— Что ты варишь? — не выдержал он, когда вслед за сладким картофелем в кастрюлю отправился картофель обычный, колбаски и рис. Рядом в кастрюльке поменьше варились яйца, и им, похоже, тоже была уготована участь утонуть в общей куче испорченных продуктов.

Авель долго смотрел на него, покусывая нижнюю губу, но наконец вытащил многострадальный блокнот и нацарапал на свободной странице: «Хамин».

— Понятнее не стало, — признался Джек.

«Субботнее блюдо», — появилась на странице еще одна строчка.

Джек заглянул в кастрюлю и задумчиво покривил рот. Открывшийся малоприглядный вид явно намекал, что суббота еще не началась, а блюдо кто-то уже попробовал и даже частично переварил. Что ж, следующую неделю предстояло перебиваться утренней кашей и булочками у Авивы в пекарне.

Если, конечно, эту неделю он переживет.

***

До этого дня Джек не осознавал, что здоровая паранойя, сопутствовавшая ему всю сознательную жизнь во дворце, сама собой улеглась, зато теперь всколыхнулась, словно ил от брошенного в воду камня, и поднялась гораздо выше прежнего уровня. Сложно было идти по Зифу прежним маршрутом и не подозревать затаившуюся фигуру в каждой тени и за каждой открывшейся дверью; еще труднее — делать беспечный вид.

Он старался вести себя естественно: заглянул в овчарню, где Авель терпеливо ждал у загона с дюжиной приготовленных на продажу овец, которых по одной осматривал ветеринар, потрепал по ушам собаку, скормив ей заготовленную корку от пирога, затем вернулся к себе и перебрал бумаги на столе, чтобы успокоиться. Ощущение лазерного прицела между лопаток не покидало. Страха он не ощущал, но глухое раздражение от того, что он опять не контролирует ситуацию, существенно отравляло жизнь.

Кто мог устроить эту слежку? Неужто Шепард каким-то образом узнал, что он жив, и отправил людей на поиски, чтобы по-тихому устранить конкурента? Или люди Рамона начали ответную охоту — но почему только на него, а не на остальной отряд? А может, Геф каким-то образом прознал о том, что он теперь живет здесь, и решил выслужиться перед новым гелвуйским королем?

Ответа не было, как и времени на рефлексию — снаружи раздалось глухое рычание мотора, говорившее о том, что покупатель уже подъехал.

Из кабины притормозившего возле фермы грузовичка с закрытым брезентовой крышей кузовом бодро выскочил невысокий вертлявый мужчина, абсолютно лысый и с козлиной бородкой. Он похлопал автомобиль по крылу, будто благодаря за успешную поездку, и вразвалочку подошел к Джеку, рассматривая его цепким взглядом. Очевидно, он ждал увидеть дядю Бена, а не какого-то подозрительного незнакомца, с которым лично ни о чем не договаривался.

— Адамс, помощник Эджбриджа, — представился Джек новой фамилией. Покупатель странно взглянул на него, будто даже с сочувствием: эту «сиротскую» фамилию в Царствах часто давали детям, оставшимся без родителей и не попавшим в новую семью.

— Эбрамс. Рад знакомству, — ответил он и протянул руку для пожатия. — У вас все готово?

— Все готово, — кивнув, повторил Джек и жестом указал на вход. Покупатель сдвинул матерчатую крышу, открывая кузов дневному свету, откинул заднюю створку вниз, создав импровизированный трап для овечек, и пошел к овчарне. Следом за ним, выскочив с пассажирского сиденья, направился, очевидно, помощник, по виду ни дать ни взять дальний родственник семейства Шепардов, такой же румяный, русоволосый, с бесхитростным взглядом.

Пока оба восхищенно присвистывали, разглядывая «хлев, который и на хлев-то не был похож», по словам Эбрамса, Джек осторожно покосился вправо и глянул наружу через толстую стеклянную стену. Удача наконец улыбнулась ему, а может, преследователь расслабился, когда двор обезлюдел — так или иначе, получилось наконец заметить его фигуру за углом гаража.

«Попался», — подумал Джек. Там же, наверное, он торчал и вчера, и это именно его обнаружила собака.

Авель тем временем похлопал его по плечу и жестом указал встать рядом с калиткой, закрывающей загон, а сам прищурился, прикидывая, очевидно, расстояние до кузова. Наконец кивнув, он указал пальцем на Эбрамса с помощником, а затем влево и вправо от входа.

— Встаньте по обеим сторонам, — перевел им Джек. — Чтобы овцы не разбежались, — и добавил уже Авелю: — Может, стоило какую-то сетку поставить?

Тот махнул рукой с таким видом, словно перегонял так овечек уже много раз.

— Или давай поставим больше людей… — Он вопросительно глянул на ветеринара, который, пристроившись неподалеку с планшетом, заполнял свои бумаги, но тот, поймав его взгляд, поднял в воздух скрещенные руки, давая понять, что он тут не за этим. Авель пожал плечами и ткнул сначала в Джека, потом в калитку. Джек снова нахмурился: — А может, их не выгонять, а перетаскать на руках?

Авель выразительно закатил глаза и указал на одну из овец, а потом обхватил себя руками, сделал несчастное лицо и несколько раз шевельнул плечами.

— В смысле… им страшно? У них стресс? — Джек чуть не рассмеялся. — Ладно, действуй как знаешь, шеф.

Авель тихо, но недовольно фыркнул и еще раз ткнул в калитку. Джек, сообразив, что от него требуется, приоткрыл ее, и Авель извлек из кармана рожок. Овцы резво побежали за знакомой мелодией, будто еще не успели отвыкнуть от ежедневных перегонов на пастбище; снаружи, не пройдя и пяти шагов, они наталкивались на своего будущего хозяина, их встречающего, и, резко меняя маршрут, вбегали в кузов.

— Ах, красавица, — встречал Эбрамс каждую овечку. — Ах, хорошая. Ах, умница. Ах… Ты куда, скотина?!

Одна из овец, отличающаяся особой сообразительностью, миновала вход в кузов и, проскользнув мимо зазевавшегося помощника, бодро свернула на дорогу.

— Эй, ты!.. — взревел парень, опомнившись, чем только напугал бедное животное, припустившее с удвоенной скоростью. — А ну вернись!

Авель вскинул недовольный взгляд с явной досадой, что не может припустить за беглянкой сейчас же — оставалось погрузить еще четырех овец.

— Вот же кретин, — Эбрамс сплюнул на землю, с досадой глядя вслед убегающей ценной покупке. — Кто тебя просил ворон считать? Прибился, помощник…

Парень жалобно взглянул на него и тут же отвел глаза.

— Простите, — по-детски расстроенным тоном протянул он. — Давайте я сейчас сбегаю за ней? Она ж не могла далеко убежать…

— Да стой уже, ты ее своими воплями до самого Гефа гнать будешь, — Эбрамс снова сплюнул и повернулся к Джеку: — А давайте вы мне другую овцу вместо беглянки оформите, чтоб не задерживаться, а эту потом вернете? У вас вон и собака, я вижу, имеется, поможет отыскать.

Джек взглянул на Авеля, пожавшего плечами, затем на ветеринара, в глазах которого читалось недвусмысленное мнение о нем, об Эбрамсе и о деревенских растяпах, из-за которых ему придется осматривать на одну овцу больше.

— Так и поступим, — решил Джек.

На выбор и осмотр новой овцы ушла добрая четверть часа. Никто, впрочем, не выглядел расстроенным, кроме ветеринара и окончательно скисшего помощника Эбрамса; пока шеф закрывал кузов и подписывал вынесенные Джеком бумаги, он прислонился к кабине, скрестил руки на груди и виновато поглядывал на Авеля.

— Эй, — окликнул его Джек, — ничего страшного не случилось. Овцу мы вернем живую и невредимую.

— А если койоты задерут или еще кто, — едва слышно предположил тот. — Мне нечем за нее заплатить.

— Да нет тут койотов, — улыбнулся Джек, припомнив слова Габриэля.

Пользуясь возможностью, он снова глянул в сторону точки, где засел вероятный киллер: тот почти скрылся за углом, но, если смотреть внимательно, можно было засечь тень.

Эбрамс тем временем отсчитал купюры по пятьсот лавров, дважды перепроверил и со вздохом добавил сверху еще три по пятьдесят.

— За неудобства, — пояснил он. — Тебе, лохматому и коновалу вашему.

Неизвестно, на что ветеринар рассердился сильнее, на оскорбление или размер «чаевых», но, пробурчав что-то нелестное себе под нос, деньги все же взял, после чего покинул ферму, не прощаясь. Следом засобирался и Эбрамс. Проводив грузовичок взглядом до поворота, Джек повернулся к Авелю и увидел, что тот строчит в тетради, присев на крыльцо.

«Скорее всего, она побежала по привычному маршруту, — прочел он, заглянув через плечо. — Я пойду вдоль реки и, если мне повезет, перехвачу ее у водопоя».

— Сходить с тобой? — спросил Джек.

«Для поиска одной овцы необязательно снаряжать отряд, — быстро дописал Авель. — Доделывай бумажную работу».

Джек кивнул. В голове сам собой складывался план: пока Авель выйдет из-под огня, можно наведаться за гараж, чтобы прижать преследователя к стенке. Скорее всего, тот не станет стрелять, чтобы не привлекать внимания; может достать нож, но от ножа он надеялся худо-бедно отбиться. К тому же сам бы он на месте киллера холодное оружие не брал бы — проникающее под ребра или раскроенное горло довольно сложно выдать за несчастный случай.

Пока Авель возвращался в овчарню за своей пастушьей палкой, Джек зашел в кабинет дяди Бена, разложил бумаги на столе, а деньги, еще раз пересчитав и проверив на просвет, убрал в сейф. Затем взглянул на телефон, размышляя. Вряд ли кому-то понадобится звонить на ферму в середине выходного дня, а стало быть, он мог не задерживаться здесь и отправиться по своим, не менее важным, чем работа, делам.

Подумав, он снова отпер сейф и достал оттуда пистолет дяди Бена. Пусть неизвестный неприятель пока не застрелил его, наверняка прибыл сюда не безоружным. Дядя Бен, конечно, будет в бешенстве, когда узнает… Но Джек решительно отмел этот аргумент: киллер, разгуливающий по Зифу средь бела дня, угрожал безопасности городка, а значит, как велели принципы Рахиль и ее отряда, подлежал устранению, и в таком деле годились любые доступные средства.

Проверив обойму и заткнув пистолет за пояс, он запер сейф и вышел из здания, стараясь сохранять спокойный и непринужденный вид заключившего удачную сделку человека. К гаражу он, тем не менее, направился без промедления, быстрым шагом, на ходу вытаскивая оружие и немного опасаясь, что мог спугнуть преследователя. Так и вышло: за углом, где Джек наблюдал тень неприятеля, никого не оказалось.

«Ублюдок», — мысленно выругался он и, не опуская пистолета, прижался к стене. Этот человек выбрал исключительно удачное место: проходы между хозяйственными строениями образовывали небольшой лабиринт, петлять по которому можно было бесконечно, а подстрелить объект слежки из-за угла — легче легкого.

Джек замер и вслушался, затаив дыхание, ловя малейшие шорохи и звуки шагов, которые могли бы выдать местоположение противника, но слышал лишь слабые отзвуки блеяния из овчарни и понемногу удаляющуюся мелодию рожка, которой Авель подзывал сбежавшую овечку где-то в относительной близости от города. Он осторожно выдохнул, огляделся, но не увидел ни малейшего движения в поле зрения. Обойти все проходы между строениями, пытаясь переиграть противника и выстрелить первым, казалось затеей проигрышной и даже глупой; следовало выманивать его на более-менее открытое пространство.

Повинуясь интуиции, Джек выглянул из-за угла и проверил, не прятался ли кто-то возле овчарни. Скрываться там, перебегая из прохода в проход, также можно было бесконечно. Ловля «на живца» вне этих лабиринтов казалась единственно логичным решением, и он, вновь спрятав пистолет, вышел на дорогу, все так же вслушиваясь в тишину, охватившую будто вымерший околоток.

Секунда. Другая. Третья.

Пастуший рожок взвизгнул, сбиваясь с мелодии, непривычно громко и исключительно фальшиво, а затем замолк.

Джек бросился в сторону оборвавшегося звука раньше, чем осознал, что делает. За время, прожитое в Зифе, он уже успел выучить нехитрый напев и знал, что Авель никогда не фальшивил и не обрывал мелодию так резко. А позвать на помощь как-то иначе у него не получилось бы.

Тот, кто пришел по его душу, мог подождать еще немного, подумал Джек и прибавил скорости, на ходу доставая пистолет.

Утоптанная торная грунтовка привела его к реке и, свернув, устремилась вдоль берега, понемногу неумолимо забирая в гору. Джек чуть снизил скорость, чтобы не истратить слишком быстро все силы. Чем выше он поднимался, тем круче становился берег реки, за столетия прогрызшей себе путь через скалу, и, возможно, там, внизу, было даже красиво, но он не мог тратить время ни на остановку, ни даже на раздумья об этом. Он больше не слышал звука рожка после той громкой отчаянной ноты, и тревога в наступившей тишине неумолимо нарастала.

Две сцепившиеся фигуры он увидел издалека и даже не сразу осознал, что это за возня. Различил лишь одно, главное — ни у одной из них не было на голове узла из кос, обмотанного тюрбаном. Это и радовало, и пугало: значит, Авель был где-то рядом, и с ним что-то случилось. Джек вдохнул и прибавил скорости.

Подбегая все ближе, он, однако, не мог понять, кто из двоих мужчин на кого напал и кто вел в счете — слишком одинаково и слишком грязно они дрались, заламывая друг другу руки, пытаясь удушить, сломать челюсть или выткнуть глаза. Они сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, и причем в прямом смысле — то один, то другой оказывались опасно близко к обрыву, в который здесь превращался берег реки. Одного неловкого движения было достаточно, чтобы оказаться в нескольких десятках метров ниже с переломанными костями. А может, они этого и добивались?

Мгновением позже абсолютно все мысли вылетели у Джека из головы: в нескольких шагах от дерущихся он увидел Авеля. Тот лежал у обрыва в опасной близости к краю, не двигаясь и не дыша. Ничего более не имело значения, а драка могла длиться хоть вечность; он бросился к распростертому на каменистой земле юноше и, упав возле него на колени, двумя пальцами скользнул по шее. Пульс нашелся, слабый, но ровный, и Джек, облегченно выдохнув, легонько похлопал его по щекам.

— Авель, эй, очнись, — на остатках дыхания выдавил он. — Ну, давай…

Забывшись, он сунул руку Авелю под затылок, чтоб приподнять голову, и пальцы тут же коснулись намокшей от крови ткани на затылке. На камнях, к которым она прикасалась, остался бурый росчерк, еще один нашелся в полушаге, на крупном булыжнике, выступающем из земли.

— Давай же, — отчаянно повторил Джек, чуть встряхнув того за плечо, совсем легко, чтоб не усугубить травму. Сработает ли это, он не знал, но скорее вопреки его действиям, чем благодаря, Авель шевельнулся, а его ресницы дрогнули.

— Вот так, молодец, — обрадовавшись, он уже собрался поднять юношу, чтобы скорее увести подальше от обрыва, но заметил, как плывет у того расфокусированный взгляд. Авель пытался на что-то взглянуть, пусть это давалось ему с трудом.

— По… мо… ги… — сдавленным, отчаянным шепотом просипели сзади, и Джек обернулся, наконец всматриваясь в дерущихся. Одного он узнал почти мгновенно, ибо видел сегодня эти светлые волосы и круглое лицо; вот только глаза тогда были на порядок добрее. Тот самый помощник, приехавший с Эбрамсом грузить овечек — и теперь он, напрягаясь изо всех сил, пытался задушить своего противника. Который и звал на помощь.

— По… мо… — Он отчаянно, из последних сил извивался и пытался руками отжать от своего горла напряженные предплечья. Выходило едва-едва, и он явно терял силы.

— Я… на… ва… — Его кожа побагровела, он жмурился и скалил зубы от натуги, но даже так лицо казалось знакомым. Будто Джек знал его когда-то — или, наоборот, видел совсем недавно. Человек этот был одет в черный свитер и бурые штаны — крепкие удобные вещи, в которых можно и слиться с горным ландшафтом, следя за домом, и не привлечь к себе внимания в городе, наблюдая из-за гаражей…

Это он, с пугающей определенностью понял Джек, вскидываясь и заслоняя собой Авеля. В его голове начала выстраиваться картина произошедшего: этот киллер, стоило Джеку отвлечься, по неизвестной причине последовал за Авелем в глушь, чтобы сбросить с обрыва, имитируя несчастный случай. А совестливый парень, упустивший овечку, решил вернуться, чтобы ее поискать, и помог остановить убийцу. Чтобы помочь ему, хватило бы одной пули. Джек и выпрямился, загораживая собой Авеля, готовый стрелять в любой момент.

— На… ва… шей… — просипел тот, дергаясь все слабее. Что он пытался сказать? «Я на вашей стороне»?

За спиной у Джека в эту же секунду раздалось тихое, едва уловимое сипение. Сердце пропустило удар, и он резко обернулся. Авель, подняв голову, смотрел мутными глазами прямо на киллера и слабо открывал рот.

— Аси… — на грани слышимости прошелестел он.

Джек снова вскинулся и на сей раз с первого взгляда узнал лицо киллера, даже заросшее густой щетиной и мучительно искаженное. Аси, тот самый Аси, который отрекся от юного Авеля, не потрудившись объясниться, тот самый, кого Джек из ревности хотел удавить своими руками, — он же Асаф Розенберг, офицер из гефской охранки.

Джек взвел курок, вытянул руку, крепче сжал рукоять пистолета и выстрелил.


	13. ГЛАВА 13

— Не бойся, маленький братик. Я сниму это с тебя, хорошо?

Рахиль говорила тихим, убаюкивающим голосом, а руками в то же время уже разматывала тюрбан, медленно и осторожно — похоже, начавшая подсыхать кровь склеила его с волосами.

Авель не реагировал ни на слова, ни на прикосновения. Болезненно бледный, он сидел на диване, уставившись в никуда, и медленно моргал. Время от времени Джек сжимал его ладонь своей, но та в ответ не шевелилась.

— Надо было сразу снять с него эту тряпку, — по-прежнему бесстрастный Йен без тени волнения на лице взглянул на Авиву, которая, стоя возле ведущей на веранду двери, с беспокойством поглядывала на нависшую над парнем Рахиль. — Теперь лучше срезать вместе с волосами.

Та что-то негромко ответила, но Джек перестал вслушиваться в разговор. Он смотрел только на Авеля, стараясь заметить малейшие изменения в его состоянии. С момента возвращения домой тот ушел в себя, будто пытался перебороть боль изнутри — или, что гораздо хуже, удар мог повредить что-то в его голове, что Йен без томографа обнаружить не сможет. От этих предположений холодело в груди и пересыхало во рту. Он ведь даже не мог сказать, что чувствует, что у него болит, какой характер боли… От бессилия, тревоги и невозможности что-то сделать опускались руки, и все, что Джек сейчас мог — это бережно сжимать безвольную холодную кисть в попытке согреть.

— Не давай ему пока отключиться, — раздался сбоку тихий голос Дани. — Ты все правильно делаешь.

Оказавшегося поблизости Дани также обеспокоил внезапно резкий визг рожка и раздавшийся вскоре выстрел. Он примчался к обрыву через считанные минуты после Джека и, не теряя времени, помог отвести Авеля домой. Затем сбегал к Авиве, потребовав у нее аптечку, и поднял по тревоге Габриэля, который сразу же, выгнав из гаража внедорожник, помчал через границу, в гефскую Иамнию, за Йеном и Рахиль. Дани вернулся в дом и с тех пор практически не сходил с места: стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и недобрым взглядом следил за сидящим на краю дивана, мятым, сипло кашляющим Розенбергом.

— Почему ты стрелял не в этого, а во второго? — поинтересовался он наконец. Джек даже не сразу понял, что тот обратился к нему.

— Интуиция, — просипел он, сам не поняв, когда его голос успел сесть. — Может, показалось странным, что простой парень с фермы так легко поборол боевого офицера. Может, слишком усердно душил, как будто хотел убить, а не остановить. — Уже потом, по дороге домой, Джек думал о том, как удачно «помощник» заезжего фермера выпустил овечку, еще и напугав ее криком. О том, что «киллеру», пущенному по его, Джека, следу, явно не было нужды бросать свой объект, чтобы отправиться в горы ради ни в чем не повинного пастуха. Но и мотивы настоящего убийцы оставались неясны. — В любом случае, я целился в ногу, чтобы потом можно было его допросить. Но кое-кто удачно уронил его виском на камень.

— Я мог бы сказать, что это вышло случайно, — наконец подал голос Розенберг, который все это время сидел, ссутулившись, опустив голову и подперев лоб ладонью. — Но безопасность была в приоритете.

Звук его голоса будто вывел Авеля из ступора, и он попытался повернуть голову. У Джека под ребрами противно зашевелилось от того, как живо тот реагировал на присутствие «Аси». Еще тогда, над обрывом, когда Розенберг отшвырнул раненого нападавшего на камень и упал на колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Авель упрямо пополз к нему и с минуту сидел, по-сиротски уткнувшись лбом в плечо, пока не начал снова заваливаться на бок. Подхватив его и не давая упасть, Джек смотрел на Розенберга, ощущая жгучую неприязнь. После, пока он сидел рядом с Авелем, тормоша и не давая отключиться, это гадкое темное ощущение утихло, но теперь поднималось вновь. В ушах эхом звучало отчаянное тихое «Аси!». Как же глубоко засел этот ублюдок у Авеля в голове, если только с его появлением тот наконец заговорил?..

— Я не смогу осмотреть рану из-за волос, — настоял Йен. — Они хорошо смягчили удар, но теперь только мешают.

— Придется резать, — закончила за него Рахиль. — Жаль, но…

— Здоровье важнее, — отрезал, подхватив ее реплику, Йен и повернулся к нему: — У тебя еще жив тот триммер, который я привозил?

— В ванной на зеркале, — кивнул Джек. Он не собирался бросать Авеля, прекрасно помня, как еще несколько месяцев назад тот не выносил прикосновений к собственной голове и начинал паниковать. Повторись это сейчас, кто смог бы, кроме Джека, его успокоить? Проклятый Аси, который ни разу не видел, как парень просыпался от кошмаров?

Не дождавшись другой реакции, Йен сходил за бритвой и вручил ее Рахили, а сам встал рядом и мягко наклонил голову Авеля, открывая затылок. Ладонь в руках Джека напряглась, и он успокаивающе сжал ее, как делал уже когда-то, затем накрыл второй.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он, осознавая, что как бы сейчас не хотелось обнять Авеля, вряд ли это облегчит процесс осмотра. — Ты в безопасности.

Машинка, подключенная в розетку, зажужжала, и секунду спустя на пол упали первые срезанные косы. Авель даже не шевельнулся.

Спустя пару минут на входе в гостиную бесшумно возник Габриэль, также побледневший после спешных перемещений и осторожно держащийся за бок. Позади него грозовым облаком возвышалась копна полуседых кудрей дяди Бена. Габи проводил мгновенно опечаленным взглядом еще несколько упавших на пол дредов и занял позицию у стены в углу, откуда просматривалась вся комната — похоже, он это делал инстинктивно. Переглянувшись с Дани, он перевел взгляд на Розенберга, после чего тоже не спускал с него глаз, покинув свой пост всего раз, чтобы собрать остриженные косы.

— Оставлю в спальне, — пояснил он и, пожав плечами в ответ на недоуменные взгляды Авивы и Рахили, добавил: — Авель их очень любил.

Тот все еще не реагировал ни на кого, кроме Розенберга, и сидел, послушно опустив голову, теперь коротко и неровно остриженную, и крупно вздрагивал, пока Йен прикасался к затылку. Желание обнять, утешить и успокоить стало почти невыносимым, но Джек упрямо продолжал шептать на гефском, что все хорошо, что он рядом, что Авель в безопасности.

— Череп не поврежден, — заключил наконец Йен, и не только Джек облегченно выдохнул, но и все присутствующие. — Сотрясение налицо. Рассечение глубокое, придется его зашивать. — Он обвел взглядом комнату и чуть более резким тоном, не свойственным ему, приказал: — Выйдите все, мне нужны только Рахиль и Габи.

Джек отчаянно не хотел оставлять Авеля, искренне надеясь, что его присутствие хоть немного успокаивает растерянного, мучимого головной болью и необходимостью терпеть прикосновения юношу. Подошедший Габриэль тронул его за плечо с непривычно спокойным, без капли кокетства или ехидства лицом, и Джек нехотя поднялся, уступая место.

— Проследи за ним, — попросил он, и тот понимающе кивнул.

Он последним переместился в кухню, но не стал заходить, а остановился в паре шагов от комода, отделяющего обеденную зону от гостиной, чтобы иметь возможность время от времени поглядывать на Авеля, проверяя, в порядке ли тот. Остальные меж тем разместились вокруг обеденного стола. Розенберг занял место в углу, у окна, а позади него, опершись задом о подоконник, встал Дани. Дядя Бен, мрачный, но не произнесший пока ни слова, сел напротив, а по правую руку от него устроилась Авива, беспокойство на лице которой уступило место тому грозному выражению, которое еще в момент знакомства привело Джека в трепет. Сейчас, занятый единственно переживаниями об Авеле, он уже не испытывал подобного.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебе здесь не рады, — наконец заговорила Авива. Джек впервые слышал в ее голосе настолько чистую, уничтожающую ненависть. — Большая часть разрушенных здесь домов и погибших детей именно на твоей совести, Розенберг. Мы знаем, с какой легкостью ты отдаешь приказы о бомбардировках населенных пунктов. Ты никогда не отмоешь руки от крови, включая нашу.

— Можешь не смотреть на нее так, она во всем права, — подтвердил дядя Бен, и от его тона хотелось убегать без оглядки или замереть на месте, притворившись мертвым. — Рассказывай.

— Что рассказывать? — На лице Розенберга не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Все. С начала. Какого хрена гефская разведка забыла в Зифе, например. И какого хрена кто-то пытается убить моего пастуха.

Тот глубоко вдохнул и поморщился, тронув рукой горло.

— Сейчас в нашем правительстве неспокойная обстановка. С одной стороны, все усилия идут на подписание мира с Гильбоа, с другой — внутренние чистки, которые могут в любой момент выкосить любого из нас. И в этой ситуации…

— Ты не понял, парень, — прервала его Авива. «Парень» с полуседой щетиной и редким серебром в волосах приходился ей примерно ровесником, но все равно невольно поежился. — Ты сейчас не в правительстве и не перед телекамерой. И даже не у себя в Гефе, если не заметил. Прекращай софистику, нам нужны конкретные ответы.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул, чуть, подумав, тот. — Арвади нанял киллера, чтобы убить брата.

Джек, снова отвлекшись на происходящее в гостиной, не сразу осознал суть сказанного.

— Что ты несешь? — отреагировал первым Дани. — Его брат лет пять как сдох в Цевоиме.

— Все слышали эту историю, — подтвердила Авива. — И не раз. Или у змеи выискался еще один?

«Он появился в Зифе пять лет назад, не сказав, откуда», — вдруг всплыли в голове Джека ее же слова.

«Как на нашего пастушка похож!» — вторила ей Мири, глядя на портрет Джибриля Арвади на экране телевизора.

«...несколько дней Ор ходил злой, как шершень», — как наяву появились перед глазами неровные строчки из дневника.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — дядя Бен даже приподнялся со своего стула, угрожающе нависая над столом, — что этот парень — брат Арвади?

— Джибриль? — ахнула Авива. — Тот самый?

Розенберг, откинувшись на спинку стула и пристально глядя то на одного, то на вторую, кивнул.

— Бедный ребенок… — Из голоса Авивы пропали все угрожающие нотки, и она с обеспокоенным лицом повернулась к гостиной, где Йен медленно и скрупулезно орудовал иглой над затылком обмякшего Авеля, почти лежащего у Габриэля на руках.

— И если эта информация всплывет, ему это помешает? — уточнил дядя Бен.

— Да, — снова кивнул Розенберг. — Орхан сделал пиар-кампанию на смерти брата. Если люди, которые проглотили его жалостливую историю, узнают, что Джибриль все это время был жив, да еще и жил на территории Гильбоа, его репутация пострадает. А если случайно увидит свет другая информация…

— Какая — другая? — перебил Дани.

— Джибриль всегда был пацифистом. Он не хотел служить в регулярной армии, — Розенберг говорил жестко, отрывисто, но в его голосе что-то неуловимо поменялось, проскальзывала какая-то глубоко спрятанная эмоциональная нотка. — Именно Орхан настоял, чтобы его распределили в боевые войска. Он знал, что Джибриль попал в Цевоим, но все равно пустил туда танки с приказом не оставлять в живых никого.

Он помолчал и продолжил уже более ровным голосом:

— Орхан ради должности прошел по множеству голов и вылизал множество задниц. А теперь, когда Маллик снимает всех подряд с должностей, он спешно отбеливает себе биографию. Мертвый брат на флаге удобнее, чем живой в Зифе.

— И при чем тут ты? — прищурилась Авива.

— Он должен был поручить это дело мне, — ответил тот. — Но... у него были причины пойти в обход меня. Я давно наблюдаю за Джибрилем. По своим каналам узнал, что Арвади нанял киллера. Я не мог этого допустить, но и перепоручить кому-то — тоже. Нет никаких гарантий, что человек, которого я послал бы за киллером, не донес бы на меня. Сейчас все на всех доносят. Поэтому я поехал сюда сам. Остальное вы знаете.

Джек знал. И знал — случайно, конечно — намного больше, чем Розенберг мог представить. Он понимал, по какой причине Арвади пошел в обход. А теперь становилось также понятно, почему Авель так образован для пастушка, почему так литературно пишет и миротворчески рассуждает. Ясно было даже без пояснений, чем неожиданно воскресший брат чреват для Арвади.

В животе свело от мысли, что Авель, судя по дневникам, все равно любил брата, а тот дважды пытался его убить. Он знал о том, что Орхан больше любил свою службу, чем его, и все равно писал о нем с теплом и любовью, оправдывал строгость и находил хорошее даже в плохих поступках. Джек бросил короткий взгляд в гостиную, отчаянно желая, чтобы между ней и кухней выросла глухая стена и чтобы Авель не слышал этого рассказа. Было страшно представить, что творилось у того в душе, каким ударом стало то, что его Ор, любимый старший брат, который читал ему сказки в детстве и воспитывал после смерти отца, теперь пытался от него избавиться.

Он поджал губы, ощущая, что иррациональная неприязнь к Розенбергу снова растет, пусть формально тот и не был причастен к попытке братоубийства и теперь всего лишь отвечал на вопросы.

Йен тем временем поднялся со своего места, сполоснул руки и прошел в кухню.

— Будьте любезны, потише, — сказал он, вторя мыслям Джека. — Мы зашили ему голову, но сотрясение серьезное. Его будет тошнить, будут сильные головные боли. Я критически настаиваю на постельном режиме, минимум на две недели. Ты, — он указал на Джека, — будешь за этим следить. Чтобы вставал только в туалет и потом сразу же обратно. Читать и писать нельзя, ни в коем случае не напрягать глаза. Радио будет можно через пару дней, чтоб не скучал. Мы с Рахилью будем заезжать, привозить лекарства.

Джек, торопливо кивнув и наконец полноценно выдохнув с облегчением, сделал шаг в сторону гостиной, но Йен остановил его:

— Сейчас его лучше не беспокоить. Пусть спит, Габи за ним присмотрит. Еще успеешь налюбоваться. — Он повернулся к Розенбергу: — Так, теперь ты. Не двигайся, я тебя осмотрю.

Розенберг послушно кивнул. От Джека не укрылось, что он тоже глядел в сторону гостиной, и это злило. Ублюдок из прошлого Авеля, бросивший его ради девушки, а может, ради карьеры, — сам уже тогда подчищал себе биографию. Стоил ли он отчаянного «Аси», которое Джек теперь долго еще не забудет?

Вслед за Йеном на кухню перебралась и Рахиль, и Розенберг весь напрягся при виде нее, закаменев. Похоже, только необходимость держать лицо не давала ему встать с места и попятиться, когда она подошла совсем близко, протянув Йену марлевые тампоны и антисептик. Такая реакция на хрупкую невысокую девушку могла бы показаться наигранной и чрезмерной, но то, с каким усилием тот сохранял спокойствие, стараясь себя не выдать, говорило об обратном. Он в самом деле ее боялся — или, скорее, ее боевой ипостаси.

— Вы знакомы? — стараясь сохранять нейтральный тон, спросил Джек. Розенберг не ответил, но зато на лице Рахиль появилось подобие усмешки.

— Лично — нет, — ответила она. — Но наслышаны друг о друге заочно.

— Еще бы, — процедил тот.

— Он долго на меня охотился, — продолжила девушка. — За мою голову ему светило хорошее повышение в должности.

— Каждый продвигается по службе, как умеет, — заметил тот, хмурясь. — По мне, лучше так, чем переступать через трупы сослуживцев, как Арвади.

— Как же ты тогда построил свою карьеру, если столько лет не мог схватить младшую Бен-Ари? — саркастически поинтересовался Дани. — Оптом сдавал головы боевиков помельче?

Розенберг не ответил, не желая, видимо, ни оправдываться, ни вступать в обмен колкостями. Или, может, считал ниже своего достоинства отвечать на провокацию.

— На самом деле у нас много общего, — вдруг обратилась к нему Рахиль. — Оба живем в Гефе… я формально, а ты полноценно. Оба переживаем за безопасность на границе и пытаемся решить проблему бандформирований.

— Пока он пытается, мы решаем, — снова съязвил Дани, который нападал на Розенберга так, будто имел к нему что-то личное.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но он прав, — сказала она. — Больше трети границы проходит по демилитаризованной зоне, куда вход запрещен и вашим силовикам, и гелвуйским, именно поэтому большинство приграничных бандитов окопалось здесь. Вы не можете ввести сюда войска или даже отправить спецназ, и эту проблему вынужденно решаем мы.

На месте Розенберга Джек наверняка оскорбился бы — всегда обидно слушать, как тычут носом в недочеты твоей работы. Однако тот повел себя более неожиданно и, как он с недовольством вынужден был это признать, более благородно.

— Значит, у вас отлично получается, — сказал он. — За пределами демилитаризованной зоны группировок не так много, словно вы прямо здесь регулируете их численность.

«Санитары гор», — с ехидцей подумал Джек, вспомнив слова Габриэля о том, что крупных хищников здесь не водится. Он оглянулся еще раз в сторону гостиной — тот укрыл Авеля одеялом и теперь сидел рядом. Беспокойство хоть на каплю, но улеглось, и Джек задышал немного свободнее.

— …объединить усилия, — донесся до него обрывок фразы Розенберга.

— Ничего, что у вас за сотрудничество с боевиками сажают без суда? — напомнила ему Рахиль, испытующе глядя снизу вверх.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, — сначала сажают, а потом уже находят связи с какой-нибудь бандой. Если бы я был кому-то неугоден, сел бы в камеру задолго до того, как приехать сюда. Если мыслить трезво, нам выгодно быть на связи. Я готов оставить на вас покой демилитаризованной зоны… — Он задумался. — Если удержите территорию под контролем, я смогу организовать спонсирование. Неофициально, разумеется.

— Врет, — непререкаемым тоном перебил его Дани. — Главная добыча всей его жизни сама приплыла в сети, вот он и заманивает. Он сдаст нас при первой же передаче денег, накроет всю банду и получит свое повышение, а самое большее, что получим мы — по пуле в лоб каждому.

Розенберг вновь бросил на него короткий взгляд, но не изменился в лице, оставшись таким же внимательным и серьезным. Он слишком хорошо умел контролировать собственные эмоции, и Джек ему в этом даже немного завидовал — сам он после нескольких саркастических подколок от Дани уже вовсю кипел бы.

«Вот поэтому он полковник, а ты лейтенант», — пронеслось в голове.

— Я понимаю, что у вас нет причин мне верить, — сказал он, отходя к окну. — Но я готов помогать вам, если вы поможете мне.

— И что тебе нужно? — с вызовом спросил Дани. — Новую нашивку на воротник?

— Мне нужно прижать Арвади, — ровным тоном ответил Розенберг, и только тут Джек услышал едва различимое напряжение в его голосе.

— Так ты не из благородства сюда приехал, — неожиданно фыркнула Авива. — Ты хочешь на его место, так ведь? Портфель министра.

— Я хочу убрать эту змею. — Его голос наконец дрогнул и взлетел на полтона. Он резко схватился обеими руками за края стола, будто пытаясь удержать себя. От чего? Пытался скрыть от пяти испытующих взглядов, как дрожат пальцы?

— Я должен убрать Арвади, — чуть более ровно повторил он. — Я всегда был его правой рукой, я вижу изнутри, что он творит, и бессилен что-то изменить. Цевоим — это детский лепет. Он старается обезопасить себя и сразу уничтожает все доказательства. Но мне удавалось сохранить кое-что, но немного. Одному мне не хватит сил справиться с ним, а искать союзников в верхах я не могу, чтобы не лишиться собственной головы раньше, чем всплывает хоть один документ.

— Красиво недоговариваешь, — оскалился Дани, подойдя к нему на шаг ближе. — Раз ты был его правой рукой, то это не он творил все это, а ты по его указке. Так что он, может, кусок дерьма, но ты в этом дерьме по локоть.

Розенберг только опустил голову, молчаливо соглашаясь.

— Что-то я теперь думаю, где еще ты умолчал или соврал, — подал голос дядя Бен. — Откуда у тебя время торчать в Зифе и выслеживать киллера, если ты должен постоянно быть при Арвади, как цепная псина? Или он не скучает по тебе, потому что знает, куда ты уехал?

— Меня еще не успели потерять, — отрывисто бросил тот. — Я приехал только вчера.

— Удобно, — не выдержал флегматичный Йен. — Вчера приехал, а сегодня уже выследил убийцу.

— И правда, — согласилась Авива. — Как это ты так быстро понял, кого отправили за Авелем?

— Я знал, кого нанял Арвади, — коротко ответил Розенберг. — Знал, за кем следить, и выехал, как только он исчез с радаров в Гефе. Оставалось только дождаться его тут, потому я присматривал за Джибрилем, чтобы появиться в нужный момент.

— Если бы ты хотел спасти его, то не стал бы дожидаться, пока киллер нападет, а устранил бы его на подходе, — перебил его Джек, ощущая, как вместе с неприязнью к Розенбергу нарастает брезгливость.

— Мне нужны были доказательства, — чуть опустив голову, ответил тот.

— Или тебе нужно было разыграть перед нами спектакль, чтобы настроить нас против Арвади и получить союзников, — предположил Дани. — Удобно ведь — сам нанял киллера по приказу хозяина, сам договорился с ним, а потом сам аккуратно убрал. Волки сыты, овцы целы. Вот только пастух еще живой, какое упущение.

— Мне нужны были доказательства действий Арвади, которые он проворачивал без меня, — глухо ответил Розенберг пару секунд спустя. — Вы правы, я по уши в дерьме, и весь компромат, что я собрал на Арвади, компрометирует и меня. Стоит обнародовать эти документы — и вторая же голова, которая слетит после его, будет моей.

— И зачем тебе тогда топить его? — спокойно поинтересовался дядя Бен. — Ты имеешь все, что у тебя есть сейчас, благодаря тому, что лизал ему жопу. А теперь ты хочешь предать. Вот так легко?

— Наши отношения с первого дня строились на шантаже, — срывающимся голосом процедил тот, глядя в сторону. — Поверьте, у него было чем меня прижать. Но тогда работать с ним еще было возможно. Я даже мог как-то оправдать то, что он отправил Джибриля в Цевоим, списать все на жертвы ради благого дела. Но киллер — это другое. Я устал от этого.

У Джека неожиданно щелкнуло в голове. Скорее всего, Арвади изначально прижал Розенберга к ногтю именно из-за связи с Авелем.

— В твое благородство я не верю, — покачал головой дядя Бен. — Не думаю, что киллер для пастуха был единственным его грязным делом. Какой у тебя в этом деле шкурный интерес?

— Авель — живое доказательство против Арвади, — предположила Авива.

— В этом есть хоть какой-то смысл, — выплюнул Дани. — Давай, пользуйся моментом и скажи, что так оно и есть.

— Мой шкурный интерес в том, что я хочу обезопасить моих детей, — прошипел Розенберг, посмотрев прямо в глаза Рахиль. Даже против света было видно, как заострились его черты и лихорадочно заблестели глаза. — Когда прижать меня прошлым не удалось, он начал намекать, что в случае чего пострадает моя семья. И я готов лизать зад хоть боевикам, хоть гелвуйскому королю, чтобы убрать его.

На долгую минуту наступила тишина. Розенберг переводил дыхание после признания, делать которое явно не хотел. Бен и Авива, похоже, сумели увидеть здравый смысл в его истории, а Дани все искал, где можно к ней придраться и не солгал ли тот вообще о детях и шантаже.

Джек же не знал, что думать. Часть изначально не верила, что тот мог нанять убийцу — наверное, та самая, что все еще горевала в глубине души по Джо, та, что теперь задавала вопрос: останься тот в живых, смог бы Джек по приказу отца избавиться от него? Не смог бы. Ни за что на свете. И причина, по которой Розенберг сам поехал сюда, была для Джека ясна: если тот хоть немного любил Авеля тогда, то сейчас мучился невыносимым чувством вины, которое мог бы искупить, только когда спас его. И пусть Джек все еще испытывал к «Аси» стойкое отвращение, но вместе с тем внутри зародился крохотный росток понимания.

— Верить тебе или нет, я еще подумаю, — наконец нарушила тишину Рахиль. — Но если ты готов сотрудничать, могу даже предоставить аванс, и очень ценный. Не просто так, конечно.

— Какой? — глухо переспросил ее Розенберг.

— Твое алиби, — пояснила она. — То, что поможет выслужиться перед начальством. И я говорю не об Арвади, а о Маллике. Если повезет, даже наградят. Он называет себя Рамон-Аба, и именно по его приказу убили предыдущего короля Гильбоа.

— Что?.. — на его лице медленно проступили шок и неверие. — И… что ты хочешь за него?

— Амнистию моим людям, — коротко ответила она. — За такой ценный подарок можешь постараться. И да, тебе лучше забрать его и уехать как можно скорее. Если тебя засекут в Зифе, то мгновенно донесут Арвади, и в Аш-Зоте тебя уже будет ждать деревянный ящик и могила без опознавательных знаков.

— Сначала пусть приберет за собой, — напомнил дядя Бен. — Вы ведь не избавились от трупа, так?

— Было не до него, — коротко ответил Дани. — Надо решить, что с ним делать. Если бы не огнестрел в бедре, могли бы сбросить с обрыва и сымитировать несчастный случай.

— Любой эксперт живо определит, что травмы от падения получены после смерти, — возразил Йен. — Если в трупе есть пуля, несчастным случаем уже не отделаться, от тела надо избавляться раз и навсегда.

— Или сжечь, или бросить свиньям, но свиней у нас нет, только барашки, — мягко раздалось у Джека за спиной, и в столовую вплыл Габриэль. — Можете не переживать, Авель заснул, несмотря на то, что вы орали, как голодные чайки. Вам нужно избавиться не только от трупа, но и от транспорта, не пешком же он пришел? Сделаем вид, что машина упала с обрыва и немного загорелась. Если вытащить пулю, то мы постараемся не оставить никаких следов. Обычная авария в горах, такое бывает… Гидеонские горы очень опасны, в них так часто пропадают люди!

На последнем предложении его тон сорвался в кокетливый сарказм, и Джек, шевельнув уголком рта в подобии улыбки, подумал, что Габи не исправить. Перегонять машину киллера Розенберг отправился втроем с Дани и дядей Беном. С ними вызвался пойти и Габриэль, но на этот раз уже Дани жестко его осадил, велев сидеть дома и лечить заштопанный живот.

Едва они вышли, Джек тут же переместился на диван, поближе к спящему Авелю.

— Дать ход обвинениям Арвади в Аш-Зоте не удастся, — сказал он, глянув снизу вверх на подошедшую Рахиль. — Его не зря зовут змеей, он выкрутится. Подставит Розенберга, перевесит вину на кого-то еще, а в крайнем случае устроит еще пару небольших покушений. Его нужно выманить на чужую территорию, подальше от дома и Зифа, туда, где он не будет иметь власти и связей, чтобы замести за собой следы, и станет уязвим.

— Ты намекаешь на что-то конкретное? — уточнила Рахиль, хотя по взгляду ее Джек понял, что она уже догадалась.

— Министр обороны как правая рука гефского премьера обязательно будет присутствовать на подписании мирного соглашения, — ответил он. — Кажется, мне скоро придется вернуться в Шайло.

***

— Он сегодня сказал целое слово, — тихо, чтобы не разбудить Авеля, сообщил Джек Йену, присевшему рядом со списком назначений в руках.

Он не стал уточнять, что это было за слово, чтобы не поднимать в душе едва улегшуюся болотную тину злости и неприязни. Йен, к счастью, все еще оставался самым понимающим членом отряда Рахили и подробностей не спросил.

— Замечательно, — сказал он. — Но не думай тешить себя надеждой, что он теперь заговорит. Скорее всего, немота останется навсегда. Если бы сразу после ключевой травмы его потащили к специалистам, можно было бы работать. Но сейчас, спустя годы, невозможно даже предположить, что сыграло большую роль, органика или психогенное. Можешь, конечно, и дальше пробовать его разговорить или как-нибудь отвезти в столицу к специалистам, но лучше ни на что не надейся.

— Сейчас это особенно радует, когда две недели я не смогу говорить с ним тем способом, к которому он привык, — невесело усмехнулся Джек.

— А системы жестов у вас нет? До сих пор? — Йен недоверчиво округлил глаза. — Я уж было надеялся, что хотя бы совместный быт натолкнет Авеля на это здравую мысль. Вы меня удивили, признаюсь.

— Теперь есть стимул их придумать, — Джек попытался улыбнуться и пересел ближе к Авелю. Тот лежал на боку, до подбородка укрытый одеялом, и без своих кос казался еще более тонким и хрупким, а болезненная гримаса на лице не разгладилась даже во сне. Джеку мучительно хотелось тронуть его за плечо, успокаивающе погладить, хоть немного отвлечь от боли. Слишком хорошо он понимал, что чувствовал теперь Авель, и оттого еще сильнее желал ему помочь.

Входная дверь негромко открылась и закрылась.

— Иди и помоги мне, — громким шепотом позвала вернувшаяся Авива. Джек нехотя поднялся, глянув на Авеля напоследок, и встретил ее на середине коридора, нагруженную продуктами и круглым пирогом вдобавок.

— Держи, — она протянула ему сумку и поудобнее перехватила тарелку. — Сейчас тебе надо будет его правильно кормить, а я знаю, какие вы, мальчишки, капризные, когда болеете. Пирог мягкий, должен хорошо пойти, пока свежий. Кашу будешь варить жидкую, про овощи тоже не забывай. Как Эдриан со своим фруктовым ларьком приедет, купи опунций, он их любит. Хоть что-нибудь заставляй его склевать. И если заикнешься сейчас о деньгах, я тебя стукну чем-нибудь, понял?

— Если еда пойдет совсем плохо, давай размоченный хлеб, его не надо сильно жевать, — в дверь следом за ней ввинтился Габриэль с каким-то свертком в руках. Джек понимающе кивнул: не сложно было представить, с каким трудом тому пришлось выхаживать Дани с его ожогами от дыма во рту, глотке и легких.

— А это что? — он указал подбородком на сверток.

— Это нормальное одеяло, — пояснил тот. — Очень жаль отдавать, но братику сейчас нужнее. Ему эти твои шерстяные тряпки будут как наждак. Это ты солдат, можешь спать хоть на камнях, а ему и так несладко.

Одеяло оказалось полутораспальным, плюшевым, довольно старым, но очень мягким.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он. — А почему и ты, и Рахиль зовете Авеля братом? Из-за того, что вы все саарцы?

— Не совсем, — вдруг немного посерьезнел Габриэль. — Мы саарим, которых изгнали бы из племени за то, какие мы есть. Авель — полукровка, я живу с мужчиной, а Рахиль с иноверцем. Так что нам лучше держаться вместе. К тому же, — в его голосе снова появились кокетливые нотки, — я всегда хотел иметь младшего братика.

— И как, поимел? — не удержался Джек.

— Это еще кто кого… — задумчиво пробормотал тот себе под нос и захихикал о чем-то своем. Джек на всякий случай не стал уточнять.

Кинув сверток на диван, Габриэль проплыл на кухню и деловито открыл кастрюлю с субботним блюдом, которое так и осталось нетронутым.

— О, у вас тут хамин, — просиял он и, с хозяйским видом достав ложку, сунул ее внутрь и попробовал содержимое кастрюли. — М-да. Это не хамин, это кастрюля с объедками. Есть можно, но радости это не принесет. Но ты ешь, — он ткнул ложкой в Джека. — А то братик расстроится.

Вечером, когда все разошлись, Авель ненадолго проснулся. Непривычно тихий даже для самого себя, он отказался от еды, но согласился выпить немного молока, и Джек был счастлив даже этому. Он заменил одеяло на принесенное Габриэлем, и, хотя на лице того не отразилось никакой реакции, плечо, которое Джек тронул, укрывая, показалось чуть более расслабленным. Он заметил, что Авель не засыпал, но лежал, полуприкрыв глаза и неглубоко дыша.

— Посидеть с тобой? — предложил он, и тот в ответ только слабо моргнул. — Я знаю, что иногда в госпиталях бывает очень одиноко, а иногда, наоборот, хочется побыть одному. Давай придумаем пару жестов, и ты сможешь мне говорить, когда побыть с тобой, а когда не лезть, хорошо?

Авель опять моргнул. Джек не знал, как это трактовать, и мог только надеяться, что это был положительный ответ; он уже начал придумывать, о чем говорить, отвлекая Авеля от тяжелых мыслей или убаюкивая, как входная дверь вновь открылась. Секунды спустя в гостиную вошел пахнущий дымом и бензином, вымотанный на вид Розенберг. И первым делом, не говоря ни слова, направился к Авелю.

— Привет, — он бесцеремонно присел на край дивана, и Джек с противным ощущением внутри увидел, как в ту же секунду Авель схватил его за руку и медленно перевернулся на другой бок, создав для себя подобие утешающих объятий.

Сжав губы в нитку, Джек изо всех сил пытался удержать неистовый гнев оттого, что Розенбергу стоило лишь появиться, и Авель снова был целиком его. Какого черта этот тип вообще делал здесь, если Рахиль однозначно велела ему уезжать как можно скорее? Какого черта лез к парню, которого уже однажды предал? Хотел поковыряться в старых ранах вдобавок к новостям о брате?

С неприятной тяжестью под ребрами он увидел, как тот меняется на глазах рядом с Авелем. Разгладилась складка между бровей, приподнялись уголки рта и неуловимо потеплели глаза. Эти перемены казались не столь разительными, как у того же Йена при виде Рахили, но Джек совсем их не ждал, и оттого удивился еще сильнее.

— Не мог уехать, не увидев тебя еще раз, — шепнул Розенберг. — Все время, пока был здесь, только о тебе и думал. Жалел, что не мог прийти сразу. Так долго не видел тебя… Так скучал. А ты такой же красивый, как и прежде.

Он говорил что-то еще о цветах, которые видел в горах, о том, как ждал встречи… Джек больше не слушал. Эти слова, правдивые или нет, искренние или надуманные, предназначались Авелю, неподвижному, напряженно вслушивающемуся. Он лежал очень тихо, но его ресницы намокли и слиплись, а по коже сбегали дорожки слез. Кажется, он все еще любил своего «Аси», а тот до сих пор умел найти к нему подход.

Джек еще раз посмотрел на Розенберга, который, казалось, совершенно забыл о его присутствии и не отрывал глаз от бывшего любовника. Он уже видел такой взгляд — и только теперь вспомнил, где. Так смотрела Авива, когда вспоминала о своем Эбби. С таким взглядом Дани рассказывал, как Габриэль выхаживал его после пожара. Как бы Джек ни старался, он не мог увидеть неискренность — да кому она была бы адресована? На Джека Розенергу было плевать, а Авель лежал, закрыв глаза, и точно его не видел.

«Нет, — понял он вдруг. — Если Асаф Розенберг и любил, то не Авеля, а Джибриля».

Джек не знал Джибриля Арвади и мог сравнивать Авеля нынешнего лишь с тем единственным фото, что показывали в новостях. Тот мальчик подкупал юностью и наивной открытостью, которые вкупе с саарской внешностью и густыми шелковыми кудрями придавали ему мечтательный, неземной вид. Его Авель был другим. Тощим, будто жизнь обтесала его из круглолицего ребенка в жилистого скуластого юношу. Более настороженным, пугливым и порывистым, чем тот, кто изредка появлялся на страницах дневников. Задумчивость и сосредоточенность, легкая саркастичность и неловкое, застенчивое кокетство — все это могло проявляться еще в Джибриле, но именно в Авеле раскрылись в полной мере. Авель с его немотой, с тяжелым прошлым, приносящим кошмары по ночам, с экспрессивной жестикуляцией и нелюбовью к цуккини появился здесь, в Зифе, переродившись из мальчика, переломанного Цевоимом, но выжившего. Этого человека Розенберг не знал — и, цепляющийся за любовь к прежнему мальчику, никогда не узнает. Искать в Авеле Джибриля было глупо, как бы тот ни старался.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — не выдержал Джек несколько долгих минут спустя, когда тот начал второй рукой поглаживать парня по плечу. — Чтобы потом уехать опять, а он пусть снова собирает себя по кускам?

Розенберг поднял на него глаза. Нет, не Розенберг, не офицер гефской разведки, а Асаф, обычный человек, прячущий от сторонних глаз слабость и усталость, появившиеся теперь на его лице. Он смотрел так, что Джеку на мгновение захотелось отвести глаза и усомниться в правомерности своего негодования.

— Попробуй представить на секунду, что ты был вынужден бросить человека, в которого влюблен, бросить резко и жестоко ради какой-то якобы благой цели. Представь, что вскоре после этого узнал о его смерти, — глухо проговорил он, не убирая руки с плеча Авеля. — Если бы ты пять лет спустя увидел его живым — ты вел бы себя иначе?

Джек вспыхнул и промолчал о том, что представлять такое необходимости не имел. Пускай и прошло почти два года, слишком свежими были слезы, пролитые по Джо.

— Когда я впервые увидел его, то даже не обратил на него внимание, — продолжил Асаф, бросив на Авеля короткий теплый взгляд. — Младший брат командира, совсем ребенок. Крутился все время рядом с Орханом. Хотел пообщаться, думал я, или привлечь внимание. Весь гарнизон знал, что мальчик растет как трава в поле, но тянется к старшему брату. Только через месяцы до меня начало доходить, что Джибриль постоянно был рядом не из-за брата, а из-за меня.

— И ты решил воспользоваться возможностью? — все еще ядовито спросил Джек, неотрывно следя за движением его руки по острому плечу. — Красивый влюбленный мальчик, почему бы и нет?

— Он тогда уже расцвел из ребенка в красивого юношу, — слабо улыбнулся Асаф, будто не обратив внимания на обвинение. — Не знаю, когда я понял, что тоже увлекся им. Просто в какой-то момент захотелось приходить к нему, а не к Орхану, больше говорить с ним, чаще видеть… Сначала решил, что дело просто в симпатичном лице. Думал — что можно найти в мальчишке на десяток лет младше себя?

— И что же?

— Пытливый ум, — еще один быстрый взгляд на Авеля, — любовь к дискуссиям. Суждения, еще наивные, подростковые, но с огромным потенциалом. Если бы судьба повернулась иначе, он мог бы поступить в университет, сделать карьеру в науке — социологии или политологии. Я был очарован тем, что при абсолютном равнодушии к военному делу как к профессии Джибриль мог бесконечно изучать его со стороны как форму человеческих отношений. И при этом у него была какая-то совершенно неизбывная вера в нечто светлое, что есть в каждом человеке, даже в Орхане… Ему хотелось верить. В его рассуждения я влюбился быстрее, чем в него самого.

Джек вынужден был признать, что согласен с ним. Если Джибриль рассуждал так же, как Авель в дневниках, немудрено, что Асаф был очарован. Не увлечься было просто невозможно.

— И все же ты его бросил, — напомнил он.

— Мы разошлись, потому что мне пришлось сосредоточиться на карьере, — отвел глаза тот.

— Хотя бы рядом с ним не ври, а… — Джек фыркнул, уже зная эту историю, после которой подловить Асафа не составило труда.

— Ладно, — признался тот. — Сам знаешь, что такие отношения, мягко говоря, не приветствуется. Мы прятались как могли, но от этой змеи невозможно спрятаться. Один раз потеряли бдительность, и он нас поймал. Поставил меня перед выбором: либо я брошу Джибриля и посвящу жизнь работе под его началом, либо он обнародует эту информацию о неуставных отношениях и домогательствах с использованием служебного положения, чем загубит мне как карьеру, так и жизнь. Мне больно это признавать, но тогда я думал, что любовь любовью, но всего мира она не стоит.

Он вздохнул.

— Я винил тогда себя за то, что не объяснился с Джибрилем. Оправдывался тем, что он еще найдет кого-то, что он очень молод и у него еще будет любовь. Думал, что расставание — это не повод терять себя. А потом Орхан отправил его в боевые, и наши пути разошлись окончательно. — Он сглотнул. — Потом узнал о его смерти.

Его глаза потемнели, а между бровей вновь залегла складка, как будто он заново переживал в памяти те самые эпизоды из прошлого.

— Я к тому времени уже женился, наверное, только это меня удержало от чего-то… необдуманного. Только тогда понял, что все это время после расставания знал, что он есть где-то, пусть не рядом, думал о том, что он еще принесет кому-то счастье, и это как-то... грело внутри. А потом в один миг его не стало. Я почти перестал спать, выходил по ночам на балкон, курил одну за одной, пытался забыть. Слишком больно было осознавать, что если бы не отношения со мной, ничего этого не случилось бы.

Он замолчал. Плечо под его рукой крупно дрожало. Авель плакал беззвучно, но отчаянно, словно с этими слезами поднималось в душе и выплескивалось наружу прошлое, вроде бы давно уже пережитое, но на деле все еще отравляющее изнутри.

— Извини, — Асаф опустил голову. — Не надо было тебя этим грузить. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты вообще.

Джек сглотнул и только сейчас осознал, что у самого в горле встал ком.

— Его звали Джо, — выдавил он, сглотнув. — Мы встречались урывками, когда у меня находилось время. Я сбегал к нему ото всех на несколько часов, потом возвращался к обычной жизни. Надеялся, что никто и никогда о нем не узнает. Нам нельзя было раскрывать отношения по той же самой причине… — Он зажмурился, смаргивая непрошеные слезы. — Узнал мой отец. Был скандал, и передо мной встал такой же выбор — он или карьера. И я выбрал то же самое, что и ты. А Джо думал, что если я официально признаюсь в том, кто я на самом деле, всем будет только лучше.

— Может быть, он найдет еще свое счастье после тебя, — пожал плечами Асаф.

— Он застрелился. Из-за меня. Лежит на главном городском кладбище в Шайло, на юго-западной стороне, в сто тридцать седьмом ряду, — просипел Джек, чувствуя, как жжет глаза. — Я не успел с ним поговорить. Даже не мог прийти на похороны. Так что поверь, я прекрасно могу понять тебя. Вот здесь, — он ткнул себя в ребра слева, — болит до сих пор, не любовь, нет, я сам выжег из себя все, что от нее осталось. Чувство вины? Сколько угодно.

Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Хотя на самом деле я даже не знаю, кому хуже, Джо или Авелю, — сказал он, отдышавшись.

— Хотя бы один из них жив, — тихо заметил Асаф. — К тому времени, как об этом донесли, я уже смирился и жил дальше. У меня была карьера, преданная жена, маленькие дети, обычная жизнь, тихая и без волнений. И вдруг все встало с ног на голову. Джибриль, живой, в Гильбоа, с другим именем… Черта с два я сообщил бы об этом Арвади, но кто-то успел до меня.

— А тот решил, что мертвый брат должен остаться мертвым, — кивнул Джек. От этих слов на языке осталось горькое послевкусие. То, что Орхан Арвади пойдет на все ради карьеры, знали по обе стороны от границы; в то, что он пошел даже на братоубийство, не смог бы поверить даже отъявленный пессимист. Джек вспомнил, как сам угрожал маме и Мишель — смог бы он тогда в самом деле убить их? Если отмести обвинения самого себя в трусости, уверения, что все ради трона? Нет, не смог бы, и в глубине души все время знал это.

— Когда я узнал, что он нанял киллера, то понял, что если не сделаю ничего, то не прощу себя никогда, — продолжил Асаф. — В первый раз не смог спасти Джибриля, от меня не зависело ровным счетом ничего, но теперь мог. Исправить хоть так. Чтобы вот здесь, — он повторил жест Джека, — болело чуть меньше.

Он замолк, и Джек тоже не проронил ни слова, думая, поступил бы он так же, узнав о том, что Джо каким-то образом выжил? Бросился бы на вражескую территорию его спасать, пускай даже любовь за прошедшее время выгорела дотла? Несомненно. Ради того настоящего, что у них было, и будущего, которое никогда не наступит.

За окном знакомо рыкнул мотор внедорожника, и Асаф поднялся, напоследок еще раз проведя пальцами по плечу Авеля.

— Мне пора, — сказал он и вздохнул.

— Я провожу. — Джек поправил Авелю одеяло и тоже встал, раздумывая, как задать последний волнующий его вопрос. По всему выходило, что лучше всего было спрашивать прямо. — Ты спас его, мотив мне понятен. Какие теперь в его отношении намерения?

— Никаких, — с видимым сожалением развел руками Асаф. — Я предал его однажды, выбрал карьеру вместо него. Теперь только карьерой и живу. У меня двое детей, хорошая жена. Обычная жизнь офицера. А Джибриль — это то, чего я не заслужил, и это ничем не исправить, никакими словами или делами.

Джек еще раз взглянул на спину Авеля — та опять подрагивала от беззвучного плача, и как бы ни хотелось его утешить сейчас, Джек понимал, что эти слезы тот должен пролить.

— Я думаю, Авель заслуживает гораздо большего, чем тот, кем ты когда-либо можешь стать, — сказал он, невесело усмехнувшись.

— Например, гелвуйского принца? — Асаф дернул углом рта в подобии понимающей ухмылки. В первый момент Джек замер, судорожно гадая, чем выдал себя; впрочем, Асаф стал не последним человеком в гефской разведке не только благодаря протекции Арвади. Его оказалось не провести ни новой стрижкой, ни бородой, ни сломанным носом.

— Кто знает, — ответил он, — может, даже короля.

— Вряд ли это возможно, — покачал головой тот. — У тебя не получится одновременно взойти на трон и остаться с ним.

— С этим я сам разберусь, — спокойно отрезал Джек.


	14. ГЛАВА 14

Авель всхлипывал еще долго, все так же тихо, лежа лицом к спинке дивана. Сперва Джек думал не беспокоить его, дать выплакаться, но не выдержал и пары минут после того, как уехал Асаф. Невыносимо было находиться рядом и ничего не предпринимать, чтобы его утешить, и потому он гладил прохладные руки и нашептывал ничего не значащую ерунду, все, что приходило в голову — до тех пор, пока тот не затих и не уснул, окончательно вымотанный.

На следующее утро Авель все так же лежал лицом к спинке дивана и не реагировал на попытки привлечь его внимание. И на следующее тоже. И после него.

Они будто вернулись на три месяца назад, но поменялись местами. Авель то спал, то лежал безучастно, едва приоткрыв глаза; он послушно глотал кашу, которую Джек специально разваривал, тушеный батат и размоченные по совету Габриэля булки, безучастно принимал лекарства и позволял перевязать голову, после чего ложился обратно и закрывал глаза — или смотрел в тот же угол, что и Джек когда-то.

Общаться он, возможно, не столько не хотел, сколько не мог: привычного способа коммуникации его лишили, запретив на две недели напрягать глаза, а кивать или качать головой пока не удавалось — от любого движения он бледнел, взгляд становился мутным от головокружения, и Джек укладывал его обратно на подушку.

Первые дни они провели в тишине, затем стали разбавлять ее негромкой музыкой или аудиоспектаклями по радио. Джек старательно избегал новостных программ и искал что-нибудь успокаивающее. По мнению Йена, лучшим восстановлением было позволение Авелю спать или хотя бы дремать максимальное количество времени. К тому же во сне тот был избавлен от возможности думать о брате и об Асафе, а кошмары, к огромному облегчению обоих, пока не приходили.

На пятый день Джек ощутил, что больше не в силах ходить вокруг безучастного Авеля, и искренне позавидовал его терпению — тот несколько недель выхаживал его, разрывающегося между болью и гнетущими размышлениями. Но у Авеля не было альтернатив, а у Джека, к счастью, они имелись.

Вечером, придя с работы, он выгадал момент, когда Авель не спал, и сел рядом на диван, накрыв ладонью его сложенные на животе руки.

— Привет, — сказал он и мягко сжал ладонь, имитируя рукопожатие. — Можешь уделить мне минутку? Только не кивай. Моргни, если согласен.

Его тактика была проста и продумана до мелочей за исключением одного слепого пятна: он не знал, захочет ли Авель на него реагировать или с бараньим упрямством снова погрузится в себя, дабы залечивать все свои раны самостоятельно. Впрочем, он и сам был упрямцем не из последних и на этот раз готов был повторять попытки многократно.

Авель медленно скосил на него глаза, безучастно взглянул и медленно опустил ресницы, кажущиеся на бледном лице еще более темными и густыми. Джек отвлекся на полсекунды, залюбовавшись, затем продолжил:

— Я хочу разобрать твою веранду и посмотреть, нет ли там среди хлама чего-нибудь интересного. Ты не против?

Глаза Авеля приняли еще более несчастное выражение, чем обычно. При виде этого взгляда у Джека сжалось сердце, и вместе с тем было в нем что-то очень трогательное. Он снова понял, что отвлекается, и мысленно встряхнул себя.

— Я понимаю, что раньше не спрашивал, но видишь, я исправляюсь. Ну так позволишь?

Авель медленно выдохнул и снова моргнул.

— Отлично, — Джек снова сжал его ладонь. — Но ты не прячься в себя насовсем. Если я найду что-нибудь ценное, то буду с тобой советоваться, хорошо?

Отвлечь того мелким бытом — вот в чем заключался незамысловатый план. Медленно, но верно увлекать разговорами о все-таки нашедшейся овечке, новостями с фермы, историями из детства и юности, не требуя ответов, только «да» или «нет». Для выражения отрицания Джек вспомнил, как в одном из расположенных в Шайло соседских посольств люди цокали, выражая несогласие, и убедил Авеля делать так же. Цокал тот почти по-птичьи, и это иррационально приводило Джека в восторг.

Поначалу Авель утомлялся и быстро засыпал, но с каждым днем его глаза казались все более ясными и дольше фокусировались на одном предмете. Он ел, не капризничая, и все реже норовил уткнуться носом в спинку дивана. Всякий раз, завидев прогресс, Джек ликовал внутри и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не полезть с объятиями — вместо этого время от времени садился рядом и брал того за руки, поглаживая их и согревая.

Когда в один день он против обыкновения не протянул руку первым, Авель сам взял его ладонь и переплел пальцы. Джеку в этот момент показалось, что даже на собственном выпускном из кадетской школы он не был счастливее.

В субботу к ним неожиданно заявился Габриэль, бодрый и принаряженный, окончательно оправившийся от ранения. На сей раз он нес с собой кастрюлю, обхватив ручки полотенцем.

— Хамин для маленького братика! — пропел он, поставив свою ношу на печь в коридоре. Джек, оглянувшись на Авеля, увидел, что тот отреагировал на гостя положительно: он попытался приподняться и даже слабо улыбнулся. — Какой ты бодрый, мне это нравится! А еще больше нравится, как ты теперь похож на меня. Не переживай, если тебе надоест ходить красивым, немного отпустишь волосы, и мы приплетем тебе твои старые косы обратно.

Довольно погладив по плечу Авеля, в глазах которого загорелся интерес, Габриэль поднялся, вернулся в коридор за кастрюлей, по пути толкнув Джека бедром.

— Раз тебе уже полегче, я тебе кое-что покажу, пока не забыл, — заявил он, вернувшись. — И Джек тоже послушает. Видишь ли, твой хамин — это полная дрянь. Так готовят только иноверцы в своих пародийных ресторанах, а мы не можем себе этого позволить. Хамин — лицо саари, помнишь? Не переживай, я тебя научу. И для начала запомни: никто в здравом уме не кладет в хамин сваренные отдельно яйца. Кладешь целые, в скорлупе, и они там варятся, понял?

Авель побледнел, округлил глаза и, подняв руку, закрыл ею рот.

— Его и так тошнит постоянно, а ты со своими… яйцами, — предупредил Джек, затем обернулся к Авелю: — Все хорошо?

Медленно переведя на него взгляд, тот грозно свел брови и несколько раз цокнул. Затем вновь посмотрел на Габи, приложив одну руку с растопыренными пальцами ко лбу, а вторую согнув в локте и вяло махнув им вверх-вниз. Закончив с этой пантомимой, он задумался; наконец просветлев лицом, он подманил к себе Джека и указал пальцем на его зад.

— Чего? — возмущенным тоном воскликнул Габриэль. — Я курица и жопа? Куриная жопа?

Снова нахмурившись, Авель хлопнул себя по лбу и тут же болезненно поморщился, жмурясь; открыв глаза, он ткнул пальцем в кастрюлю, затем снова поднес ладонь ко лбу и начал изображать то же самое, что и в прошлый раз.

— Погоди, я понял, — Джек взял его за руку и уложил ее на одеяло. — Он хочет сказать, что яйца, которые ты суешь в хамин, берутся оттуда же, что и куриный помет. Да?

Авель моргнул и облегченно разулыбался, глядя на Джека, и тот ощутил, как сердце от волнения пропустило удар. Так широко он улыбался впервые за последние недели. Авель снова ткнул пальцем в кастрюлю, цокая языком, а после свободную руку приложил ко рту, изображая рвоту.

— Он не будет есть твой хамин, потому что его опять стошнит, — снова перевел Джек и удостоился новой улыбки.

— Вы глупые, что ли? Их моют сначала, — развеселился Габриэль, глядя на их способ коммуникации. — Ничего, к счастью, мой муж не такой переборчивый, как вы двое. Зато как он оживился, ты посмотри, опять руками машет!

В самом деле, после этого неожиданного возмущения Авель будто перестал бояться жестов и начал более активно пытаться выражать свои мысли, а заодно вытребовал себе вторую подушку под голову и теперь в моменты бодрствования полусидел, следя за Джеком глазами. Моргать в знак согласия ему разонравилось, и он цокал в ответ на любой вопрос, пока Джек не догадался примерно с десятой попытки, чего же тот хочет. В ответ он предложил Авелю выбирать новый сигнал самому, и тот, надолго задумавшись, не изобрел ничего, кроме краткого шипения.

— Теперь мы живем как на атомной электростанции, — заключил после этого Джек, отсмеявшись. — Постоянно что-то шипит и щелкает.

Судя по взгляду Авеля, только постельный режим, предписанный ему, спас его от кары путем побивания подушкой.

Постепенно Джек начал ловить себя на мысли, что теперь, с запретом на тетради, они стали общаться даже больше, чем раньше. Эти беседы наполовину через слова, наполовину через жесты превратились в ежевечернюю традицию, в увлекательное занятие, которого он ждал весь день на работе в приемной, в поездке в Иавис или в гараже у Дани. Он боялся признаться себе, что стал скучать по взглядам, которые все сильнее загорались жизнью, по все более выразительным жестам и по улыбкам, которых так не хватало во время их долгой размолвки.

Время от времени у Авеля случались очередные приступы головной боли, когда он не мог даже сидеть, ровно держа голову. Тогда он ложился, закрывал глаза, иногда моргая намокшими ресницами, и медленно, неглубоко дышал. Джек садился рядом, брал его за руку и тихо-тихо рассказывал что-нибудь; часто это были сказки, которые им с сестрой читал в детстве отец. Он старательно не пускал в голос дрожи, которая неизменно появлялась, стоило посмотреть на мучительную гримасу на лице Авеля, и успокаивал его до тех пор, пока не подействует обезболивающее.

Через несколько дней после визита Габриэля Джек обнаружил в самом дальнем углу веранды главный приз за свою тягу к порядку: старую, неизвестного возраста и происхождения стиральную машинку, доставшуюся им в наследство от прошлых хозяев. Та видела и лучшие времена: пластиковый корпус, напоминающий по форме ночной горшок, треснул в нескольких местах, мотор напоминал заржавленный ком металла, а придумать достойного сравнения лопастям он так и не смог. Легче было ее выбросить, но Джек воспринял нахождение такого трофея как личный вызов и вознамерился починить устройство, использовав максимум навыков, освоенных у Дани в гараже. Он вытащил ее в гостиную и теперь проводил вечера — часть, свободную от ужинов и держания за руки с Авелем — за ремонтом.

К концу второй недели Авеля стало невозможно удерживать в постели, и он начал вставать и бродить по дому. Чаще всего, нагулявшись, он не возвращался на диван, а садился рядом, прижавшись костлявым боком, и затихал, довольно вздыхая. От него шло ровное тепло, и Джек не мог не замечать, насколько это приятно. Если бы руки у него не были заняты клеем, смазочным маслом или другой дрянью, он, наверное, притягивал бы того в объятия.

Именно в таком виде застали их однажды Йен и Рахиль, заглянув под вечер. Джеку пришлось выслушать ряд неодобрительных комментариев из-за того, что «превратил дом в гараж, но даже у Дани в гараже чище», что «развел пыль от эпоксидки рядом с больным, а она, между прочим, аллергенна»... и так далее. Девушка беззлобно отчитывала его, пока молчаливо кивающий Йен снимал с Авеля швы — как будто тоже переводила молчаливые претензии своего партнера.

Они остались на ужин. Авель, пережив новый стресс после того, как на его затылке снова орудовали инструментами, пересел ближе к Джеку и жался к нему, стараясь не отходить; успокоившаяся Рахиль, весело поглядывая на них, рассказывала свежие новости.

— Геф неожиданно вспомнил, что мы тоже его часть, — поделилась она, разламывая на мелкие кусочки ломтики овощей в тарелке. — Нам выделили несколько дотаций, начали ремонт дороги… Похоже, это благодарность за Рамона.

— Интересно, кого надо поймать и доставить в Гильбоа, чтобы добиться того же эффекта? — пробормотал Джек себе под нос. — Не меня, я надеюсь.

Рахиль фыркнула.

— У Йена в больнице с опозданием наступил новый год. Туда каким-то образом перенаправили кучу медикаментов, в основном гелвуйских. Трофейные, что ли…

— Когда к тебе приходит лечиться вся деревня, потому что ты единственный врач, а больницу сократили до амбулатории, будешь рад любым лекарствам, даже трофейным, — заметил тот. — У нас нет даже аптеки, а в Иамнии и вокруг ее живет множество хроников, которым постоянно нужны медикаменты. Через какое место мы достаем инсулин для диабетиков, я не буду рассказывать, у вас от ругани потрескается посуда.

— Формально мы живем в провинции Беф-Сан, и они должны ездить лечиться в Бефиль, — подхватила Рахиль. — Но до него ехать втрое дольше, чем до Зифа.

— Хотел бы я открыть госпиталь тут, в Зифе, — печально улыбнулся погруженный в размышления Йен. — Чтобы принимать больных со всей зоны, и с гелвуйской стороны, и с гефской. Как было бы удобно.

В этих рассуждениях Джек тотчас услышал знакомые мысли и повернулся к Авелю — тот сидел, подперев голову руками, и улыбался восторженно. Его настроение оказалось слишком заразительным и будило расцветающую внутри радость — не от фантазий о госпитале, но от этой трогательной реакции.

Вновь прижавшись к нему боком, Авель принялся экспрессивно жестикулировать, так быстро, что разобрать попросту не удавалось.

— Погоди, погоди, я не успеваю, — осадил Джек взволнованного парня, поймав недоуменные взгляды Рахиль и Йена. — Давай все то же самое и помедленнее.

— Не мучайся, возьми листок, — вздохнул Йен. — Понемногу можно.

Авель просиял и хотел было понестись бегом, но наткнулся сразу на три строгих взгляда и вышел в спальню плавным шагом, высоко подняв голову.

«Если вы откроете госпиталь, я хочу пойти волонтером», — нацарапал он, вернувшись.

— Почему волонтером? — удивилась Рахиль. — Если бы было финансирование, ты мог бы там работать.

Авель отложил карандаш и с расстроенным лицом изобразил над головой спиралевидные рога.

— С неполной занятостью, — добавила та. — Половину времени там, половину с барашками.

— Тоже верно, — доброжелательно вклинился Йен. — Он уже знает, что такое биохирургия, а там и остальное подтянет.

Джек дернул уголками губ в неумолимо наползающей улыбке, глядя, как вместе с радостью на скулах Авеля проступает смущенный румянец. Теперь его бледное лицо казалось живым и цветущим, им хотелось непрерывно любоваться. Джек не помнил, когда в прошлый раз так остро реагировал на другого человека — совокупность внешности, повадок, жестов. Этот яркий эмоциональный отклик он можно объяснить только одной причиной. Пусть он и запретил себе влюбляться после смерти Джо и был строго намерен блюсти этот запрет, ростки симпатии к Авелю все же пробивались через залитую слоем бетона душу. Это и вдохновляло, и пугало.

Под конец осени окончательно установились холода, и даже после двух растопок печи к утру дом выстывал. Джек, перебравшийся в спальню Авеля, расположенную дальше всего от тепла, ощущал это особо остро. Не спасали ни шерстяное одеяло, ни используемые вместо пижамных спортивные штаны с плотной футболкой, ни те самые носки по пять лавров из хозяйственного, и ему все чаще снились ночевки в палатках на промозглом ветру. Боясь, что снова начнет по ночам командовать вылазками и вызовет у Авеля новые кошмары, он некстати вспомнил утверждение Габи, что «лучше греться об горячего юношу, чем об остывшую печку». Эти слова имели свой резон, но в то же время смущали. Симпатия к юноше крепла с каждым днем, что при ночевке в одной кровати могло вызвать физиологические реакции и смутить обоих. С другой стороны, неловкие минуты в компании стояка казались меньшим злом, чем кошмары о пытках или попытки уснуть под стук зубов. Обдумав это, Джек в тот же день перед сном решительно вышел в гостиную.

— К утру печка опять остынет, и мы оба промерзнем, — сказал он, и Авель поднял на него внимательный, удивленный взгляд. — Тебе сейчас в особенности нежелательно мерзнуть, мне тоже не особо приятно.

Выслушав его, Авель вопросительно развел руками.

— Если твой диван раскладывается, можно попробовать спать на нем вдвоем, — предложил Джек. — Под двумя одеялами. Так точно будет теплее.

Он старался высказывать аргументы как можно более нейтрально и убедительно, чтобы не показаться навязчивым, не напугать и не смутить, однако Авель все же покраснел и отвел взгляд.

— В старые времена все так делали, — Джек попытался свести все в шутку. — Мы, конечно, уже не в них живем…

Авель посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, и покрутил кистью, что хотелось трактовать как «…но довольно близко к ним».

— Если ты против, то просто будем теплее одеваться на ночь, и все будет нормально, — наметил он путь к отступлению. Но Авель, немного подумав, как-то слишком быстро поднялся с дивана и начал его разбирать. Джек вспомнил, что летом в этом углу было слишком жарко — вдруг его так же хорошо выстужало зимой?

Когда он вынес подушку и одеяло из спальни, Авель уже забрался на дальнюю половину дивана и свернулся, по обыкновению, на боку, устроив руки под щекой. Он внимательно следил за каждым движением Джека, но не шевельнулся, даже когда тот накинул поверх его одеяла свое, а затем залез внутрь, держась от Авеля на целомудренном расстоянии в пару десятков сантиметров.

— Вот увидишь, так будет теплее, — обнадежил он, но наткнулся в ответ на слегка растерянный и даже как будто беспокойный взгляд. — Мы просто ночуем вместе для тепла, оба одетые. Хочешь, я повернусь к тебе спиной, чтобы не смущать?

Авель медленно кивнул. Он мог бы использовать уже вошедший в их обиход полувербальный сигнал, но словно не хотел губить уютную атмосферу шипением. Джек кивнул в ответ, улыбнулся ободряюще и повернулся на другой бок.

— Вот так. Спокойной ночи!

От приятного волнения он какое-то время не мог заснуть, а вот Авель за спиной не шевелился. В конце концов, устроившись поудобнее и действительно согревшись, Джек начал засыпать — и уже в полудреме услышал сзади шорох, после чего ему в шею уткнулся холодный нос. Весь остальной Авель как нарочно не прикасался к нему. Джек улыбнулся и, радуясь, что не вздрогнул и не отпугнул парня, закрыл глаза.

Уже под утро он проснулся с ясным ощущением, что его обнимают со спины. Оно не явилось из сна — снов в эту ночь он не помнил, — и только усиливалось с пробуждением. Он улыбнулся невольно: ночью робкий поначалу Авель окончательно прижался к нему сзади, закинув руку на талию — теперь эту руку Джек обнимал своими. Жест, совершенный ради сохранения тепла, под утро дал те самые плоды, о которых он и подозревал: безмятежно спящий юноша радовал его зад прижатым к нему твердым членом действительно внушительных, по ощущениям, габаритов. Это ощущение будоражило, и собственный стояк Джека также оттягивал штаны; подняться с постели, не смутив ни себя, ни соседа, при таком раскладе было невозможно.

Словно почувствовав его пробуждение, Авель тоже шевельнулся. Его рука на талии Джека напряглась, и в следующую секунду он деликатно высвободил ее, чтобы отползти назад и почти сразу подняться. Без его тепла тут же стало неуютно; Джек хотел встать следом за ним, но решил для начала подождать несколько минут, чтобы Авель успел справиться с естественными реакциями тела и не смущался весь оставшийся день.

План удался: во время завтрака тот вел себя как обычно. После травмы и постельного режима его тактильность усилилась в разы, он то и дело старался оказаться поближе к Джеку, сесть или встать рядом, взять за руку. Джек слишком быстро привык к этому, а потому боялся, что после утренних объятий во сне Авель снова начнет его сторониться. Но, к счастью, тот и не думал об этом и даже во время варки утренней каши подманил его к себе, чтобы стоять рядом и греться.

Вечером, правда, Авель вновь залез под одеяло первым, на этот раз — лицом к стене. Джек лег рядом, пожелал спокойной ночи его затылку и подумал о том, что ночью наверняка повторится вчерашнее, только со сменой ролей. Он полежал немного, думая о том, в какой момент сна это произойдет, пришел к выводу, что оттягивать неминуемое нет смысла, и обнял Авеля. Осторожно прижался, чтобы не потревожить свежий розовый шрам на голове, и довольно быстро уснул.

Так продолжилось и в следующую ночь, и в ту, что пришла за ней. Оба они знали о взаимных реакциях, оба по очереди вставали первыми, чтобы не смущать друг друга, но это была малая плата, с которой можно было мириться — ради благословенного тепла, разделенного на двоих уюта, ради утихшего наконец тактильного голода, прежде толкавшего Джека на необдуманные случайные связи. Эти мгновения казались драгоценными, их хотелось собирать в памяти, одно за другим, чтобы греться воспоминаниями тогда, когда — Джек отчаянно не хотел об этом думать — придет пора расстаться.

Это случилось на четвертый день, когда он, вернувшись с работы, набирал у колонки воду. Знакомый внедорожник остановился рядом с ним, и с пассажирского сиденья выскочил Йен.

— Коротко и без приветствий, — отрезал он, когда Джек уже протянул руку для пожатия. — Сегодня в коробке с очередной партией медикаментов прибыла посылка персонально для тебя. Не свети ею на улице, будь добр, эти лекарства, — он подчеркнул слово особо напряженным тоном, — достались нам слишком большим трудом, и постарайся применить их правильно.

С этими словами он протянул Джеку простой черный пакет, довольно увесистый и без опознавательных знаков, а сам вернулся в кабину, и автомобиль тут же тронулся с места. Памятуя о предупреждении, Джек занес пакет в дом и оставил возле дивана, чтобы изучить после ужина — и желательно без Авеля, если он правильно угадал содержимое.

Впрочем, тот, с его пытливым умом и проницательностью, сразу же догадался. Посмотрел на Джека долгим нечитаемым взглядом и ушел мыть посуду, очень медленно на этот раз, давая время.

В пакете лежала толстая папка с файлами. Джек пролистнул ее мельком: аккуратно рассортированные копии писем, чеки, распечатки телефонных звонков, фотографии… И на самой последней странице — короткая записка незнакомым почерком.

«Дж.! Удачи на царской охоте. Надеюсь, этот набор поможет тебе.  
P. S. Береги его»

Джек перечитал ее два раза, и ощущение, что «его» относилось вовсе не к «набору», только усилилось.

— Мне придется уехать, — сказал он, подняв глаза на вошедшего в гостиную Авеля и закрыв папку. — В Шайло.

С тянущим чувством в груди он увидел, как на лице юноши сменяют друг друга эмоции: настороженность, недоверие, удивление — и мрачная решимость. Авель цокнул языком, затем еще и еще, совершенно по-птичьи; поднял папку с коленей Джека и отложил на журнальный столик; схватил его самого за шиворот, вздернул на ноги и обнял.

«Я тебя не пущу», — так и кричало каждое его движение, и на этот раз даже не потребовалось переводить жесты.

— Ну, ты чего, — он погладил Авеля по спине и ощутил, как тот дрожит. — Что такое? Не бойся, ничего страшного не произойдет. Все хорошо, ну… Давай, пусти меня.

Авель только прижал его крепче и судорожно вздохнул, уткнувшись в плечо. Джек погладил его снова, успокаивая, потом скосил взгляд на его затылок. Шрам казался чистым и хорошо заживающим, а волосы вокруг него, уже немного отросшие, начали завиваться в мелкую волну.

— Гляди-ка, у тебя волосы прямо как у барашка, — восхитился он и провел носом по виску Авеля. Все тот же слабый запах молока и печенья, не пропавший вместе со срезанными дредами, волновал и успокаивал в то же самое время. — А я думал, у тебя только упрямство как у барашка. Может, тебя покусали овцы и ты теперь оборотень?

Авель глухо фыркнул ему в плечо и только затем расцепил объятия — лишь чтобы написать в тетради несколько коротких слов:

«Да, они кусаются».

В тот вечер он пустил Джека ложиться первым, а сам не стал отворачиваться к стене. Дождавшись, пока он ляжет на спину, Авель уверенно устроился рядом, положив голову на грудь, и обнял руками и ногами. Он почти сразу же расслабился и засопел, а Джек лежал еще долго, укладывая эмоции в голове.

Авель не хотел его отпускать. Боялся, что в Шайло Джека прикончат, как следовало из старых дневниковых записей? Или просто не хотел расставаться, потому что все еще, до сих пор был влюблен?..

Очень глубоко в душе, где Джек был честен с самим собой, он признавал, что тоже не хочет оставлять Авеля. Но папка с компроматом уже легла на его плечи неприятной тяжестью, которую требовалось сбросить как можно скорее, пока Арвади в составе гефской делегации не приедет на подписание мирного договора. У него оставалось чуть больше недели, если верить сводкам новостей, чтобы найти человека, которому можно доверять, того, кто не продаст бумаги и не похоронит их под сукном, а даст делу ход и прижмет змею. Чуть больше недели на то, чтобы закончить все дела здесь, приехать в Шайло и разобраться с вопросами, которых все лето и всю осень так старательно избегал.

Встретиться с семьей. Разобраться с Шепардом.

Где-то на задворках сознания призраки прошлого пробудились и потянули к нему руки.

***

Уговорить мэра поехать в Шайло под предлогом подачи прошения о строительстве водоканала напрямую центральным властям, минуя галаадские, не составило особого труда. Более того: судя по энтузиазму Шимшона, тот готов был сорваться и выехать в любой момент, ждал только решающего знака от судьбы. На волне его оптимистичного энтузиазма Джек легко напросился ехать с ним, не выдавая других причин поездки — ни настоящих, ни выдуманных.

Шимшон отвел им пару дней на сборы и приведение дел в порядок и сказал, что сам сообщит дяде Бену, что украдет его помощника ради благой цели. Оставалось лишь одно дело, требующее безотлагательного решения. Подготовить Авеля.

О дате отъезда он сообщил за ужином, морально ожидая, что тот сникнет и захандрит, отсядет подальше и снова замкнется в себе. На удивление все варианты оказались ошибочны: вместо тихой обиды известие привело юношу в нервическое возбуждение. Остаток вечера он метался по дому, то подхватывая блокнот, то бросая, то глядя прямо, то отворачиваясь. Джек уже успел расстелить диван и лечь, а Авель все еще ходил туда-сюда, всплескивая руками, будто вел сам с собой эмоциональный внутренний диалог. Он не знал, о чем тот думал в эти моменты, и потому благоразумно предпочел не вмешиваться.

Наконец Авель притих. Осторожно присел на край дивана, рефлекторно потянулся к голове, чтоб поправить дреды, не нашел их и уронил руку. Из него будто выкачали энергию, или же та целиком на суету и размышления; теперь он вновь казался болезненно-тощим в своей безразмерной футболке, больше всего хотелось затащить его под одеяло, долго греть и обнимать, пока не успокоятся натянутые нервы, отпуская в сон.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал его Джек. Авель медленно обернулся и немного застенчиво кивнул, после чего забрался под одеяло и лег напротив, глядя ему в глаза. По встревоженному лицу и странному взгляду невозможно было что-либо прочесть или поймать намек на то, что творилось у того в голове.

— Будем спать? — шепнул Джек, протягивая руку, чтобы прижать его к себе, как во все ночи до этого, но Авель успел первым: потянулся вперед и торопливо прижался сухими шершавыми губами к его рту. Мгновением позже он отпрянул, даже не дав понять, что произошло, и стыдливо отвел глаза. Пока Джек терял драгоценные секунды на осознание случившегося, удивление и запоздалую радость, тот зажмурился, отчаянно краснея, что было заметно даже в полутьме, и повернулся к нему каменно-напряженной спиной.

Джек улыбнулся неприлично широко, сам того не контролируя. Сердце пустилось вскачь, а во рту пересохло, словно он снова стал желторотым юнцом, впервые оказавшимся в постели с другим парнем. Он тронул Авеля за плечо, без слов побуждая перевернуться на спину, и навис сверху; погладил кончиками пальцев по все еще пунцовеющей скуле и медленно, осторожно вернул поцелуй.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/4a/7Ay41uHn_o.jpg)

Он не понимал, почему дрожат руки и заходится сердце от такого простого, почти целомудренного жеста. Он ведь всего лишь мягко касался губами губ замершего, едва дышащего Авеля, не надавливая, но по коже бежали мурашки и перехватывало дыхание. Джек опустился на него, прижался грудью к груди, и почувствовал, как бьется чужое сердце — едва не быстрее его собственного. Он давно отвык целоваться вот так, неспешно, изучая и приручая, исследуя тактильно и эмоционально, — но в этот момент страстная спешка казалась кощунственной, и он медлил, отдаваясь поцелую целиком. В какой-то момент Авель обнял его, прижал руками за талию и между лопаток, и Джек замер, выдохнув с дрожью — настолько правильно это ощущалось.

Они так и лежали, по ощущениям, полночи, не раздеваясь и почти не двигаясь, целовались и трогали друг друга — лицо и шею, плечи и бока, сплетали пальцы и прижимались лбом ко лбу. Авель сдавленно беззвучно ахал, и его ресницы трепетали, как крылья бабочек, и в этот момент во всех Царствах не было существа прекраснее. Его губы раскраснелись и чуть припухли; при малейшем взгляде на них у Джека перехватывало дыхание, и он вновь и вновь ласкал их своими. Авель прижимал его к себе так, словно боялся, будто он исчезнет в любую секунду, растворится в воздухе прямо в его объятиях. От этой мысли сжималось сердце, и Джек старался отвлечь его и себя новыми прикосновениями.

Они так и заснули, не расцепляя рук и переплетясь ногами; закрывая глаза, Джек улыбался про себя тому, как долго они ходили вокруг взаимного желания близости, а теперь не решались даже снять друг с друга одежду. Но именно в этих неспешных поцелуях, тягучих и сладких, как мед, была своя, особенная красота и ценность, которая затрагивала что-то спрятанное в глубине сердца и согревала даже сильнее, чем самые огненные страсти.

Наутро он проснулся от того, что Авель, сидя рядом, гладил его по лицу. Он покраснел и заморгал, когда Джек открыл глаза, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, щурясь, и протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить короткие пушистые волосы надо лбом. Тот поймал его руку и потерся о нее щекой, жмурясь, затем наклонился и снова принялся целовать.

Все утро они не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг: Джек обнимал Авеля со спины, пока тот варил овсянку, а Авель жался к нему после завтрака, скорее мешая, чем помогая мыть посуду. Ни у одного, ни у второго не было желания разрывать объятия, когда выяснилось, что у Джека нет ни сумки, ни рюкзака, чтобы сложить туда смену белья и документы для поездки на большую землю, и пришлось, как пошутил он сам, «побираться по соседям».

Габриэль, открывший им дверь, улыбнулся ехидно и так заблестел глазами, словно воспринял открывшееся ему зрелище как личную победу. Авель, чуть смутившись, на шаг отстал в дверях, и тот не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией.

— А я думал, вы до скончания мира не решитесь, — довольно заурчал он и игриво толкнул Джека бедром. — Жалеешь, наверное, что раньше его не распробовал, м?

— А ты, видимо, хочешь лишиться половины зубов за свои шуточки? — миролюбиво поинтересовался тот, с легким беспокойством и в то же время с неистовым умилением глядя, как гневно хмурится приближающийся Авель.

— Ты пришел ко мне в дом с просьбой и теперь угрожаешь? — притворно возмутился Габи, подхватив его под локоть.

— Я тебя и пальцем не трону, а вот он… — Джек улыбнулся, когда Авель упер руки в бока и решительно оттеснил от него хохочущего Габриэля.

На шум явился из гаража Дани, который сперва глядел непонимающе на развернувшуюся картину, а затем тоже фыркнул, заметив сердитое лицо Авеля. Тот в ответ нахмурился только сильнее, полез в карман за тетрадью с карандашом и долго что-то черкал. Габи успел вытащить откуда-то видавший виды черный рюкзак и вручить Джеку, когда Авель наконец закончил и протянул ему листок. Вместо обычной тирады на нем оказалась карикатура, изображавшая трех человечков. Первый, стоявший отдельно, носил на голове корону, у второго в руке был гаечный ключ, а третий щеголял в афгани в корявый цветок; вторая и третья фигурка были перечеркнуты, а под ними шла неровная надпись: «Трахайте друг друга сами!»

Габриэль, взяв листочек, рассмеялся так сильно, что, казалось, на его глазах вот-вот выступят слезы.

— Прости, братик, — отдышавшись, повинился он, возвращая листок. — Я не хотел над вами глумиться. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, но вы бы видели со стороны свои лица...

— А тащить в постель сначала его, а потом меня — тоже входит в перечень «не хотел глумиться»? — не удержался Джек, чувствуя легкое раздражение.

— Конечно, не входит! — воскликнул тот. — Я никогда и в мыслях не имел обидеть кого-то из вас, я же не какой-нибудь психопат. Вы оба очень красивые и оба мне нравитесь, так что это было всего лишь проявление моей симпатии, и только.

— Так твоей или вашей? — уточнил он.

— Мы с Дани давно вместе, — Габриэль кивнул в сторону, где у стены стоял его супруг, — и считаем, что моногамия — это атавизм. Пережиток прошлого. У нас стабильные и прочные отношения, а телесная сторона — это далеко не самая важная их грань. Так, рутина.

Какую-то часть этого монолога Джек уже слышал от самого Дани, и потому теперь повернулся к нему с вопросительным взглядом. К его удивлению, на лице того не промелькнуло ни тени одобрения озвученных идей; он стоял, хмурясь и играя желваками на скулах, но, заметив взгляд Джека, расправил плечи, дернул подбородком и отвел глаза.

«И это все, что тебе нужно знать о наших отношениях», — как наяву зазвучал в голове его голос.

Джек вспомнил напряженный, без капли удовлетворения взгляд в ночь после празднования нового года; безэмоциональный, на чистой физиологии короткий секс на кухне, похожий скорее на акт самоудовлетворения об другого человека; как Дани при каждой возможности оттеснял мужа от любого, на кого тот мог положить глаз, и собственнически демонстрировал, кому тот принадлежит на самом деле.

Долгие, крепкие, стабильные…

— Знаешь, Габи, — сказал он, глядя попеременно то на того, то на другого, — со стороны ваши действия почему-то не кажутся такими согласованными, как вы их описываете. Вы хоть раз говорили о том, как относитесь к моногамии? Потому что все, что вижу я — это как ты липнешь к любому симпатичному мужику, а от Дани от этого злится. Он, конечно, отличный шпион и хорошо скрывает эмоции, но они все равно прорываются. Только тебе почему-то не говорит об этом. Может, слишком сильно любит и сильнее боится потерять тебя, чем собственную гордость.

С лица Габриэля в момент сбежала ласковая улыбка, а из глаз пропал хитрый блеск. Теперь он смотрел на Джека с возмущенным недоумением, и тот выругался мысленно, понимая, что без спросу только что нарушил чужие границы.

— Наконец-то, — глухим голосом медленно произнес Дани. Джек обернулся к нему и увидел странную тень в прежде ясных глазах и мелко подрагивающий уголок рта. — Лет пять, наверное, не знал, как это сформулировать.

Габриэль резко развернулся к нему — только зазвенели браслеты. Удивленно распахнутые глаза расширились еще сильнее; он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, так и не найдя слов.

— Да, я молчу, и молчал бы еще столько же, — прервал воцарившуюся тишину Дани. — Ты же терпеть не можешь запреты. Рано или поздно ушел бы. Я прекрасно понимаю, каково это — жить с таким, как я. Твои загулы мне компенсирует то, что ты из них возвращаешься ко мне.

— Ты, — голос Габриэля дрогнул, а затем сорвался на высокий крик: — Ты с ума сошел?! Да я же верчусь ужом, чтобы тебе не наскучить!

— Чего? — переспросил едва слышно Дани. — Ты… идиот?

— Все мужчины изменяют, это нормально, — вдруг успокоившись, устало выдохнул Габриэль. — Все, кого я знал в прошлой жизни, изменяли, большинство этим даже гордились. Мой отец изменял матери, мой дед изменял бабке, второй дед, все мои братья, все друзья... Потом я встретил тебя, ты остался со мной, и с тех пор каждый день, каждый наш день я думал о том, что ты тоже изменишь. А ты знаешь меня, и знаешь мою гордость, и если ты выберешь кого-то другого, я скорее убью тебя своими руками, чем прощу. — Он замолк, глубоко и рвано вздохнув, и опустил голову. — Просто решил возглавить то, что не могу предотвратить.

— Да кто тебя просил?! — рыкнул Дани, и большего отчаяния в его голосе Джек не слышал даже во время случайной исповеди. — Ты пробовал сначала спросить меня?!

С грохотом швырнув инструмент на кафельный пол, он развернулся и направился обратно в гараж.

— А ты лучше?! — вспыхнул Габриэль, с криками последовав за ним. — Пять лет молчал! Я специально искал парней, похожих на меня, и тех, про кого ты сам… — Конец предложения приглушило эхо гаражных стен.

Авель, все это время неподвижно стоящий рядом с Джеком, робко потянул его за локоть в сторону выхода.

— Да, ты прав, идем отсюда, — согласился он.

Когда они тихо прикрыли за собой дверь, Авель вопросительно округлил глаза и знакомым жестом сомнения покрутил запястьем.

— Я тоже не думал, что все так запутанно, — признался Джек и закинул заемный рюкзак на плечо. — Ничего, пусть поругаются, иногда это полезно. Такие люди только во время скандала и могут говорить, что думают.

Авель кивнул и шумно вздохнул, а затем расправил бумажку с карикатурой, приложил к груди Джека и начал выводить что-то карандашом.

«Хорошо, что ты сказал это. Кто-то должен был их подтолкнуть. Я надеюсь, что это поможет им быть искренними друг с другом, — написал он. — Если годами что-то терпеть, можно окончательно поехать крышей».

К вечеру Авель становился все тише и настороженнее. Его улыбка поблекла, а в глазах то и дело мелькала тревога, которую он не успевал прятать. Он все еще не отходил ни на шаг — и во время сбора вещей, и за ужином, и после. Все это время Джеку хотелось прижать его к себе, повалить на диван или усадить на стол и долго целовать, на этот раз всерьез — но Авель так осторожно касался, что Джек впервые в жизни не знал, как отыскать к нему подход. Он снова ощущал себя полным дураком и неопытным девственником, не умеющим сделать первый шаг.

Ночью, едва Джек расстелил на диване оба одеяла, готовясь ко сну, тот вдруг в один широкий шаг оказался возле него и стал решительно высвобождать его из штанов и футболки — так стремительно, что он успел только охнуть от удивления. Следом на пол полетела одежда Авеля, а сам он толкнул Джека на диван и забрался рядом, прижавшись кожей к коже и мелко дрожа. Он не двигался и почти не дышал, а когда Джек провел ладонями по его спине, то ощутил, что она вновь закаменела от волнения.

«Я тоже не хочу расставаться, — хотел сказать он, но слова не шли. — Я тоже буду скучать. Я тоже сейчас хочу тебя сильнее всего на свете».

Авель лежал, прижимаясь к нему, и не пытался что-либо сделать, будто боялся, будто они не целовались половину прошлой ночи, будто ему до сих пор нужно было разрешение. И Джек, вдохнув, вновь, как вчера, перевернул его на спину, любуясь высоким лбом и темными бровями, ровным носом и маленьким ртом, который уже успел распробовать на вкус; затем наклонился и поцеловал, но уже не осторожничая, как раньше, а с напором, сдерживать который больше не было сил.

В первые секунды Авель замер и не реагировал, как и вчера, словно не мог побороть стеснение — а через мгновение Джек, сам не поняв, как это случилось, уже лежал на спине, прижатый к дивану, а Авель притирался к нему и беспорядочно целовал губы, щеки и шею.

У него будто сорвало предохранитель, и весь накопленный жар штормовой волной теперь обрушился на Джека. Авель целовался неумело, но жадно, заставляя задыхаться, до синяков сжимал плечи и бока, не давая шевельнуться. Каждое касание его рук или рта оставляло на коже ожог, от которого под ней растекалось жидкое пламя, и от нахлынувшего адреналина и возбуждения кружилась голова. Такая неожиданная, бесцеремонная собственническая страсть, с которой Авель прижимался к нему, загнанно дыша, передавалась через поцелуи и бурлила в крови, и Джек пытался отвечать на ласки, целовать в ответ, гладить и сжимать... Но тот не давал даже выдохнуть и пошевелиться, и оставалось только втягивать воздух со стонами и принимать безудержную ласку.

Джек не помнил, когда еще такие безыскусные движения так сильно заводили его, сильнее всех постельных изысков, что ему удавалось испытать на себе ранее; не помнил, каково это, когда действия не запоминаются, вытесненные ощущениями. Не знал, когда Авель успел избавить обоих от белья — только ощущал, как быстро и неаккуратно тот притирался членом между его ягодиц, будто намеревался взять прямо сейчас, без подготовки. Это торопливое движение, рваное дыхание в губы, потемневшие глаза, глядящие из-под полуопущенных ресниц — все ударяло ему в кровь, как самый сильный афродизиак, заставляя подаваться навстречу и нетерпеливо постанывать. Давление крупной головки в самое нежное, балансирующее на грани возможного болезненного проникновения, отдавалось волной удовольствия, расходящегося от напряденного члена по животу и ногам. Казалось, еще немного — и он смог кончить только от этих быстрых неловких фрикций и смазанных поцелуев, захлестывающих все существо эмоций и вида раскрасневшегося, загнано дышащего, невозможно прекрасного Авеля... Который двигался все более рвано и все крепче сжимал его бок и плечо, и в какой-то момент замер, вздрагивая. Между бедер выплеснулось горячее — и Джек готов был поклясться, что в длинном выдохе Авеля слышал тихий сорванный стон.

Не успел отдышаться, тот снова потянулся его целовать, на этот раз неторопливо и чувственно; Джек приподнял бедра, чтобы потереться о его живот, ловя ускользающее удовольствие, и Авель, застенчиво улыбнувшись, решительно поднялся на колени и поманил его к себе, демонстративно облизнув нижнюю губу. Он соблазнял еще более трогательно и неуклюже, чем флиртовал, и Джек, не удержавшись от улыбки, обнял его, уронил обратно на диван и сел на бедра.

— Если бы у нас был рабочий душ, мы бы смогли сделать гораздо больше, — шепнул он, водя по своему члену пальцами, и Авель с легким возмущением оттолкнул его руку и заменил своей. — У меня долго не было, а у тебя очень, очень… — Он прервался и выдохнул, когда Авель сжал ладонь и двинул ею вверх-вниз. — Очень большой. Просто так, без подготовки, не выйдет… Вернее, не войдет.

Глаза Авеля вновь потемнели, и он быстрее задвигал кистью; Джек охнул и навис над ним, глядя в глаза.

— Если наладим душ, — дрожа, шепнул он Авелю почти в губы. — Мы сможем делать все, что ты захочешь, и все, о чем даже не представляешь.

Авель покраснел так, что румянец сполз на его шею, и за затылок потянул Джека к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

***

Во сне тронный зал во Дворце единства был совершенно безлюден. Пустовали амфитеатр и стол заседаний, пустовал стоящий во главе королевский трон. От тишины звенело в ушах; снаружи, за пуленепробиваемым стеклом высокого окна, беззвучно шелестели деревья в парке, по улицам проносились машины.

Джек спустился по ступенькам амфитеатра, неслышно ступая, и оглянулся, ища вокруг хоть кого-нибудь — отца, маму, Мишель или Люсинду, Сэмюэлса... да даже Шепарда или Эндрю. Никто не отзывался на мысленный зов. Он был совершенно один.

Подойдя к окну и выглянув наружу, на живущую своей обычной жизнью столицу, Джек подумал об Авеле, которого даже мысленно боялся назвать своим, чтобы не отпугнуть, не насмешить судьбу, которая столько раз отбирала обещанное. Думал о Дани и Габриэле, которые столько лет притворялись друг перед другом из любви, граничащей с эгоизмом; об Авиве и Кабре, о Шимми, о дяде Бене, о дамском политическом клубе и очереди за фруктами у лавки на колесах. Обо всех людях, которых увидеть здесь просто не мог — они принадлежали другому миру.

Что-то невесомо тронуло его плечо, и он обернулся, вздрогнув. Ни звука не раздалось в зале и не мелькнуло ни тени, но теперь на столе, прямо напротив трона, стояли весы. Самые простые на вид, из потемневшего от времени металла, с острой латунной стрелкой, неподвижно указывающей строго в центр шкалы. На левой чаше весов лежали маленькие цветы о шести лепестках, ярко-красные, как брызги крови; на правой, изящно распахивая и складывая крылья, сидели, не улетая, большие рыжие бабочки.

Джек проснулся как от толчка и невидяще посмотрел в потолок. Авель только крепче прижался к нему и вздохнул во сне.


	15. ГЛАВА 15

— Ну, давай, что ли, за жизнь, Шимми?

— За жизнь, Джамаль.

Две руки, одна желтоватая и сухая, вторая мощная, цвета темной бронзы, подняли на треть наполненные стаканы. Джек, которому с утра кусок в горло не лез, отказался от алкоголя и теперь едва мог дождаться, когда можно будет отдать должное ужину.

Они остановились на окраине Шайло у бывшего сослуживца зифского мэра. Джамаль, истории о котором Джек слушал всю дорогу до столицы, оказался высоким крупным мужчиной с громким смехом и точно такой же любовью к воспоминаниям о молодости и военной службе. Набор баек у них с Шимми также оказался одинаковым, и Джек, немного послушав для приличия, ретировался в душ, где неприлично долго стоял под горячей водой, не столько отмываясь, сколько вспоминая это восхитительное, почти забытое ощущение. Там же, в ванной, он подровнял «бандитскую» бороду, служившую вместе с подновленным «боксом» на голове той самой маленькой маской героя, сохраняющей инкогнито.

За тайну личности он переживал больше всего: легко было играть другого человека перед людьми, которые прежде его не знали, но здесь, в Шайло, где его запах был знаком каждой военной собаке, где его видели своими глазами слишком многие гражданские, вопрос огласки вставал особенно остро. Еще в конце лета он думал о громком публичном воскрешении, но теперь, с папкой компромата на гефского министра и прочими обязательствами за спиной, наоборот, ее опасался. Излишнее внимание, да и любое в принципе, ему было некстати.

Глядя в зеркало в ванной, он видел за новым образом то же лицо, с которым прожил почти тридцать лет. Его опознали Авель, Рахиль и ее отряд, бесцеремонно раскрыл Асаф. Кто мог оказаться следующим?

К счастью, ему везло. Люди — прохожие, продавцы, регулировщики — смотрели будто бы сквозь, замечая только неопрятный вид деревенщины с севера, а то и отводили глаза, натыкаясь на хмурый взгляд. Не признал в нем знакомое лицо и Джамаль, который хоть и смотрел с близкого расстояния, но плевать хотел на то, что за человек приехал с его старым другом. Пока человеческая психология играла ему на руку: люди торопливо составляли цельный образ по нескольким чертам, и на прежнего Джека, лощеного красавца в отглаженной одежде с иголочки, этот помятый мужчина с короткой густой бородой, бритым затылком и мелкими шрамами не был похож совершенно. В крайнем случае он мог купить себе с уличного лотка очки непривычной формы и окончательно обновить образ.

С другой стороны — пустили бы его во дворец, если бы он просто так, в серой теплой куртке и видавших виды штанах, заявится к воротам? Узнают ли его Клотц и Бойден или те, кто пришли к ним на смену?

Тихо сидя в углу, слушая, как подвыпившие Шимми с Джамалем делятся воспоминаниями, и периодически рассеянно кивая, чтобы изобразить участие в беседе, Джек напряженно размышлял. Чтобы делу Арвади дали ход, необходимо было выйти на человека, который вхож в высшие круги, не похоронил бы бумаги на более низких уровнях, в архивах или в корзине для мусора; человека, который знает Джека лично и сможет поверить ему, но не выдаст; человека, за которого можно было поручиться головой. Он мучительно перебирал в памяти фамилии министров, оставшихся из прошлого состава правительства и назначенных уже после восшествия Шепарда на престол, и фамилии высших военных чинов, но не мог найти идеальную кандидатуру, подходящую под все требования. Кому-то он не доверял, в ком-то сомневался, а кого-то просто не знал; он отбрасывал фамилию за фамилией, пока список кандидатов не опустел вовсе.

Ночью, глядя на ползающие по потолку тени от проезжающих мимо автомобилей, он пытался вновь думать о долге, но мысли его все больше заполняла... семья. Если раньше, вдали от Шайло, удавалось не игнорировать болезненные воспоминания о маме и Мишель, то теперь, в получасе пешего хода от них, он постепенно потерял возможность думать о чем-либо еще — так, что в конце концов ясно осознал, что не найдет себе места, пока их не навестит.

Захотят ли они с ним встретиться?

Как наяву он увидел мать — не такую, какой ее показывали в новостях, постаревшую, с сединой в волосах, одетую всегда в черное, — а такую, какой сам запомнил ее, с поджатыми губами и горьким разочарованием в глазах. Она ведь отреклась от сына после попытки переворота и никогда не простит угроз убийством — именно тогда, как он ясно понимал, в ней погибли все материнские чувства к нему. Поэтому, должно быть, она опознала его в мертвом Темплтоне — ей попросту было все равно. Смерть отца, на этот раз окончательная, ударила по ней больнее.

«Лучше бы не ты ожил, а он», — раздался в голове ее тихий, полный бесконечного сожаления голос, от которого похолодело внутри.

Или, может, она сделает вид, что рада — ей всегда лучше всех в семье удавалось держать лицо, и этой хитрой науке она так и не смогла полностью обучить сына. Но даже нарочитая вежливая радость неизбежно превратится в неловкость, если она решит, что он вернулся, чтобы остаться. Что хочет жить во дворце — после всего, что натворил. Ведь решит наверняка. Да, вдовствующая королева-мать уже была не властна над подобными вопросами, даже у Мишель было больше полномочий; да, дела матери теперь ограничивались благотворительностью, балетом и трауром по отцу, а остальное ее не касалось. Тем не менее, возвращение Джека могло вызвать у нее чувство стыда, которое могло быть не подконтрольно даже отсутствию родственных чувств.

Как бы Джек ни хотел встретиться с ней, внутри все сильнее зрел страх перед ее холодностью — и боль от него была невыносимой.

А Мишель и вовсе вряд ли захочет его видеть, полностью занятая мужем и ребенком.

Он проворочался полночи и с утра, невыспавшийся, поднялся и с еще более отталкивающим лицом, чем с вечера. Шимшон даже пошутил, что он будто бы накануне пил наравне с ними; Джек коротко улыбнулся из вежливости, но настроения это не исправило.

Идти во дворец напролом, как в шутку думал вчера, он не собирался: в лучшем случае его просто развернули бы, как какого-то подозрительного типа, а в худшем эта выходка грозила однозначным нарушением инкогнито и мгновенным воскрешением, а то и последующим переездом в Геенну или расстрелом на месте. Все остальные входы, в том числе тайный, охранялись не хуже главного; пройти во дворец, чтобы увидеть мать, он мог только вместе с кем-то. С человеком, который был верен и принцу Джеку, и Джеку-арестанту… Если, конечно, он пережил Третью гефскую и смену власти и если все еще служил на прежнем месте.

Но даже если и не служил, Джек не мог, приехав в Шайло, не навестить того, кого когда-то мог искренне назвать другом.

Прежде Стюарт жил на севере Шайло в маленькой, похожей на птичью клетку, квартире и отличался постоянством привычек — если и искать его где-то, то либо там, либо на пробежке в ближайшем парке. Заходя в первый автобус, идущий на север города, Джек неистово надеялся, что его бедовая удача не исчерпала себя летом и сработает еще раз.

Глядя в окно автобуса, он узнавал и не узнавал Шайло. Город ничуть не изменился с того момента, как он покидал его — все те же высотки и мелкие скверы, все то же небо, исчерканное проводами, испещренное подвесными светофорами и дорожными знаками. Все те же первые прохожие на тротуарах, еще сонные, но уже спешащие по делам, те же запруженные транспортом улицы. Но что-то неуловимо скреблось на задворках сознания, какое-то крохотное отличие, которого он не мог уловить.

В дверной звонок квартиры, где когда-то жил Стью, он звонил почти спокойно; глубоко вдохнул, когда в глазке мелькнула тень, и уже готов был отвечать на вопрос, кто он такой и кого здесь ищет. Но чертова удача, похоже, все же решила напоследок выслужиться перед ним — дверь распахнулась почти сразу же, и секундой позже ребра Джека опасно трещали от знакомых до боли медвежьих объятий.

— Задушишь, Стью, ну-у… — просипел он, но тот, похоже, не слышал.

— Живы, сэр, живы!.. — частил он, забыв о субординации, приличиях и потенциально подглядывающих соседях.

— Жив, но… ненадолго... если не отпустишь, — скрипнул Джек, и только это подействовало: Стюарт разжал объятия и впустил его в квартиру.

Он нисколько не изменился с последней встречи — все такой же высокий и широкоплечий, неизменно в рубашке уже до завтрака. От него шло знакомое чувство безопасности, защищенной спины; оно, как и в прошлой жизни, понемногу успокаивало и придавало уверенности. Пусть даже их со Стью уже не связывали рабочие отношения, но все равно Джек чувствовал, что снова был не один.

Рядом с черным шерстяным пальто в прихожей висело еще одно, дамское, приталенное, нежного персикового цвета. Оно казалось подозрительно знакомым, как и идущий от него аромат…

— Стью, у нас гости? — раздалось со стороны кухни, и в коридор, держа в руке кружку с кофе, вышла все такая же изящная, как и прежде, Люсинда.

***

— Я никогда не смогу искупить свою вину перед тобой, — сказал Джек. — И не могу выразить, как тебе благодарен.

Люсинда оторвала взгляд от окна автомобиля и повернулась к нему. Ее руки, сжимающие небольшую сумочку, уже не дрожали, а искусно наложенный макияж скрывал недавние слезы. Она казалась такой же прекрасной, как и прежде, и вновь Джек испытал укол вины за то, что никогда не замечал ее красоту искренне — только отстраненно, как надлежащий атрибут невесты.

— Знаешь, я не умела винить тебя в прошлом и, кажется, не могу до сих пор, — ответила она с мягкой улыбкой. — К тому же в итоге все для меня сложилось хорошо. У меня есть работа, лучшая из всего, о чем я могла мечтать. Если бы я вернулась на телевидение, меня бы загрызли свои же бывшие коллеги. Как любого, кто высоко забрался и больно упал вниз. И еще у меня есть Стью. Мы поженимся в конце зимы, когда…

— Когда пройдет срок траура по мне, — закончил за нее Джек. — Я рад за тебя. Во всей столице не найти человека достойней.

— Все так же льстите, сэр, — улыбнулся Стью с водительского сиденья. — А ведь поначалу Лу на дух меня не переносила.

— Все меняется, — усмехнулась она. — Когда меня вместе с Мишель вызвали в столицу и сообщили, что ты мертв, я думала, что уйду вслед за тобой, как делали раньше верные жены. Если не сама, то просто сгорю от горя. Мне не с кем было его разделить — твоя матушка лежала в госпитале, Мишель с головой ушла в воспитание сына, а больше во дворце не осталось никого, кто понял бы меня.

— Кроме Стью? — подсказал Джек.

— Я недолюбливала его, да, но только с ним у нас было нечто общее. Мы оба любили тебя, — ответила она. — Он восстанавливался после ранения, и я нашла его в больнице.

— У меня, вы знаете, сэр, тоже никого не осталось, — добавил Стюарт.

— Разделить одиночество на двоих было для нас выходом, — продолжила Люсинда. — И потом как-то само собой выросло нечто большее.

— Вы, сэр, приглашены на свадьбу, и это не обсуждается, — закончил Стью.

Джек улыбнулся и не ответил — машина подъезжала ко Дворцу единства. Улегшееся было волнение всколыхнулось с новой силой. Там, во дворце, его ждала самая тяжелая встреча — возможно, за всю жизнь. Но вместе с тем он ясно осознавал, пройти через это необходимо.

— Я высажу вас у черного хода, — сказал Стюарт, выкручивая руль. — Его, к счастью, не заложили. Пройдете незаметно и так же выйдете.

— Что бы я без вас делал, — улыбнулся Джек.

— То же, что делали все это время? — предположил тот. — Вы так и не рассказали.

— Жил, — пожал он плечами. — Просто жил.

— Надеюсь, что счастливо, — Лу тронула его кончиками пальцев за локоть.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он. — Иначе зачем это все?

Уже идя следом за ней по тайному ходу, Джек осознал, что вот оно — решение вопроса, мучившего его весь вечер. Человек, который был вхож в высшие чины, который верил ему и которому верил сам Джек — именно она вела его внутрь дворца.

— Послушай, Лу, я не расплачусь с тобой никогда, — начал он, — но у меня будет к тебе еще одна просьба.

— Если она подождет до вечера, то конечно, — откликнулась она. — Прости, Джек, слишком много работы сейчас, на этой неделе я не успеваю даже дышать нормально. Я попробую выкроить для тебя время.

Джек поблагодарил ее, думая с легкой досадой, что именно в эту неделю стоило заняться бумагами — а значит, Лу, скорее всего, будет не до него. Конечно, она могла передать документы выше, но… ее непосредственным начальником был сам Шепард, а так глупо подставляться перед ним Джек не мог.

Лу провела его в одну из малых гостиных, вплотную примыкающую к личным покоям королевской семьи. Джек ощутил острый укол ностальгии: эту комнату, как и многие здесь, он знал как свои пять пальцев, она осталась неизменной с прошлой жизни… слишком многое было связано с ней. Здесь он впервые попытался подружиться с Шепардом; здесь договорился о браке с покойной ныне Катриной Гент. Здесь же узнал о смерти Джо.

— Я позову твою матушку, — предупредила его Лу. — Но не могу ничего обещать. Ты же знаешь, она не любит незапланированных встреч.

— Понимаю. — Джек проводил ее взглядом и осторожно присел на диван, думая, как странно сидеть на нем в старых военных штанах. Тот еще не знал такого кощунственного обращения.

Прежний он чувствовал себя здесь как дома, нынешний особенно остро ощущал себя человеком с улицы. Этот паркет должны топтать дизайнерские туфли, а не видавшие виды ботинки, а сидеть на этом диване следует с чашкой кофе или бокалом коньяка, а не с засаленным рюкзаком, полным секретных сведений. Авель писал в дневниках, что Джек всегда будет принадлежать этому миру, роскошному, дворцовому — вот только почему сам так больше не считал?

Заслышав цокот двух пар каблуков в коридоре, он вскочил, машинально поправляя куртку и разглаживая штаны, и когда дверь отворилась, машинально вытянулся, замерев в напряжении — только сердце колотилось как безумное.

В первое мгновение ему показалось, что с прошлой их встречи Роза не изменилась совершенно. Телекамеры чудовищно старили ее, выхватывая и подчеркивая все наметившиеся морщинки и превращая скуластое лицо в болезненно изможденное. Сейчас, в утреннем свете, она была все такой же, какой помнил ее Джек, с прямой спиной балерины, с доброжелательной маской на лице, скрывающей всяческие эмоции. Только черное платье и черная лента в волосах отличали ее от прежней Розы.

— Доброе утро, любезный, — начала она, едва войдя. — Будьте добры представиться и объяснить, зачем требовали встречи с…

Она осеклась, и в ее глазах на мгновение мелькнула тень узнавания.

— Здравствуй, мама, — едва слышно выдохнул Джек севшим голосом.

Красивая маска дрогнула. Еще секунду она пыталась держаться по-прежнему прямо и строго, но уже через мгновение потеряла контроль над собой. Ее плечи ссутулились, дрогнули губы; она сделала шаг вперед на задрожавших ногах, и Джек, не помня себя, подлетел к ней и подхватил, не давая упасть.

— Джек… — пораженно выдохнула она, разглядывая его лицо. — Ты…

— Я, мам, — коротко подтвердил он, глядя в ответ. Только теперь, вблизи, он видел, какие глубокие тени залегли под ее глазами, как обозначились горькие складки у губ и как густо пробивались в волосах седые нити. Как тяжело она перенесла эти месяцы. Такая сильная когда-то, способная в одиночку управлять государством и объявлять войну соседям, теперь она ломалась буквально на глазах при виде восставшего из могилы сына. Негодного, неудачного сына, который принес ей столько горя за такое короткое время.

— Мама, — повторил он, чувствуя, как подкатывают к горлу слезы. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости за все…

Он рухнул на колени там же, где стоял, прижавшись лбом к ее ногам и крупно вздрагивая от накатывающих рыданий. Так же, как когда-то стоял перед отцом, давясь собственным унижением и ненавистью, но теперь это казалось естественным после случившегося; теперь он делал это искренне, и слезы приносили облегчение. С ними уходили подспудный стыд и чувство вины, которые давили на плечи столько, сколько он себя помнил.

— Джек, — повторила она, опустив руку на его голову и коротко, почти инстинктивно поглаживая. — Мой сын…

Ее пальцы дрожали.

Спустя пару мгновений она опустилась на пол, села на колени и не обняла — вцепилась в него и прижала к себе, содрогаясь от плача.

— Мама, — растерянно повторил Джек, обнимая ее в ответ. Он не понимал, что происходит, не знал, как реагировать; наперед ожидая ледяного приема, он и подумать не мог о таком.

— Мой бедный мальчик, живой, — шептала она, ощупывая его голову и плечи, лихорадочно разглядывая, словно пытаясь убедиться, что Джек не привиделся ей. — Что же ты с собой сделал, дитя, через что прошел?..

— Прости меня, — только и мог снова выдавить он. — Я вел себя как последний ублюдок, причинил столько горя, я…

— Живой, — повторила она с дрожью в голосе, — вернулся, дитя мое, живой, Джек…

Он не сразу услышал звук еще одних до боли знакомых шагов за дверью и только судорожно вдохнул, когда в гостиную вбежала Мишель — ошарашенная, с распахнутыми глазами, запыхавшаяся от бега. Люсинда, похоже, сообщила и ей. Мишель налетела на них с матерью, обняла обоих и уткнулась в плечо Джека, совсем как когда-то в детстве. Затем, подняв голову, тихо рассмеялась от счастья, хотя глаза и у нее были мокрые.

— Мы знали, Джек! — воскликнула она. — Знали, что ты жив, что ты вернешься!

— Как? — севшим голосом спросил он, обнимая разом мать и сестру, не в силах отпустить ни одну из них.

— На опознании, — дрогнувшим тоном сказала Роза. — У того мальчика, которого назвали тобой, не было лица, а мундир разорван, но я знала, что это не мой сын. Затем мне показали тело вашего отца, и я больше не могла ничего… — Она снова разрыдалась, уткнувшись Джеку в плечо, и он прижался лбом к ее виску, пытаясь успокоить. — Я… не могла сказать никому в госпитале, они бы подумали, что я тронулась умом после этого. Но я рассказала Мишель, как только вернулась, и еще…

— И еще мне, — раздался очередной знакомый голос от открывшейся двери, и Джек инстинктивно напрягся, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не сжать кулаки.

Он полуосознанно ожидал увидеть в лице Шепарда неприятие. Раздражение, может быть, досаду или даже гнев на то, что Джек посмел явиться во дворец… И не находил ничего. Тот смотрел прежним наивным взглядом с глуповатой, но приязненной улыбкой, с которой, как он понял только сейчас, Шепард смотрел на него почти всегда.

— Искал меня? — сипло спросил он, подняв глаза, до сих пор не желая верить увиденному.

— Искал, — согласился тот, помогая подняться Мишель, а затем Розе. Джек встал на неверных ногах, не желая стоять перед соперником на коленях. — Мы обследовали все морги и госпитали, искали неопознанных солдат. Собрали все тела с Шунема и других мест сражений. Вывезли останки из Беф-Сана. Осматривали каждого, хоть немного похожего. И вот ты… Господи, Джек, я знал, что Он тебя вернет!

Джек успел только охнуть — Шепард тоже бросился его обнимать, так безыскусно, крепко и радостно, что он растерялся, почти беспомощно взмахнув руками.

«Он всегда хотел подружиться», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. Шепард не видел его ни конкурентом, ни врагом в борьбе за престол; да он, этот прекраснодушный увалень, даже за трон не боролся, а просто шел к тому, что ему там нашептал Бог. Почему Джек думал о нем лишь плохое? Ревновал? Мерил по себе?..

— Я полагал, что вы даже на порог не пустите, — глухо пробормотал он, глядя, как льнет к Шепарду румяная, круглолицая Мишель и как изящно Роза промакивает платком глаза. — Или прогоните, или… Спасибо вам.

— Разве тебя могут прогнать из твоего дома? — широко улыбнулся Шепард. — Я всегда хотел называть тебя другом, а теперь могу звать братом.

— Должна же быть в семье паршивая овца… — засмеялся он, не удержавшись, лишь бы скрыть снова предательски набежавшую на глаза влагу.

— Джек! Изволь следить за языком! — моментально вскинулась Роза, взмахнув платком.

— Мы так скучали, — с солнечной улыбкой перебила ее Мишель и толкнула супруга в бок. — Скажи ему!

— Мы хотели назвать второго сына Джонатаном, — застенчиво выдал тот.

— А если будет дочка, то Джеки, — добавила Мишель и блеснула глазами, загадочно погладив себя по животу. — Срок еще очень маленький, мы пока не знаем, кто там.

Джек улыбнулся — осторожно, все еще не веря, что это происходит с ним, — и притянул ее в бережное объятие.

— Ну вы сильны, — шепнул он, вспоминая, как когда-то сестре пророчили самые страшные последствия болезни, и среди них — невозможность зачать дитя. — Справитесь с двоими-то?

— С Его помощью, — улыбнулся Шеп… Дэвид. — Справимся с чем угодно. Идем завтракать.

Джек хотел сказать, что они уже третьи, кто за сегодняшнее утро пытаются его накормить, но промолчал, не желая портить поселившееся в сердце странное, неловкое, хрупкое и колкое, но в то же время удивительно нежное ощущение, придумать которому названия он не мог. Оно трепетало, как бабочка… нет, бабочки умирают, едва успев покрасоваться, а там, у Джека в груди, прорастали красные горные цветы о шести лепестках. Те самые, которые распускались лишь перед зимой, когда никто уже не надеялся, и не умирали даже в мороз.

***

В рабочем кабинете, куда они переместились после короткого завтрака, Шепард в считанные мгновения преобразился: расправилась спина, исчезла бесхитростная улыбка, сменившись тонкой и аккуратной, и в глазах блеснуло нечто взрослое и мудрое — такое Джек видел прежде у отца. На секунду ему показалось, что разговоры о Боге не были досужей выдумкой для народа, а Он в самом деле вел их обоих. Это было неожиданно — видеть Шепарда за работой с приказами; еще более странно — замечать, как органично он вписывается в эту работу.

— Ты ведь вернулся насовсем? — предложив Джеку сесть, спросил он. — С твоим официальным воскрешением можно потянуть до заключения мира с Гефом, а можно совместить, чтобы у людей было вдвое больше поводов для радости. Лу подготовит пресс-релиз. Затем…

— Подожди, — жестом остановил его планы Джек. — Давай начнем с того, что я не хочу огласки. Принц Джек умер и похоронен, люди успели его оплакать, и мне достаточно будет знать, что вы в курсе и не плачете обо мне.

Дэвид заметно погрустнел.

— Я уже хотел предложить тебе министерство, — вздохнул он. — Восстановить в звании и назначить министром обороны. Мне бы не помешала твоя помощь, в армии тебя знают как талантливого офицера.

— Да черта с два, — вырвалось у Джека. — Разведка, может, и знает, для всех остальных родов войск я либо служил в пехоте, либо позорно делал карьеру в штабе, потому что где еще можно найти эту смазливую рожу, — он криво усмехнулся и указал на себя пальцем. — Нет, я пас.

Умом он понимал, от чего отказывается. От власти и влияния, от денег и положения в обществе. Шепард, сам того не понимая, протягивал ему оружие, которое Джек мог направить против него, чтобы свергнуть и занять престол самому. Получить то, чего всю жизнь так жаждал. Но с другой стороны… Это означало войну, новую, теперь уже — гражданскую. В стране, и без того измотанной донельзя. На ум пришел Томсон, погибший старший брат четырех девчонок, и Хэмфри, которого никогда не увидят его дети. Авива, у которой война забрала двух любимых мужчин, Дани, никогда не снимающий майку, чтобы никто не видел его шрамов, тронувшийся умом от горя Габриэль. Авель, перемолотый в жерновах прошлой войны и чудом выживший; наконец, он сам, наполовину осиротевший.

— Жаль, — обеспокоенно покачал головой Дэвид. — Ты был бы прекрасным министром, я знаю. Однако я вижу, что тебя тянет куда-то еще.

Джек задумался. Как объяснить, что взамен должности при дворе, блестящих перспектив, осчастливленной семьи и всего, о чем только можно мечтать, у него был... Зиф? Маленький, умирающий, затерянный в горах городок. Как рассказать про поездки в Иавис с грузом молока и овечьего сыра, шерсти или баранины, про дружественные перебранки со знакомыми уже пограничниками на КПП? Про попытки починить стиральную машину, громогласные анекдоты от дяди Бена, заботу Авивы и проделки Кабры, ужимки Габриэля и хлесткие ругательства Дани? Как описать словами, не задыхаясь от восторга, тощего кудрявого юношу с золотыми цветами в глазах, что ждал его там?

— Отец перед смертью говорил об одном месте, — начал он. — О женщине, которая была ему дороже Царств, и о том, как он уезжал к ней во время своих паломничеств. Говорил, что хотел отвезти туда и меня, чтобы побыть хоть раз не королем, а отцом. Он называл это…

— Безмятежность, — закончил за него Дэвид, и в его глазах зажглось понимание. Джек вскинул голову, давясь возмущением, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. — Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я был там. Именно там он прятался ото всех после ранения. Мне кажется, он желал, притворившись мертвым для нас всех, начать там новую жизнь. — Он замолк, кусая губу.

— Видимо, тебя отец любил больше, раз сказал тебе, а не мне, — грустно заключил Джек, чувствуя, как злость утекает из него с каждым новым простым и искренним словом Дэвида.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил тот. — Наоборот: он всегда любил тебя и всю вашу семью. Он не хотел ранить вас этим знанием и нес на себе груз вины за ложь, а во мне нашел лишь удобную спину, с которой можно было его разделить. Мои чувства его не волновали.

— Странно слышать от тебя такие мудрые речи, — пробормотал Джек, вновь пытаясь скрыть за напускной грубостью дрогнувший голос и комок в горле. — Видимо, из тебя вырастет толковый король.

— Еще нескоро, — немного смущенно усмехнулся Дэвид. — Мне слишком многому нужно учиться. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, мне помогают, но все равно на это уйдут годы. Именно поэтому я предлагаю тебе место при дворе.

Джек снова взглянул на него немного оценивающе.

— Ты предлагаешь место принцу Джонатану, — сказал он. — Но принц Джонатан погиб несколько месяцев назад. — «…в Зифе, когда мыл холодильник от застарелой трупнины», — добавил он мысленно. — Считай, что я закончил дело, начатое отцом — умер, чтобы начать все заново.

— Я приму любое твое решение, — согласился Дэвид. — Возможно, это Он привел тебя туда, где ты желаешь остаться, а Ему я не могу перечить.

В этот моменту Джеку очень хотелось ответить, что привел его туда голос сержанта из учебки, звучавший в голове и подгонявший бежать, пока не кончатся силы, а потом бежать еще, пока не кончится путь; но у Дэвида с его религиозным огнем в глазах наверняка имелся ответ и на это.

— Ты знаешь, Бог со мной не говорит, — напомнил он. — Так что приходится справляться самому.

— И все же тебя что-то привело обратно, — заметил тот. — Если поделишься, я попробую помочь всем, чем располагаю.

Джек поглядел на него с кривой улыбкой, понимая, что лучшего шанса не представится никогда более.

— Ты знаешь, что Маллик делает в своем правительстве перестановки каждую неделю и сажает министров за косые взгляды? — Он дождался кивка и продолжил: — Но есть одна змея, которая каждый раз ускользает от него. Этот человек достоин камеры больше, чем все прочие, попавшие под горячую руку.

Он извлек из рюкзака папку, пролистнул, чтобы вынуть записку Асафа, и после протянул Дэвиду.

— Орхан Арвади, министр обороны, — пояснил он, пока Дэвид перелистывал файлы. — Поверь, не только я желаю, чтобы он сдох в помойной яме. Если так и случится, я буду очень рад. Если нет, зиндан тоже подойдет. Этим нужно заняться в ближайшее время, чтобы после подписания мира у Маллика не осталось времени на поиски новых поводов для войны. Пусть чистит свой гадюшник всерьез, а не как сейчас.

— Займемся сегодня же, — Дэвид закрыл папку и положил сверху ладонь. — Я составлю приказ о сборе комиссии по расследованию, к вечеру они сядут за работу. Мы сделаем Маллику отличный подарок к перемирию.

Джек выдохнул с удивительным даже для себя самого облегчением.

— Может, есть еще что-то, чем я могу помочь? — спросил меж тем Дэвид.

— Есть, — без раздумий признал Джек. — Но для этого выдели мне, пожалуйста, окно в своем графике сегодня после обеда и прикажи страже пропустить во дворец меня и еще одного человека. Как раз ему очень понадобится твоя помощь.

***

Джек выловил Шимшона у здания администрации, что располагалось в паре кварталов от дворца, за четверть часа до обеда. Тот выходил из дверей со сложным, немного рассерженным и скорбным лицом, но, судя по виду, сохранял решимость продолжить осаду и после перерыва.

— В этом доме сидят такие же жабы, как и у нас в галаадском, только крупнее и квакают громче, — раздосадовано сообщил он, подлетев к Джеку. — Не будет, говорят, вам разрешения, пока не будет иавитских подписей. Езжайте туда, мол, управитесь как раз к вечеру. Слышал, да?

— Ужасно, — согласился Джек.

— А сам-то как, разделался со своими делами? — поинтересовался мэр. — А то пойдем вместе жаб пугать, с твоим лицом будет очень удобно.

— Давайте сначала пообедаем, чтобы воевать не на пустой желудок, и там поговорим, — предложил он. — Я управился с делами, все хорошо. Заодно повидал семью. Обрадовал.

— Правильно, пусть не горюют, — согласился мэр. — Что ты там говорил о еде?

Джек махнул рукой вдоль улицы. Там, как он уже выяснил, все еще стояла крохотная полуподвальная забегаловка, куда они с парнями каждый раз традиционно ходили обедать, приехав в увольнительную.

— Вы же едите лоф? — спросил он, поворачивая туда.

— Спросишь еще! — возмутился Шимшон. — Ткни пальцем в глаз тому, кто в Царствах не ест лоф.

В забегаловке, как оказалось, не сменилась даже суетящаяся за прилавком бойкая женщина с оливковой кожей и темными косами. Пока она заворачивала в большие тонкие лепешки мясо и томаты, нашинкованный салат и щедрую порцию маринованного лука, а затем резво мешала в маленькой плошке соус, успела обменяться с мэром приветствиями, поболтать о погоде, пожаловаться на соседей и сосватать соседских детей; Джек слушал их, улыбаясь, и сам не заметил, как сел со своей порцией на то же самое место у двери, где всегда сидел со своим отрядом.

Волна памяти захлестнула его с головой. Здесь они были не раз, и отсюда их когда-то вызвали по тревоге, чтобы отправить на Шунемский перевал. Он как наяву вновь увидел Лафферти с разнесенной глазницей и Хэмфри с осколочным в висок, Томсона, кашляющего кровью, и Мэллори, чья голова покоилась в нескольких метрах от тела. Они были так близко, протяни руку — и коснешься. Сделай шаг — и окажешься вместе с ними.

— …эй? Джек? Чего застыл?

Мучительным усилием воли Джек вынырнул из мутного темного омута, в который тянула его паника, и сморгнул, сознательно вызывая в памяти другие, настоящие воспоминания. Мэллори, который заботливо советует не пить холодную шипучку разом, чтобы не застудить горло, «а то не сможете на нас орать, сэр». Лафферти, который с таинственным видом поднимал вверх обслюнявленный палец и по направлению ветра предсказывал погоду, почти никогда не угадывая. Томсона, который зычно рассказывал, что настоящий лоф делают только на его родине, здоровенный, длиной по локоть, и с таким острым соусом, что можно выплакать все глаза, пока ешь. Хэмфри, который заказывал каждый раз новую начинку для лофа и выпытывал у подавальщицы секреты приготовления соусов, чтобы добавить в свою коллекцию рецептов. Там, в голове Джека, они смеялись и беззлобно переругивались, сидя за этим же столом, говорили в четыре голоса разом и были, в общем-то, счастливы. И Джек, слабо улыбнувшись им, ощутил, что в его памяти это останется навсегда. Там не будет место кошмарам, а его ребята будут жить столько, сколько он помнит их.

Несколько минут спустя, глядя на то, как торопливо и боевито Шимми расправляется со своим лофом, Джек задумчиво произнес:

— Я тут подумал, что иногда жабы из управы не идут навстречу простым людям, но помогают, знаете, «своим». А муж моей сестры как раз имеет выходы на кое-кого из управы. Я беседовал с ним сегодня, и он сказал, что попробует помочь. Если не возражаете, вместо обивания порогов давайте сходим к нему. Он будет на службе, но выделил для нас время.

— Ты чего сразу не сказал! — тот буквально подпрыгнул на месте. — Чего прятал ценные связи?

— Мы с ним немного не ладили, — развел руками Джек. — Но сегодня помирились и поговорили. Ну так идем?

Уже отчаявшийся получить заветные подписи, мэр ухватился за предложение Джека как за соломинку и шел за ним с плохо скрываемым предвкушением; лишь у самых ворот дворца оно сменилось недоумением.

— Мы что, пойдем прямо туда? И нас пустят в таком виде?

— Да я вроде попросил, чтоб пустили, — с напускной наивностью улыбнулся Джек.

— А ты непрост, ох как непрост, я погляжу, — хитро погрозил пальцем тот. — Вон как сестру хорошо замуж устроил! Может, и нам повезет.

Незнакомые гвардейцы у ворот спросили у Джека фамилию и пропустили без дальнейших разбирательств, и Шимшон ошарашенно притих; когда же Джек со знающим видом повел его по коридорам дворца, он начал почти заикаться.

— Мы… что… туда? Прямо туда? — сбивчиво спрашивал он, растеряв обычное красноречие. Джек, коротко кивая, не снижал темпа. — Да чтоб меня… Ты куда меня ведешь, а?

Джек только хитро улыбнулся и, коротко постучав, втолкнул того в дверь, и только затем зашел сам.

— Добрый день, — Дэвид вежливо привстал со своего места и кивнул. — Присаживайтесь и излагайте вашу беду.

Глядя на бедного мэра, то краснеющего, то бледного до синевы, пребывающего в истовом шоке, Джек на секунду даже пожалел его, явно не готового к таким сюрпризам и даже не захватившего с собой таблетки от сердца. Дэвид, который участливо налил воды в стакан и протянул Шимшону, тоже не сделал лучше.

— Водоканал, ваш-личство, — выпалил Шимми, отдышавшись. — То есть, добрый день.

После первых слов он осмелел и уже десять секунд спустя бодро, экспрессивно и с применением ярко окрашенной лексики описывал непростые зифские реалии. Дэвид, к его чести, внимательно слушал и делал себе пометки; их набралось на целый лист мелким почерком, и Джек подозревал, что многие из них относились не только к их городу, но и ко всем окраинам.

— Я понял вас, — веско сказал он, когда Шимшон умолк. — Что касается водоканала, то… — Он вытащил чистый листок и ручку. — Приказ о строительстве пройдет по инстанциям сегодня, в крайнем случае — завтра. — Он помолчал, давая свыкнуться с информацией, и добавил: — Больницу бы вам надо. И завод какой-нибудь. Небольшой. Да, с бюджетом сейчас туго, но будем привлекать инвесторов.

— Арестованные счета некоторых компаний, обвиненных в поддержке государственного переворота, — любезно подсказал Джек. — «Кроссгена», например. Они были заморожены еще до войны. Возможно, не все они ушли на оборонку. Если ты пустишь часть на строительство новых промышленных объектов...

— Мы еще подумаем над этим, — серьезно кивнул Дэвид.

Когда все еще ошарашенный Шимшон, посекундно кивая, спиной вперед вылетел из кабинета, Дэвид жестом попросил Джека остаться и, едва закрылась дверь, громко фыркнул.

— Это было обязательно? Весь спектакль с мэром?

— Нет, — невинно поднял тот брови. — Просто я хотел увидеть его лицо.

Он посмотрел на едва сдерживающего смех Дэвида и расхохотался вместе с ним.

***

Неделю спустя продавец из хозяйственного магазина с горы, любезно подбросивший Джека от Иависа до Зифа, высадил его на развилке дорог, одна из которых вела на ферму, а еще одна — домой. Джек поблагодарил его и, закинув на плечо увесистую сумку, добавившуюся к рюкзаку, неспешным шагом пошел вдоль дороги. Он полной грудью вдыхал прохладный воздух, пахнущий недавно прошедшим дождем, мокрой землей и травой, немного бензином и выпечкой, и вместе с воздухом в него вселялось острое и такое правильное ощущение, которое он безуспешно пытался найти по возвращении в Шайло. От него хотелось бежать вприпрыжку, по-детски; от него хотелось замереть на месте, впитывая в себя холодный мягкий закатный свет и зябкий ветерок.

Это было ощущение дома.

Джек сам не заметил, как оказался напротив знакомой колонки, выкрашенной в зеленый цвет, и спустился по едва заметной дорожке, протоптанной в траве до калитки. Ноги помнили маршрут, не нужно было даже смотреть — все это время он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Авеля. Тот сидел на крыльце, закутавшись в куртку и нахохлившись, а на его коленях лежал букет то ли завядших, то ли побитых морозом цветов.

Он заметил Джека, едва тот появился напротив дома, и поднял голову, улыбаясь робко и неверяще; впрочем, он не поднялся и не побежал навстречу — лишь смотрел во все глаза и терзал обеими руками стебли несчастных цветов. Сбросив сумку и рюкзак прямо на землю, Джек сел на крыльцо рядом с ним, по привычке прижавшись боком к боку.

— Привет, — шепнул он, и Авель, чуть развернувшись, ткнулся в него лбом и замер, лишь время от времени вздрагивая. Куртка на плече и свитер под ней скоро стали мокрыми от слез, но это было неважно. Авель был рядом — такой, как он есть, со всеми кошмарами, с переломанной пополам жизнью, с немотой и бараньим упрямством, с утопическими рассуждениями и нелюбовью к цуккини. Он был рядом, ласково жался к плечу, и Джек, обнимая его, совершенно ясно осознал то, в чем боялся признаться себе еще неделю назад.

Авель стоил короны.

Корона Гильбоа для того, кто возложил ее себе на голову, стала бы грузом — и он, Джек, больше не обязан был его тащить. Дэвид неплохо справлялся, как он заметил. К тому же Дэвиду не приходилось выбирать между Царствами и безмятежностью; его безмятежность засыпала и просыпалась рядом с ним, растила его первенца и носила под сердцем второе дитя. И потому место Дэвида было там, в Шайло, рядом с ней, и неважно, сказал ли об этом голос с небес или нет. Джеку судьба отсыпала щедрый подарок — «смерть» как освобождение от прошлого и вместе с ним от бремени долга.

И вторым подарком стал Авель, странный юноша, проросший вместе с цветами сквозь бетон его сердца, которое, как думал Джек, уже никогда не полюбит.

Он поглядел на Авеля, льнущего к нему и все еще шмыгающего сопливым носом, на его слипшиеся темные ресницы и солнце, отражающееся золотыми искрами в серых глазах и замерших в них каплях слез. Авель мог быть кем угодно — сыном гефского генерала или пастухом в десятом поколении — Джек все равно выбрал бы его. Выбирал снова и снова.

— Эй, принцесса! — пронзительно и радостно раздалось из-за забора. Он повернул голову и увидел Кабру, машущую свернутой в трубку газетой. — Мама видела, что ты приехал, и сказала передать. А ты насовсем вернулся? Тебе стало скучно в столице?

Швырнув газетой в Джека, она перелезла через забор и подбежала к ним.

— А еще я подумала и решила, что больше не хочу убивать тебя и Габи, — чуть тише, но так же экспрессивно добавила она. — Знаете, почему?

Джек развернул передовицу и увидел крупный черный заголовок «Змея в птичнике» с припиской, что правительства двух стран совместно расследуют военные преступления Орхана Арвади, бывшего министра обороны республики Геф. Авель заглянул к нему через плечо, и Джек с опаской показал передовицу, но тот только равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Так почему ты больше не хочешь меня убить? — свернув газету, Джек поднял на Кабру глаза.

— Потому что я больше не люблю его! — радостно сообщила она, указав на Авеля, и тот горестно, но не слишком натурально вздохнул. Кабра тем временем закончила: — И у меня теперь новая любовь.

— И кто же? — вежливо улыбнулся Джек.

— Мири! — выпалила она. — Она такая красивая!.. Такая... Что вы молчите?! Вам можно друг с другом, а мне нет?!

— Бедная Авива… — задумчиво вздохнул Джек и покосился на Авеля. Тот поймал его взгляд и беззвучно рассмеялся; Джек захохотал вместе с ним.

— Фу, какие вы, — проворчала Кабра и, подстелив на крыльцо газету, села с другой стороны от Джека. — Я, между прочим, могла влюбиться в Йена, он же такой умный, загадочный. Или в дядю Бена, он высокий и сильный, хорошо ко мне относится и шутит смешно. Но Мири все равно лучше. И у нее уже есть дети, значит, ей больше не нужен муж, и ничто не помешает нам быть вместе. Даже всякие принцессы, — она толкнула Джека в плечо. — Жалко только, что я еще летом сожгла то любовное письмо для Авеля. Оно было таким красивым, я могла бы переписать его для Мири.

— А, вот что это был за вандализм, — фыркнул Джек, приобнимая затихшего Авеля. — А ты тогда сделала новый стог?

— Что?.. Да иди ты в… — возмущенно воскликнула Кабра, но вовремя увидела на крыльце соседнего дома мать и осеклась. — Вот прямо туда!

Какое-то время они посидели молча, только сердитая девочка возмущенно сопела, наверняка перебирая в памяти обиды. Затем вдруг в доме напротив распахнулась дверь, и оттуда буквально вылетел, взмахнув широкими шальварами, Габриэль, за которым флегматично вышел Дани с сигаретой в зубах.

— Да ты затрахал со своим перфекционизмом! — рявкнул Габи, кружа вокруг мужа. — Это и мой дом тоже, и я хочу у себя дома разбрасывать вещи и оставлять посуду там, где мне нравится! В доме должно быть комфортно и безопасно, а не твоя сраная обсессивно-компульсивная операционная!

Он все вопил и вопил, размахивая руками, то низко и хрипло, то почти переходя на фальцет. Дани успел выкурить первую сигарету и зажечь вторую в ожидании, когда же выдохнется его экспрессивный супруг; в какой-то момент он покосился на них с Авелем — но не за сочувствием, как мог предположить Джек, а с благодарностью.

— Смотри, они правда начали говорить о том, что им не нравится, — сказал он Авелю, и тот кивнул.

— Габи, хватит орать! — грозно рявкнула Авива с соседнего крыльца. — Уже овец на ферме напугал!

— Меня хоть кто-нибудь в этом городе ценит? — еще громче завопил скандалист. — Никакого уважения, ну за что мне это все?..

Авель уткнулся в шею Джека и фыркнул, обдав ее теплым воздухом.

— Не, так он не замолчит, — заключила Кабра, после чего решительно встала и снова перелезла через забор к себе во двор, где начала разматывать висящий у калитки шланг.

Джек посмотрел на нее, а потом снова на Авеля, все еще беззвучно смеющегося; волосы того отросли еще немного и вились мелкими тугими кудрями.

— Ты теперь еще сильнее похож на барашка, — ласково сказал он. — Будешь растить кудри? Или новые дреды?

Авель неопределенно покрутил кистью и вновь спрятал руку под куртку.

— А мне тут свалилось наследство от дядюшки, — поделился Джек. — Небольшое, но на госпиталь, как хотел Йен, хватит. А может, и на маленький завод… — Он посмотрел на Авеля хитрым взглядом и ткнул его в бок: — Какой завод ты хотел? Хлебобулочный? Машиностроительный, фармацевтический? Цветочную плантацию?

Авель поглядел на него, недоверчиво округлив глаза, и, вытащив карандаш из кармана, принялся задумчиво его грызть.

Его размышления — и любование Джека — прервал пронзительный, совершенно девичий визг и последовавший за ним хохот. Как оказалось, Кабра тем временем на полную открутила водопроводный вентиль и, прикрыв отверстие на конце шланга пальцем, прицельно облила Габи струей ледяной воды.

Авель внимательно поглядел на на мокрого, истошно орущего Габриэля, достал наконец блокнот и написал в нем:

«Завод по производству оросительных систем».

Поймав вопросительный взгляд Джека, он дернул уголками губ и добавил:

«За годы без воды каждый второй в Зифе стал специалистом в этом. Нельзя пропадать талантам. К тому же свои, а не ввозные, оросительные системы будут в Царствах нарасхват. И в Гефе тоже».

Габриэль орал все громче, и Дани обнял его, смеясь и пытаясь успокоить; Кабра, также хохоча, поливала уже обоих, но теперь вместо воплей Габи тоже рассмеялся, прижимая к себе супруга. Они дрожали и целовались, стоя под ледяным дождем, и Авель, глядя на них, положил аккуратно тетрадку на крыльцо у себя за спиной, а затем робко потянул Джека за воротник куртки, чтобы поцеловать.

Ответив на поцелуй, Джек развернулся и обнял его за шею; несмотря на неудобную позу и пробирающийся под куртку холод, на то, что их видели другие люди, его грудную клетку разрывало абсолютное, непередаваемое и невыразимое счастье. Он мог сколько угодно целовать человека, которого выбрал сам, ничего не страшась, ни от кого больше не скрываясь; этот миг и эта вечность, что они не размыкали губ, принадлежали только им, свободным и счастливым.

А в следующую секунду ему самому захотелось завизжать и вскочить, когда на них с Авелем обрушился водопад холодной воды. Джек поднялся на ноги и потянул за собой испуганного парня, ища взглядом, от кого прилетел коварный удар. Это оказался Габи — мокрый, в прилипших к ногам афгани, но с боевым задором в глазах и со шлангом в руках.

— Вот вам Бер-Эль, голубки! — ехидно крикнул он, салютуя.

Джек нахмурился, ничего не ответив, и только крепче прижал к себе дрожащего Авеля, уповая на все высшие силы, реальные и придуманные, чтобы вода не стала триггером.

— Считай, в душ сходили, — поддавшись неожиданной идее, тихим вкрадчивым голосом шепнул он тому на ухо. — Идем внутрь. Я привез смазку.

Авель, густо покрасневший и до безобразия счастливый, поднял голову из его ворота.

***

От углей в печке все еще шел приятный жар. Сидеть в прогретом полукруге на полу возле нее, подстелив для удобства одеяло, вдвоем оказалось гораздо уютнее, чем в одиночку. Джек рассеянно думал, что мог бы провести так целую ночь, обнимая Авеля, улегшегося спиной ему на грудь и пристроившего тетрадку на согнутых коленях. Он время от времени целовал костлявое плечо и тихо рассказывал о планах, которые на прошлой неделе обсуждал с Дэвидом, и в ответ Авель довольно жмурился, не отвечая, только лениво крутил карандаш в пальцах. У его бедра в тарелке, отодвинутой подальше от огня, лежали горкой медовые соты, от которых они поочередно отламывали по кусочку и лениво жевали.

— Как только поднимут из архивов документы по собственности на эти участки, займемся их выкупом, — закончил Джек, поглаживая его под ключицами. — Сможем приступить к расчистке руин. А если... Еще кусочек, и ты сам превратишься в мед.

Авель фыркнул, откинув голову ему на плечо и счастливо улыбаясь, затем, будто вспомнив что-то, начал писать.

«Дядя Бен решил закупить в мое стадо коз».

— Смешать в одном стаде овец и козлов, — тихо рассмеялся Джек. — Прямо как гелвуйцев и гефцев после перемирия.

«Я даже не буду спрашивать, чью сторону ты приравнял к козлам», — потешно нахмурившись, приписал Авель.

— Они есть с обеих сторон, — заверил его Джек. — Хотя здесь, в Зифе, у нас уже само собой сложилось такое стадо. И овцы, и козы... Даже ослы, — он не стал уточнять, кого имел в виду. — И мой барашек.

Авель снова зажмурился, негромко вздыхая, когда он коснулся губами нежной кожи на виске рядом с короткими кудряшками.

«В таком случае, — нацарапал он, — теперь ты тоже пастух. Для Зифа».

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Пастух»


End file.
